


Lilo's Magical Mission

by ErinPrimette



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, BAMF Gantu, BAMF Lilo, BAMF Stitch, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 103,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumba created Stitch as means to take down the Galactic Federation. Horrified by this sinister truth, Stitch defied Jumba and fled to Earth, where he met Lilo and gave her a device she can use to fight off Jumba's creations. Will she be able to protect Stitch when Jumba arrives to take him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Experiment Gone Astray

For Experiment 626, the lab seemed too quiet, and that made him uncomfortable. He knew that Jumba would be starting some test runs soon, so 626 lay on his back in his glass cell. His ears were perked up in case someone came into the room. During that time, he began to think over what possible tasks he would have to complete. 626 snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sliding door opened. He sat up just as Jumba stepped in.

"I'm ready for the testing, 626," announced Jumba.

626 raised his eyebrows in anticipation as Jumba pressed on the panel, opening the glass cell. The scientist reached in and pulled the experiment out of the cell, carrying him out of the cell room and down the corridor. 626 kept his head perked up, hoping that if he did well with the tests, Jumba would see him as his son. After all, Jumba did create him, didn't he? It wasn't long before Jumba opened the door to the training room and stepped inside. The scientist set 626 onto the ground and ambled over to the door to the control room, staring through the window. He leaned his head closer to the microphone.

"All right, 626," explained Jumba, "today, we will be testing your destructive instincts. It's the most important trait you will need for your mission."

626 wanted to know more about this mission, but he remembered the times when he begged Jumba to explain about it in detail, but was unsuccessful in doing so. For now, he should focus on the training, as he was hoping that would be enough to persuade Jumba to understand that he cared for him.

"Now, 626," continued Jumba, "are you ready for this? I will not go easy on you."

"Ih," 626 nodded.

Upon cue, Jumba pressed a few buttons, and hidden doors opened up, revealing several bulky robots. These robots stepped out into the training room and started charging at 626. Thinking fast, the experiment leapt at one of the robots and tore off its head. He tossed the head at another robot, knocking it down. At the same time, the robot 626 stood on began to collapse, so he hopped off and let the headless robot crash to the ground. He ripped out the robot's arm and began swinging it at the other robots.

"Excellent, 626," applauded Jumba, "keep it up!"

Encouraged by those words, 626 threw the severed arm at one of the robots, knocking it to the ground. He then grabbed the robot by its foot and started slamming it into the other robots, leaving behind dents and disorienting them. All the while, Jumba took notes in the safety of the control room. 626 managed to take down all the robots in the room, so he hopped onto each robot, ripped out their heads and tossed them aside. He then glanced at Jumba through the window.

"Very good, 626," praised Jumba, "very good. It seems that you're now ready for your mission."

"Okie-taka!" chirped 626.

"Hold on, 626," interrupted Jumba, "I'll tell you more about your mission tomorrow, so why don't you rest up for the big day?"

"Naga-bootifah," grumbled 626.

Jumba stepped out of the control room and lifted 626 into his arms. He carried him out of the training room and down the corridor until he reached the cell room, where he placed the experiment into his glass cell and closed it.

"I'll return with your meal later," said Jumba.

Jumba stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. 626 folded his arms and sat down with a grumpy expression in his eyes. He hated having to wait for so long to learn more about this mission. He wanted to trust Jumba, but how could he do so when he wouldn't even tell him the reason why he was created? He remembered those days when the scientist tested his intelligence, his endurance and even his strength.

After a moment of silence passed, 626 turned to the vent on the wall. He approached it and carefully pushed it aside. Of course, he snuck out a few times before and whenever he came back from exploring the outside world, he would place the vent back where it was so Jumba wouldn't know he even disappeared. 626 climbed into the ventilation shaft and crawled through the tight space, navigating through the system until he reached the vent that led to the outdoors. He pushed the vent off and slipped out of the ventilation shaft before skittering into the forest. While he meandered through the space between the trees, he would occasionally lift his head into the sky to observe the birds perching on the branches. For some reason, 626 couldn't help but enjoy such a peaceful place, for it seemed to calm him. He watched as critters scampered across the forest floor in search of food. He figured that these creatures were doing whatever it took to survive, something he didn't have to worry about in Jumba's lab.

After what felt like hours, but was really a few minutes, an idea popped into 626's head. He left the forest and climbed into the ventilation shaft, navigating through the tight tunnel until he found another vent. He peered through the vent to observe a computer terminal. With all of his strength, 626 kicked at the vent. After a few tries, he successfully knocked the vent and sent it falling to the ground. He then dropped into the control room and hopped up onto the desk. He typed down some keywords and searched through the computer terminal until he found a file indicating a particular mission. He wasted no time as he accessed the file and read the details carefully. To his shock, the mission involved attacking military organizations he didn't know about and taking down the Galactic Federation. He may not know anything about this organization, but he started to suspect that something was wrong. He examined the details of the mission further and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the plans to enslave the galaxy. He may not know much about right and wrong or even about the outside world, but these plans seemed cruel to him. Why would such a plan need to take place? Would Jumba ever listen to 626's personal feelings?

626 leapt off the desk and left the control room, wandering through the corridor in search of Jumba. If only he could pester his creator into giving a reasonable explanation, it would lessen his confusion. He soon found Jumba wandering through the corridor, but he ducked behind a corner to avoid being seen. Once the scientist walked past him, he started tailing him, making sure to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. 626 made a few turns at some corners until he reached a door with the sign indicating the conference room. He watched as Jumba opened the door and stepped inside, prompting 626 to follow him. After finding a place to hide, he could see Jumba turning on the large monitor hanging on the ceiling, and a hamster-like creature with rabbit ears appeared on the screen.

"Well," he asked, "how are the experiments coming along?"

"I have finished testing Experiment 626," answered Jumba, "and he is set to go."

"Good," nodded the hamster creature, "I can't conquer the galaxy without your army."

"Thank you, Hamsterviel," smiled Jumba.

"I'll be leaving for your lab shortly," announced Hamsterviel, "you have until tomorrow to prepare the experiments for delivery. I want this army ready when I launch the attack on the Galactic Federation!"

626 stared in disbelief. Did this mean he was nothing more than a weapon to Jumba? He was starting to realize that this scientist was not a good person. Once Jumba turned off the monitor, he turned to leave, only to notice 626 hiding in the corner.

"626?" demanded Jumba, "what are you doing outside your cell?!"

Jumba stomped towards 626, but when he got close, the experiment bit his hand hard.

"Ow!" shrieked Jumba, "let go, 626!"

Jumba yanked his hand back while 626 growled at him.

"Ika patootie!" barked 626.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect, 626," scolded Jumba, "did you spy on me?!"

"Meega naga kweesta!" growled 626.

"There's no way out of your mission, 626," warned Jumba, "I promised Hamsterviel I would help him conquer the galaxy and you must help me with it. It's your only role in this universe."

626 shook his head in disbelief, feeling hurt by this realization. This pain quickly turned into anger, so he ripped out a piece of metal and swung it at Jumba, sending him flying into a wall. With the scientist stunned, 626 escaped the conference room, scurrying through the corridor in search of a vehicle. He reached the control room, where 626 hopped onto the desk and accessed the computer's map. Once he located the hangar, 626 found a data pad in the slot. He accessed its data and saw the footage of the conversation between Jumba and Hamsterviel. He pulled out the data pad and grabbed another data pad containing the information on the experiments. He then grabbed another data pad containing details about the mission before he hopped off the desk. 626 left the control room and scurried through the corridor. He could see Jumba pursuing him from behind, so he had to move faster so he wouldn't get caught. He barely managed to reach the hangar, so he started searching for a ship that would be fast enough for them to make a quick getaway. 626 soon found the fastest pod possible. He hopped into the ship and started the engine, but he heard loud footsteps coming in, so he closed the door. 626 took control of the cockpit and the ship took off into space. He sighed in relief, now that he made a getaway. However, he couldn't get the memories of seeing Jumba discuss his evil plan with Hamsterviel out of his mind. He was certain that Jumba was not to be trusted, so he would have to find some way to stop him. Should he find help? Maybe someone could provide means to launch a counterattack. 626 activated the hyperdrive and the pod went into hyperspace. He then switched to autopilot mode so he could slip into a spacesuit.

After what felt like hours, 626 could see a large flagship up ahead, so he switched back to manual. He used his secondary right arm to hold onto the data pads as he began to close in on the ship. He steered the pod carefully so he would safely land in the hangar. He managed to land the pod easily, so he hopped out of the pod and started exploring the hangar, taking the data pads with him. Maybe he could find someone so he could tell them about his creator. Even if he did find someone, would they trust him? If not, he could at least find a weapon he could use against Jumba and hand over the data pads. 626 snuck into the corridor, making sure none of the soldiers saw him. Yet, he noticed that some of the soldiers began investigating the pod, so he was certain that would raise a red flag. He continued sneaking through the corridor, hoping to find a weapons storage room. He managed to slip through the Durgon transporter without being seen when he suddenly heard the sirens go off.

"Intruder alert," announced the PA, "intruder alert."

626 had the sneaky feeling that his landing the pod in the launch deck attracted plenty of trouble, so he continued to sneak through the corridor. He saw a few soldiers scrambling through the corridor, so he ducked into a corner to avoid detection. Once the coast seemed to be clear, 626 emerged from the corner and continued meandering through the corridor until he reached the door to a laboratory. He lifted the door open with all his strength and stepped inside. After he hid behind a stack of boxes, 626 surveyed the room until he laid his eyes on a strange bracelet-like device. Since the sirens were still going off, he waited until the scientists in the room weren't looking. He seized this chance and quietly approached the counter before snatching the device. He quickly scampered out of the lab and ducked into an alcove where he carefully examined the device. He tapped on the circular gem of the bracelet, which activated a hologram that contained instructions on how to operate it. 626 took a few moments to memorize the instructions before turning off the device and stashing it underneath his suit. He felt satisfied that he found something he could use against Jumba, so he emerged from the alcove and continued meandering through the corridor, until suddenly…

"How did you get aboard the ship?!"

Startled, 626 turned his head at a tall, muscular alien with a shark-like face and a stern expression. How was he going to deal with this guy? 626 slowly lowered the data pads to the floor as the shark-like alien kept his gaze on the experiment.

"Here you go," 626 cooed in a singsong voice.

626 pushed the data pads towards the shark-like alien, hoping it would lighten up his mood. The shark-like alien cautiously approached the experiment, knelt down and picked up the data pads.

"Where did you get these?" he demanded.

Questions began to fill 626's mind. Should he tell the alien about Jumba? What if he didn't believe him? Maybe this didn't seem to be the right place to seek help after all.

"Meega gotta go," stuttered 626.

626 turned to pitter away, but he heard loud footsteps as the shark-like alien trudged towards him.

"Oh, no you don't," snarled the shark-like alien, "you're not going anywhere, you little trog!"

Without warning, the shark-like alien scooped 626 into his arm. The startled experiment struggled to free himself while growling at his captor.

"I don't know how you managed to get here," he warned the experiment, "but the Grand Councilwoman will hear about this."

The shark-like alien stashed the data pads into his pocket and held onto 626 in a tight grip as he turned around and trudged down the corridor. Seconds later, the sirens dissipated, but the experiment fidgeted nervously. At least he managed to memorize everything on the data pads. After what felt like hours, the shark-like alien passed through the door leading to the bridge. He approached a thin humanoid alien with pale blue-green skin. Seconds later, she turned to face him.

"Grand Councilwoman, I found the intruder in the corridor," he reported.

"I commend you for your effort, Captain Gantu," nodded the Grand Councilwoman.

"I suspect this little creature landed his ship in the launch deck," continued Gantu, "when I found him, he was carrying these data pads."

Gantu pulled out the data pads from his pocket.

"I believe the intruder might be trying to tell us something," assumed the Grand Councilwoman.

"Grand Councilwoman," asked a nearby soldier, "what would the intruder have to say for us?"

626 made a brief glance at the data pads in Gantu's hand before returning his focus on the Grand Councilwoman.

"Perhaps he would be willing to speak to us if we looked into the data pads," suggested the Grand Councilwoman.

Gantu handed the data pads to the Grand Councilwoman. She passed them to one of the technicians.

"Shall I begin the upload?" he asked.

"Go ahead," nodded the Grand Councilwoman.

The technician inserted the data pads into the slots of the computer terminal and downloaded the information from the data pads.

"Entry one of six," the technician began, "let's see what the first one shows about him."

Everyone on the bridge watched as the monitor displayed a list of Jumba's genetic experiments along with corresponding pictures of said experiments.

"What are these abominations?" Gantu said to himself, "who made them?"

"Jumba," muttered 626.

Gantu focused his eyes on 626.

"Wait a minute," paused Gantu, "Dr. Jumba Jookiba was involved?"

After a while, the list reached 626, and everyone observed the picture on the screen.

"Experiment 626," commented one of the technicians, "isn't this the one that is in here with us?"

"Uh-oh," muttered 626.

"So it is a monstrosity," sighed the Grand Councilwoman.

"Gaba ika tasoopa?" demanded 626.

"This form of experimentation is not even legal, 626," explained the Grand Councilwoman.

"Should we let it explain or should we have it destroyed?" asked one of the soldiers.

The Grand Councilwoman kept her eyes focused on 626.

"Experiment 626," she requested, "show us that there is something inside you that is good."

626 glanced around the room, focusing on Gantu, and then the Grand Councilwoman.

"Meega no like Jumba," replied 626.

Everyone on the bridge gave 626 a blank stare.

"Jumba use meega as weapon," clarified 626, "Jumba try to conquer galaxy. Meega no like plan."

"Perhaps the data pads could give more details," replied Gantu.

The technicians continued to download the information from the data pads. They carefully read the details of Jumba's mission and they even watched the conversation between Jumba and Hamsterviel. Seconds later, they gasped in disgust.

"So naughty!" groaned the Grand Councilwoman.

"Grand Councilwoman," called Gantu, "I believe we have enough evidence to arrest that idiot scientist. With your permission, I would like to locate him and take him into custody."

"Very well," nodded the Grand Councilwoman, "in the meantime, we should keep Experiment 626 in a secure location."

The next thing 626 knew, a couple UGF Troopers carried 626 down the corridor with Gantu escorting them into his ship until they reached the Durgon transporter. They secured him in a containment disk, hopped onto a platform that lifted them up to the ceiling. They placed the containment disk into a slot on the ceiling, allowing four bars to secure it in place. One of the troopers pulled out a syringe and punctured his flesh with the needle, extracting a sample of his blood. Once he finished, he handed the syringe to an officer, who placed it into the slot of a turret gun. Once the gun absorbed the blood, the guns aimed at 626 as he growled at Gantu. What was the big deal, anyway?

"Uncomfortable?" Gantu said, "that may be inconvenient for you, but consider this as a form of protection on your part."

"Meega want to prevent this!" protested 626.

"Calm down, will you?" groaned Gantu, "and don't fret. We will have Jumba in custody soon enough. For now, enjoy the trip and don't get any ideas."

626 growled at Gantu's response and didn't answer. The captain left the room and it wasn't long before the ship started moving. After what felt like hours, 626 heard the sirens go off again.

"Oh great," groaned the officer, "another intruder?"


	2. When Two Rascals Meet

At the bridge of his ship, Gantu growled in frustration once he heard the sirens. He picked up the microphone and brought it closer to his face.

"Search the ship," he commanded, "there could be another intruder on board."

While the UGF troopers scoured the corridors, 626 surveyed the room, keeping his ears open for any sudden sounds. Moments later, he heard movement in the ventilation shaft and it wasn't long before a nearby vent burst open and 621 emerged from it.

"There you are, 626," he said.

"Meega-o-itume!" growled 626.

"Meega take you back where you belong!" declared 621.

Not wanting to return to Jumba, 626 glanced at the turret guns aiming at him. Thinking fast, he spat at 621, the saliva hitting him in the face. Seconds later, the turret guns fired at 621, sending him crashing into the wall.

"You little bastard!" shouted 621.

626 growled in disappointment, so he figured that he would have to escape before 621 captured him. He spat at the floor, causing the guns to fire at the floor. He then broke free of the containment disk and dropped to the floor.

"Aka-choota!" chirped 626.

626 scurried towards the vent while dodging fire from the turret guns and he pushed aside 621 before climbing into the ventilation system. However, it was only moments later before 621 began to pursue him.

Meanwhile, one of the technicians noticed the escape through the security monitor.

"He's loose!" she reported, "he's in the ventilation shaft!"

"That little trog," Gantu growled.

Gantu left the bridge and began patrolling the corridors, keeping his hearing open for any sudden noises. It wasn't long before 626 and 621 burst out of a nearby vent. 626 ripped out a piece of metal and swung it at 621.

"Meega get out of here like it or not!" warned 626.

626 scurried down the corridor in search of a hangar.

"This is getting ridiculous," Gantu said to himself.

Meanwhile, 626 heard Gantu's voice, so he quietly climbed to the ceiling. He glanced at 621 and stuck his tongue out at him. 621 growled at this gesture but then noticed a power generator at the far end of the hall.

"Meega nala kweesta," 621 chuckled, giving a devilish grin.

621 approached the power generator with determination. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot and he had to dodge the plasma bullet. While 626 entered the hangar in search of a vehicle, 621 growled at Gantu who had his gun aimed at the experiment.

"This has gone too far, abomination!" thundered Gantu.

"Emba-chua!" taunted 621.

"Why you-," growled Gantu.

Gantu stomped up towards 621 when he suddenly noticed a red police cruiser taking off into space.

"Oh, blitznak," grumbled 621, "he got away, thanks to you!"

621 started to rip open the power generator, but Gantu quickly raced towards it and yanked the experiment away from the generator, who folded his arms in disappointment.

"Perhaps you can tell me where Jumba's lab is," suggested Gantu.

"Meega say nothing," disagreed 621.

Now that Experiment 626 activated the hyperdrive and disappeared, Gantu cuffed 621 and trudged through the corridor before entering the bridge.

"Are you tracking Experiment 626?" asked Gantu.

"I never thought he would escape," grumbled the Grand Councilwoman.

"He wouldn't have if it weren't for this little trog," replied Gantu, presenting Experiment 621.

"Nice place you got here," commented 621, "meega wreck later."

"This one will have to be destroyed," replied the Grand Councilwoman, "any progress on 626?"

"He's still in hyperspace," answered one of the technicians.

"Oh, it's a shame," taunted 621, "I have a GPS that you don't have that leads to 626 and meega can't give it to you!"

"You forget that we can track down 626 without your technology," reminded Gantu.

"We have confirmed 626's destination," called one of the technicians, "quadrant 17, section 0-0-5, area 51. He's headed for a planet called Ee-arth."

"I want an expert on this planet in here now!" instructed the Grand Councilwoman.

"Ooh!" chirped 621, smiling devilishly, "Jumba told me about Earth! I could bring back 626 for you."

"Absolutely not!" thundered Gantu, "you say you'd bring 626 back to us, but I'm certain you would just hand him over to Jumba, which I will not allow!"

The planet on the screen zoomed in, revealing a small island in the middle of the vast ocean. Seconds later, the ship's icon touched the island.

"How much time do we have?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"We have projected his landing at three hours, twenty minutes," answered the technician.

"You don't get it, do you?" interrupted 621, "he is unstoppable, strongest of the other experiments. His abilities are too dangerous and could cause anyone harm on that planet. Meega could take him down in one blow, you can take him and then you destroy me. Fair deal?"

"You are the one who scared him off," accused Gantu.

"Captain Gantu," the Grand Councilwoman offered, "I'll leave it to you to find Experiment 626. He may be powerful, but we do not know if he has any malicious intention. If he does happen to cause harm, you are free to capture him. Otherwise, keep him out of Jumba's hands."

"Understood," nodded Gantu.

Just then, an alien with one eye entered the bridge.

"Right on time, Agent Pleakley," commented the Grand Councilwoman.

"So my story ends here," sighed 621.

Gantu motioned a couple UGF troopers to approach him.

"Dispose of this monstrosity," instructed Gantu.

Gantu handed 621 to the UGF troopers and turned his head at Pleakley.

"Agent Pleakley," said Gantu, "before you accompany me to Earth, I must first track down Jumba and arrest him."

"Yes, sir!" nodded Pleakley, "we will find these monsters!"

"Even if meega tell you where Jumba's lab is," warned 621, "he's already left. Jumba take other experiments with him."

"Wait," paused Pleakley, "Jumba left with his little monsters?"

"He's probably heading for Earth," grumbled Gantu.

"Oh no!" panicked Pleakley, "if Jumba lands on Earth, that would create mass mayhem and planet-wide panic!"

"Calm down, Agent Pleakley!" replied Gantu.

The UGF troopers left with 621 in tow. Gantu knelt down to Pleakley's level.

"How do you propose we capture Jumba and track down 626?" asked Gantu.

* * *

If only they weren't out of peanut butter, she wouldn't have been late.

Lilo just gave the peanut butter sandwich to Pudge and she made it to shore. But now, she was running late for hula class because of this, so she scurried up the beach and grabbed her bag. She was about to leave the beach when she noticed a nearby fat tourist holding mint chocolate ice cream in his hand. She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture before continuing her trek to the hula school. Along the way, while she was quickly putting on her hula skirt, she heard car sirens from a distance and noticed some strange object falling down the sky. It wasn't big enough to be an asteroid, so she internally sighed in relief, but she still had to hurry, so she scurried to the hula school. Once she arrived, she finished putting on her hula outfit, so she set down her bag and headed for the auditorium. Of course, the students already started their rehearsal, but that was of no matter to her. She snuck behind the grown up hula professionals and waited for her teacher to look away. Once he did, she joined in with the students and danced along in tune with the music, not noticing the water puddles she left behind. Once the music ended, the students recited a line in Hawaiian, but seconds later, Mertle tripped on the puddle and fell on her back, catching everyone's attention. Moses Puloki stepped onto the stage with concern in his eyes.

"Lilo," he asked, "why are you all wet?"

"It's sandwich day," answered Lilo.

Moses gave Lilo a confused look while Mertle staggered to her feet.

"Every Thursday," clarified Lilo, "I take Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich."

"Pudge is a fish?" paused Moses.

"And today," continued Lilo, "we were out of peanut butter, so I asked my sister what to give him and she said a tuna sandwich. I can't give Pudge tuna!"

Lilo gestured Moses to lean closer to her.

"Do you know what tuna is?" whispered Lilo.

"Fish?" answered Moses.

"It's fish!" yelled Lilo, "if I give Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late because I had to go to the store to get peanut butter because all we have is stinking tuna!"

Lilo stomped on the floor with both her feet twice in frustration.

"Lilo, Lilo," murmured Moses, "why is this so important?"

"Pudge controls the weather," explained Lilo.

"It's just one of those weird things she does," Mertle said to her friends.

"Huh?" paused Lilo, her eyes staring at Mertle.

"You're crazy," commented Mertle.

The next thing she knew, Lilo tackled Mertle to the ground, punching her and biting her while Mertle's friends panicked. Moses had to intervene by pulling Lilo off of Mertle. He put her down and then she calmed down while Mertle and her friends hid behind the teacher.

"Everybody calm down!" declared Moses.

Moses turned his focus on Lilo.

"Lilo," said Moses.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Lilo, "I won't do it again!"

"Maybe we should call your sister," suggested Moses.

"No!" protested Lilo, "I'll be good! I want to dance. I practiced."

"Ooh," muttered Mertle, "she bit me."

Later, when the class was over, Mertle and her friends left the school while Lilo perched on the porch. A moment later, Moses emerged from the school.

"I called your sister," said Moses, "she said to wait for her here on the porch. We'll try again on Sunday."

Lilo didn't say anything, but when Moses left, she grabbed her bag and left the school. She managed to catch up with Mertle and her friends, which startled them.

"You'd better not have rabies," warned Mertle.

"If you have rabies," added one of Mertle's friends, "the dogcatcher's going to have to…"

"Are you going to play dolls?" interrupted Lilo.

Mertle and her friends hid their dolls behind their backs.

"You don't have a doll," replied Mertle.

Lilo figured that she will have to prove otherwise, so she pulled out her own doll from her duffle bag.

"This is Scrump," said Lilo.

The sight of the ugly-looking doll was just enough to startle Mertle and her friends as they jumped back.

"I made her," continued Lilo, "but her head is too big, so I pretended a bug laid eggs in her ears and she's upset because she only has a few more days to…"

Suddenly, Lilo noticed that Mertle and her friends were gone, so she stashed Scrump into her bag and started heading home. Along the way, she suddenly heard rustling in the bushes so she paused in her tracks and surveyed the area, trying to find the source of the noise. Seconds later, a blue alien wearing a red spacesuit appeared from the trees, causing Lilo to scream and jump back. The creature drooped its ears in response.

"Sorry," stuttered 626.

"W-What are you?!" exclaimed Lilo, "where did you come from?"

"Meega not here to hurt," explained 626, "but to find help."

Lilo calmed down.

"You're searching for help?" asked Lilo, "is there any trouble going on?"

"There is very bad man in galaxy," continued 626, "meega need to stop him."

"Oh, so you're from space?" clarified Lilo, "ok then, why don't you come with me? You can take refuge in my house."

"Okie-taba," nodded 626, "meega 626."

"I'm Lilo," replied Lilo.

Lilo led 626 through the forest until they reached her house. They entered through the front door and headed for the living room.

"What happens if anyone sees meega here?" asked 626.

"Oh, I just remembered," replied Lilo, "my sister will be here at any minute. You can hide in my room for a bit and I can tell you how you can blend in later, that way no one would be suspicious of you."

Lilo gestured to the door to her room and 626 climbed up the stairs before heading into her room. Minutes later, Nani burst through the door.

"Lilo," demanded Nani, "why didn't you wait at the school?!"

"I got tired of waiting," explained Lilo.

"The social worker could be here at any minute," replied Nani.

"Yeah, I know," said Lilo, rolling her eyes.

Seconds later, Lilo and Nani heard a knock on the door, so Nani headed over to the front door to answer it. When she opened the door, an African-American agent with sunglasses stood in front of her.

"Hi," smiled Nani, "uh, you must be…"

"The stupidhead?" interrupted the social worker.

626 overheard the conversation through a crack in the door and he couldn't help but snicker at the name.

"Oh!" exclaimed Nani, "I'm really sorry about that. If I'd known who you were, of course I never would've…"

"Are you the guardian in question?" asked the social worker.

"Yes," nodded Nani, "I'm Nani. Nice to meet you, Mr.…?"

"Bubbles," replied the social worker, "are you going to invite me in?"

Nani took a few steps back, allowing Mr. Bubbles to step inside. He turned his head at Lilo and knelt down to her level.

"Honey," said Nani, "this is Mr. Bubbles."

"Nice to meet you," added Mr. Bubbles.

Lilo made a glance at the writing on his knuckles.

"Your knuckles say Cobra," commented Lilo, "Cobra Bubbles. You don't look like a social worker."

"I'm a special classification," remarked Mr. Bubbles.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" asked Lilo.

"We're getting off the subject," replied Mr. Bubbles, "let's talk about you. Are you happy?"

"I'm adjusted," nodded Lilo, "I eat four food groups and look both ways before crossing the street and take long naps."

Mr. Bubbles stood to his full height while Nani fetched a glass of lemonade. While Mr. Bubbles took a sip, Lilo scurried around the living room and gathered some Hawaiian voodoo. Once he finished his drink, Mr. Bubbles focused his eyes on Nani.

"Let me illuminate to you the precarious situation in which you have found yourself," said Mr. Bubbles, "I am the one they call when things go wrong, and things have indeed gone wrong."

Mr. Bubbles ambled over to the living room with Nani following him, where he could see Lilo dressing a few spoons as people. Once she was done, she placed them into a jar filled with pickle juice. She closed the lid and shook the jar harshly, much to Mr. Bubbles's confusion.

"My friends need to be punished," clarified Lilo.

"She likes to pretend," Nani improvised.

Mr. Bubbles reached into his pocket and pulled out his business card before handing it to Lilo.

"Call me in case you're left here alone," advised Mr. Bubbles.

Lilo swiped the card from Mr. Bubbles.

"Yep," agreed Lilo.

Mr. Bubbles handed over to the front door and opened it.

"In case you're wondering," announced Mr. Bubbles, "it barely went well. You have a week to change my mind."

Mr. Bubbles stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Ay-yi-yi," groaned Nani, "I ought to take my mind off things!"

Lilo set off to clean up her mess in a matter of minutes.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," called Lilo.

Lilo scrambled up the stairs and entered her room, making sure to close the door behind her. She then focused her eyes on 626.

"So," asked Lilo, "who was that bad guy you're trying to stop?"

"His name Jumba," explained 626, "he created me."

"Does that make him part of your family?" clarified Lilo.

"Meega want to think so," nodded 626.

626 lowered his head, softness in his eyes.

"But Jumba see me as weapon," continued 626.

Lilo approached the bookshelf and pulled out a book, flipping through the pages while thinking of an idea for an identity. She stopped at a page and glanced at a picture on the page.

"I know," suggested Lilo, "why don't we disguise you as a dog?"

"What's a dog?" pondered 626.

Lilo showed 626 the picture of the dog on the book she held. After taking a moment to study it, 626 retracted his secondary arms, his antennae and his spines.

"I guess that could work," said Lilo, "you just need to lose the suit."

Nodding in agreement, 626 took his suit off and the bracelet-like device fell out, catching Lilo's attention. She picked it up and carefully studied it at all angles.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's device meega would use to fight Jumba," answered 626.

"Does it have any functions?" inquired Lilo.

"Meega not test it yet," admitted 626.

Lilo pressed on the gem of the device, activating a hologram display. She tried to read the letters on the display, but it wasn't in English. 626 quietly approached her.

"That's tantalog," clarified 626, "meega speak that language."

"Ok then," asked Lilo, "what does this say?"

Lilo pointed at the top line.

"It says activate transformation sequence," answered 626.

"Can it be spoken in any language?" questioned Lilo.

"Ih," nodded 626.

"So does this transform you into some sort of superhero?" said Lilo.

626 stared at Lilo in confusion.

"Superheroes protect the world from forces of evil like Jumba," explained Lilo, "I could hold onto this in case Jumba shows up."

Lilo placed the device on her right wrist.

"This could make a pretty bracelet," continued Lilo.

"Meega need new name," reminded 626.

"Oh yeah!" chirped Lilo, "that's another thing you need to blend in."

Lilo paused for a moment, trying to come up with a name.

"How about Stitch?" suggested Lilo.

"Ooh," 626 cheered, "meega like that!"

"Ok then," nodded Lilo, "Stitch it is."

Lilo and Stitch spent the next few hours reading the books on her shelf as she showed him as much of Earth as she could. They even listened to Elvis songs on her record player.

That evening, Nani came into Lilo's room with a plate of pizza while Lilo sat on the bed with Scrump and Stitch.

"I brought you some pizza in case you were hungry," said Nani.

Nani made a brief glance at Stitch.

"Wait," paused Nani, "Lilo, what is that?"

Lilo turned her head at Nani.

"It's a stray dog," lied Lilo, "I found him on the way home."

Stitch barked, hoping it wouldn't give away any suspicion.

"Have you found its owner yet?" asked Nani.

"It didn't have a collar," answered Lilo.

"Oh, in that case," suggested Nani, "if we are to adopt it, we'll have to register him at the shelter. We can do that first thing in the morning."

Nani sat down next to Lilo who grabbed the pizza slice and started eating it. Once she finished, she picked up Scrump.

"We're a broken family," sighed Lilo, "aren't we?"

"Maybe a little," agreed Nani.

Nani pulled Lilo into an embrace.

"I hit Mertle Edmonds today," admitted Lilo.

"You hit her?" paused Nani.

"Before I bit her," added Lilo.

"You bit her?" replied Nani, "Lilo, you shouldn't…"

"People treat me different," said Lilo.

"They just don't know what to say," assured Nani.

Stitch memorized the word family, but he never heard this word before in his life. Maybe he would ask Lilo what it meant later.

"I'll tell you what," proposed Nani, "if you promise not to fight anymore, I promise not to yell at you except on special occasions."

"Tuesdays and bank holidays would be good," agreed Lilo.

"Would that be good?" asked Nani.

Lilo crawled out of Nani's embrace and grabbed her camera from the dresser.

"Oh," chirped Lilo, "my camera's full. Aren't they beautiful?"

Stitch glanced at the wall decorated with photos of tourists. Her strange fascination seemed weird to him, but he brushed it off. Suddenly, he heard a distant humming, so he scrambled over to the window and barked at a distance, catching Lilo's attention.

"What is it, Stitch?" asked Lilo.

Lilo scrambled to the window and saw a spaceship enter the atmosphere at a vast distance, yet it resembled a shooting star like the one she saw earlier in the day.

"A falling star!" gasped Lilo.

Stitch stared at Lilo in confusion before realizing she was referring to meteorites.

"I call it!" announced Lilo, "get out! Get out! I have to make a wish!"

Lilo started pushing Nani out of her bedroom.

"Feisty one," Nani grumbled, trying to keep herself from laughing.

Lilo managed to push Nani out of her room and close the door behind her. She then scurried onto her window and got to her knees.

"It's me again," mumbled Lilo, "all I'm asking for is the strength to protect my Ohana from any danger."

After making her wish, Lilo got to her feet and climbed onto her bed. Stitch followed suit seconds later.

"Ohana?" paused Stitch.

Lilo glanced at Stitch.

"Ohana means family," clarified Lilo in a quiet voice, "and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. I made this wish so I could make sure Jumba wouldn't hurt you. Is that ok?"

Stitch nodded. Lilo then tucked herself under the blanket, hugging Scrump to her chest while Stitch curled up into a ball. Maybe a good night sleep will get them ready for what might happen next.


	3. Lilo's First Transformation

The following morning, Lilo, Nani and Stitch traveled to an animal shelter. The experiment and the child constantly surveyed the area in case of any nearby danger. Once they arrived at the shelter, Nani approached the counter.

"Animal Shelter," said the receptionist, "how can I help you?"

"We found a stray dog yesterday," explained Nani, "but we couldn't find its owner."

"I see," replied the receptionist, "may I see it?"

Nani gestured to Stitch. Seconds later, the receptionist gasped in surprise and fear.

"Is that even a dog?!" she shrieked.

"Of course he is," Lilo reassured.

"But…I am certain we have better dogs," the receptionist stammered nervously.

"Not better than him," replied Lilo.

"Are you sure?" insisted the receptionist.

Stitch licked his nostrils.

"Yep," nodded Lilo, "he's good. I can tell."

Stitch let out a few barks, hoping to persuade the receptionist.

"I'll get the document," said the receptionist.

The receptionist headed for a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper before placing it on the counter. Lilo signed her name and wrote down Stitch's name.

"That's the dog's name?" paused the receptionist.

"Yep," nodded Lilo.

"Ok then," agreed the receptionist, "Stitch it is. There's a two dollar fee."

Lilo leaned closer to Nani's ear.

"Nani," whispered Lilo, "can I borrow two dollars?"

Nani pulled out two dollars from her wallet and handed it to Lilo. Seconds later, she handed it to her older sister, prompting her to transfer the payment to the receptionist.

"He's all yours," announced the receptionist.

While Nani picked up the document, Lilo led Stitch outside.

"Now we need to keep an eye out for Jumba," whispered Lilo.

"Ih," agreed Stitch.

Moments later, Nani emerged from the shelter and led Lilo and Stitch into town.

"Ok," said Nani, "I got to get to work. Stick around town and stay out of the roads, ok? I'll meet you at one o'clock."

"Ok," nodded Lilo.

Once Nani left for work, Lilo and Stitch began wandering around town in search for Jumba. Their trek brought them to the town's edge when Stitch suddenly noticed a red dot hovering over his stomach.

"Crabba snabba," muttered Stitch.

"Huh?" paused Lilo, "you found something?"

"Get down!" yapped Stitch.

Stitch pushed Lilo to the ground. Not a second later, a plasma bullet flew by.

"Lilo," warned Stitch, "you have to leave me! Meega think Jumba's here!"

A realization hit Lilo like a ton of bricks. Jumba really was going after Stitch after all! She staggered to her feet.

"No way!" protested Lilo, "if Jumba's here, I'm going to help you fight him! You're part of my Ohana, remember?"

Stitch gave Lilo a confused look in a moment of silence. Was she really going to risk her life to protect him? He wasn't sure if using her as a shield was a good idea, but she did give him a place to stay so the least he could do is keep her alive.

"Ok," nodded Stitch, "we need weapon to fight Jumba."

"Maybe I could put this to good use," replied Lilo, gesturing to the bracelet on her right wrist.

Lilo sprinted towards the edge of the forest with the most stern expression on her face. Once she was inside the forest, she searched the trees for any signs of movement.

"Come on out, you stupidhead!" yelled Lilo.

Seconds later, Jumba emerged from the bushes with an irritated expression on his face.

"Watch your language, little girl," scolded Jumba.

"Are you the one who created Stitch?" interrogated Lilo, pointing at Jumba.

"Stitch?" paused Jumba, "who's Stitch?"

Lilo sighed in frustration. He was not getting the point, was he?

"Experiment 626," clarified Lilo.

At the same time, Stitch appeared next to Lilo.

"You leave Lilo alone!" snarled Stitch, "she is my ohana!"

"That little girl is not of my concern, 626," objected Jumba, "I came here to take you home."

"Meega stay here!" declined Stitch, "my home now!"

"You don't have one," insisted Jumba, "I made you. You're built to destroy, you could never belong."

"That's what you think, you big dummy!" spat Lilo, "he may not be aware of the world around him, but he's searching for a place where he can belong. You don't have a right to say the opposite!"

"If you insist on standing in my way," threatened Jumba, pulling out his gun, "I will have to kill you."

"Not if I have something to say about it!" replied Lilo.

Lilo brought her right arm in front of her chest and raised her fist into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" chanted Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the bracelet's AI.

The gem on Lilo's bracelet started emitting a strange light that enveloped Lilo. Her muumuu morphed into a jumpsuit with short sleeves and pants that reached her knees. The bracelet's light formed a pair of shoulder-length gloves which soon followed with elbow pads and short gloves. The surrounding energy then formed her socks, her boots and then her kneepads. Not a second later, the visible energy materialized into a belt and a skirt that resembled leaves. Seconds later, the energy formed her breastplate and her collar. To finish the look, the energy materialized into a headband with flowers on both sides of her head. Finally, Lilo raised her hand in the air as some sort of wand appeared from the energy and grabbed it. After that, the light dissipated, revealing Lilo's new armor.

"Cool!" gasped Lilo, excited.

"Oh?" Stitch chirped.

"What kind of technology is that?!" exclaimed Jumba.

Lilo aimed her wand at Jumba.

"I'm not sure," declared Lilo, "but I'm not going to let you get your hands on Stitch!"

"We'll have to do this the hard way," replied Jumba.

Jumba pulled out his experiment pod container and pulled out a pod. When he placed it on the ground, he sprayed it with water. The pod glowed in an instant and revealed Experiment 544. While Stitch growled at the activated experiment, he didn't pay attention to another pod entering the atmosphere. The next thing he knew, the pod landed next to Jumba, unleashing a gust of wind that startled Lilo and Stitch. Seconds later, the pod opened and the real 621 emerged from it.

"Long time no see, Jumba," said 621, "meega gonna weaken him for you!"

"Another one?!" warbled Lilo.

"Just be mindful of that little girl over there," advised Jumba, pointing at Lilo.

"Mindful?" taunted 621, "of what?"

626 jumped up and ripped a large tree branch before smacking 621 with it, sending him crashing into a tree.

"Oh, you're good," commented 621, "try this!"

621 ripped an entire tree from its roots, but Stitch jumped onto the tree and tore it in half. While Stitch and 621 were dueling with their tree trunks, Lilo charged at Jumba, preparing to land a punch on him. However, he fired a plasma shot at Lilo, stunning her as she yelped in pain. However, the shot only hit her in the breastplate, which protected her from injury.

"Now if you don't mind, little girl," said Jumba, "I would like to have my experiment back."

Lilo quickly got back to her feet.

"Absolutely not!" shouted Lilo.

Lilo kicked Jumba in the face.

"Gack!" roared Jumba, "you are misbehaving, little girl! I'm sorry, but you have to die."

Jumba aimed his gun at Lilo. Thinking fast, she pressed on one of the buttons of her wand and pulled the trigger, causing the wand to emit a stream of energy particles. The instant Jumba fired, the particles formed into a force field, shielding Lilo from the shot.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Jumba.

Meanwhile, 621 and Stitch were still battling and neither of them were ready to give in.

"We were created to destroy," reminded 621.

"Meega don't wanna destroy!" snarled Stitch.

"Meega nala kweesta!" cackled 621.

With all of his strength, Stitch knocked 621's tree trunk out of his hands. At the same time, Lilo aimed her wand at Jumba.

"544," called Jumba, "help me take care of this little girl! I'll leave it to 621 to capture 626."

621 staggered back to his feet and tackled Stitch, forcing him to drop the tree trunk as they began wrestling. At the same time, 544 started flinging his mace-like tentacles at Lilo, forcing her to dodge them while Jumba fled the scene.

"Don't think I'm done with you, Jumba!" yelled Lilo.

Lilo smacked the tentacles away and started chasing after Jumba, but 544 reached out and grabbed her with its tentacles. It flung her into a tree, causing her to yelp in pain. Stitch saw this and began to panic, so he punched 621 out of the way and scurried to Lilo's side while 544 released its tentacles. Fortunately, she managed to stand back to her feet.

"I'm ok, Stitch," assured Lilo, giving Stitch a soft expression before glaring at 544, "we need to do something about this guy."

"Meega tie him with tentacles," suggested Stitch, "so he can't use them."

"Go for it!" nodded Lilo.

Stitch stood on his hands and wiggled his legs in front of 544. Provoked, 544 flung its tentacles at Stitch, prompting him to dodge them. He jumped onto a tree trunk and then jumped onto the next one while dodging the tentacles in an attempt to get behind the experiment. Stitch repeated this pattern until 544's tentacles were tied in a big knot. Stitch dropped to the ground and laughed at 544.

"Great!" chirped Lilo, "now we just need to finish it."

Lilo pressed on another button and noticed plasma energy emitting from the tip of the wand. She drew a line, but the line of energy fizzed out. Then she drew a circle and the circle took shape, positioning itself at the tip of the wand.

"Is this some sort of capturing attack?" Lilo said to herself.

Lilo turned her head at Stitch.

"Stitch," advised Lilo, "you might want to get out of the way."

Just as Lilo said that, 621 leapt at Lilo, but Stitch thought fast and tackled him out of the way. Lilo aimed her wand at 544 and pulled the trigger, launching the ring that landed on 544 like a horseshoe. While Stitch restrained 621 with all his strength, Lilo noticed her wand vibrating, so she started shaking it. In response, she could see the ring react by shrinking closer to 544. Lilo kept waving it vigorously, causing the ring to shrink even further until it tightened around 544. Seconds later, the energy ring started glowing as it changed 544 back into its experiment pod form.

"Let go of me, you blue freak!" snarled 621.

"Gatchi nosty?" taunted Stitch.

"Get off!" shouted 621.

621 broke free while Lilo approached the pod and picked it up.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me!" warned 621.

"Right," Lilo remarked in a sarcastic tone.

621 disappeared into the forest, leaving Lilo and Stitch behind. Lilo glanced down at the pod in her hand.

"I wonder how many more of these experiments Jumba will send out," Lilo said to herself, "they could be anywhere in Kauai."

"Tinjibee," assured Stitch, "Jumba ika patootie and has nowhere to run. You and Stitch find other experiments to keep galaxy safe, because we're ohana."

Lilo gave Stitch a gentle smile.

"Maybe if we can convince the experiments we catch to side with us," agreed Lilo, "we could stand a better chance against Jumba."

Lilo pressed on the gem of her bracelet.

 _{Barrier jacket deactivated,}_ said the bracelet's AI.

Lilo's armor changed back into her outfit in less than a second. She stashed the experiment pod into her pocket.

"We could go look for some masks," suggested Lilo, "I don't want anyone in town to learn my secret identity."

"But…what about Nani?" mentioned Stitch.

"Nani wouldn't be happy if she knew I was fighting Jumba and his experiments," admitted Lilo.

Lilo led Stitch back into town and they wandered along the sidewalk until they reached a mask store. They headed inside and started browsing for masks. Stitch stared in fascination, each mask different from the other. Lilo picked out a tiki mask and checked the string tied to it.

"This one's sturdy enough," said Lilo.

"Looks good!" nodded Stitch.

"Umm, Stitch?" Lilo reminded quietly, "there are people around here."

"Maybe we should just say you trained me to speak?" Stitch suggested quietly.

Lilo scratched her head, not sure if people would believe her if she took Stitch's suggestion. After a moment, the blue experiment remained quiet, and the surrounding people assumed they heard someone else. Lilo and Stitch walked up to the counter, catching the cashier's attention.

"I would like this mask," requested Lilo.

The cashier picked up the barcode reader and used it to scan the label.

"That'll be seventy-five cents," replied the cashier.

Stitch kept an eye out in case Jumba showed up while Lilo pulled out her wallet and handed the cashier three quarters. After that, she stashed her wallet back into her pocket.

"Have a nice day," smiled the cashier.

Lilo and Stitch stepped out of the mask store and wandered through town until they headed for a convenience store. There, they bought a package of hair bands. After they left the convenience store, they surveyed the town for Jumba.

"No sign of the stupidhead," commented Lilo.

"Meega don't like him," grumbled Stitch.

"That's ok," assured Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch continued walking down the sidewalk until they saw Mertle, Yuki and Teresa riding on tricycles.

"My friends!" Lilo chirped in a loud voice.

Mertle and her friends glanced at Lilo and started to panic, so they started to pedal faster, but Lilo and Stitch scurried up until they were in front of them, so Mertle and her friends had to stop in their tracks.

"What do you want?" demanded Mertle.

"I'm sorry I bit you," apologized Lilo, "and pulled your hair and punched you in the face."

"Apology not accepted," growled Mertle, "now get out of my way before I run you over."

Stitch growled at Mertle, startling her.

"I got a new dog," explained Lilo, "his name is Stitch."

"That is the ugliest thing I ever saw," commented Mertle.

"Yeah," chorused Yuki and Teresa in unison.

Stitch growled at Mertle even louder, not approving of their insults.

"I think you're bothering Stitch a little," said Lilo.

Mertle, Yuki and Teresa started pedaling again, forcing Lilo and Stitch to move out of the way. The three girls zipped past them and continued on their way.

"Stupidheads," muttered Stitch.

"We used to be friends a while ago," sighed Lilo, "I just don't know why they treat me differently nowadays."

"Haba blabla," grumbled Stitch.

"I know how you feel," replied Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch were about to continue venturing through town when they suddenly heard screaming from a distance.

"Huh?" paused Stitch.

Stitch turned his head to locate the source of the screaming.

"Lilo!" exclaimed Stitch, "meega think someone in trouble!"

"That's Mertle's voice!" added Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch sprinted over to the source of the screaming, where they saw Experiment 619 as it fired fiery plasma blasts at Mertle's tricycle.

"Another experiment!" gasped Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch scurried into a nearby alleyway and the child set down the mask and her pack of hair bands. She then raised her right hand into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" chanted Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the bracelet's AI.

The bracelet's gem started glowing and emitted energy that enveloped Lilo. It materialized her muumuu into her armor in a matter of moments. Stitch pulled out a hair band and tied Lilo's hair into a ponytail. She then put on her mask and led Stitch out of the alleyway. They charged at the experiment and jumped in front of Mertle and her friends just as 619 prepared to fire another plasma blast at Mertle. Lilo pressed one of the buttons, pulled the trigger and drew a circle.

"Ka ikehu'ākeʻakeʻa!" declared Lilo.

Just as 619 fired the plasma blast, the circle instantly turned into a force field, shielding Lilo and Mertle from the attack.

"What the-?" paused Mertle.

Mertle stared at her protector in surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Lilo glanced over her shoulder, her mask concealing her face.

"We're just hunting mutants," lied Lilo, "like this one."

Stitch pounced onto 619 and pinned it to the ground.

"Meega show you family, 619!" proposed Stitch.

"Isn't that Lilo's dog?" Yuki asked Mertle in a quiet voice.

"I really can't tell," responded Mertle.

619 prepared to fire a plasma blast at Stitch.

"Meega teach you lesson!" declared Stitch.

Stitch grabbed some nearby rope and tied it around 619's snout, forcing the build up of the plasma to dissipate so 619 can't attack.

"All clear!" announced Stitch.

Stitch gave a thumbs up before pouncing off 619. Lilo pressed on the third button, causing the wand to emit energy particles and she drew a large ring, letting it position itself at the tip of the wand.

"Mea inainaʻia ka hopu!" chanted Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger and launched the ring at 619, letting it land on the experiment like a horseshoe. Lilo waved the wand in a circular motion until the ring shrunk and tightened around 619, changing it back into an experiment pod.

"Mission accomplished!" chirped Stitch.

Stitch and Lilo gave each other a high five while Mertle, Yuki and Teresa stared in disbelief.

"Oh, wait," muttered Mertle, "that was Lilo's dog!"

Lilo picked up the experiment pod. She and Stitch then scurried out of the scene, leaving Mertle, Yuki and Teresa behind.

"I need to find out who that masked girl is and why she has Lilo's dog," Mertle said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gantu just landed as far from human contact as he could possibly get, but close enough for him to reach 626. Once he powered down his ship, he stepped outside into the tropical forest with Pleakley following him.

"I wonder where those monsters are," Pleakley said to himself.

"It's possible that Jumba dispatched them to track down 626," replied Gantu.

"We need to find them or they'll turn this place into their playground!" warned Pleakley.

"I'm aware of their potential for destruction," asserted Gantu, "don't remind me."

Gantu ventured further through the forest, occasionally checking the tracking device in his hand. The captain and Pleakley were moving close to the streets, and the tracking device started making a faint beeping sound. As they got closer, the sound got louder.

"Do you hear that, Agent Pleakley?" announced Gantu, "we might be getting closer to an experiment."

As they kept going in the same direction, the signal got louder until finally, the dot on the screen of the tracking device flashed constantly.

"Now where's that little abomination?" muttered Gantu.

Gantu and Pleakley turned their heads, keeping an eye out for any experiments until Pleakley spotted 258 directly behind him. Within an instant, a terrified scream tore through the air, Pleakley not realizing it was his own. Gantu snapped his head at Pleakley and made a brief glance at 258.

"Calm down, Agent Pleakley!" boomed Gantu, "I'll take care of this little trog myself."

Pleakley scrambled out of the way, allowing Gantu to load his gun with the net barrel. He fired it at 258, ensnaring it in the net.

"Got it!" grinned Gantu, "Agent Pleakley, I think it would be best if we hunt down the other experiments."

Gantu pulled off his prison capsule that was attached to his back. Once he opened it, he picked up the net and opened it up before tossing 258 into the prison capsule. He then closed it up and strapped it to his back.

"We carry on," announced Gantu.


	4. The Giant Shark

Later that evening, Lilo and Stitch were sitting at a table in a luau restaurant while they watched David Kawena dance as he twirled around batons with fire burning at the tips. Lilo was eating her sweet potato while Stitch was eating kalua pig. Stitch, of course, found David's performance interesting.

"Nice skills," Stitch admitted.

"Yeah," agreed Lilo.

Lilo carefully examined the pods on the table.

"We should find a place to store these pods," Lilo mentioned, "maybe somewhere away from water so they don't reactivate."

"Maybe your room?" offered Stitch.

"I was thinking of a container for the pods," clarified Lilo.

Stitch nodded in agreement. He noticed the stage David was performing at caught fire all of a sudden, much to his disappointment. Lilo suddenly noticed Nani approaching, so she swiped the pods from the table and stashed them into her pocket before Nani stopped at their table.

"Lilo," scolded Nani, "your dog can't sit at the table!"

"He was hungry," objected Lilo.

Nani scooped up the empty plates and placed them on her tray.

"I'll be back with your dessert," sighed Nani.

"Thanks!" chirped Lilo.

Nani left the table and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Meega don't know what to teach other experiments," confessed Stitch.

"I was thinking of teaching them to be good," replied Lilo.

"It could work," nodded Stitch, "meega hope they don't try to hurt anyone after we release them."

Just then, Lilo noticed David ambling over to the area near Lilo and Stitch.

"David!" called Lilo.

Upon cue, David turned his head at Lilo.

"I got a new dog!" chirped Lilo, gesturing to Stitch.

David took a moment to examine Stitch at a distance.

"Oh," paused David, "are you sure it's a dog?"

"Uh-huh," nodded Lilo, "he used to be a stray until I found him and brought him home."

"Then I suppose he's happy?" replied David.

Stitch barked happily, hoping it would impress David.

"Yep," answered Lilo.

Moments later, Nani arrived with a plate of a slice of coconut cake with strawberry frosting and a cherry on top.

"Yum!" chirped Lilo.

Once Nani set the plate down, Lilo grabbed the knife and cut the cake in half. She picked up a half of the slice and held it closer to Stitch.

"Here," offered Lilo.

Stitch took the cake from Lilo's hand. While she set off to eat her cake, the experiment watched as Nani passed by David.

"Howzit, Nani?" called David.

Nani noticed most of David's skin was covered in soot.

"David," asked Nani, "did you catch fire again?"

"Nah, just the stage," answered David, "listen, I was wondering if you're not doing anything like this…"

"David," interrupted Nani, "I told you I can't. I…I got a lot to deal with right now."

"I know," replied David, "I just figured you might need some time."

Nani heard a commotion coming from one of the tables.

"Look," sighed Nani, "I got to go. The kid at table three's throwing poi again. Maybe some other time, ok?"

Nani ambled over to one of the farther tables.

"Don't worry," Lilo assured David, "she likes your butt and fancy hair. I know because I read her diary."

"She thinks it's fancy?" repeated David.

Lilo nodded. She just finished up a piece of her slice when she heard Stitch growling.

"Stitch?" paused Lilo, "what's wrong?"

Just then, Experiment 221 appeared out of nowhere and started flying around in search of an electric source, causing everyone in the luau restaurant to panic.

"We gotta catch him!" exclaimed Stitch.

Nodding in agreement, Lilo grabbed her mask and led Stitch to a secluded area while Experiment 221 started messing with the electric lights. The Hawaiian girl raised her right hand into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the bracelet's AI.

The bracelet's gem emitted the strange energy that enveloped Lilo and materialized her muumuu into her suit of armor. Stitch tied Lilo's hair into a ponytail and she put on her mask.

"Let's do this!" whooped Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch leapt into action and charged at 221 while the civilians evacuated.

"Meega gonna get yuuga!" barked Stitch.

Stitch pounced onto 221, but the experiment dodged, sending Stitch skidding into the ground. Blitznak! However, Stitch was still persistent, so he kept chasing 221 while Lilo scrambled around the restaurant and used her energy barrier ability to block 221's path in an effort to corner it. He tried to hit 221 from all angles, but it was too quick.

"So tough!" complained Stitch.

Lilo pressed on the second button, wondering what function it performed. She aimed it at 221 and pulled the trigger. Within an instant, the wand fired a powerful energy beam at 221, knocking it off balance. Enraged, 221 charged at Lilo, but she pressed the first button on her wand and activated a force field, causing 221 to collide with it.

Meanwhile, Gantu and Pleakley arrived at the edge of the luau restaurant, but they had to find a secluded place to avoid human detection. There, they observed the battle between Lilo, Stitch and 221.

"There's that abomination," Gantu whispered, "two of them. I'll have to proceed with caution."

Pleakley glanced at Lilo as she scrambled in search of a glass container.

"Uh, Captain?" called Pleakley, "I think it looks like the blue little monster is helping the little girl with a mask fight against the other monster."

Gantu's eyes widened with shock. Why would Experiment 626 fight alongside a child?

"They're going to need my help," muttered Gantu.

Gantu started charging towards the restaurant, but Pleakley attempted to intercept him.

"Wait!" reminded Pleakley, "we cannot be seen!"

"I know, but I will not let this child get killed!" countered Gantu.

Gantu continued sprinting towards the luau restaurant, leaving Pleakley with a concerned expression in his eye.

"Oh, dear," stuttered Pleakley.

Stitch and 221 were wrestling on the ground, plowing into the tables while Lilo continued her search for a large glass container. She suddenly heard loud footsteps closing in.

"Uh-oh," Lilo said to herself, "was that Jumba I heard?"

221 broke free of Stitch's grip, but Stitch noticed the figure coming closer until it was close enough. Strange, he saw that figure before.

"Gantu?" paused Stitch.

Stitch surveyed the luau restaurant in search of 221. He snapped out of his thoughts when Gantu entered the luau restaurant, startling Lilo as she gasped and jumped back. The Galactic Federation captain laid his eyes on Stitch as he growled at him.

"You lost 221?!" pestered Gantu.

"Not my fault," protested Stitch, "meega tried to get him when Stitch saw you and lost him!"

Groaning in frustration, Gantu pulled out his tracking device and checked it.

"221 may not have gotten too far," muttered Gantu.

Lilo managed to recover from the shock, so she sprinted over to Gantu, curiosity filling her mind.

"Hey!" called Lilo, "where did you come from?"

Gantu groaned in frustration as he focused his eyes on Lilo. It was bothersome to him that she had to conceal her identity with a mask. Was she trying to hide something?

"I came from the forest when I succeeded in capturing a few of the experiments," Gantu explained.

Gantu glanced at Stitch before returning his focus on Lilo.

"And I come from the same place where this abomination was created and I took him as prisoner," continued Gantu, gesturing to Stitch.

"So you're not working for Jumba?" clarified Lilo.

"No," answered Gantu, "I am trying to take him prisoner as well, for creating illegal experiments."

Gantu checked the tracking device as it beeped constantly and the dot on the screen flickered.

"221 is in there," announced Gantu, pointing at the kitchen.

Lilo sprinted over to Stitch, catching his attention.

"Stitch," instructed Lilo, "try getting in there without getting caught. Then come back outside and make sure you have something loud enough to lure it outside. Perhaps a pot will do, then slam it on the ground and hide. I'll restrain it once I see it!"

"Okie-taka," nodded Stitch.

Stitch scurried into the kitchen.

"You gave that abomination a name?" paused Gantu, confused.

"Yeah," nodded Lilo, "and he's part of my Ohana."

Gantu gave Lilo a blank stare. That word seemed strange to him. However, he brushed it off, focusing on his mission. He waited patiently outside the kitchen, hoping Stitch's plan would work.

Once Stitch was inside the kitchen, he found 221 entering stoves before exploding them. Stitch thought to himself where he could find a metal object. He soon laid his eyes on a metal pan hanging on the wall. He climbed onto the counter, took the pan and burst out the kitchen door.

"Aga tookie," Stitch said to himself.

Stitch slammed the pan onto the ground, emitting a loud noise that startled Gantu.

"What was that for, you little trog?!" demanded Gantu.

Stitch scurried for a place to hide. Seconds later, 221 emerged from the kitchen. Upon cue, Lilo pressed on the third button, allowing her wand to emit energy particles from its tip. She drew a large circle, letting it position itself at its tip before aiming her wand at 221.

"Mea inainaʻia ka hopu!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, launching the ring at 221 as it landed on it like a horseshoe. She then waved her wand in a circular motion until the capture ring shrunk to the point it tightened around 221 and changed it into an experiment pod. Upon cue, Stitch emerged from his hiding spot and gave Lilo a high five.

"Three experiments," chirped Stitch, "good job!"

Lilo picked up the experiment pod and stashed it underneath her breastplate.

"Did he say three experiments?" mentioned Gantu.

"Yeah," nodded Lilo, "I promised Stitch I would help him stop Jumba and his experiments."

"It would be best to destroy them before they cause anymore havoc, including 621," advised Gantu.

"Are you sure?" objected Lilo, "Stitch and I were thinking of convincing the experiments we catch to change sides."

Upon hearing sirens, Lilo sprinted to the edge of the restaurant and noticed police vehicles arriving from a distance.

"Oh no," gasped Lilo.

Lilo sprinted over to Gantu.

"We gotta get out of here!" begged Lilo, "if people see you, they'll freak out! Hurry!"

Gantu led Lilo and Stitch out of the luau restaurant and into the forest, where they stopped by Pleakley.

"We need to find a safe area," suggested Gantu.

"I was going to take Stitch home," mentioned Lilo.

"Is that the little girl that fought the experiment?" asked Pleakley, gesturing to Lilo.

Lilo pulled off her mask and pressed on the gem of her bracelet.

 _{Barrier jacket deactivated,}_ said the bracelet's AI.

Lilo's armor reverted back into her civilian outfit, catching Gantu's attention.

"Wait a minute," paused Gantu, "is that an armor shifter?"

Lilo gasped in surprise, glancing at her armor shifter before returning her glance at Gantu.

"Now that you said it," exclaimed Lilo, "it really is!"

"Where did you get that?" demanded Gantu.

"Stitch gave it to me," explained Lilo, "he said it would be a useful weapon against Jumba."

Stitch nodded in agreement. Seconds later, Gantu glared at him, causing the experiment to lower his head.

"You stole that?!" thundered Gantu, "Experiment 626, that was Galactic Federation property!"

"These things are too unpredictable," added Pleakley, "and too dangerous!"

Gantu removed the prison capsule from his strap and set it on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" protested Lilo, "you can't take away Stitch!"

"And why not?" demanded Gantu.

"I get that Stitch did a bad thing," clarified Lilo, "but I'm trying to teach him to be good!"

"Meega want to keep Lilo safe from Jumba," Stitch exclaimed angrily, "doonga haba blabla! Lilo needs me! Jumba is big stupidhead!"

Gantu stared at Lilo and Stitch in a moment of silence. Sighing, he picked up the prison capsule and placed it on his strap.

"Very well," warned Gantu, "I'll let this one off with a warning, 626. I'll be watching over both of you."

Gantu knelt down to Lilo's level, staring into Stitch's eyes.

"If the child dies," continued Gantu, gesturing to Lilo, "I'm holding you responsible."

"I won't die," assured Lilo, "I can get out of situations. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Gantu couldn't help but facepalm.

"Do you not realize how much danger you are putting yourself into when you engage in combat with the experiments?" groaned Gantu, "these abominations could kill you."

"That's why we're capturing them," explained Lilo, "we're going to teach them to be good."

Sighing, Captain Gantu stood to his full height and turned to leave.

"Come, Agent Pleakley," called Gantu.

Pleakley didn't say anything as he followed Gantu, both of them disappearing into the horizon while Lilo picked up her mask and undid her ponytail. Upon cue, Lilo and Stitch scurried around the damaged luau restaurant until they reached the front and meandered through the crowd in search of Nani. They started running out of luck until they came across David.

"Hey, David," called Lilo, waving her hand in the air, "do you know where Nani is? Stitch and I are trying to find her."

"I remember seeing her on the other side of the crowd," answered David, pointing behind him.

"Thanks!" chirped Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch scurried to the other side of the crowd, where they found Nani pacing around nervously.

"Nani!" called Lilo, "we're ok!"

Nani turned her head at Lilo.

"Oh thank goodness!" Nani sighed in relief as she pulled Lilo into an embrace, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," answered Lilo, "Stitch and I took cover until the strange monster vanished."

Stitch felt a sense of happiness by seeing Nani and Lilo reunited. After a moment of silence, Nani released her embrace.

"Come on, Lilo," beckoned Nani, "let's go home."

Lilo, Nani and Stitch left the luau restaurant and wandered through town until they arrived at their house. Lilo was starting to feel tired from hunting experiments, not that she was going to tell Nani about it.

"I'm going to have to get a new job," muttered Nani.

Lilo gasped in surprise, although quietly. What would Cobra Bubbles say to Nani if he heard about this?

"Did you lose your job because of that monster?" asked Lilo.

"Nah," teased Nani, "the manager's a vampire and he wanted me to join his legion of the undead."

Lilo scoffed in a playful manner.

"I knew it," replied Lilo.

Stitch couldn't help but smirk as he, Nani and Lilo entered the house. Lilo and Stitch scrambled upstairs and headed into her room. She pulled out the experiment pods from her pocket and placed them on the floor. She noticed that she inadvertently pulled out the adoption document when she did, so she stashed it back into her pocket.

"We're going to need to find a container for these," said Lilo, eyes focused on the pods.

"Got anything?" asked Stitch.

"Maybe there's a box around here somewhere," replied Lilo, tilting her head.

Lilo and Stitch began searching the room in search of a box. The blue experiment skimmed around until he found a shoe box.

"Meega found one!" called Stitch.

"Great!" chirped Lilo.

Stitch pulled out the shoe box, allowing Lilo to deposit the pods into the box. She closed it and stashed it under her bed.

"Meega hope Nani doesn't clean out your room," muttered Stitch.

"Then we could clean out under the bed so she doesn't have to," suggested Lilo.

Stitch nodded in agreement and skittered to the window. He gazed at the starry sky outside and it wasn't long before Lilo joined in.

"Pretty," Stitch said dreamingly.

"Yeah," agreed Lilo, "today's been overwhelming. First, we fight Jumba, then we catch a few experiments and then we meet this alien shark who wants to catch Jumba."

"Did you know aliens existed already?" asked Stitch, "before meega meet you?"

"I kinda believed in aliens," admitted Lilo, "but I never thought I'd actually meet one."

Lilo began thinking of the strange alien shark that entered the fray while she and Stitch fought against 221. He seemed pretty fierce and rather serious. The way he warned her about putting herself in danger sent chills down her spine. Was he concerned about her safety? Lilo snapped out of her thoughts when a realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh," moaned Lilo, "I forgot to ask that alien shark's name! I hope there's an experiment around here so we can persuade it to help us find him, that way I could ask what his name is."

"His name Gantu," replied Stitch, "I heard it when he took meega prisoner."

"What were you doing when he took you prisoner?" asked Lilo.

"Meega snuck aboard his ship and gave him evidence of Jumba's evil plan," admitted Stitch.

"You turned Jumba in?" paused Lilo, "is that why Gantu was hunting him?"

"Ih," nodded Stitch, "there is Grand Councilwoman that said these types of experimentations were illegal, so they keep meega prisoner, but then 621 tried to take meega back, so meega escaped in time."

Lilo nodded, understanding what Stitch told her before glancing back at the starry sky. She folded her arms on the windowsill and rested her chin on her arms.

"I wonder if we'll end up running into Gantu again," Lilo said to herself.

* * *

Back at Gantu's ship, Gantu prepared to contact the Grand Councilwoman while Pleakley watched over Experiments 258, 177, 383 and 323 as they wandered around their glass cells, trying to get used to their new surroundings. After the Galactic Federation captain waited a few moments, the transmission went online.

"Hello, Captain Gantu," the Grand Councilwoman said over the transmission, "is there any success on finding 626?"

"I located Experiment 626," reported Gantu, "at that time, he was fighting against another of Jumba's experiments and he even got a native child involved."

Gantu thought over the moment he first met Lilo. He wasn't happy with Experiment 626 persuading her to fight alongside him, and he had a sneaky suspicion she would end up in a dangerous situation where she could die. What could he do to ensure her survival?

"Was the child in any injury?" the Grand Councilwoman asked over the transmission.

"There were no signs of injury," answered Gantu, "she told me that she promised to help 626 fight Jumba, but I'm worried that she could be in grave danger."

"I will not have anyone die on this mission," the Grand Councilwoman advised over the transmission, "watch over her from time to time. If the child dies, I'm holding you responsible. Understood?"

"Understood," nodded Gantu.

"And don't fail me," the Grand Councilwoman concluded over the transmission.

Within an instant, the transmission ended. Gantu ambled over to the glass cells, catching Pleakley's attention.

"Agent Pleakley," Gantu informed the agent, "it's my job to watch over the girl from harm."

"Oh, good," Pleakley sighed in relief, "I have a bad feeling more monsters will be coming after her since she has that blue monster with her."

"I told 626 that I'm holding him responsible if she dies," assured Gantu, "I can see he's willing to protect her at all costs."

Gantu and Pleakley observed the four experiments in their glass cells.

"These experiments are too dangerous," Gantu said to himself, "I'm not sure how the girl would make them good."

"Even I don't have a clue," admitted Pleakley.

"But it is important what we decide to do with these abominations," replied Gantu.

258 started playing back sounds it recorded before it was captured.

"Wait," Gantu paused in confusion, "what is this sound?"

"Oh, great," grumbled Pleakley, gesturing to 258, "I'll bet that monster is trying to annoy us!"

Gantu ambled over to a panel next to the glass cells and turned on the soundproof setting, canceling out the noises 258 was making.

"That's more like it," Gantu said to himself, relieved.

Gantu turned his head at Pleakley.

"I'm turning in for the night," announced Gantu.

"Could be best for both of us," agreed Pleakley, "there are more little monsters out there."

Gantu and Pleakley ambled over to their quarters to rest for the night. As he drifted off to sleep, the Galactic Federation captain wondered how he would be able to protect Lilo and Stitch as well as ensuring the other experiments don't send Earth into a panic. Little did he know, he might have an important purpose later on.


	5. Unexpected Publicity

The following morning, after breakfast, Lilo and Stitch were listening to Elvis records while Nani was sipping her coffee. At the same time, Lilo had a map of Hawaii laid out on the floor while trying to determine plans to hunt down experiments and capture Jumba along the way. The morning was suddenly interrupted when they heard a knock on the door, so Nani ambled over to answer it. When she opened it, Cobra Bubbles was standing outside on the front porch.

"Oh," warbled Nani, "hello, Bubbles!"

"I heard you lost your job," replied Mr. Bubbles.

"Well, uh…actually," stammered Nani, "I just quit that job because…you know, the hours are just not conducive of raising a child…"

Stitch ambled over to the front door and growled at Mr. Bubbles, catching his attention as Lilo sprinted to the door.

"Is this your dog?" asked Mr. Bubbles.

"Yep!" nodded Lilo, "he used to be a stray so we registered him as our pet at the shelter."

"Really?" replied Mr. Bubbles.

Mr. Bubbles returned his gaze at Nani.

"Thus far," continued Mr. Bubbles, "you have been adrift in the sheltered harbor of my patience, but I cannot ignore you being jobless. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," answered Nani.

Mr. Bubbles returned his focus on Stitch.

"Next time I see this dog," suggested Mr. Bubbles, "I expect it to be a model citizen. Capisce?"

"Ok," agreed Lilo.

"New job," Mr. Bubbles summarized, gesturing to Nani and then Stitch, "model citizen. Good day."

Seeing that this conversation was over, Mr. Bubbles left the front porch. Lilo and Stitch ambled over to the living room while Nani returned to her coffee.

"Meega don't trust him," muttered Stitch.

"I know," replied Lilo, "my sister and I are trying to keep the house stable since our parents aren't around anymore."

"Where are parents?" asked Stitch.

"It was raining," answered Lilo, "and they went for a drive. The next morning, we received news of a car crash. They didn't make it."

"Oh, meega sorry," Stitch fretted.

"It's ok," assured Lilo.

Stitch had a sneaky suspicion that Mr. Bubbles might not really be a social worker. Lilo picked up the map and folded it before putting it away.

"Maybe we could come up with alter ego names like superheroes," suggested Lilo.

Later on in the day, Nani, Lilo and Stitch wandered through town in search of Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit stand. Lilo carried a duffle bag containing her mask, her hair bands and Stitch's spacesuit. It wasn't long before they reached the fruit stand, where Mrs. Hasagawa was watering some growing fruits.

"Mrs. Hasagawa?" called Nani, "I'm here to answer your newspaper ad."

"Lilo," Stitch whispered nervously, "they might know it's meega in spacesuit."

"We'll find a better costume for you if you'd like," offered Lilo.

"Ih," agreed Stitch.

While Nani continued the conversation with Mrs. Hasagawa, Lilo and Stitch started wandering around the fruit stand in search of experiments. When they reached behind the fruit stand, they found Experiment 158, but it didn't attack them; it just stared at them.

"Are you going to give us away to Jumba?" asked Lilo.

Experiment 158 didn't say anything, but it just stared at them. Lilo leaned closer to Stitch's ear.

"He doesn't look threatening," whispered Lilo, "do you think we can persuade him to change sides?"

Stitch growled at 158, trying to threaten it. Of course, 158 didn't even flinch.

"What you want?" Stitch demanded.

158 didn't say anything, so Lilo figured that this would be her chance.

"You don't have to work for Jumba if you don't want to," persuaded Lilo.

"Be careful, Lilo," warned Stitch, "meega don't like the looks of this."

"Are you afraid of Jumba," continued Lilo, "even if it's a little bit?"

158 pointed to the right direction, wanting them to go this way.

"If that's where Jumba is," said Lilo, "you're welcome to side with us if you'd like."

158 nodded and walked towards them. Lilo and Stitch wandered in the direction 158 pointed, hoping they would find either an experiment or Jumba. 158 seemed to be worried, as he did not know what they would do when they encountered the thing they're looking for. It wasn't long before Lilo and Stitch spotted 621 on top of a building as it activated a couple experiments with water and dispatched them to cause destruction.

"Not good," muttered Stitch.

"We'd better stop him before he causes more trouble!" agreed Lilo.

Lilo, Stitch and 158 scurried into an alleyway. Lilo put down her duffle bag, allowing Stitch to pull out her mask as she raised her right hand into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

The armor shifter's gem emitted magical energy that enveloped Lilo. This energy morphed her muumuu into her jumpsuit. Then it formed her shoulder-length gloves, her elbow pads and her short gloves. The strange energy formed her kneepads, socks and boots. The magical energy particles created her belt and her leaf-like skirt before forming her breastplate, followed by her collar. The energy finished her look by creating her headband. The remaining energy materialized into her wand which floated into Lilo's hand. Once the energy dissipated, Lilo struck a pose, ready for battle. Stitch put Lilo's hair into a ponytail, and then she put on her mask. Stitch turned his head at 158.

"Take cover," advised Stitch.

158 settled into a hiding spot while Lilo and Stitch sprinted out of the alleyway and into 621's sight.

"Long time, no see," taunted 621.

"If you think you can cause mayhem in town, you're wrong!" warned Lilo, "everyone is trying to enjoy life peacefully and if you attack that peace, you're ruining their day!"

"It's still worth it," smirked 621.

"United by the Sun and the Earth!" Lilo started.

"Empowered by the stars beyond!" Stitch added.

"Black Cat!" said Lilo.

"Mutant Dog!" replied Stitch.

Lilo and Stitch raised their hands in the air, gave a high five and made a battle stance.

"We are the Mystic Guardians," Lilo and Stitch chorused in union, "so prepare to fight!"

"The both of you should _**chill**_ out!" cackled 621, "heh, meega funny!"

621 pulled out an experiment pod and sprayed it with water, activating 523.

"You two look hot," continued 621, "so cool down!"

523 inhaled and fired an icy breath out of its mouth, forcing Lilo and Stitch to jump out of the way.

"Uh-oh," muttered Stitch, "beesa sota."

"Ok," commented Lilo, "so this one breathes ice. Maybe some heat will defeat it!"

"Meega find heat source!" suggested Stitch.

Stitch beckoned 523 to follow him. 523 didn't follow him, but it inhaled and blew an icy breath, forcing Stitch to scramble out of the way, although it ended up freezing the door to a nearby restaurant solid.

"Just great," grumbled Lilo.

Lilo scrambled towards the frozen door and pressed the second button, aiming her wand at the ice.

"Luku mea ulana lole!" chanted Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger and her wand fired a powerful energy beam that shattered the ice, freeing the door. Unfortunately, 523 smirked and burst through the door, heading inside the restaurant.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Lilo, "if we don't do something, it'll freeze everyone inside!"

Lilo and Stitch scurried into the restaurant as 523 started unleashing an icy breath that caused snow to accumulate on the floor. They pursued it into the kitchen and with one swing of her wand, Lilo knocked it onto a stove. Upon cue, Stitch turned on the stove, which happened to weaken 523. Lilo pressed on the third button and drew a circle, allowing it to position itself at the wand's tip.

"Mea inainaʻia ka hopu!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, launching the ring that landed on 523 like a horseshoe. Lilo waved her wand in a circular motion, causing the ring to shrink until it tightened around 523 and changed it back into its pod form, which dropped onto the floor. Lilo picked up the pod and stashed it underneath her breastplate before leading Stitch outside the restaurant.

"There are a couple more experiments we gotta catch," reminded Lilo, "they could be anywhere."

"We find them," assured Stitch.

Lilo and Stitch started wandering through the town until they found Experiment 502 spewing lava balls from its back.

"Uh-oh," stammered Stitch.

These lava balls wrecked buildings, streets and even landed on some people, leaving behind serious burns. This was when Lilo and Stitch noticed the entire town was starting to panic. They charged at 502, catching its attention. It started firing lava balls at them, forcing them to dodge the attacks. Stitch pounced on 502, tackling it to the ground. Just then, Lilo noticed 501 spraying water at people just a few meters away.

"Stitch," called Lilo, "make yours blast lava at me, and I'll make mine blast water at yours!"

"Lilo," objected Stitch.

Stitch started to worry about Lilo's suggestion. What if this plan killed her?

"Oh, maybe it's too risky," sighed Lilo, "maybe I should lure the other experiment and make it blast water."

Lilo sprinted towards 501, catching its attention.

"Hey!" called Lilo, "I'll bet you can't catch me!"

Lilo sprinted after 502, causing 501 to pursue her. Once they were close enough, 501 sprayed water at Lilo, but she jumped out of the way and the water hit Stitch and 502. Stitch growled, but he endured, so he jumped off of 502 and kicked it, sending it slamming into 501. While Stitch shook the water off of himself, Lilo pressed on the third button and drew a circle, allowing it to take form and position itself at the tip of her wand as she aimed it at 501 and 502.

"Mea inainaʻia ka hopu!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, launching the energy ring that landed on 501 and 502 like a horseshoe. She waved her wand in a circular motion, causing the ring to shrink and tighten around 501 and 502, changing them back into experiment pods.

"Gengenjiba!" chirped Stitch.

"Now we just need to capture 621," replied Lilo.

Lilo picked up the pods and stashed them underneath her breastplate. She and Stitch then returned to the area where they last saw 621, only to realize that he was gone.

"Great, he got away again!" grumbled Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch were about to head back when they suddenly noticed a news team with its van and recording devices closing in on them.

"This is just coming in," said the female news reporter, "but lately, there have been three strange monsters wrecking havoc in this town until this super duo here appeared out of nowhere and stopped them!"

"Deep trouble," muttered Stitch.

While the news team settled in and started recording this interview, the news reporter approached Lilo and Stitch.

"Tell me," requested the news reporter, holding the microphone in front of Lilo, "do you know anything about those monsters?"

Lilo stammered in confusion. What should she say? She didn't want them to know about the experiments being from outer space, so she had to improvise…somehow.

"Those monsters…that attacked the town today," stammered Lilo, "are mutant creatures created by an evil scientist. I'm certain that he has a secret lair somewhere on this world, and we're trying to find him before his mutants take over the world."

"Folks," warned the news reporter, "when these monsters appear, it is important that you stay indoors at all times for the safety of your friends, kids and family."

"Well," added Lilo, "we took care of the mutants for now, but we're still keeping an eye out in case they attack again. In case you're wondering, I'm Black Cat and this is Mutant Dog. Together, we're the Mystic Guardians. We're here to protect peace and harmony in this world!"

"That's right, folks," agreed the news reporter, "these heroes are here to take care of the monsters."

"We would like to get back to patrolling the area where they came from," requested Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch broke free of the news team and returned to the alleyway where 158 was waiting. Since no one else was around and no one else was peeking into the alleyway, Lilo pulled off her mask and undid her ponytail before pressing on the gem of her armor shifter.

 _{Barrier jacket deactivated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

Lilo's armor reverted back into her muumuu. She stashed her mask into her duffle bag and led Stitch and 158 out of the alleyway in a different direction. They wandered through town until they reached the fruit stand, where 158 went into hiding. Just as Nani was about to leave, she noticed Lilo and Stitch just at the edge of the fruit stand.

"Lilo, where have you been?!" demanded Nani.

"I was taking Stitch for a walk," lied Lilo.

"For that long?!" scolded Nani, "you could've gotten lost!"

"At least Stitch helped me find our way back," assured Lilo.

Sighing, Nani took Lilo's statement.

"Ok," she said.

"So, did you get the job?" asked Lilo.

"At the fruit stand?" admitted Nani, "no, I'm going to have to find another one."

Nani led Lilo and Stitch left the fruit stand and wandered through town. Along the way, they noticed a couple police cars passing by and Nani swore she saw an ambulance at the next two blocks.

"Wait a minute," paused Nani, "something's wrong."

"Maybe there was an accident?" assumed Lilo.

Lilo was certain that Nani would be upset if she knew her secret identity.

"I don't think the police would allow us to see it," shrugged Nani, "maybe we should stay out of their way."

Lilo nodded in agreement. Nani, Lilo and Stitch continued wandering through town until they reached Kiki's Coffee Hut.

"This place looks nice," whispered Stitch.

Nani approached the owner of the shop.

"Hello," said the owner, "can I get you anything?"

"I'm wondering if you have any job openings," explained Nani, "I'm all about coffee."

"Let me check if there are any remaining openings," the owner offered.

The owner stepped into the shop, so Nani had to wait. During that time, Lilo and Stitch started searching the front of the shop for any experiments waiting to strike. They knew they had to be careful considering their past encounters with the experiments have been rather dangerous. Lilo felt lucky that she survived the encounters with minimal injury at the very least.

Mertle peeked around the corner of a nearby building trying to find out who Stitch belonged to. She saw Lilo and Stitch looking around for something she didn't know.

"The weirdo's with him?" Mertle said to herself, "why does he follow her than the hero girl? Time to find out."

Mertle snuck from the corner and tiptoed closer to Lilo and Stitch, trying to avoid getting caught. When Lilo and Stitch reached behind the coffee shop, Stitch heard tiny footsteps coming from Mertle. His ears perked up and turned his head, noticing Mertle hiding behind a corner.

"Lilo," warned Stitch, "stupidhead here."

"Huh?" paused Lilo.

Lilo turned her head and noticed Mertle hiding behind a corner.

"Mertle?!" warbled Lilo.

Mertle emerged from the corner and stomped up to Lilo.

"Ok, weirdo," pestered Mertle, "I don't think that dog is yours and I don't think he's an ordinary dog."

"What are you talking about?" paused Lilo, confused.

"I was rescued by a girl yesterday," clarified Mertle, gesturing to Stitch, "then I saw this ugly thing siding with her."

"Maybe there was another dog that looked like Stitch?" lied Lilo.

Not a second later, Lilo heard a buzzing sound nearby as if a lie detector made it.

"What is that?" Mertle asked as she heard the noise, too.

"Uh…I don't know," stammered Lilo.

"I'll find out, wimp." scoffed Mertle.

Mertle began searching for the source of the noise until she found Experiment 032 nearby, startling her.

"Ah!" exclaimed Mertle, "what is that thing?!"

"Uh, it's a mutant," lied Lilo.

Within an instant, 032 buzzed.

"Why does it keep buzzing when you speak?" Mertle asked in confusion.

"Meega confused," muttered Stitch.

Mertle gasped in surprise.

"Your dog talked!" exclaimed Mertle, "you're hiding something, aren't you, weirdo?!"

"Uh, no," stammered Lilo.

032 buzzed again, causing Mertle to groan in frustration. She stomped over to Lilo and zipped her duffle bag open.

"Hey," protested Lilo, "what are you doing?! That's my stuff!"

Mertle took a peek at the mask inside the bag and instantly recognized it. Stitch immediately regretted his action and swiped the mask, sticking his tongue out at Mertle.

"So you were that girl who fought the mutant that tried to kill me!" accused Mertle.

"No, I wasn't," protested Lilo, "I like to wear masks!"

032 buzzed again, and Mertle heard it.

"Is this thing buzzing because you're lying?" demanded Mertle, gesturing to 032.

"No," answered Lilo.

032 buzzed again.

"These things aren't mutants at all," interrogated Mertle, gesturing to Stitch and 032, "are they?!"

Lilo and Stitch stared at each other in confusion, not sure if they should tell Mertle about their fight against Jumba. What would Gantu say about this if Mertle found out Lilo's secret identity? Would Lilo have to bring Mertle to Gantu?

"If you tell anyone," warned Lilo, "they'll dissa…no, they'll…"

"They'll yadelep Lilo and I and they take us away," added Stitch, "then experiments cause havoc on island and turn this place into personal home."

"Your dog and that other thing are experiments?" scoffed Mertle, gesturing to Stitch and 032, "that's amusing."

"Meega help Lilo catch other experiments and turn them good," explained Stitch.

"Then who's been sending these experiments to attack people?" demanded Mertle.

"Very bad man named Jumba," answered Stitch, "he created me and other experiments. Meega want to turn him in."

Mertle stared at Lilo and Stitch in confusion in a moment of silence. Ever since Lilo lost her parents, Mertle perceived her as weird, but she never thought the girl she teased would obtain a dangerous responsibility, even for someone her age. Then again, the idea of these monsters taking over the island seemed scary to her.

"Fine," sighed Mertle, "I'll keep your secret. Happy?"

"Thanks, Mertle!" chirped Lilo.

Mertle let out a soft smile and left the area. Stitch gave the mask back to Lilo and she stashed it into her duffle bag. Then they turned their heads at 032.

"Stitch," suggested Lilo, gesturing to 032, "maybe we should give this little guy to Gantu, so it can't force us to reveal my secret identity to anyone else. Where is he, anyway?"

Suddenly, Lilo and Stitch noticed that 032 disappeared. How did that happen so suddenly?

"Crabba snabba," muttered Stitch.

"He couldn't have gotten far," replied Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch started searching 032 by heading for the nearby forest. They didn't get very far when they noticed Gantu placing the prison capsule on the ground while Pleakley blocked 032 so it wouldn't escape. Lilo and Stitch sighed in relief.

"We tell them it's harmless," Stitch suggested.

Within an instant, Gantu and Pleakley turned their heads at Lilo and Stitch.

"What do you mean harmless?" paused Pleakley.

"That experiment can detect lies," explained Lilo, gesturing to Lilo, "it may make criminals reveal their crimes, but it's not a good idea to keep it around a superhero trying to keep his identity a secret."

Fortunately, 032 didn't buzz, much to Lilo's relief.

"It only buzzes when it hears lie," added Stitch.

"A lie detector experiment?" commented Gantu, "interesting."

"Jumba could answer few questions for us if we ever catch him," suggested Stitch.

"You have a point," agreed Gantu.

"We just need to find him," added Stitch.

Gantu opened the prison capsule, scooped up 032 and placed it inside before closing up the capsule and strapping it to his back.

"Wait!" reminded Lilo, "don't you think it's necessary to train them to be good?"

"I could train this experiment to aid with interrogation in the event of serious crimes," replied Gantu, "and Jumba could be anywhere."

Gantu pulled out an extra tracking device and handed it to Lilo.

"Try placing this on Jumba if you see him," advised Gantu.

"Right," nodded Lilo, "we'll make sure he doesn't escape!"

Lilo stashed the tracking device into her duffle bag.

"I guess we'll see you later!" chirped Lilo.

Gantu nodded in agreement, allowing Lilo and Stitch to leave the forest and return to the coffee shop. For all they know, they would have to keep an eye out for Jumba from now on as he could be anywhere.


	6. From Disaster to Disaster

The next day, after Lilo's hula class, Nani, Lilo and Stitch ventured to the Birds of Paradise hotel, hoping Nani would land a job there, since she couldn't get one at Kiki's Coffee Hut.

"Yuuga have nice places on planet," whispered Stitch.

Lilo nodded in agreement as Nani approached the receptionist at the counter.

"Hello," said Nani, "I am here to see if you have any job openings."

"Oh," replied the receptionist, "we might have something."

Stitch was unweary if there was an experiment around. He didn't know what to expect, so he kept watch to see if any experiments were around. Understanding this, Lilo led Stitch around the hotel lobby to search for experiments. The blue experiment worried about the safety of the people in the hotel, which drove him to keep searching. Suddenly, Lilo and Stitch felt slight rumbling on the ground.

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch sprinted outside the hotel and noticed Experiment 513 at the side of the hotel.

"Goobaja!" announced Stitch.

Lilo and Stitch ducked into a hiding spot and she raised her hand into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

The armor shifter's gem emitted energy and enveloped Lilo before materializing her muumuu into her armor. Stitch tied her hair into a ponytail and she put on her mask. Lilo and Stitch scurried out of their hiding place and charged at 513, catching its attention. Lilo leapt into the air and kicked 513, knocking it off balance. Stitch tried pouncing on it, but it quickly dodged the attack. 513 slammed its tail into the ground, triggering an earthquake. Stitch fell onto his back, startled. Lilo stood her ground and watched as 513 started climbing up the hotel.

"Oh no," gasped Lilo, "Nani's still inside!"

"We save her!" exclaimed Stitch.

"I'll try to stop the experiment!" suggested Lilo, "throw me!"

"Lilo," Stitch stammered, worried that he could lose her.

"Trust me!" insisted Lilo.

After a moment of hesitation, Stitch agreed to Lilo's plan. He lifted her and threw her into the air, sending her barreling after 513. While Stitch hurried to the hotel lobby to rescue Nani, Lilo grabbed onto 513 and struggled to yank him off the building. She even reached her arm and her leg under its belly in an attempt to force it to let go. 513 knew it had to defend itself, so it knocked Lilo off it with its tail, sending her plummeting to the ground. Just as it seemed she would fall to her death, Gantu burst out from hiding and caught her in his hands, breaking her fall and saving her life.

"These experiments are too dangerous like I said before," scolded Gantu, "and like I said, it would be best to take them prisoner!"

"We have to do something!" reminded Lilo, "that experiment could kill everyone inside that hotel!"

"I'll help you capture it," assured Gantu.

Gantu watched as 513 crawled up the building, and it was almost at the top.

"I'll need your abomination's help," Gantu said to himself.

Inside, Stitch barked at Nani as loud as possible, catching her attention.

"Stitch?!" exclaimed Nani, "are you ok? Come here, I don't know what's going on!"

Stitch continued to bark and he gazed at the entrance to the hotel, hoping Nani would get the message.

"I'm coming to you!" assured Nani, "don't move!"

Suddenly, Nani felt the ground rumble as she ran towards Stitch.

"Earthquake!" exclaimed Nani, "bad news!"

Stitch took this chance and led Nani outside. 513 already slammed its tail into the roof, causing a massive earthquake that shook the hotel.

"Gah!" shrieked Nani, "Lilo, where are you?! Lilo!"

Stitch growled at the roof of the hotel, knowing that 513 is up there.

"Stitch," begged Nani, "I need you to find Lilo! Don't worry about me, just find Lilo!"

Stitch nodded in agreement, so Nani scrambled to safety while he started climbing up the hotel, hoping he could stop 513 before it got worse. However, the vibrating grew more violent and cracks started forming in the building, but Stitch braved the vibrations to reach the top. Once he did, he charged at 513, who slammed its tail into the roof again, creating more cracks in it and at that point, the hotel could collapse in a matter of minutes. Stitch tackled 513 and they both fell off the building, tumbling down to the ground. Once they landed, Stitch groaned in pain, but that didn't stop him from getting back to his feet. 513 was about to attack Stitch when Gantu pulled out his gun and fired a net at it, ensnaring it in the process and catching Stitch's attention.

"Will it hold it?" asked Stitch.

"It should," nodded Gantu.

Gantu picked up the net and placed the prison capsule to the ground. He opened it up and placed 513 inside before closing the capsule and returning it to its strap. Suddenly, the hotel started to collapse.

"Lilo!" panicked Stitch.

Stitch was about to find Lilo when Gantu scooped him into his hand. The Galactic Federation captain sprinted over to Lilo and lifted her into his arm before racing to a safe distance.

"Thank you," peeped Stitch.

Gantu, Lilo and Stitch watched as the hotel collapsed, horror beginning to fill their minds. Lilo couldn't stop thinking about the people inside that she couldn't save from this fate. She was starting to feel the same pain she felt when she lost her parents.

"Why?" Lilo sputtered quietly, "why did Jumba have to…order these experiments…to kill people? I couldn't save them…"

Lilo pulled off her mask and undid her ponytail before pressing on the gem of her armor shifter.

 _{Barrier jacket deactivated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

Lilo's armor reverted into her muumuu. The pain of seeing this particular massacre overwhelmed Lilo to the point where tears welled up in her eyes. She buried her face into Gantu's chest and wept silently. The Galactic Federation captain gazed at her, sympathy glistening in his eyes. He allowed Stitch to crawl out of his hand and onto his shoulder as he gently stroked Lilo's back with his finger in an attempt to soothe her.

"Nani," muttered Stitch, "where is she?"

Gantu glanced at Stitch in confusion.

"Who?" paused Gantu.

"Lilo's sister," clarified Stitch.

Fortunately, Nani was far off from the hotel, still looking for her sister.

"Lilo?" called Nani, "Lilo?"

Gantu heard Nani's voice from a distance.

"Are you here?" called Nani, "are you ok?"

Gantu set Lilo and Stitch onto the ground. Lilo dried her tears and glanced up at Gantu.

"Go to your sister," advised Gantu, "I can't be caught by her."

Lilo nodded in agreement while Gantu disappeared into the woods. Lilo and Stitch sprinted over to where they last heard Nani's voice. At a distance, Nani could see Lilo and Stitch running towards her.

"Lilo! Stitch!" called Nani.

Nani ran over to hug Lilo and Stitch, relieved.

"Are you ok?" asked Nani, "I thought I lost you!"

"I went outside for a bit when the earthquake started all of a sudden," explained Lilo, "I sent Stitch to get you out of there."

"Thank you," Nani sighed in relief, "and Stitch, thank you for looking for her. I don't know what I would do without you two."

After Nani released Lilo and Stitch from her embrace, they headed over to the front of the hotel, where they saw a few firetrucks arriving at a distance, sirens filling the air.

"I feel bad for the families who lost their friends or loved ones," Nani confessed.

"Yeah," nodded Lilo.

Moments later, the firetrucks arrived. Firefighters emerged from the trucks and rushed in to begin their rescue mission.

"We have to go," advised Nani.

Lilo nodded in agreement, so she and Stitch followed Nani away from the ruins and continued venturing through Kauai. It was a long while before they reached the beach.

"I don't know if I should keep job hunting right now," sighed Nani, "especially after what just happened."

"Maybe we should just sit for a while to get it out of our heads," suggested Lilo.

"Yeah," agreed Nani, "that's a good idea."

While Lilo and Stitch sat down on the beach, Nani paced back and forth trying to forget the incident.

"Meega blame myself," Stitch muttered sadly.

"I don't blame you," assured Lilo, "I'm sure Jumba's the mastermind behind all this."

"Meega should've saved people inside first," mentioned Stitch.

"I couldn't save them either," admitted Lilo, "I guess we didn't have enough time."

Stitch didn't say anything, but he just sighed and lowered his head. Lilo simply closed her eyes and rested her head on Stitch's shoulder. Of course, the blue experiment just allowed her to rest.

"I guess fighting Jumba is harder than I thought," whispered Lilo.

"Ih," nodded Stitch, "meega can't do it without you."

Lilo and Stitch continued to rest, enjoying the peace that drifted along the beach. For the blue experiment, it seemed good that he got a break from fighting Jumba's experiments, even if it was for a little while. Nani sat down, enjoying the breeze and staring out into the distance. After a long moment of silence, she heard rustling nearby. Strange, was there something nearby? Of course, Lilo and Stitch heard this rustling sound, snapping them out of their thoughts as they surveyed the area in search of the source of the sound.

"Experiment?" Stitch said to himself.

Without warning, Experiments 601, 617 and 621 burst from their hiding spot and charged at Lilo and Stitch, forcing them to jump out of the way.

"Crabba snabba!" exclaimed Stitch, "not good!"

Nani heard Stitch's voice and glanced over her shoulder. She yelped in shock upon noticing 601, 617 and 621.

"Grab the girl!" ordered 621.

Upon cue, Stitch pulled Lilo into a protective embrace, growling at 621.

"Protective, huh?" taunted 621, "don't worry, the tall one will be out of your hands."

"Huh?" Lilo paused in confusion.

601 tackled Nani to the ground, forcing her to struggle to free herself.

"Nani!" panicked Lilo.

"We'll just take her and be off to Jumba's," clarified 621.

Stitch released Lilo from his embrace and tackled 601 off Nani. However, 601 punched Stitch off of it, causing him to yelp in pain and crash into the ground.

"Yuuga tougher than I thought!" commented Stitch.

Stitch managed to stagger to his feet.

"Yuuga leave Nani alone!" barked Stitch.

"Wait," paused Nani, "he…talked?"

Stitch charged at 601, but 617 fired a plasma ball from its tail at Stitch, jolting him back to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"Stitch!" gasped Lilo.

"What are you going to do about it, little girl?" cackled 621, "are you going to transform and fight meega?"

"What do you mean transform, you freak?!" demanded Nani.

"Ah," smirked 621, glancing at Lilo, "she never told you, did she?"

"You leave her and Stitch alone!" thundered Nani.

"We're not after them this time," reminded 621.

601 grabbed hold of Nani again, much to Lilo's horror.

"Let me go!" yelled Nani.

"Too bad!" cackled 621.

Nani kept struggling, but nothing worked.

"You won't get away with this!" snarled Nani.

Lilo glanced at her armor shifter. Should she transform and fight them? She hesitated, understanding that if she did, Nani would know her secret identity. Lilo searched for something she could throw at one of the experiments. She found a nearby shell, picked it up and threw it at 621.

"Ow!" yelped 621.

"Let go of my sister!" spat Lilo.

"That's it," growled 621, "617, get her!"

617 fired a plasma ball from its tail at Lilo, forcing her to protect herself with her left arm. The plasma ball hit her in the arm, leaving a serious burn as she screamed in pain.

"Lilo!" panicked Nani.

Stitch stirred when he started to see Lilo, although his vision was blurred.

"Lilo?" mumbled Stitch.

"Come on," announced 621, "we're leaving."

621, 601 and 617 turned to leave, dragging Nani along with them.

"Let me go, you idiots!" shouted Nani, "no! Lilo!"

"Nani!" cried Lilo, extending her hand in an attempt to reach her sister, but to no avail.

Lilo was about to pursue them, but the experiment trio disappeared into the tropical forest, almost within an instant.

"Oh no," gasped Lilo, "what are we going to do?"

Stitch held his head until he regained his vision and saw Lilo's burns, gasping in horror at the sight. He quickly scurried to her side, catching her attention.

"Lilo!" Stitch exclaimed worriedly, "you ok?"

"It hurts," answered Lilo, "but we've got to save Nani."

"Nani's in trouble?" paused a familiar voice from behind.

Startled, Lilo and Stitch turned their heads at David.

"You saw these mutants take her?" paused Lilo.

"Yes," nodded David.

"Wait," gasped Lilo, "you didn't see Stitch…"

Lilo didn't want to finish if David knew Stitch talked at the moment.

"It's not important," assured David, "I can help you rescue Nani."

"Really?" chirped Lilo, "thanks, David!"

David glanced at the burn on Lilo's arm.

"But what about your…" reminded David.

"We have to hurry!" interrupted Lilo, "they could kill her at any minute!"

Lilo, David and Stitch wandered into the forest where 621, 601 and 617 disappeared in search of Nani. After only a few minutes, there didn't seem to be any luck. However, they did spot 158 nearby. It ran towards them and pointed in the right direction.

"Oh, is that an exotic guide?" chuckled David, "I never saw something strange as this."

"He's good at finding things," explained Lilo.

Lilo allowed 158 guide her, David and Stitch through the forest, hoping they would rescue Nani in time. They didn't get very far when David noticed Gantu searching for experiments a few meters to his right.

"Lilo," whispered David, gesturing to Gantu, "does that creature seem strange to you?"

"No," admitted Lilo, "but he's familiar. His name's Gantu and he saved me before. Maybe he'll help us get Nani back."

Stitch picked up a nearby and threw it at the ground nearby, catching Gantu's attention.

"Who's there?!" demanded Gantu, preparing his gun.

Gantu glanced at Lilo, Stitch and David. Sighing, he ambled over into the clearing they were standing in.

"Gantu," called Lilo, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Gantu glanced at the burn on Lilo's arm.

"What caused that?" demanded Gantu, gesturing to Lilo's arm.

Lilo glanced at her burned arm, remembering the moment when 617 attacked her. After a second of silence, Lilo focused her eyes on Gantu.

"621 attacked us and kidnapped my sister," explained Lilo, "he had two other experiments with him and one of them fired some hot ball on my arm when I tried to stop them."

Gantu knelt down and carefully inspected Lilo's arm.

"Plasma burn," said Gantu, "you're lucky. Anywhere else, and you could've ended up dead."

Gantu pulled out some sort of case from his pocket. After a moment of rummaging, he pulled out a medical spray.

"This could work," advised Gantu, "although it may sting for a bit."

Lilo squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation and Stitch wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Not a second later, Gantu sprayed the plasma burn, and Lilo flinched in pain. After a short while, the Galactic Federation captain wrapped a bandage gauze around her arm.

"It's important that you avoid getting hit by plasma in the same place," Gantu warned Lilo, "or else it could be fatal."

"Ok," nodded Lilo.

"We focus on finding Nani now," whispered Stitch.

"Oh, right," blurted Lilo, "my sister needs help!"

"What happened?" asked Gantu.

"621 kidnapped Nani," explained Stitch.

"He said something about bringing her to Jumba," added Lilo.

"He might kill her!" exclaimed Gantu, "we have to find them."

Upon cue, 158 started leading the way.

"I think he knows where to find her," said Lilo.

Once Gantu put away his first aid kit, Lilo, Stitch, David and Gantu followed 158 through the forest. After what felt like a whole day, they reached a cave entrance where 158 pointed.

"This must be it," said Lilo.

Gantu pulled out his gun.

"I advise you to be careful," warned Gantu, "this could be dangerous."

Gantu, Lilo, Stitch and David ambled towards the cave entrance. Lilo tried to keep her breath steady, but she couldn't help but worry what would become of Nani. Yet, why would Jumba send 621 after Nani when he was supposed to be after Stitch? Something felt wrong, but Lilo couldn't figure out what it was. She felt a chill sent down her spine as her mind was filled with the reality that she will have to reveal her secret identity to Nani if she is to save her. Lilo looked up and Gantu and saw the brimming determination in his blue eyes. Maybe this could be the chance to capture Jumba and end his evil schemes. While she anticipated the possible victory, another question filled her head. Why would Jumba want to take over the galaxy? Did he have a vendetta against some sort of intergalactic union she didn't know about? Meanwhile, Stitch worried for Lilo's safety, so he was determined he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

Once Gantu, Lilo, Stitch and David were inside the cave, they could see Jumba, 621, 601 and 617 surrounding Nani with her hands in cuffs while facing the group.

"We've been expecting you, little girl," announced Jumba, eyes focused on Lilo.

"Release the human at once!" commanded Gantu.

"Of course, fish-face," grinned Jumba.

Gantu didn't say anything, but he glared at Jumba.

"Aka-chata!" snarled Stitch.

Jumba pulled out a key and unlocked Nani's cuffs. After that, she sprinted over to Lilo, Stitch, David and Gantu.

"Nani!" called Lilo, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," assured Nani, "he's just a big stupidhead."

Gantu took a step closer to Jumba, aiming his gun at the scientist.

"Dr. Jumba Jookiba," announced Gantu, "I'm placing you under arrest for illegal genetic experimentation and a few terrorist acts on a native planet!"

"I'm not going down without a fight!" taunted Jumba.

Lilo clenched her fists. There was no going back now.

"Neither am I!" spat Lilo.

Lilo raised her right hand into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

The armor shifter's gem emitted strange energy that enveloped Lilo, transforming her muumuu into her armor. Nani stared in disbelief as she watched her sister's transformation take place.

"Lilo," gasped Nani.

"Yuuga know secret now," said Stitch, "so why hold back?"

"Take this!" shouted Lilo.

Lilo charged at Jumba, ready to smack him with her wand. However, 601 blocked her path and knocked her wand off her hand. She watched as it slid until it stopped at Stitch's feet.

"What?!" exclaimed Lilo.

Jumba let out a sinister laughter, sending a chill down Lilo's spine.

"Oh, little girl," cackled Jumba, "you are so naïve!"

Suddenly, a force field formed in front of David, Nani, Stitch and Gantu, trapping Lilo on the other side, much to their shock.

"Lilo!" exclaimed Stitch.

"No!" panicked Nani.

Nani and Stitch pounded on the force field, but it wouldn't budge. Lilo and Stitch watched as 601, 617 and 621 crawled into a protective chamber and Lilo even noticed a shield generator at the ceiling of the cave on her side of the force field. She glared at Jumba as he set down Experiment 606's pod.

"Another abomination," growled Gantu, "we need to save Lilo!"

"But how?" asked David.

Jumba sprayed the pod with water, activating Experiment 606.

"No, no, no!" Stitch yelled, pounding the force field harder.

Jumba ducked into the protective chamber. Seconds later, 606 took a deep breath and transformed into a black hole. Lilo grabbed onto a thick stalagmite for dear life. What possible hope could Lilo grasp onto for her survival?

* * *


	7. Mind Boggling Dilemma

A few minutes passed, but Gantu, Nani, David or Stitch haven't figured out a strategy to stop Jumba's evil scheme. Gantu tried firing at the force field, but it did no effect.

"Blitznak!" growled Gantu.

Stitch looked around, trying to figure out how to save Lilo's life before the black hole could catch hold of her. He then glanced down at Lilo's wand, picked it up and aimed it at the shield generator.

"Stand back!" ordered Stitch.

Upon cue, Nani and David raced out of the cave and Gantu headed for the entrance. Stitch pressed on the second button and pulled the trigger. The wand fired a powerful beam that broke through the force field and destroyed the shield generator. Seconds later, the force field dissipated and Gantu sprinted over to Lilo, braving the violent winds. He plucked her off the stalagmite while Stitch held onto the wand.

"Are you all right?" asked Gantu.

"How do we stop that experiment?" clamored Lilo, desperate for this nightmarish event to end.

Stitch climbed onto Gantu's leg and handed Lilo her wand. She aimed it directly at the black hole as it started to get a little more stronger.

"Luku mea ulana lole!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, causing the wand to fire a powerful beam directly into the black hole. Moments later, it reverted back into Experiment 606, who fell on its belly.

"Lilo!" instructed Stitch, "capture it!"

Gantu lowered Lilo to the ground, and she pressed on the third button. She drew a circle, allowing it to take shape and position itself at the tip of her wand as she aimed it at 606.

"Mea inainaʻia ka hopu!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, firing the ring at 606 and landing on it like a horseshoe. She waved her wand in a circular motion, causing the ring to shrink until it tightened around 606 and reverted it back into its pod form.

"Finally!" Lilo sighed in relief.

Lilo collapsed to knees to catch her breath while Gantu strode over to the experiment pod and picked it up. He examined it carefully before stashing it into his pocket.

"I wonder if Nani and David are ok," Lilo said to herself.

Lilo got back to her feet and then led Stitch outside the cave where Nani and David were waiting.

"We're fine, don't worry," assured Lilo.

Nani knelt down to Lilo's level and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Lilo," Nani demanded in a loud voice, "why didn't you tell me you had superpowers?!"

"I thought you would be scared of me if I told you!" Lilo responded at Nani's tone.

"I was worried about you!" Nani objected loudly, "you could've died!"

Lilo flashed her wand in front of Nani.

"This wand helps me," explained Lilo, "it helps me capture experiments."

"Experiments?" paused David.

Gantu emerged from the cave, catching Nani and David's attention.

"Genetic creations," clarified Gantu, gesturing to Stitch, "created by Jumba as you saw earlier such as 626, or as you call him, Stitch."

David glanced at Stitch.

"You're from outer space?" paused David.

"Ih," nodded Stitch.

"Lilo," demanded Nani, "how long have you been keeping this a secret?!"

"Since I first met Stitch," admitted Lilo.

Thoughts filled Nani's head. What if Mr. Bubbles found out about Lilo's superpowers? What if he knew of Stitch's real identity?

"Lilo," mentioned Nani, "I don't think Mr. Bubbles would approve of what Stitch is."

"Not even if I tell him we're fighting the forces of evil together?" asked Lilo.

"What happens if the other experiments find him at our house?" insisted Nani, gesturing to Stitch.

"We could just draw them away and capture them," answered Lilo.

"That could be dangerous," warned Gantu, "if any wandering experiments locate your house, they could report it to Jumba and he could attack you at your most vulnerable, unless…"

Gantu turned his head at the cave entrance just as Jumba, 601, 617 and 621 emerged from the cave. His eyes burned with anger since he witnessed this scientist pull a cruel trick and actually try to kill a child. The Galactic Federation captain trudged towards Jumba and blocked his path, much to the evil genius's disappointment.

"Out of the way," barked Jumba, "will you?"

Gantu glanced briefly back at Lilo and the others.

"I'll try to hold them off," he whispered.

Gantu turned back to Jumba and the experiments, holding up his pistol...the other hand going behind his back, fingering a small, capsule-like device…a smoke grenade.

"I think not!" Gantu proclaimed dramatically, "surrender now and throw yourself at the mercy of the Galactic Federation!"

"I've always been wanting to put my experiments to the test against you, Gantu," snickered Jumba, a sly grin widening.

"I'm not letting you harm that…that child!" Gantu insisted.

An instant later, Gantu launched the grey capsule through the air, and with a crack like thunder, smoke billowed out of the cracked-open capsule, wrapping Jumba, the experiments and Gantu in a greyish haze, obscuring their vision. With this, Lilo and her ohana had a chance to escape! Lilo, Nani, David and Stitch sprinted away from the cave and through the forest, not daring to look back. Lilo hoped the Galactic Federation captain would be ok. Maybe he would succeed in capturing Jumba?

Gantu meanwhile dove through the shadows that stretched across the smoke, firing away with his pistol, gritting his teeth before leaping through the smokey haze again. He had to stall for time and ensure the little girl got away. He'd not trusted Stitch at first, but…

There was just something about that human child that seemed to bring out the best in people, even beings Gantu had been hesitant to trust. Maybe 626…no, Stitch…was something special after all. He remembered those times when Lilo tried assuring him she would try teaching the other experiments to be good, even if they have caused havoc on the island.

"You won't escape me!" Gantu insisted, firing off his blaster again, grinning proudly, "I'm going to prove to you the worth of a-"

But then, as the smoke cleared, his smile faded…revealing the experiments and Jumba were long gone.

"…oh, blitznak," Gantu groaned, facepalming.

While they were running, Lilo quickly pressed on the button of her armor shifter, deactivating her armor and reverting it to her normal outfit. Nani, David, Lilo and Stitch arrived at the beach, so they took a moment to sit in the sand and catch their breath.

"That was close!" Lilo sighed in relief.

Stitch breathed a sigh of relief, turning to Lilo.

"Lilo okie-taka?" Stitch asked, his koala-esque face filled with clear concern for her.

"Everyone okie-taka?" Stitch asked, looking up at Nani and David…Nani still trying to work her head around all this.

"I'm ok," assured Lilo.

Stitch held her hand in his paws, breathing a sigh of relief, Nani looking from him to her.

"This is…really happening?" she asked aloud, holding her head and cringing, "I'm…I'm so confused. My head is swimming."

"Lilo, you think maybe you could help us understand?" David asked Lilo.

"Stitch found out Jumba's evil plans, so he defied him and came here," explained Lilo, "Jumba came here to get Stitch back, so I decided to protect Stitch by fighting Jumba and his experiments."

Lilo felt a little shaken from the dangerous incident, but she started to calm down. She had a sneaky suspicion that this would not be the only time Jumba would try to kill her, and she figured out he was trying to get rid of her so Stitch would be vulnerable. Without Lilo, Jumba could take Stitch away. The thought of the evil genius reprogramming him until he could think about nothing but destroying scared her and she started to worry that she might not be able to protect Stitch on her own. Could she ask Nani and David to help her? She brushed it off after remembering that they're not experienced in combat like herself.

After what felt like hours, David stretched his arms behind his back and stood to his feet, turning his head at Lilo and Nani.

"Hey," offered David, "I might not be a doctor, but I know there's no better cure for a sour face than a couple of boards and some choice waves."

Stitch gazed at David in curiosity.

"What do you think?" asked David.

"I think that's a great idea," nodded Nani.

Lilo also nodded in agreement before turning her head at Stitch.

"Stitch," chirped Lilo, "wanna join us?"

"Dunga haga blabla," admitted Stitch.

Lilo gazed out into the ocean before returning her eyes on Stitch.

"Are you…afraid of water?" clarified Lilo.

"Ih," nodded Stitch.

"It's ok," assured Lilo, gesturing to herself, Nani and David, "we can swim."

Stitch nervously bit his lip…and then gently reached out, taking her hand in his little paw.

"Stitch…trust you," he said softly.

Meanwhile, watching from afar through binoculars, Jumba could simply not believe what his experiments and he were seeing.

"They are…they are…bonding!" Jumba remarked aloud, "might as well be on front page of greeting card!"

"They're…bonding? Like…a real family?" 621 asked, looking through his own pair as Stitch took Lilo's hand, the four heading for the ocean almost like mother, father and children, a pang sinking into his heart. Being overlooked by Jumba had made 621 incredibly, almost insanely jealous of his "brother", 626. All he'd wanted was to please his father figure Jumba. That's all he'd ever wanted. Yet if he was doing what Jumba truly desired…why did he still feel an empty, angry void in him, looking at these humans and the traitorous 626?

"Hmm. Why is 626 risking this?" Jumba asked aloud.

"He must love them," 621 reasoned, "that's the only explanation."

Once they got two surfboards, Nani and David paddled further into the ocean with Lilo and Stitch riding on Nani's surfboard.

Jumba watched as Lilo and Stitch rode atop the surfboard, Stitch nervously teetering about before Lilo calmly smiled back, a sense of bravery filling him as he stood up, tall and proud.

"Jumba is going to take DIP," he announced aloud, rubbing his hands together.

Jumba headed for the ocean himself, swimming into the deep, waiting for his moment…

Once a large wave was about to start, Nani paddled towards the wave until she was close enough and then stood on the surfboard, anticipating the wave to take shape. Slowly but surely, the wave began to swell, and now Lilo, Nani, Stitch and David were riding high atop it, Stitch grinning in delight as he held his hands up.

"YEEEEHAAAAA!" he proclaimed, pure exhilaration running through his little blue body.

Stitch was unaware of the balding, alien form sliding up through the wave…Jumba reaching out and grabbing hold of him, yanking him into the wave with a SCHWOOMP! Once the wave dissipated, Nani, Lilo and David emerged from the water and climbed onto the surfboards but realized that Stitch was missing.

Meanwhile, Stitch was tumbling around in the water, Jumba trying to knock him out. His entire body felt as if it was being tugged down by a thousand different chains that were tying him to endless weights, his lungs feeling as though they were on fire...he was drowning, helpless, unable to escape…

 _Lilo…_ He thought softly. Where…where was she…?

Just as Stitch was about to lose hope, David dove into the water and punched Jumba, forcing him to let go of Stitch. David seized this chance and grabbed Stitch before swimming to the surface.

Jumba flopped around in the sea, gasping and spluttering, struggling to get to the surface as Stitch groaned, his consciousness swimming in and out. Jumba finally burst up to the surface many yards away from where David, Stitch, Lilo and Nani were, 621 and the others carefully easing him out of the water and onto the beach, 621 turning his creator on his side, Jumba coughing up a starfish.

"I…HATE…this planet," Jumba grumbled, "little monster…"

"Would you like us to help you catch 626 for you?" proposed 621.

"Yes," Jumba groaned, before coughing out an OCTOPUS, which landed on 621's face and he yelped, trying to tug it off as 601 and 617 began to laugh hysterically, Jumba coughing a little as 621 FINALLY yanked it off.

"I HATE…THIS…PLANET," he growled out, Stitch panting and heaving, Lilo patting him on the back to get the water out of his lungs.

"Sorry, Stitch," replied Lilo, "our planet isn't really that perfect."

Stitch panted a bit, cringing before turning to her.

"Stitch…Stitch okie-taka," he confessed.

"Did Jumba try to catch you?" asked Lilo.

"Ih," nodded Stitch.

Stitch then bit his lip, head hanging before he spoke up.

"Stitch, um…Stitch soka," Stitch told Lilo, Nani and David, "Stitch put yuuga all in danger. Stitch sorry."

"Should we get them now?" 601 asked 621 as he, 621 and 617 hid in the bushes far, far away.

"626 is vulnerable and tired," 621 reasoned, "now is the chance to strike!"

Upon cue, 621, 601 and 617 leapt out of the bushes and charged at Lilo, Nani and David in hopes of snagging Stitch. However, Lilo sprinted a couple feet ahead and blocked their path.

"Don't you guys ever give up?!" yelled Lilo.

"You are QUITE persistent," 621 chuckled.

601 shot forward, fists flying as 617's stinger-esque tail shimmered and glowed, firing at Stitch, knocking him across the beach as Nani gasped, David racing over to him as Nani looked around, finally finding a large umbrella someone had left in the sand, yanking it up. As 617 launched another blast at Stitch, Nani shot in the path, the ball of plasma bouncing off the umbrella as 621 chuckled and clapped his paws together.

"My, my! That IS impressive. Especially for a human," 621 complimented, "but not good enough!"

"Tell Jumba that you can't have Stitch!" barked Lilo.

Lilo raised her right hand into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

The armor shifter's gem emitted the strange light that enveloped Lilo, morphing her swimsuit into her armor. 621 blinked in surprise, David helping Stitch up as Lilo was transformed, her sister gazing in awe whilst 601 was knocked back, 617 blinking before firing off a plasma ball at her with a growl. He wasn't going to be intimidated by a simple child! However, Lilo managed to jump out of the way before the plasma ball could hit her, remembering Gantu's warning of avoiding getting hit by plasma a second time.

"GRRR!" 617 growled.

617 tried firing off another blast, but this time Nani leapt in the way, the ball bouncing right back at him, causing him to go flying back, hitting a coconut tree and sliding down with a thwump as 601 shot forth, fist flying at Lilo, knocking Nani to the side as 621 raced towards Stitch, cracking his knuckles as Stitch got to his feet.

"Stand back," Stitch told David.

Lilo countered each punch from 601 with her own punches, not realizing that whenever she used her left fist to punch away 601's punches, her left arm throbbed in pain. At the same time, Stitch tackled 621 and they both started wrestling. Lilo managed to send a kick that knocked 601 back a few feet. She pressed on the second button and aimed her wand at 601.

"Luku mea ulana lole!" shouted Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger and fired a powerful beam that hit 601, sending it crashing into 617. She pressed on the third button and drew a circle, letting it morph into a ring and position itself at the tip of its wand.

"Mea inainaʻia ka hopu!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, firing the ring that landed on 601 and 617 like a horseshoe. She waved her wand in a circular motion until the ring tightened around the experiments and reverted them into pods. Stitch bit 621's head hard, causing him to yelp in pain while Lilo sprinted towards the pods and picked them up before stashing them underneath her breastplate. 621 wiggled out of Stitch's jaws and broke free before jumping back.

"Don't think you've won so easily!" warned 621, "Jumba will make you succumb to your destructive instincts as planned!"

621 made a hasty escape. Lilo sprinted over to Stitch's side, resting her hand on his head.

"Don't worry, Stitch," assured Lilo, "I won't stop until we stop Jumba."

Nani set down the umbrella and glanced at David, who sighed in relief.

"What is the meaning of this?!" they heard someone demand.

Startled, Lilo, Nani and David snapped their heads at Mr. Bubbles, who stood outside the beach with a stern look on his face. Nani frantically raced towards him until she stopped just inches in front of him.

"This isn't what it looks like," protested Nani, "we were…it's just that…"

"I saw the whole fight," interrupted Mr. Bubbles, "you have been allowing Lilo to fight these things that have been terrorizing Kauai lately, haven't you? That is unacceptable."

"I…I didn't know she was fighting monsters," stammered Nani, "until just now."

"I know you're trying, Nani," Mr. Bubbles said sincerely, "but you need to think what's best for Lilo, even if it removes you from the picture."

Nani stared at Mr. Bubbles in disbelief. The last thing she wanted was to be separated from Lilo with no means to contact her. Would Stitch have to remain with Nani in the process? Nani knew that Lilo was the only means to protect Stitch from Jumba, but would Mr. Bubbles even believe her if she told him that?

"I'll be back tomorrow morning for Lilo," Mr. Bubbles concluded, "I'm sorry."

Without saying anything further, Mr. Bubbles left the beach, leaving Nani in distress. David, Lilo and Stitch approached Nani, sympathy glistening in David's eyes.

"Nani," asked David, "is there something I can do?"

"No, David," Nani shook her head, "I need to take Lilo home now."

Nani lifted Lilo into her arms.

"We have a lot to talk about, Lilo," Nani told Lilo.

Nani left the beach with Stitch following her. They were able to avoid other people along the way, much to Lilo's relief. Once they arrived at the house, Lilo deactivated her armor and stashed the pods she obtained into the shoe box under her bed before changing clothes. After a quiet dinner, Nani, Lilo and Stitch went outside and sat on the hammock. Nani and Lilo placed a flower in their hair while enjoying the soft breeze.

"Lilo, honey," Nani said softly, "we have to, uh…"

"You're nice, and someone will give you a job," assured Lilo, "I would."

Nani let out a sigh and opened her palms.

"Come here," whispered Nani.

Lilo crawled towards Nani and sat between her legs, her older sister gently wrapping her arms around her. Nani plucked the flowers off her and Lilo's hair and held them in her hands, allowing Lilo to place her hands on her palms.

"Aloha oe, aloha oe," Nani sang, "e ke onaona noho i ka lipo. One fond embrace, a ho'i a'e au, until we meet again."

Lilo and Nani raised their hands slightly and released the flowers, allowing them to drift along the wind. Nani gently held Lilo close to her chest. Stitch remembered overhearing the discussion between Nani and Cobra Bubbles back at the beach and he began to worry. He didn't want this social worker to take away Lilo, as he grew to care for her during his time on Earth. He considered suggesting that Lilo could persuade Cobra Bubbles to let Stitch accompany her, so they could still fight Jumba and his experiments even if they were distant from Nani. After a long while, Nani, Lilo and Stitch returned to the house. Lilo and Stitch headed into their bedroom and climbed onto the bed.

"I'm worried," said Lilo.

"Why?" asked Stitch.

"Mr. Bubbles could take me away tomorrow," replied Lilo.

"Can you convince him to let meega go with you?" suggested Stitch.

"I could," agreed Lilo, "but even if he agreed, he could take away the armor shifter and I won't be able to protect you from Jumba. Even worse, Jumba could kill me without it."

"Stitch will protect you," offered Stitch.

"But isn't Jumba going after you?" reminded Lilo.

Stitch felt a chill sent down his spine. He hated the thought of being in the hands of Jumba and what he could do to him.

"Ih," nodded Stitch, "does Lilo have plan?"

Lilo thought over the question in a moment of silence. She pulled Scrump into her embrace and twiddled with its hair. She soon began wondering if Gantu was ok.

"I have an idea," proposed Lilo, "tomorrow morning, before Mr. Bubbles arrives, we could escape together, find Gantu and ask him to let us hide in his ship."

Stitch stared at Lilo in confusion.

"Why Gantu?" paused Stitch.

"He protected us when we most needed him, didn't he?" explained Lilo, "maybe if we hide in his ship, we could lure Jumba into a trap so Gantu could capture him."

"Could work," agreed Stitch.

Smiling, Lilo put down Scrump and pulled Stitch into a gentle embrace.

"Thanks, Stitch!" chirped Lilo, "you're the best friend I ever had."

Stitch gave Lilo a soft smile, knowing that even if they were in a pinch at the moment, they still had some hope left. He hoped they would be able to execute this plan when morning arrived.


	8. House Attack

Back at his ship, Gantu ensured Experiment 513 wouldn't tear the ship apart with its earthquake ability. He felt that today's incidents needed to be addressed to the Grand Councilwoman, now that he knew Jumba was on Earth. He prepared the transmission screen and waited patiently until the transmission went online, facing the Grand Councilwoman on the screen.

"Yes, Captain Gantu?" the Grand Councilwoman said over the transmission.

"I must inform you that I confirmed Dr. Jumba Jookiba's presence on Earth," reported Gantu, "earlier today, he sent Experiment 513 to destroy a hotel which killed countless human civilians. Later that day, he sent 621 and two other experiments to kidnap the child's older sister and one of them inflicted a plasma burn on the child's arm. Jumba used the child's sister as bait to lure her into a trap and tried to kill her using Experiment 606's black hole function."

"And 626?" the Grand Councilwoman asked over the transmission.

"Jumba did not get his hands on Experiment 626 yet," answered Gantu, "although, 626 has been bonding with the child, as I've seen them fight a few experiments and they tried to stop 513."

"Our troopers have reported that Hamsterviel escaped prison recently and is now heading his way to Earth," the Grand Councilwoman advised over the transmission, "combined with the damage already accumulated, and evidently, Earth's authorities have seen the fighting. This could mean the child and Experiment 626 are in danger. Captain Gantu, I urge you to find them and evacuate them to the Galactic Federation headquarters. Is that clear?"

Gantu took a moment to think over how he should relay this information to Lilo and Stitch. How well would they take this news and would they be willing to go with him? Then again, the thought of Hamsterviel arriving on Earth and making the crisis worse gave him enough concern for Lilo's safety.

"I…" Gantu hesitated, then nodded firmly, "I understand. I'll inform the child and 626 of the impending danger. I will abide by your judgment, Grand Councilwoman."

"Thank you, Captain Gantu," the Grand Councilwoman acknowledged over the transmission, "I'll be awaiting your return with the child and the experiment in your stride."

Without saying anything further, the Grand Councilwoman ended the transmission. Gantu trudged into his bedchamber while Pleakley was talking with his mother on the communicator. The Galactic Federation captain waited patiently until Pleakley hung up.

"So," asked Pleakley, "did she say anything?"

"The child and 626 are in danger," explained Gantu, "so tomorrow morning, we're going to retrieve them before we leave."

* * *

The next morning, after Lilo got dressed, she and Stitch set off to prepare to leave. Lilo pulled out her duffle bag and started picking out a few sets of clothes while Stitch pulled out the shoe box containing the pods. Lilo climbed onto the bed and pulled out the photo of her family from underneath her pillow. Lilo and Stitch stashed Scrump, the tracking device, the sets of clothes, a hairbrush, the photo and her camera into the duffle bag. Lilo opened the shoe box and carefully transferred the experiment pods into the duffle bag. Once they finished packing, Lilo zipped up the duffle bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil before writing down a note she hoped to give to Nani:

" _I'm worried that Jumba will attack our house, so Stitch and I will be hiding in Gantu's ship for a while. Don't worry about us, we'll be ok."_

"Maybe we should get some breakfast before we go," suggested Lilo.

"Ih," nodded Stitch.

Lilo and Stitch left the bedroom and descended the staircase before heading for the kitchen while Nani was drinking coffee. Lilo pulled out a box of Raisin Bran while Stitch grabbed the milk from the refrigerator. Lilo then fetched the bowls and spoons before she and Stitch sat down on the table. Once they poured in their cereal, they started eating. As they were eating, Lilo thought over the plan she and Stitch discussed last night. Maybe they could sneak out of the house, activate the tracking device and wait for Gantu to find them. Then again, how would Lilo be able to activate it? Maybe she will have to figure it out on her own. Once Lilo and Stitch finished their breakfast, they placed the bowls and spoons on the counter before approaching Nani.

"Nani," asked Lilo, "do you think Mr. Bubbles will let me take Stitch along?"

"I don't know, Lilo," sighed Nani.

"I was just asking," explained Lilo, "because…I want Stitch to go with me."

Nani finished her coffee, stood from the table and placed her hands on Lilo's shoulders.

"Lilo," said Nani, "sometimes you try your hardest but things don't work out the way you want them to. Sometimes, things have to change for the better, even if…"

Before Nani could continue, she, Lilo and Stitch heard a knock on the door. Could Cobra Bubbles have arrived already?

"Nani!" David called from outside.

Nani rushed out of the kitchen to answer the door, revealing David at the front porch, much to Lilo's relief.

"David!" gasped Nani.

"I think I found you a job," explained David.

"You what?!" warbled Nani.

"Old man Kukhkini's store," clarified David, "but we got to hurry."

"Ok," nodded Nani.

Nani noticed Lilo and Stitch emerging from the kitchen so she stepped towards Lilo, knelt down and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Lilo?" announced Nani, "baby, this is really important. I need you to stay here for a few minutes. I'm going to be right back. Lock the door and don't answer it for anyone, ok?"

Nani got back to her feet and stepped outside before closing the door behind her. Once Nani and David left, Lilo and Stitch scurried into her bedroom and retrieved the duffle bag and the note. Lilo had a sneaky suspicion that Nani wouldn't be happy with Lilo disappearing on her, but she hoped that Nani would trust Gantu considering that he saved Lilo's life a couple times. After all, taking refuge in Gantu's ship could be at least better than having to be put in a foster home. Lilo and Stitch left her bedroom and placed the note on the kitchen table. However, before they could scramble for the door, they heard an explosion at the kitchen entrance, so they turned their heads at the source of the noise. Lilo gasped in horror when she saw Jumba trudging into the house.

"Hiding behind your little friend won't work anymore," smirked Jumba.

"Can't you just leave Stitch alone?!" yelled Lilo.

"You should've handed over 626 when we first met," warned Jumba, "those humans have died because you just won't hand him over."

"You still can't have whatever you want, you stupidhead!" spat Lilo.

Lilo set down her duffle bag and raised her right fist into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

The armor shifter's gem emitted energy that enveloped Lilo, transforming her muumuu into her suit of armor. Stitch reached into the duffle bag and activated the tracking device, hoping that Gantu would respond in time. After the transformation, Lilo lifted the duffle bag over her shoulder. Without warning, Jumba pulled out his plasma gun and fired at Lilo and Stitch, forcing them to dodge, although the plasma bullet scorched the wood. While Stitch started skittering through the house, Lilo sprinted in front of Jumba and kicked him in the stomach.

"You are annoying but _**adorable**_ little girl!" Jumba growled out, clutching his stomach before groaning.

Jumba grabbed hold of a nearby chair, swinging it through the air, smacking Lilo on the side of the head, trying to knock her to the ground. Lilo quickly recovered, although she felt pain at the side of her head which sustained a small bruise. Stitch soon let out a furious, angry growl, racing through the house, barreling into Jumba and knocking him back. He held up his fist, trying to knock Jumba out with a punch, only for a laser blast to send him flying up through the house, Gantu approaching from afar, gazing in shock at what he was seeing. Was Jumba already there? Oh no. Oh no! Stitch came crashing back down into the house and recovered before he pounced on Jumba, biting him hard. Lilo pulled out the tracking device and threw it at Stitch, although Jumba didn't see it, allowing the experiment to slip the tracking device under his clothes. Lilo sprinted behind Jumba and pressed on the second button of her wand and aimed it at Jumba.

"Luku mea ulana lole!" chanted Lilo.

Once Stitch leapt off Jumba, Lilo pulled the trigger and the wand fired a powerful beam that sent Jumba flying out of the kitchen, crashing through the walls until he landed in the living room floor. Lilo and Stitch didn't pay attention to the sound of Mr. Bubbles's car approaching the house.

"Come on, Stitch," called Lilo, "we've gotta get out of here, quick!"

Jumba quickly staggered to his feet while Lilo and Stitch sprinted for the door, only to notice Experiment 375 to appear and possess a chainsaw outside. Once Lilo opened the door, the possessed chainsaw began buzzing into the kitchen and started sawing through the floor, causing Lilo to scream in fear as she and Stitch scurried away from the chainsaw, only to stop just inches in front of Jumba. Thinking fast, Stitch lifted Jumba and threw him out of the house, taking out some of the wall. Lilo aimed her wand at the chainsaw and pulled the trigger, firing a beam that destroyed it, forcing 375 to leave the ruined chainsaw. 375 let out a cackle before leaving the house. Suddenly, Lilo and Stitch noticed an activated grenade fly into the house and land on the living room floor.

"Oh no!" gasped Lilo.

Stitch lifted Lilo into his arms and scurried out of the house through the front door, only to notice Mr. Bubbles staring at them in disbelief. Seconds later, an explosion ripped the house apart and set it on fire, debris flying all over the place and Lilo could hear a ringing sensation in her ears seconds later. Stitch swore he saw Jumba when he and Lilo escaped the house, but he disappeared. Where did he go? Mr. Bubbles approached Lilo and Stitch with a stern expression on his face.

"Did you see that alien with the four eyes throw that bomb into the house?!" yelled Lilo.

"Lilo," Mr. Bubbles said sternly, "I've seen the news over the past few days. You're too young to fight such dangerous threats."

"You don't understand!" protested Lilo, "if I stop fighting, Jumba will wreck havoc on the whole planet!"

"You can let the military deal with this threat," disagreed Mr. Bubbles, "we're leaving."

"Can't you at least let me take Stitch with you?" begged Lilo, gesturing to Stitch.

"No," Mr. Bubbles shook his head.

Lilo's heart sank. She didn't want to leave Stitch to fend for himself, especially with Jumba on the loose. Before Lilo could start arguing, she noticed Nani sprinting over to what was left of the house.

"Oh, Lilo!" panicked Nani.

Nani sprinted until she stood between Lilo and Mr. Bubbles.

"Please don't do this," begged Nani.

"You know I have to do this," replied Mr. Bubbles.

"No!" shouted Nani, "you're not taking her! I'm the only one who understands her! You take her away, she won't stand a chance!"

"You're making this harder than it needs to be," growled Mr. Bubbles.

"But you don't know what you're doing!" protested Nani, "she needs me!"

"Is _**this**_ what she needs?!" roared Mr. Bubbles, pointing at the burning house, "it seems clear that you need her a lot more than she needs you!"

Lilo shook her head in disbelief, refusing to believe anything Mr. Bubbles had to say. With Mr. Bubbles and Nani arguing, Lilo and Stitch scurried into the forest. They stopped in a clearing so they could catch their breath. Seconds later, they heard loud footsteps and saw Gantu emerging from the trees.

"Gantu!" exclaimed Lilo.

"Are you two all right?" asked Gantu.

"Jumba blew up my house," answered Lilo, "but we're ok."

"Good," warned Gantu, "there is another threat by the name of Dr. Hamsterviel heading its way for Earth, and both of you are in grave danger. We need to evacuate immediately."

Lilo and Stitch stared at Gantu in surprise. They may have planned to find him and ask him to let them seek refuge in his ship, but they never thought that the Galactic Federation captain would actually be planning to take them to a safe place where Jumba cannot harm them. Was this mere coincidence? Lilo and Stitch didn't know much about Hamsterviel, but they had a sneaky suspicion that he was a legitimate threat apart from Jumba and his experiments. Stitch glanced over his shoulder and he swore he could see Jumba spying on them behind the trees.

"Jumba!" exclaimed Stitch.

"Stitch?" paused Lilo.

"Yuuga stay," advised Stitch, "Stitch be right back."

Stitch raced off in Jumba's direction, bounding through the jungles of Hawaii, shrubbery whacking him in the face as he tore after his creator.

"Yuuga come back here!" roared Stitch.

Lilo turned her head at Gantu.

"What if Jumba catches Stitch?" panicked Lilo, "should we go help him?"

"I don't think you should worry," Gantu mused, rubbing his chin, "Stitch has proven himself more than capable. You've proven yourself more than capable of taking him on. It's really impressive. Should you ever decide to not want to stay here on Earth, a position in the Galactic Federation's military wing might be in your future. Then again, the Grand Councilwoman did ask me to take both of you to safety…"

Before Lilo could reply, she could hear Stitch snarling loudly as if he was caught in a bear trap. Gantu and Lilo looked at each other. Realizing something had clearly gone wrong, they bolted off in the direction Stitch had gone, even as his snarling began to fade away, the two realizing he was being carried off. After they entered another clearing, Lilo's eyes widened in horror once she noticed Jumba wrestling Stitch into a prison capsule attached to his ship. Jumba closed the capsule while the blue experiment scratched at the glass.

"No!" Lilo yelled.

Jumba hopped into his ship, which began to take off as Gantu whipped out his pistol, trying to fire at it as Stitch's paws pressed against the capsule.

"Don't leave meega," whimpered Stitch.

In a matter of seconds, the ship disappeared into the sky. Tears threatened to spill from Lilo's eyes as she stared in disbelief, worried that Jumba could reprogram Stitch into a killing machine, which was exactly what he was afraid of.

"Stitch," Lilo whispered out, her voice breaking before she felt Gantu gently kneel down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, his blue eyes looking deep into her own brown ones.

"Don't worry," Gantu assured Lilo, "we'll get him back. After all, Jumba's not the only one with his own ship."

Gantu pulled out a small black little triangle-shaped remote from his belt pouch and clicked a red button on it as a faint ring echoed through the air, Lilo's eyes widening.

"Wait…you mean…?" paused Lilo.

"What? Did you think I _**walked**_ here?" the gigantic alien chuckled.

Gantu lifted Lilo onto his shoulder, prompting her to hold onto him with a determined expression in her eyes as he raced towards his dark-painted ship, pushing some shrubbery aside to reveal it. Lilo gazed at the vessel in amazement for a moment before the Galactic Federation captain boarded the ship using the ramp, where Lilo noticed Pleakley once Gantu set her down on the floor.

"Hold it!" paused Pleakley, "where did the blue monster go?"

"His name is _**Stitch**_!" Lilo corrected in a loud voice, stomping on the ground as Pleakley flinched a bit, "and Jumba stole him! We gotta go get him back!"

"If Jumba's taken him, that _**is**_ serious…" Pleakley gasped, looking nervous, his cycloptic eye glancing from Lilo to Gantu as he got in the captain's chair, Pleakley biting his lip, "can you catch up to him?"

"He won't be getting away with Stitch," Gantu promised firmly, Pleakley blinking in surprise.

"...Stitch?" Pleakley chirped, "he's grown on you? Awww. That's so sweet!"

Pleakley clasped his hands together and smiling at the warm fuzzies their concern for Stitch was giving him. Gantu reached out and lifted Lilo into a passenger seat after she set down her duffle bag next to it while Pleakley sat down in the chair to Gantu's right. The Galactic Federation captain activated the ship after closing the ramp and the ship took off. It soon tore through the sky after Jumba's ship.

Aboard Jumba's ship, Jumba was tapping away into his ship's control panel, frowning as he tried to boot up his ship's hyperdrive.

"Curses!" grumbled Jumba, "is not working?! Ship must have damaged in landing on this planet."

Jumba heard Stitch banging against the capsule in the back.

"Struggling all you are wanting, is of no concern to me!" Jumba laughed, "capsule designed to hold even _**you**_."

Little did Jumba knew, Gantu activated his ship's cannon, aiming it at Jumba's ship. With a crack like thunder, the cannon shot through the air, slamming into Jumba's ship as he gasped, whipping his head around, seeing Gantu's ship was following him.

"Lilo!" Stitch cried out.

"Little girl is _**still**_ following?!" Jumba exclaimed.

Jumba maneuvered his ship in hopes of avoiding Gantu's ship, but the Galactic Federation captain still pursued him. Gantu fired away at Jumba, aiming at the engine as smoke billowed out from being struck, Jumba's ship shaking back and forth as it began to quiver and quake, clearly about to collapse right out of the sky…

"This is getting ridiculous," growled Jumba.

Jumba activated his ship's cannon and attempted to fire at Gantu's ship, but the Galactic Federation captain thought fast and maneuvered it out of the way.

"I've gotta get on his ship and get Stitch outta there!" Lilo insisted, slamming her fist into her palm as Gantu gave her a look back, Pleakley gaping in surprise.

"But we're going at 100 miles an hour over a Hawaiian island!" Pleakley protested, "you really want to…climb out there and get onto the ship?"

Lilo suddenly remembered the moment when she almost fell to her death while she tried to stop 513.

"Do you have any better ideas?" sighed Lilo.

"I could break the capsule at the back of the ship and allow Stitch to jump onto our ship," suggested Gantu.

"Don't miss," Lilo pleaded as Gantu smiled a bit, eyes narrowing as he flipped open the two little extra buttons on the ship's steering handles, grinning with pride.

"I never miss," he assured.

Gantu pressed the buttons as his ship's large cannon glowed faintly, light coalescing around it before shooting forth, breaking open the capsule as Jumba gasped in surprise…Stitch was free! The blue experiment crawled out of the broken capsule and onto the hull of the ship, eyes gazing at Gantu's ship. The Galactic Federation captain maneuvered his ship until it was hovering next to Jumba's ship at a slightly lower altitude. Stitch seized this chance, leapt off Jumba's ship and landed on the hull of Gantu's ship. With Stitch secured, Gantu maneuvered his ship while Jumba's ship took a deep nosedive and crashed into the beach.

"Do you think Jumba survived the crash?" asked Lilo.

"Are you sure you want to investigate?" sighed Gantu.

"This could be our chance to catch him," insisted Lilo.


	9. Authorized to Evacuate

Gantu slowly maneuvered the ship until it landed near Jumba's ship. He could see Jumba climbing out of the cockpit while he pushed a button that opened the ramp. The Galactic Federation captain, Lilo and Pleakley stood from their seats and emerged from the ship. Stitch jumped off the hull and landed near Lilo in the sand, prompting her to pull him into an embrace.

"You're ok!" chirped Lilo.

"Lilo came back," Stitch purred while nuzzling his head against Lilo's chest.

"Nobody gets left behind," replied Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch returned their glance at Jumba as Gantu trudged towards the scientist.

"Ooooogh…my aching head…" Jumba groaned aloud, struggling to get to his feet only to flop onto the white sand below.

Gantu took out a pair of faintly blue, electrified handcuffs as he slapped them onto Jumba's wrist.

"You're coming with me," Gantu declared, "you're under arrest for kidnapping, damage of public and private property, assault-"

"Yes, yes," Jumba grumbled, rolling his eyes before Stitch tossed a shell at his head, which bonked off with a faintly hollow CLONK sound, making him frown.

"Stupidhead," Stitch taunted, sticking his tongue out at him.

"You are _**very**_ disobedient, 626," Jumba growled.

"His name…is _**Stitch**_!" Lilo yelled, stomping her foot on the ground.

Lilo didn't notice Mr. Bubbles, Nani and David entering the beach and approaching her, Stitch, Gantu, Pleakley and Jumba until…

"Lilo!" called Nani, "are you ok?"

Lilo snapped her head at Nani.

"Nani!" exclaimed Lilo.

"Is there something going on?" asked Mr. Bubbles.

"I'm very sorry," Gantu apologized, sighing as he gestured at Lilo and Stitch, "but the Grand Councilwoman has insisted that Lilo and Stitch be evacuated off this planet due to the recent events. In addition, a criminal mastermind named Dr. Hamsterviel is trying to track the little girl and her friend, and we don't want to risk the exposure of even more humans learning of the existence of alienkind."

"I guess a lot of people _**would**_ kinda freak out a bit…" Lilo admitted.

Lilo pressed on the button of her armor shifter.

 _{Barrier jacket deactivated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

Lilo's armor reverted back into her muumuu.

"Do they really have to go?" Nani asked softly, looking concerned as she glanced from her sister to Gantu.

"I'd be willing to allow this," Mr. Bubbles said as he nodded his head sagely, "I can understand the need to protect her and…Stitch…"

Stitch nodded in agreement.

"But it would require a few guarantees on your behalf. First of all, that you would be responsible for her wellbeing," the African American man remarked calmly, slowly taking off his sunglasses and pointing at Gantu.

"Meaning," paused Lilo, gesturing to Gantu, "he'll be my guardian?"

"Precisely," nodded Mr. Bubbles.

Lilo and Stitch made a brief glance at Gantu, who gave them the same blank stare in a moment of silence. The trio returned their focus on Mr. Bubbles.

"If this would allow me to protect Lilo from Hamsterviel," agreed Gantu, "then I will accept responsibility of taking care of her."

"Good," acknowledged Mr. Bubbles, feeling a sense of relief.

Mr. Bubbles pulled out a few textbooks and a couple guardianship forms. He handed the textbooks to Stitch before handing the forms and Lilo's birth certificate to Gantu.

"You sure about this?" asked Stitch.

"Absolutely," nodded Mr. Bubbles.

While Stitch entered the ship to place the textbooks somewhere, Gantu took a few moments to read through the forms before signing them.

"Nani," called Lilo, "are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine," assured Nani, "don't worry."

"Even if Jumba blew up the house?" reminded Lilo.

"I'll help Nani find a suitable home," answered Mr. Bubbles.

Gantu handed the forms to Mr. Bubbles, allowing him to read it carefully before handing it to the Galactic Federation captain and turning her head to Nani while Gantu stashed the forms into his belt pouch.

"It is now decided that Captain Gantu will look after Lilo as her new guardian," announced Mr. Bubbles, "she will be spending time outside the ozone layer. Have a nice day."

"Auwe," commented David, "watching her go is hard."

"I won't forget you guys," assured Lilo, "you're still ohana."

Lilo gave Nani a warm embrace for a brief moment.

"Ohana?" paused Gantu.

Stitch turned his head at Gantu while Nani and Lilo released their embrace.

"Ohana means family," clarified Stitch, "family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

"I…I'll keep that in mind," Gantu nodded in agreement.

Gantu made a glance at Nani, understanding why Lilo was desperate to rescue her yesterday after 513 caused the earthquake that destroyed the hotel. He didn't know what became of her parents, but he suspected something might've happened that caused both Nani and Lilo to live on their own. Maybe he could schedule certain times when he can let Lilo visit her sister? He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Stitch climbing onto Jumba and emptying his pockets, much to the scientist's dismay.

"Would you cut it out, 626?" demanded Jumba.

"Meega not trust you," replied Stitch.

Once Stitch finished emptying Jumba's pockets, he jumped off the scientist while Pleakley gave him a blank stare. Of course, with Jumba's hands cuffed, he couldn't pick anything up. Gantu turned his head at Mr. Bubbles.

"We'll be leaving now," announced Gantu, "I'd rather not risk Hamsterviel attacking Lilo or Stitch."

Stitch picked up a gun that he emptied from Jumba's holster and pointed it at Jumba while growling at him.

"Ok, I'll board the ship!" groaned Jumba, "just don't shoot."

Gantu lifted Lilo onto his shoulder and led Pleakley aboard his ship while Stitch escorted Jumba aboard. After that, Stitch dropped the gun outside the ship while Gantu secured Jumba in a glass cell. The Galactic Federation captain entered the cockpit and settled Lilo into a passenger seat. Stitch entered the cockpit and sat down next to her while Gantu sat down in the captain's chair and Pleakley sat in the chair to Gantu's right. The Galactic Federation captain pressed on a button that activated the seat belts and then pressed on a button that closed the ramp.

"There you go, all buckled up for the trip," announced Gantu, "I advise that you hold on."

Gantu activated the ship, took control of the steering handles and the ship took off into the sky. Stitch took Lilo's hand into his paw as they gazed out into the windshield, the ship tearing through the clouds. Within less than a minute, the ship left Earth's atmosphere and Gantu prepared the hyperdrive.

"It'll be a few hours before we reach the headquarters," said Gantu, "you're lucky we didn't run into Hamsterveil."

Gantu activated the hyperdrive, sending his ship into hyperspace. All Lilo and Stitch could do is wait, so Lilo petted Stitch's head, eliciting purrs out of him while Gantu pulled out the communicator from the control panel.

"Connect me with the Grand Councilwoman," requested Gantu.

Seconds later, the transmission went online.

"Gantu," the Grand Councilwoman asked over the transmission, "what's going on?"

"I thought you'd like to know that I warned the child and Experiment 626 of the impending danger and evacuated them," reported Gantu, "I must also inform you that Jumba attempted to take back 626, but I stopped him and arrested him."

"In that case," the Grand Councilwoman replied over the transmission, "I'll have troopers escort Jumba to a prison cell upon your arrival."

"Thank you," Gantu gave a soft smile, "Captain Gantu out."

Gantu ended the transmission and returned the communicator into its slot. Lilo reached down to her right and lifted the duffle bag into her lap. She pulled out her photo and zipped up the duffle bag. While staring at her photo, she thought of the night she lost her parents and her efforts to keep those she loved from suffering the same fate.

"Stitch," asked Lilo, "do you think Nani would feed Pudge in my absence?"

"Pudge?" paused Stitch.

"Pudge is a fish," answered Lilo, "and…he controls the weather."

Pleakley heard Lilo's conversation with Stitch so he turned his head at the Hawaiian child and the blue experiment.

"Excuse me," interrupted Pleakley, "but how can a fish control the weather?"

"It's probably part of her culture," Gantu implied.

"Oh," chuckled Pleakley, "I see."

Stitch placed his paw on Lilo's shoulder.

"Lilo okie-taka?" asked Stitch.

"I hope Nani doesn't suffer the same fate as my parents," whispered Lilo.

Little did Lilo know, that caught Gantu's attention.

"Did something happen to them?" asked Gantu.

Lilo gazed at Gantu for a moment, but she didn't say anything. She eventually lowered her head, her eyes glued to the photo.

"I'm…sorry for your loss," Gantu let out a sigh.

Lilo made a brief glance at Gantu while he returned to piloting the ship. She remembered the moment when the Galactic Federation captain signed the guardianship forms back on the beach. She didn't even know Gantu was actually a captain until just recently. Then again, it was better late than never.

"Gantu?" called Lilo.

Gantu focused his blue eyes on Lilo's brown ones.

"Is it ok if I call you dad from now on?" asked Lilo.

"Gaba?" paused Stitch, confused.

Gantu rubbed his chin while thinking over the question. He did agree to become Lilo's guardian and he even protected her and Stitch after they first met. Maybe with Pleakley's knowledge on humans, he could carry out parental responsibility.

"I accept your request, Lilo," nodded Gantu.

Lilo gave Gantu a soft smile before turning her head at Stitch.

"Stitch, do you know anything about Hamsterviel?" whispered Lilo.

"Meega not know much about him," admitted Stitch, "but meega know Jumba work for him."

Lilo let out a sigh. Maybe Gantu or even this Grand Councilwoman would know more about Hamsterviel and his connection to the creation of the experiments.

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Lilo and Stitch, Dr. Hamsterviel had landed on the planet, off in a clearing in the jungle, and interestingly, not far from Experiment 621. The green-furred, mohawked experiment bowed his head as Hamsterviel held a paw up.

"Where's Jumba?" asked Hamsterviel.

"Unfortunately…" 621 frowned darkly. "I haven't seen him. But I know where the little girl and 626 call home."

"Then take me there," Hamsterviel demanded.

Hamsterviel held up a large remote, pressing it as large, bulky mechs ambled out from behind him, the rodent-esque alien leaping on top of one of their bulky, pauldroned shoulders as he smirked.

"Let us say…'ALOHA'," Hamsterviel laughed aloud…before seeing 621 was staring stupidly up at him.

"Uh, whuh?" paused 621.

"It means 'hello' in Hawaiian!" Hamsterviel snapped, "I actually read _**up**_ on this little planet. You didn't even know their basic greeting?!"

"…ohhhhh," 621 remarked, nodding his head as the doctor frowned.

"UGH! Uncultured troglodytes…" Hamsterviel grumbled, folding his arms over his chest before taking out a small item from a belt around his waist, tossing it at 621…a viewmaster toy.

"Here! EDUCATE YOURSELF!" Hamsterviel insisted, 621 taking it and peeking through the red, faintly binoculars-esque toy.

"Ooooh! Dinosaurs!" chirped 621.

"Yes, evidently every time a meteor strikes the planet these backwards hicks must start AAAALL over," replied Hamsterviel.

* * *

After a few hours passed, the ship arrived on planet Turo, so Gantu maneuvered it towards the Galactic Federation headquarters, landing it in the hangar and deactivating it. The Galactic Federation captain pressed on a few buttons that opened the ramp and removed the seat belts. Upon cue, Lilo stashed her photo into her duffle bag and lifted the strap over her shoulder before pushing herself off her seat with Stitch following suit. Pleakley retrieved the textbooks before Gantu led him, Lilo and Stitch towards the ramp of the ship. Slowly she descended the ship's ramp, biting her lip as Stitch walked alongside her, taking her hand in his paw for comfort as Gantu stood nearby. Ships whizzed by overhead in an orange yellow sky, purple clouds ambling by whilst the Grand Councilwoman stood tall by a large platoon of guards, giving a firm, noble bow of her regal head to Gantu as she smiled softly at Lilo.

"Good morning," she remarked to Lilo as Lilo nervously smiled back. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Um…aloha," Lilo said, "that means-"

"Hello. Yes, I've read up on your fascinating Hawaiian culture," the Grand Councilwoman replied with a smile, Lilo feeling a bit perked up by this knowledge.

"My name's Lilo and I named 626 Stitch so he could blend in," explained Lilo, "we both caught eight experiments since we first met."

"I, too, have eight experiments in cells along with Jumba," added Gantu.

"I appreciate both of your efforts," the Grand Councilwoman praised, clasping her long-fingered hands together and nodding.

The troopers marched up the ramp of the ship and returned with Jumba in tow.

"I imagine all this must be hard for you to adjust to," said the Grand Councilwoman.

"It's all right," assured Lilo, "I'm adjusted."

The troopers also escorting the experiments out of their cells while Jumba glared at the Grand Councilwoman. Lilo set down her duffle bag and plucked out the experiment pods before setting them down.

"Before we left," explained Lilo, "we had to keep these pods away from water so they don't reactivate. That's why we stashed them in a shoe box."

"I want you to prepare a suitable living quarters for Lilo and her friend," Gantu advised to the platoon, whilst the Grand Councilwoman looked the pods over, tilting her head to the side, the troopers all nodding in agreement.

"Yes sir, we understand."

"I hope you don't mind," Lilo added nervously, tapping her fingers together. "I mean, I don't want to be a burden."

"Not at all. We're actually experienced with fabrics and experimenting with interior design!" one of the guards confessed, Gantu blinking in surprise before realizing…

"Oh! You're the Duhallan Light Infantry!" he realized aloud.

"Indeed," the Grand Councilwoman remarked with a smile, "I simply instructed them come over. Besides their fine sharpshooting skills, their use of colour with fabrics is fantastic. I saw their pattern book the other day, beautiful, beautiful. Savage tans, great slabs of black set against aggressive orange!"

"Oh, I _**love**_ orange!" Lilo chirped with a big grin, Stitch nodding in agreement.

Stitch then glanced at Lilo's bandaged arm, catching her attention.

"Stitch?" paused Lilo.

"Is Lilo's arm still ok?" asked Stitch.

Lilo examined her bandaged arm.

"We'll get your room ready. It might be best to bring her to the medical wing," the head trooper of the Duhallan Infantry offered.

Gantu nodded as he led Lilo and Stitch towards the large set of pearly double doors at the end of the large, elevated road they stood on, heading for the main hall beyond whilst the Grand Councilwoman moved fluidly behind them. The ceiling was made of a special glass, allowing them to see everything passing overhead, and it faintly glimmered as Lilo was moved towards a doorway to the right with the universal symbol for medical treatment, a gigantic red cross, emblazoned on the front with a pair of wings attached as its logo.

Inside they passed by patient's bed after patient's bed, Lilo sitting down at one such bed as a green-skinned, black-eyed, faintly insectoid doctor with spiky antennae looked up from a clipboard before walking over to Lilo, kneeling down by her, his gauntleted hands examining her arm.

"Hmm," he remarked, frowning slightly, his face without ears or a nose, "…this is an awful burn for one so young. However did it happen?"

"She got into something of a firefight. Can you treat it, Doctor Jayd?" The Grand Councilwoman inquired as the doctor looked up at her, nodding.

"Absolutely. A dose of nano-gene treatment and she'll be good as new," he insisted, gesturing at the top of his gauntlets and the tubes that ran from them to the metallic, faintly backpack-like thing upon his back, which was rounded and had a silvery and black design to it, "but I have to ask. Are you at all allergic to nanogenes?"

"What's a nanogene?" paused Lilo.

"It's an advanced type of micro-organism that's entirely synthetic, designed to heal wounds on a micro and macro level. Are you allergic to poly-carbons?" explained Dr. Jayd.

"Not that I _**know**_ of," admitted Lilo.

"Good! We shouldn't have any trouble," Jayd promised warmly.

Stitch climbed up onto the bed and took Lilo's right hand into his paw in an attempt to comfort her. Dr. Jayd pulled out a syringe and filled it with the nanogenes.

"This should do the trick," he said, "I hope you're ready."

Upon cue, Lilo squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fist in anticipation. Sensing this, Stitch embraced himself to her and nuzzled her face while letting out purrs as Dr. Jayd pushed the needle just above the burnt area. Lilo bit her lip to keep herself from crying out as the medic injected the nanogenes. All she could do was lean her head towards the blue experiment until Dr. Jayd finished. A few seconds later…

"All right, that should be it," Dr. Jayd announced.

Dr. Jayd removed the syringe, allowing Lilo to let out a sigh of relief.

"Lilo okie-taka?" asked Stitch.

"I'm ok," Lilo reassured Stitch.

"It should take effect in a few moments," replied Dr. Jayd.

Lilo and Stitch watched her burnt arm carefully for a few moments while Gantu and the Grand Councilwoman stood idly by.

"Lilo feel anything?" Stitch asked softly.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," whispered Lilo.

Seconds later, the plasma burn started to heal, the skin regenerating in a matter of minutes.

"Accata!" chirped Stitch.

"She should be fine, now," called Dr. Jayd.

"Thank you, Dr. Jayd," praised Gantu.

Lilo and Stitch slid off the patient bed and stepped towards Gantu. The Galactic Federation captain lifted both of them onto his shoulders.

"I'll leave it to you to help Lilo and Stitch get accustomed to this planet, Captain Gantu," the Grand Councilwoman told Gantu, "I have preparations to make for the trial this evening."

"Very well," nodded Gantu.

Once the Grand Councilwoman left, Gantu stepped out of the medical wing and strolled down the hall with Lilo and Stitch perching on his shoulders, holding onto him so they wouldn't fall off. While resting her head on the Galactic Federation captain's tusk, the Hawaiian girl glanced up at the glass ceiling, watching as ships zipped by while Gantu meandered through the main hall.

"Stitch," said Lilo, "I don't think we're in Hawaii anymore."

"I'm sure you can find Turo is different from your planet," replied Gantu.

Gantu continued to meander through the headquarters until he reached his living quarters. The Dullahan Light Infantry were still working on Lilo's living quarters, so the Galactic Federation captain stepped out into the balcony and took a seat, allowing Lilo and Stitch to climb down to sit next to him.

"Dad," requested Lilo, "can I tell you something?"

Gantu glanced at Lilo.

"Go ahead," nodded Gantu.

"When Stitch and I met," explained Lilo, "and he told me about his trouble with Jumba, I thought that by simply stopping Jumba, the problem would be solved, but then you told us that Hamsterviel was coming to Earth to try to get rid of us. Does that mean my journey is not over yet?"

"Probably," answered Gantu.

Stitch crawled to the floor and climbed back onto the bench, curling next to Lilo. It was kinda hard to believe that they were on a different planet, especially if it was necessary to escape a dangerous enemy.

"I wonder who Hamsterviel is," Lilo said to herself.

Gantu gestured Lilo and Stitch to glance at him.

"Lilo," explained Gantu, "I'll need you to listen to what I'm about to tell you. Dr. Hamsterviel is a dangerous criminal mastermind who intends to take over the galaxy. He had Jumba make those abominations to destroy everything in the planets of the galaxy. That's why we were hunting them down to stop the mayhem that they would cause."

"If that's true," replied Lilo, "then we'll need to be ready in case Hamsterviel finds out we're not on Earth anymore. Maybe we just need some practice."

"When you're ready," offered Gantu, "I could teach you some techniques that could help you in the future."

"That would be great," smiled Lilo.

Gantu lifted Lilo onto his shoulder, allowing her to rest on his tusk as Stitch climbed up the Galactic Federation captain's arm and sat next to the Hawaiian girl. They started to take comfort that they were no longer alone in this cause for their journey was just starting.


	10. The Evil Genius on Trial

By the time evening arrived, the Dullahan Light Infantry finished renovating Lilo and Stitch's living quarters, so Lilo placed her duffle bag next to the bed before she followed Stitch and Gantu to the galley. The food the chefs provided was…ok, although it was different from the food on Hawaii. It was still nothing Lilo can't handle.

At the moment, Gantu, Lilo and Stitch arrived at the main chamber of the headquarters, the young Hawaiian girl gazing at the Galactic Federation captain while the trio stood at the balcony. Stitch extended his secondary arms, his antennae and his spines.

"Is Lilo nervous?" asked Stitch.

"A bit," admitted Lilo.

"You two have dealt with Jumba since he arrived on Earth," explained Gantu, "your testimony could ensure he pays the price for his crimes."

"So that way he can't hurt Stitch anymore?" clarified Lilo.

"I was thinking the same thing, Lilo," nodded Gantu, "but Dr. Hamsterviel and the other experiments running loose are still at large. We could discuss a plan for dealing with them later. Are you ready to testify?"

"I'll try explaining as much as I can, dad," answered Lilo.

Gantu didn't say anything, but he gave Lilo and Stitch a soft smile before they stepped onto the beam. They walked along it until they reached the larger platform that stood at the end of the hall with two protruding beams holding it in place between two walls, where tens of thousands of various alien government officials sat in the seats along the walls. While the Galactic Federation captain stood on the larger platform, a smaller hovering platform floated up until it was at the same level as the central platform. Upon cue, Lilo and Stitch stepped onto the platform while the other members of the grand officials took their seats in the central platform. The hovering platform the Hawaiian girl and the blue experiment stood on maneuvered itself until it reached the west edge of the central platform. Moments later, Lilo and Stitch could see another small platform rising from the ground with Jumba standing on it, the platform hovering to Lilo's right. Lilo clenched her fists but didn't even glare at the scientist, hoping he wouldn't notice her anger at him for the amount of people he killed back on Earth. Stitch, on the other hand, growled at the creator he betrayed to stop him from taking over the galaxy. The Hawaiian girl and the blue experiment took a minute or so to scan the main chamber of the headquarters when they soon noticed a beam of light activating and shining in the middle of the central platform. The Grand Councilwoman, clad in a cape with protruding antlers stepped up into the middle of the central platform.

"Read the charges," instructed the Grand Councilwoman.

With the entire council staring at Jumba, Gantu pulled out a card from his pocket while keeping his focus on the scientist.

"Dr. Jumba Jookiba," announced Gantu, "lead scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries, you stand before this council accused of illegal genetic experimentation, acts of terrorism against a civilian population of a protected nature reserve, damage of public and private property, kidnapping, assault and attempted murder of a native child."

Jumba groaned while rubbing his head with his hands and glaring at Stitch.

"How do you plead?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"Not guilty," pouted Jumba, folding his arms, "my experiments are only theoretical, completely within legal boundaries."

Lilo couldn't help but facepalm at Jumba's ridiculous attempt to make himself look innocent. The Grand Councilwoman made a brief glance at Stitch before returning her gaze at Jumba.

"We can see you actually created something," reminded the Grand Councilwoman, gesturing to Stitch.

"Created something?" lied Jumba, "come on, that would be irresponsible and unethical! I would never ever…make more than one."

Lilo felt a chill sent down her spine, as Jumba was starting to get on her nerves.

"Oh, yeah?" Lilo commented in a sarcastic tone, leaning forward and putting her hands on her hips, "then what were those monsters Stitch and I were fighting?"

The entire council gave Lilo a blank stare while Gantu facepalmed.

"Lilo, good point, but, ah…if you want to raise an objection, you need to first say 'Objection'," Gantu offered.

"And point like this?" Stitch asked, thrusting his fist forward, clawed finger held out as he pointed accusingly at Jumba, " _ **objection**_!"

"Yes, just like that," Gantu admitted.

"Wow. You're loud," Lilo added with a grin as she ruffled his hair, "I like it! Stitch has Chords of Steel."

"Perhaps I made you a little _**too**_ much like me…" Jumba grumbled, "just you wait until middle age, where you are losing all of hair! Besides, Experiment 626 is bulletproof, fireproof, and can think faster than supercomputer. He can see in the dark and lift objects three thousand times his size. His only instinct should've been to destroy everything he touches!"

Jumba burst into a maniacal laughter while collapsing onto his butt.

"So it _**is**_ a monster?" the Grand Councilwoman asked as Jumba cringed, shrugging a little.

"Well, a _**little**_ one…?" he confessed.

Jumba slowly staggered to his feet.

"What're we going to do with him, then?" one of the delegates in the Council inquired, an Avian that folded it's wing-like arms over its chest.

"Yes, it's an affront to nature!" an insectoid delegate insisted, the doctor a gigantic, pink-armored mosquito-esque being with sharp golden claws on its mech that buzzed in anger, "it must be destroyed!"

"I don't know. I think it's cute and fluffy," a mammalian delegate remarked that was of the same species as Dr. Hamsterviel, the blue-vested, rodentine delegate putting his paws together and tilting his head, giving Stitch an "awww" smile as Stitch held up a paw and waved it back and forth, smiling.

"Hiiii," Stitch said, giving off his toothiest grin.

"Let the record show the Muridean representative is a pathetic sucker for anything cute and fuzzy!" the mosquito-esque delegate grumbled, red eyes rolling.

"I myself didn't trust 626 at first," admitted Gantu, "but I'm ready to ask him and Lilo a few questions."

"Go ahead, Captain Gantu," nodded the Grand Councilwoman.

Gantu turned his gaze at Stitch.

"626," asked Gantu, "when did you first become suspicious of Dr. Jumba Jookiba?"

Stitch hesitated, then spoke, "Stitch…overhear Jumba talking to other doctor. Hamsterviel. About…domination. Taking over galaxy. Naga bootifa. Naga. Stitch thought…was special. But not in right way."

Jumba bit his lip, slightly looking away.

"Doing experiments takes money," he muttered, "especially _**creating**_ them."

"Yuuga did it for _**money**_?" Stitch exclaimed, frowning darkly at this.

Jumba snapped his head at Stitch and glared at him.

"Dah!" growled Jumba, "you and your enhanced hearing, 626!"

"Tell me…however did you escape?" the Grand Councilwoman inquired.

Stitch nervously tapped the pointer digits of his hands together. It would be difficult to explain thanks to his rather broken way of speaking, but…he'd try.

"Stitch whack Jumba in face," answered Stitch, "meega grab data pads and run for loading dock, head for ship. Was naga verunda, soon Stitch in ship, flying autopilot to BRB."

"BRB?" paused Lilo.

"Big! Red! BATTLESHIP!" Stitch proclaimed, holding his arms wide.

"Ugh," grumbled Jumba, "and it was my best ship."

"Stitch meet with Gantu then," Stitch went on, nodding his head and then gesturing to the Grand Councilwoman, "and then meega meet yuuga."

"Indeed. And I can testify you immediately sought to try and aid us," the Grand Councilwoman added with a gentle, maternal smile.

"And then 621 tried to get Stitch back, right?" mentioned Lilo.

"Ih," nodded Stitch.

"I believe we have enough testimony from 626," announced the Grand Councilwoman.

"Right," agreed Gantu.

Gantu turned his head at Lilo, catching her attention. She fidgeted nervously, wondering what kind of questions the Galactic Federation captain had for her.

"Lilo," asked Gantu, "what were you doing when you first met Experiment 626?"

Lilo bit her lip, then tried to explain as best she could.

"I met Stitch out in the woods and snuck him home," Lilo began, "and he told me about Jumba, and how he wanted to stop him. I'd never really met anyone like Stitch, and being alongside him, fighting alongside him against Jumba and his experiments when they came to my home…it made me feel like I was really doing something important. Like I was special. Like I was helping to make things better. And with Stitch with me, I felt like he was the kind of brother and best friend I always wanted."

"He was built to _**destroy**_. Is ingrained in his DNA. People do not really change, and he's not really _**person**_ ," Jumba snorted.

"Meega not weapon!" protested Stitch.

"Stitch proved himself," Lilo insisted, "Jumba's experiments tried to attack us again and again, but we fought them off, at least at first. But then we got separated after he went after me at my home, so Gantu and I had to go and rescue him."

"Captain Gantu already told me of Jumba's attempt to take back 626," assured the Grand Councilwoman.

"626 is not person," Jumba said with a frown, "what you insist he feels is just imitation. Cannot _**possibly**_ be true feelings."

"Why not?" Lilo asked.

"Was made in _**lab**_. Is test tube baby," Jumba insisted, "something artificially made cannot have… _ **true**_ feelings. Only imitations!"

Stitch growled at Jumba, the harshness of the scientist's words and voice stinging him on the inside. Flames flickered in Lilo's eyes, not wanting to see her best friend degraded by his creator.

"All Stitch wanted was for you to accept him. He thought of you as a father, and you betrayed that trust. You lied to him, you _**used**_ him, and when he tried to stand up to you, you tried to kill him!" Lilo yelled back, her fists shaking furiously, "and even though everyone assumed he was bad, and even _**you**_ insist he's nothing more than a weapon, he's shown more kindness, more love and more integrity in one day with me than you've probably shown in your entire life! And at least Stitch feels guilt! He feels regret and sorrow and sadness! He wants to help others, help _**me**_ , not because he expected to…to _**get**_ something from it, like you! He wanted to help me and stop you just because it was right! Because something inside him told him it was wrong! He has a _**soul**_ , Jumba! He has a heart! And if you can't see that, it's probably because YOURS DIED A LONG TIME AGO!"

Lilo stomped her foot on the platform she stood upon, the Grand Council no longer murmuring and whispering, the room so quiet anyone could hear a pin drop as all eyes were upon the oh-so-adorable Hawaiian girl.

"Lilo," whispered Gantu.

Gantu gazed at Lilo in bewilderment, as he didn't expect such an outburst from a human so young, especially when she was taking deep breaths to calm herself down. The Council nodded sagely at each other. Even the insectoid councilman quietly stared at Stitch, then at Lilo, then at Jumba before the Grand Councilwoman turned to the mad scientist.

"Have you nothing to say?" asked the Grand Councilwoman.

But Jumba just quietly sat down on the platform, head bowed. Shame had finally sunk in.

"Very well," the Grand Councilwoman said firmly, "it is time this Council pass judgment on you. All of us, record on your screens within your stands your judgment. The choice will be majority-based."

The council delegates pulled out their screen pads and recorded their votes on the verdict. After that, they sent the verdict to the terminal at the central platform.

"The Council has decided their vote," The Grand Councilwoman proclaimed, her face expressing clear disdain towards Jumba, "guilty on all charges. Take him away. I cannot stand to see the _**sight**_ of him."

The Grand Councilwoman took a step back, allowing Gantu to tap on the terminal, and a glass dome appeared from Jumba's platform, enveloping him inside. The platform holding Jumba descended as Lilo gave Stitch a soft smile and pulled him into an embrace.

"You're ok now, Stitch," whispered Lilo, "now we just need to deal with the other experiments and Hamsterviel."

Stitch growled at the name, and hugged Lilo closer. The council members were speechless. The creature was supposed to be a destructive monster, but it didn't act like one at all. Only Gantu was not surprised.

"As for Experiment 626, or in Lilo's case, Stitch," continued the Grand Councilwoman, "Captain Gantu will be responsible for him."

"Understood, ma'am," the captain said solemnly.

"I suppose this trial is concluded," replied the Grand Councilwoman.

The Grand Councilwoman dismissed the other delegates while Gantu tapped on the terminal, causing Lilo and Stitch's platform to float towards the central platform. The Hawaiian girl and the blue experiment hopped off and joined up with Gantu.

"Looks like you'll be staying with me," Gantu lifted them onto his shoulders so they wouldn't have to run to keep up with his enormous stride.

The Galactic Federation captain stepped off the central platform and trudged along along the beam until he reached the balcony and left the court room.

"Lilo," Gantu admitted softly, "I am proud of you for defending Stitch in your testimony."

"That's what families do," Lilo replied, "they help each other. They protect each other. They love each other."

Gantu couldn't help but smile as Lilo and Stitch leaned onto the captain's head. He knew they had a long day so he headed for his quarters, anticipating what could possibly happen the next morning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hamsterviel and his robots searched the ruins of Lilo's house, but they found no sign of Lilo or Stitch anywhere. Even 621 was disappointed.

"Where ARE THEY!?" Hamsterviel screeched.

"Not here, sir," answered 621.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT!" The hamster yelled.

"Ugh," grumbled 621, "it's like they disappeared without a trace."

Hamsterviel was about to screech at him again when he saw a large footprint.

"Or maybe not…" he said, thinking. Then he jabbed a finger at one of the robots.

"You! Identify what made that track!" Hamsterviel pointed at the elephant-like footprint.

One of the giant robots carefully examined the footprint.

"Well?" the hamster called impatiently, "what is it?"

"The logical source of the footprint originates from Captain Gantu," answered the robot.

"I should've known," Hamsterviel muttered, "the fish-headed idiot can't mind his own business."

"Maybe he came here and captured the girl and 626?" assumed 621.

"He was after Jumba, you idiotic experiment," scolded Hamsterviel, "Jumba was the one who captured the girl and 626. But he let them escape! Robots!"

The droids surrounded Hamsterviel, but they weren't looking up at him.

With an annoyed growl, he added, "PHONE BOOK!"

One of the droids pulled out a phone book and handed it to Hamsterviel. He stood on it but still wasn't tall enough.

"MORE PHONE BOOK!" he shrieked.

The droids pulled out more phone books and placed them on top of the first phone book. Finally, when Hamsterviel was satisfied it was tall enough, he scurried up to the top of the stack.

"Now then. I want this entire island searched. Don't come back until you find them, Gantu's ship, or his ship's landing spot," he turned to 621, "you, too."

"Yes, Hamsterviel," sighed 621.

"I will continue making my evil plans!" Hamsterviel cackled maniacally.

The droids left the ruins and began their search. 621 also scurried away from the ruins and started searching for any signs of Lilo, Stitch, Jumba or Gantu. Of course, none of them had yet considered that the ones they sought were no longer on Earth. That still didn't stop them from continuing their search. Maybe they could find a suitable place to form a base. Such was the thought of 621 when he remembered Jumba's old base here. He raced to make sure it was still usable, then contacted Hamsterviel from there.

"Sir, I didn't find what we were looking for, but I think I've found us a base," reported 621.

"Excellent, 621," Hamsterviel praised over the transmission, "we can send experiments all over the planet to find the pesky little girl and 626!"

"I'll get right on that, sir. I'm one of their own, they oughta listen to me," nodded 621.

621 scurried for his ship, grabbing the experiment pod container and bringing it back to the base.

"Might I suggest 625, sir?" 621 said, "it's the closest in similarity to 626."

"Send whatever experiments you can to track down that pesky girl, that fish-face and 626!" Hamsterviel nodded over the transmission.

"Yes sir. I'm on it," acknowledged 621.

621 ended the transmission and went to the waterfall, where he began activating experiments. The first one to activate was 625.

"Ok, what's up?" sighed 625.

621 showed him photos on a data pad.

"We're looking for these three. We gotta search this whole island to find them, then report to Hamsterviel what we find. You and the others are going to help. Now get moving!" commanded 621.

"Sure, sure," 625 nodded sarcastically, "can I pack some sandwiches?"

"Just get going! You don't even have any sandwiches!" the irritated 621 cried, already preparing to activate the next experiment.

The next experiments to be activated were 149 and 150.

"Here's the drill," instructed 621, showing them the photos on the data pad, "you are to find these three and report to Hamsterviel, and take 625 with you!"

"This was not I was looking forward to," 149 sighed as she facepalmed.

"Want a sandwich?" 625 offered, "I make a mean tuna."

Irritated, 150 stomped towards 625 with a death stare.

"We don't want your stupid sandwiches!" snarled 150.

"Okay, okay, ya don't gotta be nasty about it!" 625 groaned, "sheesh. More for me, then!"

Without saying anything further, 149 and 150 beckoned 625 to follow them. 625 complied, although they didn't get very far when he started complaining.

"Cut it out, will you?" barked 149, "these humans will hear us!"

"Like they didn't hear or see the space whale when he was here?" remarked 625.

"We weren't even active at that time," shrugged 150.

"You saw the photo 621 showed us. He's huge! How could anybody miss that? And that face. Yick! I need a grilled cheese," 625 complained.

The other two facepalmed.

"Let's just keep moving," sighed 149.

149, 150 and 625 continued to wander through the island until they reached the outskirts of the town.

"How soon d'ya think we can lose him?" 150 whispered to 149.

"Watch this," suggested 149.

149 lagged back to 625.

"Hey, how about you go see if they're in there, 625?" 149 pointed to a deli shop nearby.

"Ooh!" chirped 625, "a deli shop! That's great! Thanks, pals!"

625 scurried over to the deli shop in such delight, although 149 and 150 began wondering if that suggestion was a good idea.


	11. First Day on Another Planet

The faint morning light shining through the window was just enough for Lilo to slowly open her eyes while she was holding Scrump to her chest. She laid her eyes on Stitch, who was curled up at the end of the bed and snoozing away. The Hawaiian girl slowly sat up and scanned the quarters to remind herself that she was not on Earth anymore. She was pleased with the design the Dullahan Light Infantry applied to the living quarters. Lilo set down Scrump and crawled towards Stitch just as he yawned.

"Stitch?" whispered Lilo.

Stitch stretched out his limbs while laying on his back before flipping onto his feet, his eyes wide open and staring into Lilo's eyes.

"Morning," cooed Stitch.

"Do you think we could try turning the experiments we caught good?" asked Lilo.

"Meega think so," nodded Stitch.

Stitch climbed off the bed while Lilo reached down and grabbed the strap of her duffle bag before pulling it up. She pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts while the blue experiment scuttled out of the room, allowing the Hawaiian girl to change clothes. Stitch simply waited outside the room and a few moments had only passed when he saw the door across the hall open and Gantu emerged from his quarters. He was already in his uniform, but his pistol wasn't in its holster, which didn't bother Stitch much.

"Hi," called Stitch, waving his hand.

"AAH!" Gantu yelped.

The captain, startled by the sound in a place that was usually quiet, nearly jumped onto the ceiling as he fumbled for his pistol, which wasn't even there.

"Ugh. Morning, Stitch," muttered Gantu.

"Lilo…er, changing clothes right now," replied Stitch.

"I wasn't asking, but okay. Does this uniform look a little small to you?" Gantu tugged at the collar irritably.

Stitch examined the uniform carefully at a distance.

"Meega don't think so," answered Stitch.

Moments later, the door behind Stitch opened and Lilo emerged while brushing her hair.

"Morning, dad," said Lilo.

Gantu didn't hear at first, growling at his uniform as he tried to adjust it.

"Oh. Morning, Lilo," replied Gantu.

"Stitch and I were thinking about the experiments we caught," mentioned Lilo.

"Oh? What about them?" Gantu asked.

"We still haven't forgotten about teaching the experiments to be good," answered Lilo.

Stitch nodded in agreement.

"Do you have an idea how to do it? You'll need one if you're going to convince the Grand Councilwoman to allow it," suggested Gantu.

Lilo and Stitch glanced at each other while thinking over the suggestion. The Hawaiian girl did remember meeting her twice while the blue experiment saw her three times. Then again, they haven't been informed on where the experiments have been kept. Maybe a simple question would solve that mystery.

"I guess we'll pay her a visit after we eat," agreed Lilo.

"Good. Spaceflight always makes me hungry the next morning," Gantu nodded.

Gantu stepped back into his quarters to retrieve his pistol. Once Lilo brushed her hair and placed the brush onto her bed, the Galactic Federation captain lifted Lilo and Stitch onto his shoulders and ambled out of the apartment. He wandered through the headquarters until he reached the galley. Apparently, the galley officer wasn't a morning person.

"Whaddaya want?" he said grumpily.

"Can we have a look at the menu?" requested Lilo.

"A photo one," Gantu clarified.

Gantu turned his head at Lilo.

"They're written in Federation script here," he added.

Gantu sat at the table and set Lilo and Stitch into seats next to him.

"Here you go," a much friendlier alien said, handing out three photo menus.

Lilo and Stitch carefully read their menus, although Lilo had a hard time reading the alien language.

"Stitch," whispered Lilo, "can you read this script?"

"Stitch read, but can't say all words," admitted Stitch.

Gantu did see Lilo try to read the menu and seek help from Stitch, but it wasn't going well.

"Here, I'll read it for you," Gantu offered.

Lilo listened in as Gantu read aloud the items on the menu, the Hawaiian girl following along.

"I guess I'll have the moon cheese breakfast omelette," Lilo said.

"Don't worry, they use cheeses similar to those on Earth," Gantu assured her, "I'll have the Breakfast Sampler for Large Species."

"What about you, Stitch?" called Lilo.

"Ih!" Stitch pointed to the item he wanted.

Gantu carefully examined the item Stitch pointed at for a few seconds.

"Yick, Jumba was right in his description. 626 _**will**_ eat anything," commented Gantu.

Gantu noticed Lilo's confused look.

"Even I won't touch the mystery meat," he added.

"Me either," agreed Lilo.

"More for meega!" grinned Stitch.

Gantu let out a sigh. He really couldn't refuse Stitch's request, could he?

"We need some more of…" Gantu looked at Stitch's plate, "...that."

"Coming right up," the galley officer nodded.

After waiting for a long while, the galley officer placed the orders onto the table, and Lilo tried out the omelette. Gantu ignored the food on Stitch's plate as he set off to his breakfast. While the trio were eating, Pleakley entered the galley.

"Aloha!" Stitch called, food all over his face.

Startled, Pleakley screamed and jumped back, causing Lilo and Gantu to glance at the one-eyed agent.

"Wendy," Gantu said flatly.

"Sorry, captain," panted Pleakley, pointing at Stitch, "but Stitch here gave me a heart attack!"

"Pleakley's name is Wendy?" Lilo whispered to herself, eyes filled with confusion.

" _ **Everything**_ gives you a heart attack," Gantu corrected.

"Does not!" Pleakley countered.

Lilo and Stitch couldn't help but burst into laughter for a moment, although Stitch's laughter was more hysterical.

"Ok, ok," sighed Pleakley, "you had your fun! Can I just get my breakfast and move on?"

"Yes," Gantu answered, "but the food's that way."

Gantu pointed in the opposite direction from where the agent was heading.

"Eheheh…I uh, I knew that," the agent chuckled.

Pleakley headed in the direction Gantu pointed while Stitch licked up the food on his own face.

"Wendy is a bit, ah, scattered," the captain whispered.

"I don't blame him," shrugged Lilo.

After several minutes, the trio finished their breakfast, so Gantu lifted Lilo and Stitch to his shoulders and left the galley. The hallways to the offices were more and more crowded as the occupants of the offices became more important. It was here that the two could see the influence of Gantu's rank. People scurried out of his way with a quick "Sorry, captain!" or "Excuse me, captain!" Everyone addressed him by his rank, which made Lilo wonder if some of them even knew his name, or if they even knew he had one. Gantu eventually stopped at the door to the Grand Councilwoman's office.

"Enter," came the voice from the other side.

Gantu set Lilo and Stitch to the floor before leading them inside.

"Madam Councilwoman," Gantu addressed her, "Lilo has something she wishes to discuss with you."

The Grand Councilwoman approached Gantu, Lilo and Stitch, her eyes focusing on the Hawaiian girl.

"Go on," persuaded the Grand Councilwoman.

"While we were catching experiments back on Earth," explained Lilo, "Stitch and I have been thinking about teaching them to be good."

"It is possible," added Gantu, "Stitch was supposed to be the worst of the lot, and look what she's done for him."

"Perhaps it was a good sign Stitch defied Jumba," replied the Grand Councilwoman, "otherwise, he would've been considered a threat to the galaxy."

Stitch scratched his head, wondering what could've happened if Jumba reprogrammed him. He quickly shook his head, brushing off the silly thought.

"If you ask me," Gantu replied, "it's further proof he created not only a living creature, but a living _**thinking**_ creature. One that has a sense of right and wrong. Essentially a person."

"Maybe we could see if the other experiments have the potential to carry the same trait Stitch does," added Lilo.

Lilo made a brief glance at the armor shifter on her wrist.

"Then again," continued Lilo, gesturing to the armor shifter, "I did capture some of the experiments using this."

"It was actually rather convenient for us that Stitch stole that armor shifter," the Grand Councilwoman explained, "as we were trying to devise a way to field test it in a real situation. You are proof that the technology works, and you're lucky. We were going to have Gantu test it."

Stitch tried to picture Gantu in Lilo's armor and fell over laughing, much to Lilo's confusion.

"Stitch," asked Lilo, "you ok?"

"Gantu…in Lilo armor…ahahahaha!" laughed Stitch.

"Actually, that _**is**_ kind of funny," the captain agreed.

Lilo stammered in shock, not wanting to picture Gantu in her outfit.

"I just can't picture that," moaned Lilo, grabbing her hair with her hands and trying to get the image out of her head.

"I cannot deny that even Captain Gantu can make light of most things at times," mused the Grand Councilwoman.

Lilo released her hair and lowered her hands.

"I guess you're right about me being lucky," shrugged Lilo, "although I only used this armor shifter eight times."

"And eight times it worked perfectly," the Grand Councilwoman replied, "very well, I'll allow you to make an effort. But for your safety and the safety of others, I want the experiments activated one at a time in a containment cell. And don't activate another until you finish with the first."

The Grand Councilwoman handed Gantu a key card.

"You know where they are, Captain," advised the Grand Councilwoman, "if anyone gives you trouble, contact me immediately."

"Understood," nodded Gantu.

Gantu placed the key card in his pocket and lifted Lilo and Stitch onto his shoulders.

"Let's just hope our plan works," said Lilo.

"If there's anyone who could do it, it's you," Gantu assured, "you've done it once already, and on what was supposed to be the baddest one of them all."

Gantu ambled out of the Grand Councilwoman's office. Once again, everyone moved out of his way as he headed for the military and security area, where the experiment pods were being kept. As they got closer, they started seeing others like Gantu, members of his species. Lilo carefully examined the containment cells, thinking over which experiment she and Stitch should train first.

"Oh, those are empty. The pods are over here," offered Gantu.

Gantu retrieved a special container from a safe and brought it over to Lilo. Once the Galactic Federation captain set Lilo and Stitch to the ground, they carefully examined the pods in the container.

"This one?" suggested Stitch, gesturing to 221's pod.

"Yeah, that's a start," nodded Lilo.

Gantu carefully set the pod in the cell and shut the door. He then pushed a lever which showered the pod with water. Seconds later, 221 activated and wandered around the cell, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wonder what it does," Gantu said to himself, inspecting the strange creature with antennae that were as long as its entire body.

Stitch carefully approached the cell and waved its hand in front of 221.

"Hi," cooed Stitch.

221's head jerked around. It seemed surprised and relieved to see on of its own…sort of. Lilo approached the cell and crouched down, her eyes examining the yellow experiment closely. The experiment did the same, not sure what to think of her.

"Hey," chirped Lilo, waving her hand, "would you like to side with us?"

Stitch and 221 gave Lilo a blank stare, not sure how to respond.

"I'm not sure he knows what we mean," Gantu said slowly, "Stitch, you can talk to other experiments in a way they understand, can't you?"

"Ih," nodded Stitch.

Stitch started talking to 221 in his tantalog language, trying to persuade it to change sides. While they waited, another alien of Gantu's species walked past them speaking a language that was alien to Lilo. Only when Gantu replied in the same language did Lilo recognize that language, although it was hard for her to understand it. The other alien of Gantu's species was leaner, more gracefully built and had lighter skin. Maybe it was female? Lilo returned her focus on Stitch's conversation with 221, the yellow experiment tilting its head in curiosity. Gantu watched it intently as the other officer nodded at him and walked on. 221 placed its hand on the glass and Stitch did the same.

"Fascinating," Gantu muttered.

"So," asked Stitch, "yuuga change sides?"

"Mmmmm…ih!" 221 nodded vigorously.

"All right!" chirped Lilo, raising her fist into the air in excitement.

"So that's 221, no longer a threat," Gantu said to himself.

Gantu put it in his daily log entry, a habit he'd gotten into after becoming a captain.

"Lilo have ideas?" asked Stitch.

"We'll name this one Sparky," answered Lilo, gesturing to 221.

Gantu added the name to the log.

"Lilo teach Stitch, so Stitch teach Sparky," Stitch offered.

"Sssssspaaaaarrrrrkyyyyyyyy," the other one said, testing out his new name. His voice had a slight electrical buzz to it.

"Right," agreed Lilo, "now what was the experiment that can find things?"

"158, I think," answered Gantu.

"When we found 158, he didn't attack us right away, but he helped us track down 621 before he could activate more experiments to attack the town," clarified Lilo, "he even helped us find Nani after 621 kidnapped her."

"So what are we calling him…her?…it?" Gantu paused, his stylus hovering over the data pad.

"We could call him Finder," suggested Lilo.

"Finder it is," nodded Gantu.

Gantu scribbled on his pad, recording the name.

"Do you mind if we put Finder's abilities to the test?" asked Lilo.

"That won't be necessary," answered Gantu, "he proved on Earth that he's not a threat."

"Oh," shrugged Lilo, "never mind, then."

Lilo glanced at Stitch and Sparky.

"I think they'll be alright together," Gantu assured Lilo, "if something goes wrong, I'll take responsibility."

"Can I have a look at the list of experiments we caught?" requested Lilo.

Gantu handed it to Lilo, the two experiments peering over her shoulders. She even took note of the pictures of the experiments on the list.

"619," Lilo said to herself, "that was the experiment that attacked Mertle."

"What about it?" paused Gantu.

Lilo stared into Gantu's blue eyes.

"Stitch and I were finding items to disguise myself so people wouldn't know my secret identity when I ran into Mertle," explained Lilo, "I introduced her to Stitch, but she blew me off and moved on with her friends. Moments later, 619 attacked them, so Stitch and I had to go in and save them."

"Lilo," the captain said slowly, "did Mertle…see you transform?"

"No," answered Lilo, "I had to transform in private and put on a mask to hide my identity. After I saved her, I guess she did become suspicious of me. Maybe it's because she recognized Stitch."

"Ah," commented Gantu, "well, there's not much you can do about that. He's blue."

Lilo continued examining the list.

"Speaking of which," continued Lilo, "Mertle never would've found out my identity if it weren't for 032."

"The lie detector experiment?" paused Gantu.

"Yep," nodded Lilo.

"That one may be a difficult one," replied Gantu.

Lilo gave Gantu a blank stare.

"Why is that?" asked Lilo.

"His ability could be troublesome," clarified Gantu.

Lilo continued to read through the list until she came across 177.

"177?" paused Lilo, "this one looks interesting."

"Wonderful," sighed Gantu, "the hair eater…wait, what am I saying? I don't have any hair…oh, but you do."

"Then should I protect my hair before we activate it?" asked Lilo.

"What about Stitch and Sparky's fur?" reminded Gantu.

Both experiments heard this and nodded in agreement.

"Definitely," agreed Lilo.

Both experiments had hidden in one of the cells, Stitch pulling the glass door down. Gantu turned to one of the nearby officers and motioned him to face him.

"I want you to find some sort of head protection," instructed Gantu.

"Right away, captain," the officer nodded.

After a short while, the officer quickly returned and helped Lilo put on a hat, taking care to conceal all of her hair.

"Thanks!" chirped Lilo, "now I'm ready to persuade 177."

Once Lilo returned the data pad, Gantu pulled out the pod and placed it into the containment cell.

"Here it comes," warned Gantu.

Gantu pushed the lever which activated the water, soaking 177's pod. Seconds later, 177 activated and began skittering around the cell.

"She's all yours, Lilo," said Gantu, "it's definitely a she with that bow."

Lilo kept her eyes focused on 177 as it scratched at the glass.

"Hello," chirped Lilo, "how are you doing?"

177 gave Lilo a puzzled look. Lilo wasn't sure how she would be able to persuade 177 on her own since Stitch was busy training Sparky. Sighing, the Hawaiian girl glanced at Gantu.

"Well," continued Lilo, "she could find her place at a hair salon."

177 perked up at the word 'hair'. Within an instant, she jumped up in excitement.

"I guess she likes it," commented Gantu.

Lilo made a brief glance at 177 as the experiment continued to jump up and down in excitement before returning her gaze at the Galactic Federation captain.

"I wonder if there's a hair salon around here so we can put 177's abilities to the test," pondered Lilo.

"Afraid not," Gantu admitted.

Lilo couldn't help but let out a sigh and facepalm.

"I'm sorry," Gantu said softly.

"That's ok," replied Lilo, "we'll just get back to her later. For now, I think I'll call her Clip."

Gantu recorded 177's new name into his data pad.

"I-I think I could try training 619 next," offered Lilo, "but should I transform in case it starts attacking?"

Lilo slipped the hat off her head and set it down near Clip's containment cell.

"Probably a good idea," Gantu nodded, "I'll be ready to stun it, just in case."

While Gantu plucked out 619's pod, Lilo raised her right fist into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

The armor shifter's gem emitted the energy that enveloped Lilo. This energy materialized her outfit into her jumpsuit, followed by her breastplate, her belt, her skirt, her kneepads, her gloves, her elbow pads, her boots and then her choker. The energy finished her look by forming her headband and the last of the energy morphed into her wand, which floated into the Hawaiian girl's hand. This time, Gantu carefully observed this transformation sequence.

"I didn't know _**that's**_ what it did," Gantu commented, surprised.

Another Shaelek officer chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"And to think, that was almost you!"

"Oh, stow it, Hadren," Gantu snapped, "it would only have been because the Councilwoman trusts me."

Gantu placed 619's pod inside another containment cell and pulled the lever, the shower of water soaking the pod. He kept one hand on his weapon and both blue eyes fixed on the experiment as it activated. 619 skittered around the containment cell, trying to find a way out. Without warning, it fired a fiery plasma blast from its nozzle-like nose at the glass, melting a hole in it.

"It melted the glass!" exclaimed Lilo, eyes wide with shock.

Lilo quickly aimed her wand at 619. It quickly fired off another blast before she was ready. She felt herself shoved away as a loud scream of pain filled the room, though she couldn't tell whose it was until Stitch pointed anxiously. Gantu staggered back from where he'd knocked her away from the blast, his right shoulder smoking as he fumbled for his gun with one hand, the other clutching his shoulder.

"Dad!" shouted Lilo.

"I'm fine! Worry about that experiment!" Gantu hissed, wincing as he held his wound tighter.

Lilo jumped back to her feet and sprinted until she stood in front of Gantu just as 619 skittered out of the cell. She pressed on the second button of her wand and aimed it at the experiment.

"Luku mea ulana lole!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, and the wand fired a powerful beam that hit 619, sending it crashing into the back wall of the cell while Stitch slipped out of Sparky's cell. Sparky followed his new friend, wanting to be of some help to him. Just as 619 recovered and charged at Lilo, Sparky began circling around the experiment at lightning speed, stopping it in its tracks and blocking its path.

"Haha!" Stitch then leapt in and tackled 619, wrestling it onto its back.

"Good one, Stitch!" chirped Lilo, raising her fist in the air in excitement.

But Stitch and Sparky were busy talking to 619 while trying to hold it down. Gantu cursed to himself when he saw the dark trickles down his right arm. Lilo also noticed this and placed her hand on his leg.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Lilo, concern filling her eyes.

Gantu winced again.

"Nngh…I'm fine," groaned Gantu.

Just then, the Councilwoman appeared on his communicator, which happened to fall out of his belt pouch when the plasma blast hit Gantu.

"Is everything alright down there? I heard there was an explosion. What's going on?" the Grand Councilwoman asked over the com-link.

Gantu didn't appear to be concerned with answering her, so Lilo responded by picking up the communicator.

"619 was pretty hard to tame," explained Lilo, "since it attacked us shortly after we activated it."

"There was an attack?" the woman's voice took on an air of concern, "tell me what all happened, Lilo. Is everyone alright?"

"619 started by melting the glass," replied Lilo, "it tried to attack me next, but my dad saved my life. I managed to keep the experiment in the cell and then Stitch and Sparky helped us hold it down."

"Your father?" the Grand Councilwoman gave Lilo a puzzled look over the com-link, "I thought he was dead."

"I…I started calling Gantu my dad," clarified Lilo, blushing.

"Oh…Speaking of which, where is Gantu? Why are you answering me instead of him?" the Grand Councilwoman asked over the com-link.

Sighing, Lilo angled the communicator until the Grand Councilwoman could see Gantu, catching his attention.

"Nngh…Madam Councilwoman," reported Gantu, "we've gotten two of them tamed already. They're filed as Sparky and Clip."

He tried to turn his injury away, but she had already seen it.

"Once you've gotten 619 under control," the Grand Councilwoman advised over the com-link, "I advise you to seek treatment."

At that time, Stitch and Sparky managed to calm 619.

"Understood, ma'am. I'll keep you updated on our progress. End transmission," nodded Gantu.

Gantu looked back at the three experiments-four, he reminded himself when he saw Clip resting in an open cell door.

"Let's finish with 619 and take a break for a bit, all right?" advised Gantu.


	12. Hamsterviel's Disappointment

It took only a short while before Stitch and Sparky finally managed to tame 619. Lilo called it Splodyhead and Gantu recorded the rest of the progress into his data pad. The Galactic Federation captain left Sparky, Clip and Splodyhead under the care of the officers while he ambled out of the security area with Lilo and Stitch riding on his shoulders. It was only a short while before they reached the medical wing. Stitch had taken Lilo on his back so neither of them would be sitting on Gantu's injured shoulder as he ambled into the medical area, his reason for being there immediately apparent to the staff. The Galactic Federation captain stopped for only a moment to lower the Hawaiian girl and the blue experiment to the floor.

"I'll be alright, Lilo," Gantu assured as he was led away by the medical staff.

Standing by themselves, Lilo and Stitch exchanged glances.

"Stitch," asked Lilo, "do you have any ideas while we wait?"

"Mmmmmm…look around?" Stitch suggested with a shrug.

"That could work," nodded Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch started exploring the medical wing. They saw all kinds of strange creatures, and equally strange ailments. Medics and nurses ran all over from one patient to another. Still, they continued their little adventure, which led them outside the door to the medical wing. At the same time, they could see Pleakley walking by.

"Hiiiii!" Stitch called, waving at him.

Startled, Pleakley gasped and jumped back, only to notice Lilo and Stitch.

"Oh, it's just you guys," chuckled Pleakley, "where's Captain Gantu?"

Stitch pointed back to the medical wing.

"He's hurt," Lilo clarified, "he took a shot for me from Experiment 619."

"What were you doing with those monsters?" demanded Pleakley, "aren't they supposed to be dangerous?"

"We already tamed two, and the third wasn't a threat," Lilo protested defensively.

Pleakley gave Lilo and Stitch a puzzled look.

"The third one's a finder. All he does is show you where to find something you're looking for. Then there's Sparky and Clip," Lilo continued, "Stitch managed to persuade Sparky while I gave Clip a suggestion on where she could belong."

"Is that all the experiments you…uh, tamed?" replied Pleakley.

"Stitch and Sparky got 619 calmed down. He didn't mean to hurt anyone, he was just scared that he was back in Jumba's lab," Lilo replied.

Stitch nodded.

"Well," commented Pleakley, "that must've been a tough decision, taming these monsters."

"They're not monsters," Lilo replied, "not if you're nice to them and get to know them."

"Ih," Stitch nodded in agreement.

Just then, Gantu emerged from the medical wing, his shoulder wrapped in thick white bandages and gauze, catching Lilo and Stitch's attention.

"Gantu okie-taka?" asked Stitch.

"I've had worse," the captain answered, "I'll be fine."

Gantu knelt down and lifted Lilo and Stitch into his arms.

"Let's head back to quarters for now," advised Gantu, "thank you for watching them, Wendy."

With that, Gantu headed back to his quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, 149 and 150 were still searching all over Kauai for Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, but they still had no luck. They stopped at a general store.

"Let's take a break for a minute," suggested 149.

"Yeah," agreed 150, "it's not like we're goofing off and making sandwiches."

"Where is 625, anyway?" pondered 149.

"Probably still at the deli," answered 150.

149 couldn't help but give an amused chuckle.

"I'll bet they'll soon kick him out," joked 149.

"Yeah," the other experiment laughed.

After sitting around for a few minutes, 149 and 150 glanced up at the sign of the store.

"Do you think we'll find the little girl and 626 inside?" pondered 150.

"Only one way to find out," 149 shrugged.

149 and 150 stood to their feet and stepped inside the store.

"What can I do for you?" the clerk greeted.

"Have you seen a little girl with a blue dog?" asked 149.

"I ain't seen nobody," the clerk answered.

Nani was just about to walk in when she saw 149 and 150, her eyes widening in shock.

"Hey, creepos!" Nani shouted, "get out of here!"

Startled, 149 and 150 jumped up and turned their heads at Nani.

"You heard me, you freaks! Get out! I know you're after Lilo!" spat Nani.

Nani started swinging at them with a broom. 149 and 150 started to panic, so they scurried out of the store.

"Now get lost!" Nani shrieked at the fleeing creatures.

Without warning, Nani shut the door, leaving 149 and 150 outside.

"That was one freaky lady!" exclaimed 150.

"Yeah. Let's avoid her," agreed 149.

149 and 150 skittered through the town to continue their search. While they passed by the deli shop, they noticed the shop door open as an employee threw 625 out the door, sending him tumbling to the ground. He barely managed to plant his hands on the ground and push himself up.

"Who needs ya dumb pastrami anyway?" 625 yelled.

625 got back to his feet and started stomping away. 150 and 149 looked at each other and bolted before he could see them. The criminal experiment duo left the town and continued their search. After a long trip, they reached the hotel ruins, where could see some humans searching the rubble for any bodies.

"Ok," whispered 149, "you go ask this time."

Upon cue, 150 approached the ruins and focused his eyes on one of the human workers.

"What do you want?" the human demanded.

"Have you seen a little girl with a blue dog?" asked 150.

"A few days ago. Not recently. Why?" the man asked.

"We're searching for them," explained 150.

"Nope. You're the only weird dog-ish things I've seen today," replied the human worker.

150 yelped in surprise, offended by the human's comment.

"A dog?!" warbled 150, "did you just call me a dog?!"

"Well, you're walking on all fours like one," the human worker remarked.

"Say that again and I'll…uh, kick you to the moon!" threatened 150.

"Whatever," the human walked off.

Groaning in disappointment, 150 stomped towards 149.

"The little girl and 626 are not here," grumbled 150.

"Okay, your turn to choose where we look next," replied 149.

149 and 150 continued journeying through the island until they reached the hula school.

"They go here a lot," said 149.

"Then quit stalling and get in there!" 150 yelled.

149 slipped into the hula school. Inside, she could see Cobra Bubbles meeting up with Moses Puloki.

"Trogs!" the experiment cursed softly.

"So, Lilo is not on this island?" paused Moses.

"No. She was moved to an undisclosed location out of concern for her safety," Mr. Bubbles answered.

Just then, Mertle ran up to him.

"Are you here to find that freaky fish guy?" clamored Mertle.

Mr. Bubbles gave Mertle a confused look.

"What freaky fish guy?" paused Mr. Bubbles.

"Oh, there was some weirdo with a head that looks like a fish running around a few days ago. Probably something to do with Weirdlo," clarified Mertle.

"I haven't seen any fish heads around today," remarked Mr. Bubbles.

"Well, now you know. You're welcome," the snooty little girl walked off.

"That sounds like Gantu!" 149 gasped.

149 scurried out of the hula school and met up with 150.

"I think we have two humans that have seen Gantu," reported 149.

"What does that tell us? Who could _**miss**_ the big lunkhead?" 150 rolled his eyes.

"There's this black dude who said something about the little girl being moved to some sort of undisclosed location," explained 149, "I think it means she's probably not on this island."

"Trogs. The hamster thing is not going to be happy about that," 150 commented, "come on, maybe we'll get rewarded for being first to find valuable information."

149 and 150 scurried away from the hula school and into the jungle. After a long trip, they reached the base, where 621 was waiting.

"Well?" demanded 621.

"We found out that two humans have seen Gantu," reported 150.

"And according to the black human," added 149, "the little girl has been moved to an undisclosed location. I guess that means she's not on this island."

"Drat! Old fish face probably took her!" 621 exclaimed.

"Wait, Gantu's _**old**_?!" 625 cried as he waddled out of the bushes.

Startled, 149, 150 and 621 jumped up and snapped their heads at 625.

"Where have you been?!" demanded 621.

"I found a deli, but they kicked me out. So Fish head is an _**old**_ guy?" replied 625.

"That's not what matters," objected 621, "this fish head took the girl, so I'll bet he took 626, too!"

"Well yeah, it looks like 626 is stuck to the girl like the little bugs in my fur," 625 complained.

625 started to scratch at his furry skin in an attempt to scratch off the fleas that embedded themselves in his fur.

"Okay," 621 grumbled, "there _**is**_ a bigger idiot than Gantu."

621 stomped into the base and approached the computer terminal. He activated the transmission in hopes of contacting Hamsterviel.

"What?!" the hamster snapped over the transmission, "I was _**plotting**_!"

"149 and 150 just discovered that the little girl and 626 are not on this island anymore," reported 621, "apparently, Gantu has them in custody."

That was not what Hamsterviel wanted to hear since his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Then find a way to track down the fish faced freak and catch them!" Hamsterviel commanded over the transmission.

"Ok, ok," sighed 621.

As soon as the transmission ended, 625 spoke up.

" _ **That's**_ the guy we're out here for?" warbled 625, "why? Why don't we just do whatever we want?"

621 groaned in frustration.

"Because if we can track down Gantu," explained 621, "we can distract him while we grab the girl and 626. They could be anywhere on this planet!"

They were about to head off again when suddenly…

"How do ya know they're still on this planet?" 625 remarked as he continued to scratch at the fleas.

149 and 150 exchanged confused glances in a moment of silence.

"I guess we don't know," admitted 150.

"I hate to say it-" said 149.

"So don't," 621 interrupted.

"-but 625 has a point. Gantu had a ship to come here, which means he had one to leave here," 149 continued.

621 took a moment to think over what 149 just said. Maybe their targets weren't on Earth anymore? Reluctantly, 621 called Hamsterviel back to deliver this update.

"Hamsterviel," said 621, "we suspect that Gantu already left the planet and he took the girl and 626 with him."

"Gantu!" the hamster shrieked angrily.

"What's his deal with Fish Face?" asked 149.

"No idea," 625 shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in their quarters, Gantu had been in the living room showing Lilo and Stitch some of his old log entries from his data pad. He had been sent to the strangest, even by alien standards, and most wondrous places Lilo had ever seen. His detailed entries and numerous photos and drawings made her feel as if she were really there. He'd even recorded video and audio of animals and people on some planets. Stitch watched with great enthusiasm, even if he hadn't explored much of the galaxy himself.

"That's one I'd like to go back to," Gantu said as he noticed the log she was reading, which he'd titled " _The Cloud Planet",_ "nothing lives on the ground. No people on that world, but all sorts of flying animals. You have to have a special flight harness before you're even allowed to leave your ship."

"What do these animals rely on to rest from their flight?" asked Lilo.

"That's just it. They don't need to rest. They're born in the air, they live in the air, and when it's time, they die in the air," answered Gantu.

Stitch and Lilo exchanged puzzled looks.

"There's always wind," Gantu explained, "and they barely weigh anything. They're much bigger than me, but they probably weigh a quarter of what you or Stitch do. Their wings act like sails, and their reflexes make any needed adjustments. Tell you what, if I can ever get a mission to go there again, I'll take you two with me."

"We could give that a try sometime," nodded Lilo.

"Ih," added Stitch.

Gantu tapped on the next entry. Oddly enough, it was his homeworld, Shaelekar. Lilo took note of the name of her adoptive father's species.

"Is this where you came from?" asked Lilo.

"Yes," Gantu nodded, "but I didn't spend much time there. I preferred to travel the stars with my father when I could. When I couldn't, he always brought me something back."

"Hamsterviel home?" clamored Stitch.

Gantu stiffened, as that was a touchy one. Reluctantly, he brought up the hamster planet where he'd lost Kestix again.

"That's where Hamsterviel lived?" paused Lilo.

"That's where he comes from. That's his species," nodded Gantu.

He looked her and Stitch straight in the eyes.

"Please," the captain requested, "promise me neither of you will go looking for him. I don't think I could stand to lose someone else to those trogs."

"Even if Hamsterviel is looking for us?" replied Lilo, "ok."

"Especially if he is. I'd rather he take me than you two," Gantu's eyes closed, "I don't want to lose anyone else."

Sympathy glistening in her eyes, Lilo embraced herself to Gantu's chest. She felt four small arms and one large hand around her. While the blue experiment rested his head on her shoulder, the Hawaiian girl pressed her ear against Gantu's chest, the faint sound of his heartbeat soothing her. It was a strong sound, and she could feel it even through what she knew was thick, powerful muscle that could almost rival Stitch's strength. Almost. After all, Stitch had been created to be capable of destroying a group of Shaelek warriors like the one that held her now. She remembered a line she'd seen in the Shaelekar entry, something they believed in. _Real power is in the heart._ Lilo snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Stitch purring.

"Ah, does he normally do that?" Gantu asked.

She knew the experiment's habits better than he did.

"Sometimes, I guess," admitted Lilo.

"Is there something wrong with him that causes it?" Gantu inquired.

"I don't think so," answered Lilo.

"Why does he do that? Do you know?" insisted Gantu.

Lilo continued to listen to Stitch's purring for a moment.

"Maybe he's purring because he's happy," assumed Lilo.

"Oh. Well that's alright, then," Gantu gave a soft smile.

Gantu tapped on the next entry, catching Lilo and Stitch's attention as they gazed at the screen. The planet the captain brought up was mostly covered in thick forests.

"Ah, that's one you have to be careful on," the captain said, "its people are masters of camouflage."

"They dangerous?" paused Stitch.

"They can be, if you insult them," nodded Gantu, "you have to be careful because you can't tell where they are."

Gantu tapped on another entry, which showed Lilo and Stitch the planet named Schadenfrode.

"This," he explained, "is a place you don't want to go. I was assigned there before I became a captain. My mission was to break up an illegal trade. I had no idea that trade was interplanetary child trafficking."

"Huh?" paused Lilo.

The idea of a child trafficking ring sent chills of terror down Lilo's spine. Even Stitch vibrated nervously.

"When I found that out," continued Gantu, "I abandoned all protocols and procedures. We raided the sales facilities. And a good thing we did."

The Galactic Federation captain shook at the memory of the horrors he couldn't unsee.

"There wasn't one who hadn't been abused," he added, "many didn't understand that we were there to help. Needless to say, we got them to a medical facility as fast as possible. But there was more that we couldn't see."

He shook his head.

"The rest of the team didn't have the patience to understand that their minds, their hearts, were damaged too," he rambled on, "I declined my next assignment, though it would've been a great honor for me. But I couldn't let them be abandoned again. This was what delayed my promotion. I swore myself to their care and did all I could to heal their emotional wounds. See, my people wouldn't stand for such things as these children went through. Such abuse, to us, is the act of honorless cowards. I was never commended or recognized for this, but the thanks I received from their families was reward enough. When I finally became a captain, I swore never to allow such atrocities again. Anywhere."

Stitch's ears drooped in response. He never thought Jumba and Hamsterviel weren't the only terrible people in the galaxy. Yet, at the same time, he felt that this was a good opportunity to learn more about the galaxy he lived in.

"It's alright, though, they're all safe now," assured Gantu.

"That's good to hear," Lilo gave a soft smile.

The captain nodded.

"Thanks to that raid," Gantu finished, "every vessel going to and from there is thoroughly searched."

Stitch softly sung an Elvis song he memorized, although he was off-key.

"What are you doing, Stitch?" Gantu asked.

"Oh, that's right!" chirped Lilo, "I introduced him to Elvis."

Just as she answered, Lilo realized that she didn't have her Elvis records with her since she left them behind. She wondered if they even survived the explosion.

"Who is Elvis?" Gantu wondered.

"Elvis is the king of rock," clarified Lilo, "I could show you his music, but I don't have the records with me."

"Maybe I can find it in the Federation database on Earth," suggested Gantu.

Upon cue, Stitch babbled in his tantalog language with excitement.

"Uh, what is he saying?" Gantu asked.

"I think he's excited," replied Lilo.

Nodding in agreement, Gantu turned off his data pad and stashed it before standing to his full height, Lilo and Stitch still in his arms. He trudged towards an advanced computer terminal, which seemed alien to Lilo.

"Let's see," Gantu said to himself.

Gantu typed down a query in the terminal.

"Ah, Elvis Presley," he said, "is this it?"

"Yeah!" Lilo nodded eagerly.

"Elvis! King!" added Stitch.

Stitch jumped onto the console, playing air guitar. Gantu took a moment and scrolled through the playlist.

"Which do you recommend, Lilo?" he asked, "you know it better than any of us."

"How about this one?" suggested Lilo, pointing at Heartbreak Hotel.

"All right," nodded Gantu.

Gantu selected the song Lilo requested and the music started playing. Stitch danced along with the song and the Galactic Federation captain couldn't help but relax to the song. He sat down and put his feet up on the console. Even Lilo gave a soft smile, figuring that living on a different planet might not be so bad after all.


	13. The Cousins Team Up

621 waited at the entrance of the base, hoping Hamsterviel would arrive soon. He was not disappointed, as the hamster came growling out of the brush, his voice grating on the experiment's nerves.

"I can't believe that fish face got away without me noticing!" growled Hamsterviel.

"What is it with you and him anyway?" 149 asked.

"That fish faced idiot is the reason I haven't taken over the galaxy! He reported my planet's plans and foiled them! And then he makes fools of us by escaping our prison! He tried to destroy our entire race!" Hamsterviel ranted.

The last bit was untrue, but Hamsterviel wanted to secure their loyalty by making them hate the enemy as much as they could.

"And then he went to snatch 626 and that pesky little girl behind our backs," continued Hamsterviel, "when Jumba is supposed to bring back that treacherous experiment and kill that pesky little girl!"

"So what are you gonna do when you find them?" asked 150.

Hamsterviel took a moment to think over the situation he was in.

"Fortunately for me," answered Hamsterviel, "the idiot revealed his weakness in his records. He swore he'd never let something like Schadenfrode happen again. So, if something truly awful were to happen to 626 and the little girl…it would completely CRUSH HIM! Which will leave him defenseless against me when I destroy him!"

The hamster scientist threw back his head cackling maniacally.

"Enjoy what's left of your time, Gantu!" he shouted, "because I'm going to make you wish your disgusting fishy face had never been _**born**_!"

* * *

The following day at the headquarters, Stitch was in the middle of persuading 523 into changing sides with Gantu and Lilo observing closely.

"I hope the little trog-sorry, experiment-knows what he's doing with this one," Gantu said.

Lilo didn't say anything, but Stitch continued to persuade 523. Then, after a few moments, the icy experiment made gestures that Stitch understood.

"Well," called Lilo, "any luck?"

Stitch turned his head at Lilo.

"Cousin says he make snow cones," explained Stitch.

"Oh, is that a side change, then?" Gantu asked, stylus hovering over the data pad.

523 blew an icy breath, forming a snowball in its hand and presenting it to Stitch.

"I'll take that as a yes," the captain recorded the experiment's change.

"Great!" chirped Lilo, "we'll name this one Slushy."

The name was recorded as Gantu signed the report and sent it off.

"Next cousin?" chirped Stitch.

"Go ahead," the captain nodded, "I'm ready."

Gantu lowered the data pad, allowing Stitch to examine the list of experiments. The blue experiment pointed at 501, prompting the Galactic Federation captain to pluck the pod out of its container.

"Here you go." said Gantu.

Gantu soaked the pod, activating it. With 501 activated, it glanced around the containment cell until it laid its eyes on Stitch.

"Aloha, cousin!" chirped Stitch, waving its hand, "yuuga change sides?"

501 shook its head, gesturing something that only Stitch understood. The blue experiment turned around, eyes focused on Gantu.

"502", he said, "no change without 502."

"Tell him or her I'm getting it," advised Gantu.

Gantu went to retrieve said pod while Stitch returned his gaze at 501.

"Gantu get 502 for yuuga," assured Stitch.

"Here, I'll even let you hydrate it yourself," offered Gantu.

Gantu opened the containment cell and placed 502's pod in front of 501. Once the Galactic Federation captain closed the containment cell, 501 sprayed the pod with water. Seconds later, 502 activated, much to 501's delight. The two cried out in surprise and joy to see each other and embraced, despite their opposing elements.

"Well, that's two more. What should I call you two?" Gantu wondered, absentmindedly chewing the end of his stylus like a pencil eraser.

Lilo remembered the time when her hula teacher taught her about the philosophy about Yin and Yang. Seeing 501 and 502 in such a friendly moment gave her an idea.

"We could call 501 Yin," suggested Lilo, "and we could call 502 Yang."

"Works for me. Is that okay with you two?" the captain looked at the two experiments.

Yin and Yang nodded eagerly.

"Alright then, Yin and Yang it is," Gantu wrote it in, signed, then sent off the signed reports to the Councilwoman.

Gantu lowered the data pad, allowing Lilo and Stitch to read through the list of experiments when the captain's communicator suddenly went off.

"Excuse me one moment," paused Gantu.

Gantu made his way to a corner of the room, careful not to step on any of the tamed experiments, who were milling about revisiting each other.

"Gantu here. Go ahead," he said as he opened the communicator.

"I just received word that Hamsterviel sent three experiments from Earth to locate the child and Experiment 626," the Grand Councilwoman reported over the com-link, "Federation troopers have recently spotted them somewhere in Uriel."

"Uriel?!" exclaimed Gantu, "that's not far from here! But…how? How did he find us? Ma'am, what do you suggest we do?"

The Councilwoman couldn't miss the worried sound of his voice.

"I am as much concerned as you are, Captain Gantu," the Grand Councilwoman replied over the com-link, "I suspect that Dr. Hamsterviel found out that the child and 626 left with you."

"What should we do?" demanded Gantu, "we can't have another Kestix."

"I could send you to either drive them out of the planet or capture them," the Grand Councilwoman suggested over the com-link.

"Consider it done, Madam Councilwoman," Gantu nodded, "I'll begin as soon as possible."

The Grand Councilwoman ended the transmission, so Gantu walked back over to where Lilo and Stitch were standing.

"Is something going on?" asked Lilo.

"Unfortunately, yes," he answered, "Hamsterviel is on Earth, but he's just sent two experiments out to find you two and they were spotted on a planet not far from here. I have to catch them and bring them in."

Upon cue, Sparky, Slushy, Splodyhead, Yin and Yang jumped up and down eagerly.

"Stitch," requested Lilo, "could you find out what the experiments are saying?"

"Ih," nodded Stitch.

Stitch communicated with the experiments in the containment cells in his tantalog language while interpreting their body language. Once the blue experiment understood, he turned his head at Lilo.

"Cousins say they want to help," explained Stitch.

"If they think they can stand the possibility of having to fight and maybe kill their own kind, then I will gladly accept," Gantu agreed, "I won't force them, though. I am not Jumba."

"Lilo fight, too?" clamored Stitch.

"I guess I can seal the experiments back into their pods," mentioned Lilo.

Gantu stiffened. He didn't want to put her life in danger. He'd sworn to both the Federation and Earth that he would protect her, even if it cost him his own life.

"Lilo," Gantu asked, "are you certain of this?"

"Stitch and I fought Jumba and the experiments before," reminded Lilo.

"Ih!" Stitch agreed, "meega also protect Lilo."

"Alright then," Gantu said softly.

He looked at all the other tamed experiments.

"We need to leave as soon as possible," continued Gantu, "I'll need every one of you to help me get a ship ready. Can you do that for me?"

"Okie-taka!" chirped Stitch.

Gantu looked at the others for each individual's decision. They clawed at the glass of their containment cells in an effort to persuade the Galactic Federation captain.

"Very well," Gantu sighed.

The Galactic Federation captain opened the doors.

"Come on, and stay close," advised Gantu.

Gantu led Lilo, Stitch, Sparky, Slushy, Yin, Yang and Splodyhead out of the security area, meandering through the headquarters until they reached the hangar. They quickly found the vessel that brought them here.

"Alright. Sparky," instructed Gantu, "I need you to maintain our power and give us a quick charge for takeoff, please. Splodyhead, we're going to need full weapons power, so I need you to make sure we have plasma at all times. Slushy. I need you to make sure nothing overheats. Yin and Yang, I'll need you ready in case we take hull damage."

A small yellow experiment nudged Gantu, catching his attention.

"Oh yes. Clip. Hmmm…"

The Galactic Federation captain tried to think of a job for her. Lilo leaned closer to Stitch's ear.

"Stitch," whispered Lilo, "do you think Clip is also good at making ponytails?"

"Why?" Stitch asked.

"She's a hair expert, isn't she?" explained Lilo.

Clip nodded eagerly. Lilo pulled out a hair band and held it out in front of clip. The furry experiment grasped it and tied Lilo's hair into a ponytail.

"Ohh!" Stitch looked at Lilo as if to say 'What about me?'

Lilo carefully inspected Stitch's head.

"Sorry, Stitch," sighed Lilo, "but your fur's not long enough for a ponytail."

"Hmph," Stitch pouted, folding his arms.

"I think he meant that he used to do that for you," the captain clarified.

"Oh, ok!" chirped Lilo.

Gantu, Lilo, Stitch, Sparky, Clip, Splodyhead, Slushy, Yin and Yang boarded the Galactic Federation captain's vessel. The other people they passed were amazed that the experiments just followed Gantu like trained soldiers or crewmen. When had they learned that? The Galactic federation captain led Lilo and Stitch into the cockpit and they settled into their seats.

"Hold on, everyone. We've just been cleared for departure," Gantu announced.

Once Gantu pressed a button that activated the seat belts, he pressed another button that closed the ramp. The gigantic alien made a brief glance at Yang as he chewed on his seat belt.

"Yang, please don't chew on the seat belts," Gantu warned.

Yang couldn't help but pout as he folded his arms. Yin stroked Yang's head with a tentacle in an attempt to give him reassurance. Gantu placed his hand on the steering handles and the ship took off, rising out of the hangar. Lilo turned her head at Stitch and placed her hand in his paw. As the ship sped out, Sparky and Splodyhead had their paws in the air like they were on a roller coaster.

"Someone's enjoying themselves," Lilo whispered to Stitch.

"Ih," Stitch nodded, "cousins free. No Jumba. Happy now."

Lilo watched through the windshield as the ship tore through the clouds.

"The Grand Councilwoman gave me the coordinates to where they were last spotted," mentioned Gantu.

No one else said anything as the ship left the planet's atmosphere. For a while, no one spoke until they caught sight of something up ahead.

"Stitch?" called Lilo.

"There they are!" Gantu exclaimed.

"Feeboogoo!" announced Stitch.

"With pleasure," Gantu growled as he sped after them.

Their target ship pulled out a turret which fired at Gantu's ship, forcing him to maneuver it out of the way before it could even hit.

"Little trogs!" Gantu growled as he returned fire.

One of the shots from the cannon hit the experiment's ship's engine.

"Like I said, Lilo," Gantu nodded, "I never miss."

Lilo, Stitch and Gantu watched as the target ship wobbled in space, making a beeline towards the nearest space station.

"Got you now," the captain grinned.

"We go catch them?" clamored Stitch.

"That's the plan, Stitch," Gantu nodded.

Meanwhile, in the other ship, 149 was panicking, now that she and 150 were stuck in the hangar of a space station.

"Looks like we found Fish Face," commented 149.

"Correction," corrected 150, " _ **he**_ found _**us**_!"

149 and 150 scrambled out of the ship, but noticed that 625 was still lounging around in his seat.

"Get up, you lazy idiot!" 149 yelled, "did you not see the other ship chasing us and shooting at us?"

"No!" 625 said, "I was busy trying to keep my mustard from spilling because of your crazy driving!"

149 groaned as she facepalmed.

"Let them have him," 150 said, "not like he'll be missed by us."

149 tilted her head to the side and placed a finger on her chin while thinking over the suggestion. Maybe it was a good plan since 625 was such a pain in the butt.

"Ok then," nodded 149, "in the meantime, we'll steal a ship from here and hightail it out of here!"

149 smirked at 625.

"See you, loser!" teased 149.

"Whatever," sighed 625.

625 was already digging out a sandwich from who knew where. 149 and 150 scrambled away from the damaged ship and started looking for another ship to replace it. Just then, Gantu's ship landed in the hangar.

"Oh great, that's where we were headed!" cried 149.

"Do we take him on?" asked 150.

But before 149 could answer, the lights came on.

"Come here, you little trogs!" Gantu roared, charging after the fleeing crooks.

Of course, Lilo and Stitch were also chasing 149 and 150, determined to stop them. The Hawaiian girl raised her right fist into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

The armor shifter's gem emitted strange energy that enveloped Lilo as she sprinted, transforming her outfit into her armor. Slushy leapt into the air and blew an icy breath onto the floor, which froze it. Seconds later, 149 and 150 stepped onto the slippery ice floor and began stumbling on it. Gantu easily leapt over the ice and landed in front of them, cutting off their escape. 149 and 150 attempted to keep their balance steady, but they fall over, so they glared at the Galactic Federation captain while Lilo scurried around the ice and joined with Gantu.

"Out of the way, fish face!" barked 150.

"Not a chance," Gantu growled.

"150, we can still fight the stupid fish face, remember?" reminded 149.

"Don't talk about my dad like that!" shouted Lilo.

"Ooh," teased 150, "that fish face is your daddy now?"

Gantu, Lilo and Stitch stiffened in irritation as 149 and 150 burst into laughter.

"What's the matter, little girl?" mocked 149, "can't go anywhere without your fish face daddy to hold your hand?"

Lilo gripped her wand tighter, rage building in her eyes.

"That's it!" growled Lilo.

Without warning, Lilo aimed her wand at 149 and 150 and pressed on the second button. The Hawaiian girl pulled the trigger, firing an energy beam that knocked 149 and 150 to the edge of the ice.

"Oww," muttered 150.

"Well, that's one way to get off the ice," 149 snickered.

But before they could run, Stitch intercepted them.

"Going somewhere?" teased Stitch.

"Yeah. Away from you," 150 shot back.

"Naga!" Splodyhead yelled, readying one of his plasma blasts.

149 and 150 turned their heads and stared at Splodyhead in disbelief.

"You changed sides, too?!" exclaimed 149.

Splodyhead fired at 149 and 150, forcing them to dodge the plasma blasts.

"Yeah!" Yin and Yang nodded, appearing on the other side.

"You traitors!" yelled 150, flailing his arms in anger, "do you not realize what Hamsterviel will do to you when he hears about this?!"

"Get arrested!" yelled Sparky, "that's what!"

"Lilo!" called Stitch.

"Right!" nodded Lilo.

Lilo pressed on the third button of her wand, causing the tip to emit energy particles. She drew a large circle which formed into a ring that positioned itself at the tip. She aimed the wand at 149 and 150.

"Oh no!" gasped 149, "she's going to use that sealing attack!"

"Mea inainaʻia ka hopu!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, launching the ring at 149 and 150. However, the two crooks jumped out of the way, forcing Stitch and his cousins to dodge the same ring.

"Hey!" exclaimed Lilo.

"Blitznak!" Gantu swore loudly, "stay put, you little trogs!"

149 then noticed the dressed wound on his shoulder. She knew a weak spot when she saw one. However, Lilo noticed 149 aiming her plasma gun at Gantu's shoulder. The Hawaiian girl scurried in front of the Galactic Federation captain and extended her wand after she pressed on the first button.

"Ka ikehu'ākeʻakeʻa!" called Lilo.

Just as 149 fired, Lilo pulled the trigger that generated a large force field that blocked the plasma shot.

"I didn't know you could do that," Gantu commented, surprised.

But this had been enough distraction for 150 to get around them behind the force field, catching Stitch's attention.

"Lilo!" shouted Stitch.

Lilo noticed 150, so she aimed her wand at the crook and pressed the second button, the force field still in effect.

"Luku mea ulana lole!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, firing an energy beam that knocked 150 back.

"If anyone has an idea to contain them," Gantu shouted, "I'd love to hear it!"

149 leaned closer to 150's ear.

"Maybe we should send a tough experiment to keep them busy," whispered 149.

"I know just the ones," 150 nodded, "033 and 604."

149 pulled out the experiment pods and placed them onto the ground. 150 sprayed them with water, activating the experiments.

"They're activating other experiments!" warned Gantu, "Lilo, be careful!"

"Uh-oh," Stitch muttered.

"Right," nodded Lilo, "the sooner we catch them, the sooner we complete the mission!"

"Which ones are they?" Gantu yelled.

Meanwhile, 149 held the newly activated 033 up and pointed to the Shaelek.

"Go for his right shoulder," she instructed, "hard as you can."

604 blinked and both he and 033 became invisible. As a result, no one determined 033's position or target until it was too late to stop him. Seconds later, Gantu felt something hard slam onto his shoulder and he grunted in pain, covering it with his hand and catching Lilo's attention.

"Dad!" panicked Lilo, "are you ok?"

"I'm all right, Lilo," Gantu assured Lilo.

Lilo reminded herself that she saw 604 blink, which made itself and 033 invisible. She had a sneaky suspicion that one of them attacked the Galactic Federation captain. She had to do something before someone else got hurt.

"Stitch!" called Lilo, "call over your cousins! Slushy, make it snow!"

Stitch hesitated for a few seconds, hating the idea of being covered in snow, but he nodded in agreement to the idea.

"Cousins! Salsa!" shouted Stitch.

Upon cue, Splodyhead, Yin, Yang and Sparky gathered around Stitch while Slushy inhaled and blew an icy breath into the air, generating snow that fell and accumulated on the floor. As Lilo expected, the snow started coating the invisible experiments, giving away their shape. Lilo aimed her wand at 604's invisible form.

"Luku mea ulana lole!" chanted Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, firing a powerful energy beam that hit 604, sending it slamming into the wall. Within an instant, 604 became visible and 033 became visible shortly after that.

"Aargh," growled 149, "I can't believe that little brat outsmarted us!"

"Well, it was your idea to make the experiments invisible!" accused 150.

Growling, 033 charged at Lilo, but she heard its footsteps and turned to face it, pressing on the second button of her wand. She aimed it at 033 as it leapt into the air, ready to attack.

"Ka ikehu'ākeʻakeʻa!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, generating a force field. 033 collided with it, the force field knocking it back. Upon cue, Splodyhead leapt into action and fired a fiery plasma blast at 033, sending it slamming into 604.

"Accata!" chirped Stitch, raising his fist into the air.

Lilo pressed the third button, causing the wand to emit energy particles and allowing her to draw a large circle. The circle formed into a ring that positioned itself at the tip of the wand as she aimed it at 604 and 033.

"Mea inainaʻia ka hopu!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, launching the ring at 604 and 033 as it landed on them like a horseshoe. The Hawaiian girl waved her wand in a circular motion until the ring shrunk and tightened around the experiments, changing them back into experiment pods. Upon cue, Gantu raced towards 149 and 150.

"Crap!" exclaimed 150, "we gotta get out of here!"

149 pulled out a smoke grenade and activated it. She launched the capsule into the air and at the speed of lightning, smoke billowed out of the capsule and cloaked 149 and 150, much to Gantu's disgust.

"Don't think you can escape me, you abominations!" snarled Gantu.

Gantu fired at the smoke while circling it, hoping he could keep them from escaping. Lilo approached the experiment pods, picked them up and stashed them underneath her breastplate. She turned her head at Stitch, noticing that he, Yin, Yang, Sparky, Slushy, Clip and Splodyhead approached 149 and 150's ship.

"I wonder what's in that ship," Lilo said to herself.

While Lilo scurried towards 149 and 150's ship to investigate, Gantu still attempted to stun 149 and 150 with his plasma gun. However, once the smoke dissipated, 149 and 150 have disappeared.

"Blitznak," grumbled Gantu, facepalming.

Gantu scanned the hangar in search of 149 and 150, but to no avail. He soon remembered seeing Lilo coming up with a solution to defeat 604 and 033 and figured she might have their pods by now.

"Lilo," called Gantu, "where are you?!"

Lilo was already peeking through the door to 149 and 150's ship when she heard the gigantic alien's voice. She turned her head at Gantu.

"Hey, dad," called Lilo, "I think we found something! You gotta check it out!"

Upon cue, Gantu turned his head at Lilo and raced over to 149 and 150's ship.

"What is it?" asked Gantu.

"There's an experiment inside!" clamored Lilo.

Lilo, Stitch, Yin, Yang, Sparky, Splodyhead, Slushy and Clip stepped aside, allowing Gantu to lean closer to the ship's entrance. Inside, he could see 625 relaxing in his chair while devouring a sandwich he plucked from his stack.

"I wonder why he didn't join our enemies in battle," Lilo commented.

Gantu carefully examined 625 and pulled out his data pad. He scrolled through the list until he found an entry on Experiment 625. He took a few moments to read the entry.

"According to Jumba's journal," said Gantu, "Experiment 625 was supposed to possess the same abilities as Stitch. I can't fathom why he's not attacking us at this moment."

"Sandwiches," replied Sparky, pointing at 625's sandwich stack.

Upon cue, 625 groaned in disgust and glared at Gantu, Lilo and Stitch.

"Will you guys cut it out?!" growled 625, "can't you see I'm trying to enjoy this tasty BLT sandwich?"

"So you're not going to attack us?" asked Lilo.

"What's the point of fighting you guys when I can just enjoy tasty sandwiches?" remarked 625.

625 picked up a bologna sandwich and extended it towards Gantu, Lilo and Stitch.

"Want a bologna sandwich?" offered 625.

"No!" snapped Gantu, "I don't like bologna!"

"Fine," sighed 625, "suit yourself."

625 munched on the sandwich. Gantu focused his eyes on his data pad and wrote down the events of the mission in his log entry, making sure to add the strategy Lilo used to defeat 604 and 033.

"Hey, 625," called Lilo, "if you have nowhere else to go, you could always come with us."

"Can I get sandwiches at where you live?" asked 625.

"I suppose," sighed Gantu.

"Sweet!" chirped 625.

625 eagerly hopped off the seat and joined up with Lilo, Stitch, his cousins at Gantu.

"Give cousin name?" asked Stitch.

Lilo nodded and took a few moments to come up with a name.

"How about Reuben?" suggested Lilo.

"Works for me," nodded Reuben.

Upon cue, Gantu finished his log entry, signed it and sent it to headquarters. In his perspective, this mission had meaning today.


	14. Vine Infestation

The next day, Lilo and Stitch were able to persuade Reuben to change sides easily, which pleased even Gantu. The gigantic captain lowered the data pad, allowing Lilo and Stitch to examine the list of experiments.

"Stitch," asked Lilo, "do you think we should try training 513 next?"

Stitch felt a chill sent down his spine, remembering the incident that killed many people in the hotel back on Earth.

"Meega don't know," admitted Stitch.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Gantu, "you do realize that was the experiment that destroyed the hotel and killed countless innocent people."

"I'm sure," nodded Lilo.

"If it starts a quake here," Gantu warned, calculating the scenario as he'd been trained to do, "the shock could certainly destroy this planet, as it is smaller than Earth."

"Then we'd better make sure it doesn't happen," suggested Lilo, "right, Stitch?"

"Ih!" Stitch nodded.

Gantu reluctantly pulled out 513's pod and placed it in the containment cell.

"Here it goes," sighed Gantu.

The Shaelek crossed his fingers behind his back as he hydrated the pod. To his relief, all the creature did was claw at the glass until Stitch managed to get its attention.

"Hi," cooed Stitch, waving his paw.

513 stopped what it was doing and stared at Stitch.

"That's it," Gantu said to himself, "stay calm, stay friendly."

In response, 513 waved its paw in a friendly manner.

"There you go, stay like that," the captain muttered as he nervously chewed the end of his stylus.

"Yuuga change sides?" asked Stitch.

513 gave Stitch a blank stare in a moment of silence.

"How are we going to train it to keep its powers in control?" whispered Lilo.

"Maybe help it understand why making the big quakes is bad. Because it could harm its cousins and itself," Gantu suggested.

"Ok," nodded Lilo, "Stitch?"

The other two waited as Stitch relayed the information in his tongue. It seemed to surprise 513, as his ears and tail drooped sadly.

"Ok," sighed 513.

"Good work, Stitch," Gantu praised, "and as for you, 513, I may have an idea for where to use your abilities."

"Really?" chirped Lilo.

"You didn't think Earth was the only planet that enjoyed a good shake did you?" remarked Gantu.

Lilo gave Gantu a blank stare while tilting and scratching her head.

"I…don't get it," admitted Lilo.

But Stitch got it.

"Cold shake!" he said, "like at Nani shop!"

"Oh, ok!" chirped Lilo.

"Cousin needs name!" clamored Stitch.

"Ok then," suggested Lilo, "let's call him Richter, as in the Richter scale!"

"That alright with you, 513?" Gantu asked.

513 nodded eagerly.

"Okay, Richter it is, then."

Gantu recorded the experiment change in his log entry. Suddenly, he heard his communicator go off, so he stashed his data pad and answered it.

"Captain Gantu here," said Gantu.

"We have another situation. It's Experiment 509, on Draylon," the Councilwoman said over the transmission.

"Blitznak," Gantu swore, "we'll get right on it."

Gantu ended the transmission, catching Lilo's attention.

"There's another experiment on the loose?" gasped Lilo.

"You guessed it," nodded Gantu.

Gantu opened the doors, allowing Yin, Yang, Sparky, Splodyhead, Reuben and Slushy to step out of their containment cells. The gigantic alien captain led them Lilo and Stitch out of the security room and down the hall until they passed by Pleakley.

"Excuse us, Wendy, we're in a bit of a hurry!" Gantu called.

Pleakley paused in his tracks and focused his eye on Gantu.

"Ok then," asked Pleakley, "what's the emergency?"

"Experiment loose on Draylon!" one of the experiments piped up.

"Yeah, what he…or she…said," Reuben added, holding out a sandwich, "sandwich?"

"Ooh, my favorite!" chirped Pleakley.

Pleakley plucked the ham and cheese sandwich from Reuben's hand and started eating it.

"Er, if you don't mind, Wendy, we have to stop the experiment now," reminded Gantu.

"Oh, right," blurted Pleakley.

Pleakley followed Gantu, Lilo, Stitch and his cousins through the hall until they reached the hangar.

"Are you wanting to come with us, Agent Pleakley?" Gantu asked.

"Well," chuckled Pleakley, "Earth isn't my only specialty."

"Alright, but it could be dangerous," warned Gantu.

Once Pleakley finished the sandwich, he, Gantu, Lilo, Stitch and his cousins arrived at the captain's vessel. They boarded the ship and settled into their seats.

"Seatbelts, everyone! Reuben, I'll try to fly better than those other two, but no promises," Gantu announced as they took off.

"At least you think to try," Reuben muttered.

 _Fish Face isn't bad at all!_ the experiment thought, _and he actually_ _ **lets**_ _me make and eat sandwiches! And he even_ _ **likes**_ _my sandwiches! Yep, this was a good choice._

Once the ship exited the planet's atmosphere, Gantu activated the hyperdrive.

"If any of you gets motion sick, don't do it on-" warned Gantu.

He suddenly heard someone get sick.

"-me," Gantu stared at the grossness he was now coated in.

"Ugh." he groaned.

Gantu pulled out a cloth from the bin and wiped the mess off his uniform while Lilo and Stitch turned their heads to find the source.

"Pleakley!" groaned Stitch.

"Sorry, Captain!" panted Pleakley.

"Oi ve," muttered Gantu.

Thankfully, the rest of the trip was short…but their welcome was not pleasant as they got their first look at the experiment.

"Oh-" Gantu began.

"Don't say it," Reuben interrupted, "don't even say it."

The entire capital city was covered in large strange vines with sproutlings emerging from even the tiniest crevices. Once the ship landed, Gantu, Lilo, Stitch, his cousins and Pleakley disembarked the ship and scanned the surroundings. To their dismay, the city seemed vacant thanks to the infestation.

"Anyone have an idea for how to beat this one?" the captain asked.

"The main root of this experiment has to be around here somewhere," answered Lilo.

"Where?" Stitch asked.

"And how do we get there?" Pleakley added.

"Hmm," Lilo placed her finger on her chin and thought for a moment.

"Dad," called Lilo, "do you have Finder's pod with you?"

"Did you catch that one?" Gantu asked.

"We actually befriended it," admitted Lilo, "it was easy."

"Oh, it's right here. Yin, water please," the captain held the pod out to the octopus-like experiment.

Yin sprayed the pod with water, and Finder activated within a matter of seconds.

"Alright, Finder, we need to locate the-YAAAAHHHHHH!"

Without warning, Gantu was yanked high into the air by the green vines that had wrapped around his ankles while they spoke. His pistol clattered to the ground beside them.

"Uh-ohhhhh," Stitch said, his ears drooped.

"That's not good," Reuben agreed.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Pleakley screamed, his arms flailing frantically.

Lilo raised her right fist into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

The armor shifter's bracelet emitted energy that enveloped Lilo, morphing her outfit into her armor. She aimed her wand at the vines and pressed on the second button.

"Luku mea ulana lole!" chanted Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, firing a powerful beam that cut through the vines. In a matter of seconds, Gantu landed on his feet.

"Are you ok?" called Lilo.

"I'm fine, though I'd never like to do that again!" Gantu assured them, "Finder, wherever you are, locate the source of the these…uh, things!"

Gantu picked up his gun while Lilo and Stitch scanned the area in search of Finder. Once they found the experiment, they followed it through the city, hoping to find the source. They were having a harder time as the vines were getting thicker and harder to move through. At the same time, they all had to keep vigilant, fighting off any sproutlings that even tried to attack them. Slushy froze a few solid while Splodyhead burnt some with its fiery plasma blasts.

"This is why I don't like plants," Gantu muttered.

"Well, the plant doesn't like you very much either, so there," Pleakley remarked.

Lilo scratched her head.

"Are all plants really that bad?" asked Lilo, "the plants on Earth don't attack people deliberately."

"Oh, he's just mad because anything he's ever tried to grow dies!" Pleakley snapped.

"Gardening lessons?" suggested Stitch.

"Maybe…"

Gantu fired at a vine.

"…later…Get _**off**_ me!" Gantu roared.

Lilo and Stitch noticed a tiny little girl clinging onto Gantu's leg while whimpering in fear. Mistaking the feeling of her small arms for more vines, Gantu shook his leg, trying to knock the "vines" loose.

"Dad, wait!" called Lilo, pointing at the tiny girl, "I don't think that little girl is a vine!"

"Girl? What gi-" Gantu took a closer look at his leg, and finally saw what had grabbed it, "-oh. That girl."

Gantu carefully, but quickly picked her up and took cover inside another room, slamming the door shut.

"Sorry," he said, looking at her in his hand, "are you alright?"

"I-I'm sorry," whimpered the little girl, fiddling with her hands, "I was scared because these monsters keep chasing me."

"It's alright," Gantu assured, "I'm from the Galactic Federation. We're here to stop them. Say, you don't happen to know where the vines originate, do you, uh…"

"I'm Finn," replied the little girl, "I was in the park with my mom and dad when the monster attacked. These vines snatched up my mom and dad and I think I remember seeing them being carried over to the city hall."

"Finn," replied Gantu, "I am Captain Gantu. Do you think you can help me get to city hall?"

Finn scratched her head.

"I don't think I've been inside there before," admitted Finn, "but I do remember passing by it whenever I go to school."

"That's all I need," replied Gantu, "I can get in once we're there. Thank you, Finn."

Gantu emerged from the building with Finn in his hand, watching as Lilo, Stitch, his cousins and Pleakley keep an eye out for any incoming danger.

"It's at the city hall!" he called to them as he started running in the direction Finn told him, "this way!"

Lilo, Stitch, his cousins and Pleakley scurried through the city, following the Galactic Federation captain with determination to save the day. The vines got thicker and more dense as they got closer.

"I'm too big!" Gantu finally exclaimed, "I can't go any closer. We need someone small!"

"Leave it to meega!" declared Stitch, giving a salute.

"Just hurry!"

Even as he yelled it, the vines were multiplying and wrapping around the Shaelek's arms, legs, and body, to the point where he was completely immobilized.

"Blitznak!" he spat, since that was about the only thing he could do.

In response, Splodyhead fired fiery plasma blasts at the vines, cutting the captain loose. Gantu lowered Finn to the ground, compelling Lilo, Stitch and Finn to slip through the thick dense vines. While the gigantic alien fired at incoming vines, one of them snatched up Pleakley. Gantu snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the agent screaming.

"Oh, calm down, Agent, I'm coming!" shouted Gantu.

While the smaller ones went to the center, Gantu jumped onto one of the moving vines, then another, trying to climb his way to the frenzied agent. He didn't risk shooting, for fear of himself or the vines moving and causing him to accidentally hit Pleakley. Fortunately, Yin, Yang, Finder and Reuben also climbed onto the vine while Slushy, Sparky and Splodyhead ventured through the vines to catch up with Lilo, Stitch and Finn. Just as he was about to grab Pleakley, the vine Gantu was on whipped itself hard and sent him flying towards the center of the mass. At the same time, Yin, Yang, Finder and Reuben also landed nearby once the captain crashed into the ground. He groaned in pain, but he managed to stagger to his feet.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," Reuben commented, "he's not indestructible."

Meanwhile, Lilo, Stitch and Finn continued to venture through the thick vines in the city. Suddenly, while they were climbing one of the vines, Finn slipped and she was about to fall.

"Oh no!" gasped Lilo.

Lilo and Stitch reached out and grabbed each of Finn's hands.

"Come on!" Stitch said as they pulled her up.

Outside the mass of vines, they could hear the others screaming and yelling. It seemed the vines were quickly overtaking them. Lilo's thoughts went out to one person in particular.

"Dad," gasped Lilo.

Lilo, Stitch and Finn jumped onto a massive vine and slid down the plant like a slide, which took them straight to the city hall.

"There it is!" cried Finn.

Ahead, Lilo could see the vines entangling Stitch's cousins although Gantu attempted to free them by firing at the vines, but to no avail. One vine knocked Gantu aside as the others carried the experiments away.

"Cousins!" screamed Stitch.

Lilo, Stitch and Finn scurried towards Gantu, catching his attention.

"Where's Pleakley?" asked Lilo.

"Vine got him. Took him that way," the captain answered.

Gantu spit out a piece of vine from where he'd bitten one trying to catch him. His uniform was torn in several places where vines had dragged him down several times, and one eye was slightly swollen, but he knew he could just as easily be dead right now. For now, Gantu, Lilo, Stitch and Finn had their eyes focused on the city hall.

"I hope mom and dad are ok," peeped Finn, oblivious to a vine sneaking up behind her.

Suddenly, the girl was yanked out of their midst, causing her to scream.

"FINN!" panicked Gantu.

Gantu and Stitch rushed after her, but Stitch was batted back like a fly while Gantu was flung aside like a ragdoll. Lilo charged in front of Gantu and Stitch just as more vines came homing in, aiming her wand and pressing the first button.

"Ka ikehu'ākeʻakeʻa!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, generating a force field that blocked the vines' attacks. At the same time, Sparky, Splodyhead and Slushy arrived at the scene and launched their attacks at the vines, destroying them.

"Go, cousins!" Stitch cried as he joined the three experiments.

One vine started wrapping around Stitch, but the blue experiment bit down hard, forcing it to let go. At the same time, Gantu stood to his feet. Splodyhead, Sparky and Slushy gathered together, combined their powers and launched an elemental beam at the next wave of vines. Lilo suddenly noticed a strange glowing object being flung from the source of the attack, so she caught it in her hand. The strange object formed into a green diamond-shaped piece with a small metal attachment.

"What's this?" Lilo said to herself.

Lilo examined the bottom of her wand and attached the key to it, rotating it until it locked into place. She pressed on the first button and pulled the trigger. Within an instant, flames spewed out of the tip of the wand.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lilo.

Lilo aimed the wand at an incoming vine, and the flames burned it.

"Fire in the hole!" Stitch called with a laugh.

Gantu, Lilo and Stitch scurried to the entrance of the hall, only to find that it was blocked by a vine barrier. Gantu tried to muscle his way through the thick vines. Only his gauntlets kept them from squeezing his wrists tightly.

"I knew I should've gotten a pair with retractable blades," he muttered.

Thinking fast, Lilo aimed her wand at the vine barrier.

"Dad," called Lilo, "I know what to do!"

Gantu pulled his hands out and stepped aside, allowing Lilo to pull the trigger, launching flames at the barrier. Splodyhead also joined in and fired plasma blasts at the barrier, both attacks incinerating the vines. They could see patches of vines burning away from the other side, too. In a matter of minutes, the barrier was destroyed, revealing Yang.

"Good job, Yang!" Lilo took a moment to hug him quickly.

"We need to hurry," reminded Gantu, "there could be something terrible going on inside."

"Ok," nodded Lilo.

Lilo, Stitch, Gantu, Sparky, Slushy, Splodyhead and Yang scurried into the building and raced down the hall until they reached the foyer. Inside, they could see Experiment 509 itself. Hundreds of civilians were restrained to the walls by vines, so Lilo took a few moments to scan the room. She soon found Finn and Pleakley restrained near the other cousins.

"There's Finn and Pleakley!" exclaimed Lilo, pointing at Finn and Pleakley.

"You get to the experiment," Gantu instructed, "I'll get Finn, Pleakley and the others."

Upon cue, Lilo, Stitch, Splodyhead and Yang charged at 509 while Gantu, Sparky and Slushy raced towards the wall. 509 took notice of Lilo, Stitch, Splodyhead and Yang, so it launched its sproutlings after them. Gantu fired at these sproutlings as Slushy tried to freeze them. Lilo pulled the trigger, and her wand started spewing out flames at some of the sproutlings while Splodyhead and Yang fired their blasts at the experiment. Stitch climbed up the experiments body, making a beeline towards its head. All the while, Gantu, Sparky, and Slushy continued towards Pleakley and Finn, who was the first of the two to spot their approaching rescuers.

"Gantu," Finn whispered.

Finn reached out her hand, although she felt rather exhausted as if she was drained of energy.

"Yes, I'm here. Hold on, Finn. I'm coming," the captain responded.

"Thanks for noticing me!" Pleakley chirped.

"Wendy, be quiet, or it'll notice we're here and come after us!" Gantu hissed.

Stitch pounced on 509's head and bit it hard. Gantu ignored the shriek of Experiment 509 as it thrashed its head in an attempt to fling Stitch off.

"Now hold still, both of you. Sparky, Slushy, can either of you cut or bite through these…these…"

Too late did Gantu realize he was now caught against the wall by the vines. His already tired body felt the strange draining sensation the other two felt, only a lot more. By now, his whole body except his head was wrapped tightly in the thick vines. However, Splodyhead and Yang noticed this, so they fired their attacks at the vines, burning through the vines and freeing Gantu, Pleakley, Finn and the other cousins. The gigantic captain barely managed to land on his feet and catch Finn in his hands while Pleakley landed flat on his belly. Despite his exhaustion, the alien captain pulled out his gun and fired at any sproutlings that got too close while shielding Finn with his hand. Stitch hopped off 509's head, allowing Lilo, Splodyhead and Yang to combine their powers. The others watched in awe as Lilo, Splodyhead, and Yang launched a combined attack at the plant experiment's head. The resulting attack set the experiment on fire as it shrieked in agony. The vines encasing the city began to rot away, lowering the other civilians to the ground.

"Now, Lilo!" called Stitch.

Lilo removed the elemental key and placed it onto her headband. She pressed on the third button and drew a circle, letting it form into a ring and position itself at the tip of the wand as she aimed it at 509.

"Mea inainaʻia ka hopu!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, launching the ring at Experiment 509 and landing on it like a horseshoe. She waved her wand in a circular motion until the ring shrunk and tightened around the experiment, reversing it into its pod form. All around, those who had been partially drained leaned against the walls or just sat down. Among those sitting tiredly against the walls were the other cousins, Pleakley, Finn, and Gantu, all of whom looked like they'd been through a war zone. Lilo pressed on the gem of her armor shifter.

 _{Barrier jacket deactivated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

Lilo's armor reverted into her outfit. After she picked up the pod and stashed it into her pocket, she and Stitch scurried towards Gantu. His one eye had swollen a bit more, but Slushy had already gotten to work on icing it. Other than that, all he had were minor scrapes, some bruises and a tattered uniform. Once Lilo and Stitch were close, they climbed onto the gigantic alien's lap, Stitch climbing up his torso.

"Gantu ok?" asked Stitch.

"Tired," he answered, "and my eye hurts. By the way, thank you for icing it, Slushy."

The turquoise experiment merely nodded.

"But yes, I'm alright, Stitch," assured Gantu.

Lilo gently hugged Gantu, catching his attention.

"Thank you, Lilo," the big alien said softly, "if not for you, we all would have been lost here."

He carefully placed one hand around her. Finn turned her head at Lilo, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Wow," chirped Finn, "you guys are so cool, fighting together like family!"

Gantu raised his good eyebrow, then turned to smile at Finn.

"That's because we _**are**_ family," he replied, "in fact, Lilo has a special name for us."

"Oh?" paused Finn.

"Ohana means family," clarified Lilo.

"Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten," added Stitch.

"Hey, that last bit was mine, Stitch," Gantu reminded him, though not in a mean way.

Stitch only grinned in response. Finn scanned the room, hoping to find her parents somewhere.

"I'll let you have it this time," the captain sighed.

Half an hour later, they heard the sounds of ship engines as Galactic Federation reinforcements arrived.

"A little late, aren't they?" Reuben muttered.

To their surprise, the Councilwoman herself was the first person in. Apparently, Gantu had dropped his communicator, and she had thought the worst when she found it. Seconds later, troopers entered the foyer.

"Oh blitznak, not now," Gantu groaned, "they can't at least let me rest before they lecture me?"

Lilo and Stitch slid off Gantu and scurried towards Grand Councilwoman.

"We defeated 509," explained Lilo, "we're ok now."

She seemed surprised to see the two of them.

"Lilo," the Councilwoman said gravely, "I'm so sorry."

She handed Lilo Gantu's broken communicator, no doubt crushed under the vines.

"We'll try to find him, but I make no promises," assured the Grand Councilwoman.

Lilo and Stitch exchanged confused glances in a moment of silence and then returned their gaze at the Grand Councilwoman.

"We already found him," assured Lilo, pointing at Gantu, "he's over there."

"I know, I know," he groaned, not recovered yet from his exhaustion and the experiment's draining effect, which had literally taken a lot out of him.

Finn slipped out of Gantu's hand and started searching for her parents, catching Stitch's attention. The blue experiment scurried over to the tiny girl.

"Finn…okie taka?" Stitch asked.

"Yeah," nodded Finn, "maybe you can help me find my mom and dad?"

"Naga Stitch," Stitch ran off and quickly returned with Finder, "cousin find."

"Thanks!" chirped Finn.

Finn and Finder started exploring the foyer in search of her parents while the Grand Councilwoman approached Gantu and the troopers rushed to the other civilians' aid.

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry-agh, don't move, Slushy, that hurts-I'll do whatever I need to in order to correct my error, ma'am," the captain tried to sit up straighter, not that it helped his appearance any. He was covered in dirt and his uniform was rags.

"There's no need for apologies, Captain Gantu," assured the Grand Councilwoman, "I commend you for stopping Experiment 509."

"I didn't," Gantu corrected, "Lilo did. I'd be dead if she hadn't been here. That thing, it…it's like a leech. It literally sucks the life out of you. It feeds on others' life forces."

The Grand Councilwoman glanced at Lilo, who placed her hand behind her head and slightly ruffled her hair.

"I was basically useless, beyond flying us here," Gantu admitted, "mostly, I got in the way."

"Thank you, Lilo," was all the Grand Councilwoman could say.

"You're welcome," chirped Lilo, "Stitch and his cousins helped."

Soon, Finder and Finn found her parents, although they were barely alive. The tiny girl scurried towards them and knelt by their side.

"Mom! Dad!" called Finn, "are you ok? Say something!"

"Finn?" came a weak questioning voice, "you're alive?"

Tears of joy streamed down Finn's face upon hearing the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mom!" cheered Finn.

Finn embraced herself to her mom.

"How?" her mother asked.

"I met Gantu, Lilo and her cute blue buddy, Stitch," explained Finn, "they saved us!"

"Who, who, and who?" the woman's eyes searched the room.

Finn stood to her feet and turned her head until she found Lilo and Stitch.

"Lilo! Stitch!" Finn called while waving her hand, "over here!"

They came running over to her, after Lilo saw the Coucilwoman was still at Gantu's side.

"This is my mom and dad," Finn explained, gesturing to her parents.

"Good to meet you, Lilo, Stitch, and…Finn, didn't you say there was another?" paused Finn's mom.

"Gantu," clarified Lilo, "but he's hurt right now."

"Oh. I see," the woman said, "I thank you, Lilo. You saved my daughter."

"No problem," nodded Lilo.

Finn shyly took Lilo's hand into hers, much to her confusion.

"What is it?" paused Lilo.

"I was wondering…if you'd come visit sometime?" stammered Finn.

"We'd have to ask Gantu," Lilo replied, "he's the one that flies the ship."

"I was just asking…because, maybe we could be friends?" clarified Finn.

"We could always write to each other," Lilo offered.

"That would be great!" Finn chirped.

Finn embraced herself to Lilo, causing her to return the hug. They both felt Stitch's arms wrap around them.

"Aaaaaaawwwww!" went the two girls.

"What?" Stitch paused, "I'm fluffy!"

Finn and Lilo couldn't help but giggle.

"Stitch is funny," commented Finn.

"I know," Lilo said, "that's just him."

Stitch couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled his face against Lilo's, feeling sense of happiness that they both found a new friend.


	15. Pleakley Goes to the Family Reunion

A couple of weeks passed since Lilo defeated Experiment 509. While the Grand Councilwoman advised Gantu to take some rest for a while, she ordered for 509 to be destroyed, Lilo understanding that it would be impossible to persuade it to change sides. On the bright side, there have been no reports of Hamsterviel or the experiments still loyal to him causing trouble since then. At the moment, Gantu was reading through his log entries while Stitch and Lilo were holding a math workbook they received from Mr. Bubbles before they evacuated, the blue experiment watching as the Hawaiian girl took time to solve math problems. The captain was reading the entries on his homeworld. Or rather, he was looking at one of the pictures. A male and female Shaelek. And between them, barely visible due to his size, an infant child. As for Lilo, she was getting the hang of addition and subtraction equations, much to Stitch's enthusiasm. Gantu turned over on his side, his back to the two of them as he continued to stare longingly at the two people in the photo. Once Lilo reached the end of the section, she scanned the pages to ensure she didn't miss anything.

"Stitch," asked Lilo, "do you think I did well?"

Stitch scanned the pages of the workbook.

"Okie-taka," nodded Stitch, giving Lilo the thumbs up.

Smiling, Lilo closed the workbook and turned her head at Gantu. She could see that he has been recovering well since that day. At the moment, all she could see was his back. If she squinted, she could barely make out the thin ridge that was his spine. Shrugging, Lilo slipped off the couch and headed for the bookshelf, where she put the workbook back into its place. She then stepped towards the couch and started to climb. Stitch reached down and grabbed her hand, lifting her to the couch. Gantu didn't seem to notice either of them. Minutes later, he closed his log entries and stashed his data pads into his belt pouch.

"Hey, d'you guys think we could try reforming more experiments now?" Lilo asked aloud.

"I could use the exercise," Gantu nodded, "you have an idea of which ones you want?"

"We could try reforming 544 and 601 as a start," suggested Lilo.

Gantu stood from the couch and lifted Lilo and Stitch into his arms. He stepped out of the quarters and meandered through the hall until they came across Pleakley. It seemed strange to Lilo that Pleakley was dragging a couple rollable suitcases while Reuben followed him. Reuben, of course, noticed Gantu passing by.

"Hey, G-man!" called Reuben, "are you going somewhere?"

"Eh?"

It took Gantu a moment to figure out that 'G-man' meant him.

"Oh, yes," nodded Gantu, "we're going to reform some more experiments, Reuben. Where are you going?"

"Reuben and I are heading out to Plorgonar soon," explained Pleakley, "there's a family reunion going on."

"Ah. Enjoy, then," replied Gantu.

Pleakley and Reuben continued heading their way to the hangar while Gantu ambled over to the door to the security room.

"Always take Reuben if you're unsure about the food somewhere," Gantu advised.

"Why?" Stitch asked.

"Because he always brings plenty of trustworthy food," explained Gantu.

"I thought he made sandwiches," reminded Lilo, placing a finger on her chin and tilting her head.

"He does, and they're always good," the captain stated.

Once inside the security room, Gantu headed for the safe and pulled out the special container, plucking out 544 and 601's pods.

"Which of these do we want first?" Gantu held them out to Lilo.

Lilo pointed at 544's pod.

"That was the first experiment Stitch and I caught," explained Lilo.

"Okay then," nodded Gantu, "it's all yours."

Gantu placed 544's pod into its containment cell and hydrated it, activating the experiment. Startled, 544 started thrashing around its mace-like tentacles, although it didn't use enough strength to smash the glass.

"Aloha cousin!" Stitch said excitedly.

544 thrashed a tentacle at Stitch, but it collided with the glass, startling Lilo and Gantu. Fortunately, the glass didn't break and Stitch didn't even flinch.

"Meega Stitch," Stitch tried again.

This time, 544 didn't attack. Stitch started talking rapidly to 544. To Lilo and Gantu, it sounded like fast gibberish. They noticed that 544 lowered its head in sadness.

"What's wrong?" asked Lilo.

Stitch turned his head at Lilo.

"544 misses cousins," explained Stitch.

"We've got some of them here," Gantu assured.

Stitch beckoned Gantu to lower the data pad and then pointed at the entries concerning 033 and 617.

"What about them?" the captain asked.

"I think 544 wants 033 and 617 to be in the same cell as him," clarified Lilo.

"Hold on," instructed Gantu.

Gantu retrieved the two experiments and placed them in the cell. He pulled a lever which hydrated the pods, activating them. 544 glanced at 033 and 617 in excitement.

"This should be interesting," Gantu remarked.

Stitch could see 033, 617 and 544 embrace each other in joy before turning their heads at the blue experiment.

"Gaba?" paused Stitch.

033 explained to Stitch that they were missing one more experiment, so Stitch turned his head at Gantu.

"Cousins miss Experiment 609," said Stitch.

"Do we have it? Lilo?" asked Gantu.

Lilo checked the list.

"I don't think so," answered Lilo.

"Uh-oh. Not good," Gantu said nervously.

Lilo turned her head at the experiments.

"Would it help if we found your cousin?" asked Lilo.

544, 617 and 033 nodded in unison.

"Ok then," assured Lilo, "leave it to us."

"We'll find him or her," Gantu added.

"Yuuga need names," Stitch told the three experiments.

They looked at him, as if waiting.

"Let's see," Lilo said while pointing at 033, "you can be Hammerface."

Lilo glanced at 617 and 544.

"How about Thresher?" Gantu suggested, "and…Plasmoid."

"That could work," nodded Lilo.

"Any other ideas?" Gantu asked.

Thresher, Plasmoid and Hammerface made gestures which Stitch understood.

"Cousins changed sides now," announced Stitch.

Nodding in agreement, Gantu recorded the experiment change in his log entry, adding the names in the process.

"Now we have to locate that other one," the captain said.

Lilo and Stitch nodded in agreement as Gantu signed his log entry. After that, Gantu placed 601's pod into a containment cell with Lilo and Stitch fidgeting in anticipation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pleakley and Reuben arrived at Plorgonar, noticing that Pleakley's family was waiting for them.

"WENDY!" they yelled excitedly.

Once the ship landed, Pleakley and Reuben disembarked.

"Mom," exclaimed Pleakley, "what a pleasant surprise!"

"Did you really think I wouldn't come meet my big important Federation agent son and his…pet?" Mrs. Pleakley marveled.

"I have a name, you know!" remarked Reuben.

"No, she didn't know!" Pleakley snapped, "now be nice, she's my mom!"

"Ok, ok," sighed Reuben, holding out a sandwich, "sandwich?"

"No need! I cooked us a good healthy meal," Mrs. Pleakley chirped.

Reuben gave Mrs. Pleakley a blank stare.

"I knew I was having guests!" she said.

"So did I," replied Reuben, "is it a healthy sandwich?"

"Er…no," answered Mrs. Pleakley, "I wanted to make something a little nicer than just a sandwich for my boy."

Reuben rolled his eyes as he and Pleakley followed Mrs. Pleakley, Bertley and Pixley into the house.

"Since when is a sandwich not nice?" Reuben mumbled.

Once they were in the kitchen, Pleakley, Reuben, Pixley and Bertley sat down at the table.

"And I hate healthy," Reuben added, to himself.

Mrs. Pleakley ignored Reuben's complaint and walked over to the stove to grab the dish. She carried it over and placed it onto the table.

"Here it is," announced Mrs. Pleakley, "steamed bruskian delight!"

Reuben leaned closer to Pleakley's head.

"Uh, Pleakley?" whispered Reuben, "I'm not trying to be rude, but…is it _**supposed**_ to smell like roadkill?"

"How should I know?" paused Pleakley, "I never had it before."

"It's a little different than what I usually make," explained Mrs. Pleakley, "but I'm trying to eat better at my age."

Pleakley and Reuben could see Mrs. Pleakley, Pixley and Bertley serving themselves before eating. They examined the dish again and it didn't seem aesthetically pleasing to their eyes.

"Well," objected Pleakley, "where's the spicy cheese sauce?"

"Oh, I'm not using it anymore. Too fatty," she answered.

Pleakley carefully served himself a sample and tasted it using the tip of the fork. Pleakley flinched, but didn't saying anything, hoping no one will notice his distaste.

"Whoa! Ick! Uh, no offense, Mrs. P., but I think I'll just have one of my sandwiches," Reuben protested.

"Even little kids that are growing need to eat right," insisted Mrs. Pleakley.

"I'm not a kid!" Reuben cried, "I'm a genetic experiment!"

"Oh, well," replied Mrs. Pleakley, "then genetic experiments need to eat healthy, too."

"Can I at least put this on two pieces of bread?" Reuben asked.

"He likes sandwiches. A lot," Pleakley clarified.

"I recommend whole kiluan wheat bread," suggested Mrs. Pleakley.

"I don't have any of that," Reuben replied, "I have whole wheat, though."

Reuben pulled out two slices of whole wheat bread and placed a slab of the meal between them before taking a bite out of this particular sandwich. Seconds later, the experiment's face squinted in disgust.

"Oh yick, this is bad. Mrs. P., I'm sorry, but I can't even eat this as a sandwich," Reuben complained.

"Could use a few spices," Pleakley muttered to himself.

"I heard that, Wendy," his mother scolded.

Pleakley chuckled nervously. He couldn't bring himself to tell his own mother that he wasn't satisfied with the meal, worried that he could be shunned for it. Maybe he could try changing the subject?

"Are you going to complain, Wendy?" his mother asked.

"So, what's new with you?" blurted Pleakley.

"My diet," answered Mrs. Pleakley.

"Uhh, besides that?" clarified Pleakley, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Eh," admitted Mrs. Pleakley, "not much."

"Oh," replied Pleakley, "in that case, I've accompanied Gantu to Earth recently to find a little blue monster and we both discovered he's been fighting Jumba's other monsters with this little girl."

"You didn't go to Earth!" Reuben snapped, "you went to Draylon! Big difference."

"I went to Earth _**before**_ I went to Draylon," corrected Pleakley.

"Wow! Two new planets we don't know anything about!" exclaimed Mrs. Pleakley.

"I just love how they greet you with these flower necklaces. Ooh, and the dance with the grass skirts. And tikis! It's _**fascinating**_!" Pleakley beamed.

Pixley was the first to finish her meal.

"Well, I thought it was delicious, Mother. Unlike Wendy and the sandwich thing over there," Pixley commented.

"Hey!" protested Reuben, shaking his fist.

"His name is Reuben," Pleakley corrected.

Pixley rolled her eye at Pleakley while she folded her arms.

"You know what I mean," she said.

While Bertley finished eating his meal, Reuben leaned closer to Pleakley's head.

"We could head back to the ship and share sandwiches," Reuben whispered as quietly as he could so Mrs. Pleakley wouldn't hear him.

"You go get some and sneak them into my room. It's the one with my name on the door," Pleakley whispered back.

Reuben nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Mrs. P. Is it okay if I go get our bags off the ship?" Reuben asked.

"Sure," nodded Mrs. Pleakley, "go ahead."

"Thanks," smiled Reuben.

Reuben got off his chair and scurried outside the house, making a beeline towards the ship. Inside, he grabbed the bags, knowing his own was already filled with sandwiches and sandwich supplies. He dragged the bags out of the ship and into the house. Reuben quickly found Pleakley's room and took them inside. He scanned the room to make sure nobody was spying on him. Once the coast was clear, he stepped out of the room and returned to the kitchen.

"I put everything in your room," Reuben told Pleakley.

"Why thanks, Reuben!" chirped Pleakley.

"No problem," the experiment winked.

Reuben sat down at the table just as Mrs. Pleakley finished her serving.

"So now what?" asked Reuben.

"Are you two going to finish this meal I prepared for you?" insisted Mrs. Pleakley.

"I think I'm done," Reuben said, "my stomach isn't very happy with me right now."

"Ehh, same here," added Pleakley.

"I'm going to bed," yawned Reuben.

Pleakley and Reuben stood from the table and meandered through the house until they reached Pleakley's room. Pleakley closed the door behind him.

"My bag," Reuben whispered.

Pleakley walked over to Reuben's bag which sat next to his bed and opened it, revealing the sandwiches and sandwich supplies.

"Why, thank you, Reuben!" Pleakley chirped in a soft voice, "you're the best!"

"Don't mention it," Reuben already had his own sandwich.

Pleakley pulled out a sandwich and started eating it.

Meanwhile, 149 and 150 watched through Pleakley's window as Pleakley and Reuben enjoyed their sandwiches, blissfully unaware of their spies.

"Hey, why are they eating sandwiches?" asked 150.

"I saw what happened through the kitchen window," replied 149, "it seems that Pleakley and Reuben aren't willing to eat healthy. Sucks to be them!"

"Hehehe, yeah," laughed 150, "we could just send an experiment to fatten them up, and boy would it embarrass poor Pleakley in front of his mommy!"

"I love the way you think," 149 grinned.

149 and 150 snuck back into their ship and searched their stash for an experiment pod. 150 pulled out a white experiment pod.

"Hey, what about 062?" suggested 150.

"Perfect!" chirped 149, "we just need to sneak the pod into his room and force them to use it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Turo, a couple merchant ships from Draylon just arrived at the dock. Apparently, it was berry harvesting season, so Gantu led Lilo, Stitch and his cousins to the docks as means for Lilo and Stitch to teach his cousins about helping out. Ahead, Lilo could see Finn standing next to her father while he set down one of the berry crates.

"Hey," paused Lilo, "is that Finn?"

Gantu glanced at where Lilo pointed.

"I believe it is," he nodded.

Smiling, Lilo sprinted towards Finn.

"Finn!" called Lilo, "over here!"

Gantu and Stitch followed her. Finn's mother looked a bit nervous as the huge alien approached. Upon cue, Finn noticed Lilo closing in.

"Oh," chirped Finn, waving her hand, "hi, Lilo!"

"Finn, stay back!" warned her mother, eyeing the huge captain.

"Oh, Mom, that's Gantu, the one you didn't get to meet because he got hurt by that plant thing. He helped save me," Finn chirped.

"Oh, I see," Finn's mom sighed in relief.

Just then, Lilo just stopped a foot away from Finn.

"Hey, Finn!" chirped Lilo, "how are you doing?"

Smiling, Finn skipped towards Lilo just as Gantu and Stitch stopped in their tracks.

"I finished my homework for the weekend," explained Finn, "so my parents are taking me on some sort of field trip on the berry delivery."

"What kind?" Gantu asked.

The Shaelek captain knelt down so they could see his face easier.

"My dad said that several kinds of berries were ready to be harvested, such as…um," stammered Finn.

"We've been harvesting Oran berries, Pecha berries, Hondew berries, Leppa berries, Cheri berries, Persim berries, Lum berries, Aspear berries, Rawst berries, Watmel berries and Chesto berries this week," clarified Finn's father.

Finn turned her head at her father.

"Thanks, dad!" smiled Finn.

"Whoa," Stitch exclaimed.

"That's a lot of berries," Gantu agreed.

"Yeah, I know," giggled Finn, "my favorite berries are Watmel berries, and I like to mix them with my oatmeal every morning."

"Cousins help?" Stitch requested.

"Huh?" paused Finn.

"Stitch wants to know if he and his cousins can help," Lilo translated.

"Let me ask the manager," Finn advised.

Finn stepped towards her father and motioned him to lean down.

"Dad, do you know where the manager is?" asked Finn.

"He's at the ramp," answered Finn's father, pointing at the merchant ship.

Finn raced off to the merchant ship in search of the manager. Upon cue, Sparky and Finder followed the little girl.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Gantu demanded.

"Maybe Finder and Sparky are trying to back her up?" assumed Lilo, scratching her head.

"Ah," Gantu replied.

Gantu was a little uneasy around all the berries, being of a large species. He would have to watch his step so he wouldn't smash any crates by accident. Meanwhile, Finn, Sparky and Finder reached the ramp and found the manager.

"Can I help you?" he asked a bit impatiently.

"These little guys here want to help unload the cargo," explained Finn, gesturing to Finder and Sparky, "and there are more like them at the docks."

"I'll take all the help I can get," the manager answered.

Finn nodded in agreement as her smile widened.

"Thank you, sir!" chirped Finn.

Finn scurried towards the docks while Sparky and Finder headed into the ship. It wasn't long before Finn met up with Lilo, Stitch, Gantu and the cousins.

"The manager okayed it," Finn said.

"I think I'd best get out of the way," Gantu replied, "wouldn't want to flatten any berry crates."

Gantu carefully stepped back while Stitch and his cousins skittered towards the merchant ship. The Galactic Federation captain watched as the experiments helped the other crew members carry the berry crates out of the ship. Suddenly, Thresher slipped and the crate it carried flew out of its tentacles.

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Lilo.

Lilo scurried further into the dock and extended her right arm forward.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

In a split second, the armor shifter emitted energy that enveloped Lilo and morphed her outfit into her armor. Lilo pressed on the third button of her wand and drew a large circle, allowing it to form into a ring that positioned itself at the tip of the wand. Lilo held out her wand and the ring caught the box in midair like a net.

"Wow!" chirped Finn, "that's so cool, Lilo!"

Lilo glanced over her shoulder, focusing her eyes on Finn.

"Thanks," smiled Lilo.

Lilo lowered the crate to the ground and released the capture ring, causing it to dissipate.

"Fascinating," Gantu commented.

Lilo turned her head at Stitch just as he set down a crate nearby.

"Cousins help!" Stitch cried.

Just then, Kixx appeared with two crates in his hands and set them onto the ground. Lilo scampered up the ramp into the ship and drew another capture ring, allowing her to lift another crate just as Sparky and Slushy lifted another one nearby. They carried the crates out of the ship and set them onto the docks.

After around a few hours, the crew members finished unloading the ships with assistance from Stitch's cousins. During that time, Gantu conversed with other Galactic Federation officers that passed by. Lilo deactivated her armor shifter and met up with Finn, who had some berries in her hands.

"The manager says that he wants to thank you guys for helping out," said Finn, "so, you guys want to try some?"

Lilo and Stitch exchanged glances for a moment before returning her focus on Finn.

"Sure!" nodded Lilo.

"Ih!" added Stitch.

Lilo picked out a Pecha berry while Stitch picked out a Hondew berry. They both tried it and smiled at each other.

"Hey, this is great!" chirped Lilo.

"Meega like Hondew!" added Stitch.

Meanwhile, Gantu was watching them when he heard a familiar voice.

"Gantu? That you?" a Shaelek woman, the same height as he was, stalked up to him.

She wore the black leather tunic of a Shaelek warrior, a dark brown shirt and black pants underneath. Like Gantu, she had a pair of black gauntlets.

"Scylla? What are you doing here?" Gantu was surprised to see his old friend again. Especially here.

"I heard the hamster idiot was after some earthling, and _**you**_ got to her first. Is it true?" Scylla asked.

Gantu glanced at Lilo for a moment before returning his gaze at Scylla.

"Yes," Gantu admitted, "Dr. Jumba Jookiba has been conducting illegal genetic experiments, and Lilo's friend, Stitch, or Experiment 626, is one of them. Some time after his creation, Stitch discovered Jumba's plans and alerted the Federation. He fled to Earth, met Lilo and gave her the armor shifter, which she used to capture some of the other experiments and defeat Jumba."

Gantu toned down his own role in everything. He didn't brag to his friends, especially not a close friend like Scylla.

"Wow. Is she okay?" Scylla asked.

Gantu nodded.

"She…she calls me Dad," he added.

"So she's grown closer to you," the Shaelek woman clarified.

"Yes. She has," Gantu agreed.

Stitch ran up to them with Lilo. Gantu's leg seemed a bit smaller and skinnier, but they didn't think anything of it…until they looked up and saw that it wasn't Gantu's leg.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lilo, "who's she?"

"Lilo, this is Scylla," Gantu explained, "she and I have been friends since childhood."

"He told me about you already, Miss Lilo," Scylla added with a smile.

"N-Nice to meet you!" blurted Lilo, trying to hide a blush.

"Aloha!" Stitch called.

"Uh…whatever you just said to you, too," Scylla raised an eyebrow ridge at him.

"We were just teaching Stitch's cousins how to be good," replied Lilo.

"It's going well. We only had to destroy one," Gantu added.

"Oh?" paused Scylla, "you mean the plant experiment that attacked the capital city of Draylon a couple weeks ago?"

"Yes, that one," Gantu nodded.

Gantu knelt down and lifted Lilo and Stitch onto his shoulders.

"Well, keep up the good work. Hey, maybe we'll all get an assignment together," Scylla suggested, "preferably one where I get to kick some villain tail."

"That'd be great," nodded Lilo.


	16. A Hungry Chef

The following morning, Gantu stepped out of his quarters with Lilo riding on his shoulder and Stitch following him. Apparently, Stitch was reluctant to ride the Shaelek's shoulder today since he wasn't happy with having to take a bath last night. Since the blue experiment hated water, it didn't help that Gantu had to bathe him while Lilo tried to make him comfortable. Stitch grumbled at the memory of seeing his fur poofed up to the point where he resembled an overstuffed teddy bear or maybe a Persian cat. Despite this, Stitch easily forgave Lilo after she brushed his fur before bedtime. He quickly brushed off the thought as he followed Gantu into the galley, where the blue experiment sat next to Lilo. They both carefully read the menu and found the oatmeal listed on it.

"Hey, Stitch," whispered Lilo, "do you remember what Finn told us about the oatmeal yesterday?"

"Ih," nodded Stitch.

"Maybe we could give it a try," suggested Lilo, "with some berries."

"Okie-taka," agreed Stitch.

Gantu overheard this and nodded in agreement. He felt that if this worked well, this could encourage his adoptive children to eat right.

"Three oatmeals, two small species, one large species," Gantu requested, "and a large species meat side."

"And can I get Pecha berries mixed into mine?" added Lilo.

"Hondew berries!" chirped Stitch.

"And I'll take mine plain," finished Gantu.

"Coming right up," the galley officer replied.

Upon cue, the galley officer pulled out a bag of oats and mixed them with boiling water. All the while, he pulled out a few Pecha berries and a few Hondew berries and cut them into tiny pieces. Once he finished, he pulled out some sort of meat probably well known to Shaeleks and seasoned it before sautéing it on a skillet. Stitch observed the procedure and licked his lips in anticipation. Minutes later, the galley officer carried the orders to the table. Lilo and Stitch immediately tried out their oatmeal and exchanged glances with each other.

"Hey, it actually worked!" commented Lilo.

"Meega likey!" chirped Stitch.

Lilo nodded in agreement, satisfied with Finn's theory on berries mixed with breakfast. Gantu also agreed, having mixed in his slab of meat in place of the berries. While the three continued to eat their breakfast, they started thinking over which experiments they should reform next.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pleakley and Reuben had to hide the sandwich supplies so Mrs. Pleakley wouldn't notice. Mrs. Pleakley was going to take the entire family to the park near the lake, which meant Pleakley and Reuben were invited to come along. Pleakley was not looking forward to the food that his mom was going to bring with her since the breakfast she served the family tasted pretty yucky to Pleakley and Reuben. They both resorted to eating a couple sandwiches so they wouldn't starve.

"I can do this hiking stuff," Reuben said.

"Well, of course, you can," remarked Pleakley, "you're an experiment!"

"Yeah, and I could carry Gantu if I wanted to," Reuben commented.

Pleakley and Reuben stepped out of the bedroom and made their way towards the front door, where Mrs. Pleakley, Pixley and Bertley were waiting.

"Alright, let's go!" Reuben chirped.

Smiling, Mrs. Pleakley led Pleakley, Reuben, Pixley and Bertley out of the house.

"So where are we going, Mrs. P?" clamored Reuben.

"What?" retorted Bertley, "you didn't get the memo? We're going to Lake Bulgogi."

"I got it, but I'm not from here," the experiment reminded him, "that means nothing to me."

"Not to worry," assured Mrs. Pleakley, "I'll show you how to get there."

"Good," replied Reuben, "'cause I'm a sandwich expert, not a navigator."

Mrs. Pleakley led Pleakley, Reuben, Pixley and Bertley into their hovercar and buckled up. Reuben curled up in his seat while Mrs. Pleakley activated the engine and the hovercar took off.

"I hope she doesn't drive like those other two," Reuben muttered.

Luckily, Mrs. Pleakley didn't drive as crazily as 149 and 150 did. It was also a much more comfortable ride for Reuben, although he wished he could bring his sandwiches along. Maybe he simply couldn't have everything? Before long, they arrived at Lake Bulgogi. Reuben let out a loud sigh of relief before plopping out of his seat. Everyone began hopping out of the hovercar.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Pleakley said as he grinned in delight, clasping his hands together, "I haven't had a proper cookout in so long…"

"Honey, you'd best let me handle the cooking," Mrs. Pleakley insisted as Pleakley's singular eye drooped slightly and he tilted his head a bit.

"Why?" objected Pleakley.

"Because I remember the New Year's Party banquet you made," explained Mrs. Pleakley, "and your attempts at wine."

Pleakley shrugged a bit.

"At least give my cooking a little credit!" ranted Pleakley, "sure my roast had that strange smell. Sure my wine had those odd blobs. And sure potatoes were runny. But even _**you**_ would agree that our garbage disposal is now draining better than ever!"

"Okay, that's true," Mrs. Pleakley admitted, Reuben wisely moving _**all**_ of the cooking utensils away from _**both**_ of them.

"How about _**Reuben**_ does the cooking?" he said quickly.

Unbeknownst to them, however, Experiments 149 and 150 had snuck onto their ship, and intended to crash their little vacation. They had an unpleasant surprise in mind, and had taken a glass of water from the Pleakley household's kitchen, 149 readying a pod that read 062.

"You sure 'bout this?" 150 wanted to know, scratching at his head, "I mean, I remember what ol' Jumba told us about 062. He said the guy did _**freaky**_ things."

"Freaky is good. If it almost got rid of Jumba, then it can get rid of that girl too! It's what ol' Hammy suggested," 149 said, "besides, how freaky can this thing be? Have you seen half our fellow experiments? He can't possibly do anything we ain't seen before."

149 popped the pod into the glass of water as it shook and shivered and shuddered, growing larger and larger and then…

POOF!

…a mustached little red-nosed thing with a spatula for a tail and a chef's hat appeared.

"Seriously?" 149 grumbled, " _ **you're**_ 062? Well, what exactly do you _**do**_ , anyhow?"

062 raced into the kitchen, and before their eyes, he began to whiz around, turning into a blur of a tornado, 149 and 150 gaping. Ingredients began flying out of cupboards and the fridge, filling the tornado as the unmistakable sound of frying, cooking, baking and grilling filled the air like a roar, and then…

Fwip fwip fwip! Delicious baked goods, fried vegetables and fruits, finely roasted meats, all were laid down upon the nearby kitchen table as 149 and 150 gaped in amazement.

"Well! That's…impressive," 149 admitted, "…not exactly _**lethal**_ , but…impressive."

"Who cares if it's lethal, I'm _**starvin'**_! I want some of that grub!" 150 insisted.

150 scurried towards the table, but 149 grabbed him by his scruff, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey!" demanded 150, "what's the big idea?!"

"Do you even _**act**_ before you think?!" groaned 149, "I said that 062 can do freaky things to get rid of the girl. I'll bet the food it made is part of that."

"Whuh, yuh think it might be poisoned or somethin'?" 150 asked, 062 looking offended.

" _ **Exactly**_. Leave it for the girl and her friends. If they eat it and it's poisoned, our job's done. If not, we'll just get another experiment to help us," 149 reasoned, 062 blinking a bit.

They weren't going to eat? He "harrumphed", folding his arms over his chest. No respect, no respect at all! Still, 149 and 150 were going to find a way to sneak the food closer to Pleakley and Reuben.

Whilst the gang was at the lake, Pleakley sighing as he sat nearby, he rested his head in his hands.

"Oh, it's not fair. I could be a good cook if they'd just gave me a chance," he murmured.

149 and 150 sat nearby, 062 slinking towards Pleakley and the others, overhearing as an idea came to 062. Mrs. Pleakley was at the hovercar, trying to get the keys out having accidentally locked it in as Pleakley sat by the food, 062 walking up to Pleakley.

"Bonjour!" he announced.

Pleakley looked 062 over, staring in surprise before 062 spun rapidly around the food, whipping up before his eyes a large plate of delightful-looking roasts, Pleakley gaping in surprise at the delightful scent wafting up from them as he bowed, then stepped back, Mrs. Pleakley approaching with the others, seeing the roasts.

"Pleakley, did…did you cook these?" she asked, Pleakley biting his lip before…

"Yes. Yes, I did!" Pleakley lied with a smile.

Everyone picked up some of the roasts as 062 rubbed his paws together.

"Bon Appetit," he whispered.

Reuben happily chowed down on a few roasts.

"Wow," chirped Reuben, "these taste great!"

Pleakley grinned as they all began enjoying the roasts, Pleakley biting into one of his own.

"Ohhhh. Yeah, they're...they're sooooooo gooooood…" he murmured.

Everyone continued to indulge in the roasts, gorging themselves on it…already gaining a layer of fat. Not _**too**_ much, but still faintly noticeable as 149 and 150 gaped.

"Did you see that?" 149 whispered. "he's made them fatter!"

"Wait…you don't think…" 150 murmured.

However, Mrs. Pleakley stopped after her third roast and noticed the slight weight gain.

"Oooooh…I…I don't think I should…eat any more," Mrs. Pleakley groaned out.

She went to sit down in a nearby chair as Reuben, Pixley, Bertley and Pleakley kept eating, Rueben smacking his lips.

"You know, there's somethin' familiar about this taste. Can't quite figure out what," he added before letting out a loud BRAAAAP of a belch.

149 and 150 saw that 062 was…licking his lips.

"I…think I might have eaten too much," Mrs. Pleakley realized.

Mrs. Pleakley gripped her enormous flabby gut and shook it about as 149 gaped, turning to 150, realizing just what 062 was trying to do.

"…EW," 149 muttered, sticking her tongue out.

They wanted them gone, but… _ **eating**_ them? Yechhh! That was just gross!

"Let's get oudda here," 149 wisely whispered to 150, "I ain't stickin' around in case 062 wants seconds!"

149 and 150 wisely stepped back away from the camp grounds. 062 simply waited for the right opportunity…only then will he strike. Mrs. Pleakley cringed, rubbing her stomach as she tried to lie down on the bench, getting out her communicator as the others just kept eating. Though her fingers were now fat and thick like sausages, she managed to dial, and put the communicator to her ear as she watched Pleakley and the others getting more and more portly…

* * *

Just as Lilo, Stitch and Gantu were wandering through the large hall of the headquarters, the Galactic Federation captain heard his communicator go off, so he sheepishly turned his communicator up and activated the call, a deep blush on his whale-like features as he nervously grinned at a stunned Lilo and Stitch.

"Uh…h-hello?" he said, "good morning, this is Captain Gantu. How can I assist you?"

"Ohhhhh," Mrs. Pleakley groaned over the com-link, "G-Gantu, g-good to reach you. I think my poor son has put something awful in our food to try and make us like his cooking, it…it's doing something to us."

There was an odd tone to her voice, and Gantu frowned slightly.

"You don't sound well…" he commented.

"I can't really move. My whole body's swelled up, I…I think I ate too much…" she groaned out over the com-link.

"…She sounds pretty sick," Lilo admitted, "maybe it wouldn't hurt to swing by?"

"Either Agent Pleakley didn't pay attention to the ingredients or someone else snuck the strange ingredient into the dish while they weren't looking," assumed Gantu.

"Yeah, we should go help them," Lilo insisted.

"Ih," Stitch agreed.

Gantu closed the communicator and headed towards the hangar with Lilo and Stitch on his shoulders.

* * *

Mrs. Pleakley looked up, noticing that Pleakley, Reuben, Pixley and Bertley were all now enormous, bloated-belly, stomach bulging blobs that were now fallen over, and couldn't get up, their stubby arms and legs flailing about uselessly as Mrs. Pleakley tried to rise…

Seeing 062 as he put on a bib and grinned in delight, no one even noticed as the experiment emerged from hiding.

"It'll take _**forever**_ to get this weight off…" Pleakley groaned before he suddenly heard his mother's cry being quieted, and turned around, seeing her hands and feet being bound as an unmistakable experiment began tying up Pixley and Bertley as Pixley gaped.

"Oh _**crap**_! He's gonna eat us!" exclaimed Pixley.

"You're going to _**what**_?!" Pleakley gasped.

"Bon Appetit," 062 said with a lick of its lips.

* * *

Back on Turo, Gantu knew he had no time to lose. He took the fastest small craft he could find and raced for Plorgonar. During the flight, questions began to fill Lilo and Stitch's heads. What kind of ingredient could possibly make someone sick?

"I've got a very bad feeling about this," Gantu said to himself, "something tells me this isn't just an event of food poisoning. There's something more going on here."

"Maybe cousin?" assumed Stitch.

"I don't know," the Shaelek said grimly, "I've just got a real good feeling something bad is about to happen."

Lilo and Stitch exchanged confused glances. Could an experiment be really behind it? It wasn't long before they arrived at Plorgonar. They quickly landed, and Gantu traced the signal from Mrs. Pleakley's transmission. He picked up Lilo and Stitch and ran in that direction. But he was not prepared for what he found. Before them, Pleakley, Reuben, Pixley and Bertley were flailing around helplessly as bloated blobs.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lilo, "how did they end up like that?!"

Gantu carefully surveyed the surroundings.

"I bet _**he**_ had something to do with it," Gantu pointed at the spatula-tailed creature with the chef's hat.

Lilo and Stitch turned their heads at 062 as the experiment gathered cooking equipment.

"Hey, you!" Gantu growled, "are you responsible for this?"

062 paused in his tracks and growled at Gantu. Without hesitation, Lilo raised her right fist into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

The armor shifter's gem emitted energy that enveloped Lilo and materialized her outfit into her armor.

"Careful. We don't know exactly what it does," Gantu warned.

"I'll tell you what it doesn't do!" answered a large yellow blob beside him, "it doesn't make a bad sandwich."

062 pulled out a meat mallet, ready to fight. Gantu stowed his scanner and likewise, prepared himself for a fight. This was usually where his species excelled, and this was what he'd been trained for. Hand to hand physical combat. Once 062 pounced at Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, Stitch did the same, barreling after the chef experiment.

"What the-Lilo!" Gantu cried, "I think that trog was going to… _ **eat**_ them!"

Lilo watched as Stitch started wrestling with 062.

"Maybe the food that experiment makes is designed to immobilize you or something," assumed Lilo.

"Or to fatten you up into its next meal," Gantu suggested.

Of course, hearing all this, Pleakley started to freak out.

"Are you crazy?!" shrieked Pleakley.

"Says the one who was being prepared like a roast until we showed up," Gantu shot back.

062 wiggled himself free and tossed the meat mallet like a boomerang. Lilo thought fast, pressed on the first button of her wand.

"Ka ikehu'ākeʻakeʻa!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, and the wand generated a force field that caused the meat mallet to bounce off.

"Alright, who has an idea of how to deal with this one?" Gantu yelled.

Lilo pulled out her augment key from her headband and attached it to the wand, rotating it to lock it into place.

"Let's see what this one does," Lilo said to herself.

Lilo pressed on the second button and pulled the trigger, the wand spewing out an ice beam at 062. Gantu and Stitch stared in disbelief as 062 struggled to free his foot from the ice.

"Get him again!" Gantu called.

Nodding in agreement, Lilo pulled the trigger and fired another ice beam that froze 062's hands to the frozen foot.

"Gotcha, cousin!" Stitch laughed.

"So Pleakley _**didn't**_ make the roasts?" sighed Pixley.

"Maybe this little guy doesn't understand much about a balanced diet," shrugged Lilo, gesturing to 062.

Lilo removed the augment key and placed it back underneath her headband. She pressed on the third button and drew a circle that formed into a ring and positioned itself at the tip of the wand, the Hawaiian girl aiming her wand at 062.

"Mea inainaʻia ka hopu!" called Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, and the wand launched the ring at 062, landing on it like a horseshoe. The Hawaiian girl waved her wand in a circular motion until the ring shrunk and tightened around 062, reverting it into an experiment pod.

"Phew. That was close!" Lilo admitted, wiping her brow, "real close."

"Ih!" Stitch agreed, "it naga fun being eaten."

Stitch elbowed his even-tubbier-than-usual cousin as Pleakley sighed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just wanted you guys to think I'd done something right for the picnic. I didn't think taking credit for that little monster's roasts would do this," he apologized sadly.

"Honestly, Pleakley…you're a chip off the old block," Mrs. Pleakley replied with a small smile. "I used to spend hours preparing big meals only to make a mess of it all, with roasts that were better used to stick in grills as charcoal than to serve to people. All so I could prove I was equal to my own mother. I know how you feel."

"But next time…just be honest," Lilo offered, "being honest is always the best choice. Nani always says honesty's the best policy!"

"She's a wise woman," Pleakley admitted with a sigh.

"Now we gotta do something about this experiment," Lilo suggested, holding the experiment pod up, "an experiment that can cook well would be great, but trying to eat people?"

"Not okie-taka," Stitch agreed, shaking his head back and forth.

"I will have to check Dr. Jumba's journal," Gantu replied, "there might be a valid reason behind the experiment's behavior and its function."

Within about an hour, all of them were at Pleakley's home, having rolled their friends to the porch as Gantu looked through Jumba's journal, Lilo standing near him as Stitch held the pod in his paws.

"062. Jumba had designed him to cook him meals, and he was a rousing success, evidently. But despite how much he ate, Jumba never actually felt _**full**_ , and after about a few days of cooking, Jumba realized 062 was fattening him up to eat him!" Gantu realized aloud, "after that, he quickly dehydrated 062 by tricking him into getting into an oven."

"Wow, that is _**brilliantly**_ ironic!" Lilo commented, "it's totally Grimm's Fairy Tales! But if we could convince 062 not to eat people, I'm sure he'd be a great cook and be really helpful!"

"We were lucky we arrived on time before we lost Pleakley and Reuben," mused Gantu.

"Ih!" Stitch agreed as Lilo looked over at him.

"We need a name for 062 too. Let's see…" Lilo paced back and forth in the living room, thinking carefully, "he's a chef, and he has a distinctly French accent and a mustache, so…let's call him Frenchfry!"

"Frenchfry?" Reuben asked aloud.

Gantu began jotting down his log entry. Indeed, it wasn't long before Frenchfry was re-activated, and a collar was put on him along with some handcuffs to make sure he didn't try anything as he sat down on a chair, Lilo sitting across from him, Stitch standing nearby in case he tried anything as Gantu scribbled more down in his logbook.

"Now, we want to help you find a home, Frenchfry," persuaded Lilo, "your one true place. But it can't involve eating people."

Frenchfry looked slightly disappointed, frowning a bit before looking away with a "harrumph".

"There's plenty of other wonderful foods to eat," Lilo offered, "you just need to learn to cook less meat and fatty foods. Think healthy! My parents were sometimes trying to get me and my big sister to eat healthy, but they're right, it's much better for your body."

"Besides, humans taste like rancid pork," Stitch added in the shared language the experiments spoke as Frenchfry turned, Reuben looking over in his direction as well.

"How do you know that?" Reuben asked, Stitch looking nervously away.

"Naga make about Stitch," he said quickly.

Frenchfry tilted its head while thinking over the proposal.

"I suppose it could thrive well in a restaurant," Gantu suggested, "although I suspect training Frenchfry's skill will not be easy."

"You just need to find healthier food to cook," Lilo reasoned, "and I think I know exactly who to call up who could help us make that. Pleakley, where's your phone? I wanna make a call to my sister for fried plantains. Do you have bananas or other fruit in here?"

"The phone's in the kitchen, and we've got Glorpachorks," Mrs. Pleakley remarked, Lilo blinking a bit, "big pink things? Tangy, but robust!"

"That'll do!" nodded Lilo.

Frenchfry tilted his head to the side as Lilo and Stitch headed into the Pleakley household kitchen. After a call to home and a peek inside the fridge…sure enough, inside the refrigerator was a decidedly pink, lovely-looking large, tube-like fruit that Stitch began cutting up. After tossing the slices into the pan and adding a pinch of salt, it wasn't long before a very delectable and exotic smell wafted through the air, and sooner still, Lilo was bringing out slices of fried Glorpachorks onto a plate, bringing it over to Frenchfry as she held up a piece.

"Ok, it's ready!" she said cheerily, holding a slice up and waving it about, "I hope you're hungry for a tasty bite!"

Frenchfry's taste buds yearning for this delightfully tasty treat as 149 and 150 peeked in through the window.

"Ohhh, even _**he**_ gets something to eat, and we get bupkis!" 150 grumbled.

"Shut it," 149 hissed back, "Hamsterviel will be disappointed when he finds out of our failure!"

150 stared back through the window as Frenchfry happily munched on the fried Glorpachork slices.

"Oh well, back to the drawing board," sighed 150.


	17. Tropical Moth

By the time 149 and 150 returned to Hawaii, they headed straight for the base, cringing at the potential upcoming hissy fits from Hamsterviel. They still had to report about the previous mission anyway, so they stepped into his office. Inside, the hamster was tapping on the arm of his chair with an irritated expression on his face.

"Well?" Hamsterviel inquired, folding his arms over his chest and pouting, "what happened? You come back with no experiment whatsoever, and with that look upon your faces, I can only assume _**something**_ went wrong?!"

"Er…y'see, um," 149 began to say, "150, _**you**_ do it!"

149 pushed 150 in front of her as he gulped.

"Uh…well, um, the thing is…nah, _**you**_ do it, you're the smart one!" 150 said quickly, pushing 149 in front of him as Hamsterviel tugged down his face.

" _ **Both**_ of you!" he demanded, "on the count of three! Un! Duez! Troi!"

"062 got converted to the little girl's side!" they both said at once, speaking quickly.

"Yeah, turns out he'll fatten you up to try to eat you," 150 added.

"So on the bright side, all you lost was a psychotic chef!" 149 offered.

Hamsterviel cringed.

"He tried to _**eat**_ them? YECCCHHH. Carnivores," Hamsterviel grumbled, "then again, my mother ate my brothers and sisters. Rodents are _**monsters**_. But _**still**_ , I am _**not**_ happy with you two! We need a way to deal with that girl!"

150 and 149 exchanged confused glances, as they seemed to be out of ideas, until…

"Well, we did come across a planet filled with tropical islands," mentioned 149.

"Oh really?" Hamsterviel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We did some research, there's these sprite-like lil' things," 150 remarked. "and they can summon this _**huge**_ moth-like creature!"

150 tapped into his mechanical arm as a hologram popped up from the center of his palm, turning around and around, "every time they got into danger, they'd call the big moth thing up and it'd just blow away anything that threatened them!"

"This intrigues me," Hamsterviel intoned, rubbing his furry paws.

"So…" paused 149.

"I want you to collect these sprites," Hamsterviel insisted, "if they _**can**_ do what you say, I'll need to test out their abilities. But having them would be an easy way to call forth a monster without any consequences. Find them and capture them, and bring them to me. I _**must**_ satisfy my scientific curiosity."

"Ok," nodded 149, "if it could help you get rid of the little girl and the treacherous 626, we're on it."

"Excellent," Hamsterviel said, rubbing his paws as the two headed out the door.

Hamsterviel cackled as a thought came into his mind.

"Wait. They might screw _**this**_ up as well," Hamsterviel admitted, "I'd better have them observed and followed. It never hurts to have a plan B…"

Hamsterviel hopped out of his seat and stepped out of the office. Heading down a long, dark blue hallway, Hamsterviel twirled his cape slightly as he stood before a doorway, 621 sitting alone in a room, silhouetted by a single light above, gazing down at a surface tablet computer. His black eyes peered intently as he kept watching the footage again and again, seeing the girl and 626.

"You've been studying them?" asked Hamsterviel.

"I don't understand how she was able to get him to work for her," 621 muttered, "what power does she have over him? How is she able to get the others to so easily join her?! What spell has she cast?"

"It will not matter soon enough if all goes well. I am sending 149 and 150 to get hold of some very special specimens that can be of use to me. But if that should fail, I want you to be there to clean up their mess. You are to be my eyes and ears," Hamsterviel demanded.

621 put the tablet down, nodding at Hamsterviel.

"Don't worry, Hamsterviel. I'll succeed when they fail," he calmly intoned.

"Good," praised Hamsterviel.

621 made his way out of the room, heading for the shipyard as he shouldered a bandoleer of weaponry and ammunition, heading onto one of Hamsterviel's many shuttles as he activated it, following the left-behind traces of 149 and 150's flightpath. By following its signature, he could follow them, find them, and thus, in turn, find 626.

"I don't know why you've changed…I don't know what that girl's done to you. But you're on the wrong side, 'brother'. And you won't win against me this time," 621 muttered, "I'm tired of always losing to you!"

It wasn't long before 621's ship broke free of Earth's atmosphere.

149 and 150 soon reached their destination. The planet was beautiful, large stretches of ocean blue that glimmered brightly under a dazzling sun. The beaches were a lovely shade of marble, with immensely towering palm trees, and thousands upon thousands of butterflies flickered through the air in large migratory patterns as 149 and 150 slunk from thick palm tree to thick palm tree, getting closer and closer to a little hut atop a cute little hill that was surrounded by a natural river. Soft singing could be heard wafting out from within as 150 readied a net from his metallic hand as 149 held up some gags.

"Remember, we gotta get in, grab them and keep 'em quiet so they can't call their lil' friend," 149 whispered quietly, "a simple smash-and-grab, alright?"

"Okey-dokey," nodded 150.

Sori and Tari had their hands placed together, the two softly singing as gentle notes drifted through the air, heads bouncing back and forth before-

THA-THROOOM! The door was blown down to the ground as a large form shot towards them, a mechanical net racing forth. It engulfed them, yanking them off the bed they laid on, flipping them onto their backs as 149 quickly stuffed the gags into their little mouths, tying them firmly on. 150 tightened the net, trapping them as they bolted out the door, the little sprites struggling uselessly in the net, trying to cry for help as 149 shook her head.

"Ah-ah-ah. Y'all ain't gonna get outta there easy," warned 149, "you two are a-comin' with us."

149 and 150 raced towards their ship. For Sori and Tari, questions began to fill their heads amidst the fear and confusion. The ship rose up in the air as 149 activated the controls, and the ship took off through the stars, leaning back in her chair as she chuckled.

"Okay, you can take the gags out…for now," she said to 150, "their little moth friend can't hear 'em in here!"

150 reached into the net and removed the gags from Sori and Tari.

"Wh-what are you gonna do to us?" Sori asked, eyes wide with fear, quivering in terror.

"Nothing," 149 said with a grin, "if you cooperate. Here's what you're gonna do…you're gonna call your moth friend when we want to handle some folks we want outta the way. You do _**that**_ , I won't stick the gag back in your mouths and put you in a closet."

"You want us to call forth Malliath to hurt people?" Tari protested, "that's not nice!"

"So?" 150 asked.

"So it's wrong to hurt people," Tari reasoned.

149 and 150 burst into laughter in a way that mocked the sprites.

"So what?" scoffed 149.

"You're not very nice, are you?" Sori snapped, "we won't help you!"

"Oh, yeah, I think you will," 149 said with a chuckle, "cuz if you _**don't**_ , we'll not just stick you in the closet. I'm gonna stick you in a socks and twirl you around and around over my head."

Tari and Sori shivered in fear, clutching each other, 149 and 150 laughing sadistically as they continued on their path to Lilo and Stitch…

* * *

Back on Turo, Gantu, Lilo and Stitch just entered the security room, since they had some experiments to reform today.

"So who should we try to reform today?" Lilo asked, Stitch rubbing his chin as Gantu held up his data pad.

"Perhaps we should try to reform 062 some more. He's not quite fully civil. I swear he tried to put ketchup on me last night," Gantu reasoned.

"Okie-taka!" Stitch said with a grin.

Gantu reached into the container and pulled out Frenchfry's pod before placing it in the containment cell. With a spray of water, the experiment was reactivated.

"Okay, Frenchfry. We're gonna help rehabilitate you some more by teaching you how to cook better dishes," Lilo said as Frenchfry frowned a bit, looking away, "and we'll start with the basics. Something nice and simple…french bread!"

Frenchfry looked her over, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Quoi?" he remarked aloud.

"How Jumba know French?" Stitch realized aloud.

"Maybe all French people are secretly aliens?" Lilo wondered, "I think I saw a movie about that once! It involved a talking tongue and a kung fu cow, so you _**know**_ it was awesome."

Gantu rubbed his head amidst the confusion.

"I don't think French people are like what you assumed," Gantu shrugged.

"How Stitch help?" Stitch asked, Lilo turning to him.

"Okay, we're gonna need, um…" Lilo rubbed her chin, "oh, right! Flour, yeast, water, eggs, cornmeal and some salt. Can you and Gantu get those?"

"Ih!" Stitch snodded, saluting as he and Gantu headed for the kitchen, Lilo sitting on a nearby chair.

"I know you might feel a bit mistrustful of us, but we really do want to help you find someplace you can be happy. Just give us a chance," Lilo offered to Frenchfry as he nervously glanced away from her.

While observing Frenchfry, Lilo wondered if Jumba treated the other experiments the same way he treated Stitch.

"What was it like in the lab?" Lilo asked as Frenchfry looked up, tilting his head a bit.

"C'est…Il a été compliqué," Frenchfry murmured, "sometimes bon, sometimes non. Jumba pourrait être à la fois gentil et cruel. Depended on mood. _**Did**_ have favorites, oui. They could do no wrong to him."

Lilo scratched her head in confusion, since she wasn't familiar with the French language. Seeing she was confused, Frenchfry cleared his throat.

"Jumba…sometimes…good. Sometimes…not," he murmured, "had...favorite experiments. Cherished. They got…special treatment. Others…always seen as…as failures. And hurt for…for failing him."

"So Stitch wasn't the only one treated badly like Jumba?" clarified Lilo.

"Non. Not only one," Frenchfry admitted.

Stitch and Gantu walked in, Stitch having overheard the conversation with his considerably powerful hearing.

"I think we have a _**lot**_ of work to do," Lilo admitted sadly to Gantu and Stitch.

"Hmm?" Stitch paused.

"It sounds like a _**lot**_ of Jumba's experiments got treated badly," Lilo admitted, "not just you. We gotta really work hard to earn their trust. If all you know is someone treating you bad, then you'll treat other people bad. Mom and Dad always said that if you treat someone with love, like ohana, they'll grow to love others in turn. That the ohana you give always comes back to you."

Gantu looked down at her, surprised at how understanding the child was.

"That's a noble sentiment," Gantu admitted to Lilo, "and I think a true one."

Gantu looked from her to Stitch, giving a gentle nod and a smile. The Shaelek and the blue experiment set down the ingredients, catching Frenchfry's attention. Smiling warmly, Lilo and Stitch began to mix the flour and other ingredients together, demonstrating it for Frenchfry as he watched with rapt interest. Eventually, they slid in some for him to partake in, and soon he was whipping up the dough just as quickly as Lilo, and soon was outpacing her. Within half an hour, the dough was going into an oven…and with another half an hour, Frenchfry was now being offered fresh-baked french bread, home-made.

"Here you go," Lilo chirped, placing it on a plate and putting it into the cell before stepping away and closing it up.

Frenchfry looked over the french bread for a few moments and started munching on it.

"Do you…like it?" Lilo nervously asked, Stitch and Gantu all leaning in, Frenchfry moaning as he began hungrily dining on the bread.

"Ohhhhh! Magnifique!" Frenchfry proclaimed, eyes going starry as he hungrily devoured the entire loaf.

"Wow. Cousin _**really**_ like," Stitch admitted with surprise.

"But will that be enough for him to change sides?" Gantu paused.

"It'll take a while for _**all**_ of them to change, I think. What matter is we keep trying to reach them," Lilo answered, "my dad always said the best things in life are always the hardest things to do. So it'll be hard…but it'll be the best thing for them."

Gantu jotted down the notes on his data pad. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Dr. Hamsterviel was in his private room, his back turned as he laid on his bed, scribbling away into his diary. The urge to get a snack hit him and he headed into the nearby mini-bar in the bathroom just as 149 and 150 entered the room, the Sprites in their cage as Sori and Tari clung to each other in fear, 150 seeing the diary and walking over, picking it up.

"OHHH," 150 exclaimed, turning it over slightly, " _ **wow**_."

"What is it?" 149 asked.

"Evidently his real first name is _**Rupert**_ ," 150 snickered, "Jacques is his middle name!"

"His real name is _**Rupert**_?!" 149 warbled.

Hamsterviel exited the bathroom, a candy bar stuck halfway in his mouth before he glared darkly at them, catching their attention.

"OH! Uh! Sir! We, uh…we got the sprites!" 149 said.

150 wisely tossed the diary back and zipped back to 149's side as Hamsterviel swallowed up the peanut-butter brittle bar and looked Tari and Sori over.

"Faaaaascinating," he remarked aloud.

"They look cute, don't they?" quipped 149.

"Yes, they are oh-so- _ **adorable**_!" Hamsterviel admitted before shaking his head.

"Gah! Focus! _**Focus**_. Do not be distracted by the cuteness," he insisted to himself, shaking his fists.

"Heh-hem," Hamsterviel proclaimed, sweeping his cape, "I…am Dr. Hamsterviel! And from now on, you will work for me…or face the most unpleasant of consequences!"

Sori and Tari shivered in fear and confusion.

"I have learned you can summon a gigantic, powerful moth-like creature…" Hamsterviel continued, pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Y-Yes…Malliath," Sori murmured.

"Wh-why do you want it?" demanded Tari.

"Simple," Hamsterviel remarked with an ominous grin, "to _**weaponize**_ it!"

Sori and Tari gasped in horror.

"But…but Malliath is peaceful!" protested Sori.

"Using him as a weapon is wrong!" added Tari.

149 and 150 began to laugh hysterically, Hamsterviel taking out a small squirt bottle from the folds of his cape next to a pocket that contained some dollar bills, squirting them in the face and shutting them up.

"Hey! What was _**that**_ for?!" demanded 150.

"This is _**not**_ an 'Everybody laughs' moment," Hamsterviel commanded, "this is _**my**_ moment."

Hamsterviel put the tiny squirt bottle away and pointed at Sori and Tari.

"Your moth is simply a tool, little sprites," Hamsterviel threatened, "tools can be of use for anything the user wants. And now you shall help me _**implement**_ your precious tool, my shiny little new toy…whether you want to…"

He learned in close, red eyes narrowed intensely at them, tone becoming quiet…and dangerous.

"…or not."

Sori and Tari hesitated, not sure if it was even safe to defy the notorious hamster.

"If you got an idea to try to escape, well…" 149 began to say, 150 holding up a sock and twirling it threateningly over his head as the two sprites cringed and quivered in fear.

"W-We'll d-do what you ask!" Sori murmured.

"P-Put the sock away! No stuffing us in a sock!" Tari begged.

"Excellent. 149, get them to the ship, and track down the girl," Hamsterviel commanded.

149 nodded and picked the cage up, Hamsterviel frowning at 150.

"A sock?" commented Hamsterviel, "first of all, why do you _**have**_ a sock to stick them in? _**You don't wear clothes**_!"

150 shrugged as he followed after 149.

"…ugh. I'm _**surrounded**_ by barbarians," grumbled Hamsterviel.

149 and 150 made their way to the hangar. Tari whimpered a bit, Sori gently embracing her.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this," she insisted.

The two experiments headed into the shuttle, marking a path for the planet where Malliath was residing in.

"Ugh, don't be so touchy-feely," 149 grumbled.

"Tari's my partner, miss. She's always been there for me, through thick and thin. So _**I'll**_ be there for her," Sori said firmly, "do you not get what that's like?"

150 looked over at 149 as she looked away slightly, not wanting to answer the question, which had perhaps cut a little _**too**_ close to home…

"It doesn't matter anyway," scoffed 149, "we'll just get to Turo. All the news reports are talking about how the little girl and 626 are there, so we'll just lure your moth friend there with-"

"Maliath can't breath in space," objected Sori.

"What?" paused 149.

"Well, she's never been in outer space," clarified Sori, "how would she be able to breathe?"

"Ya mean we gotta go ALL THE WAY BACK TO YOUR PLANET?!" 150 yelled out angrily, shaking the cage about, "GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sori and Tari shrieked in fear as they were tossed around in the cage.

"150, cut it out!" 149 snapped with a groan, holding her head in her paws, "we've just got to set up a trap. Our advanced class shuttle's _**just**_ big enough to hold him in cargo. So get the sleeping gas, the nets and the chains while I get us to the planet. I want _**triple**_ knots."

150 put the cage down and glowered angrily.

"…GRRRR…"

"Imagine you're making a noose to put around their tiny, tiny necks," suggested 149.

" _ **That**_ I can do. And I _**might**_ do it if you drop more bad news on me!" he threateningly told the two sprites as 149 looked over at them.

"I'll be blunt. One girl to another?" added 149 as she sighed, "my partner there's got a real temper problem. Don't…get him mad."

"O-Ok," Tari cried softly.

Sori gently put an arm around Tari.

"It's alright," she cooed, "I'm here."

149 flinched, as a memory played out in her head, of 150 nursing a swollen head, cringing a bit and whimpering as some blood dribbled down from on top, Jumba having punished him for stealing from his room. 149 sighed, wrapping a bandage around his head, trying to be comforting.

" _It's alright. I'm here," she told him…_

149 gripped the controls a bit more tightly.

"What am I feeling?" she wondered to herself, "I can't be _**feeling**_ for these things, can I?"

Soon though, they'd arrived at the planet, 150 readying the trap with 149 as she glanced up at him a bit, the two hiding behind a tree as Sori and Tari were forced to sing in the cage to draw the mighty moth towards them.

"Um…say, 150?" asked 149, "can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure, what?" 150 asked.

"What if…like…this don't work out?" proposed 149, "what if we fail Hamsterviel, or…y'know, he decides he doesn't need us no more. What do you wanna do?"

150 scratched his head.

"I…dunno. I just…figured I'd go where you go. I trust you," he said with a shrug, 149 blinking slowly at this.

"Thanks," she finally said.

Still, 149 and 150 waited for the giant moth to arrive. Luckily, within five minutes, Malliath came, 149 and 150's eyes widening at the sight of it as it soared towards their location, getting closer and closer to the trap. Before their eyes, the green-and-brown-colored moth's mighty wings flapped closer and closer, compound eyes like gazing upon an outstretched forest. Her underbelly was a distinct shade of green as well, the wings have an unusual, almost camo pattern to them as she got closer…closer…

" _ **Now**_!" 149 whispered.

150 pulled on the rope, and the enormous net rose up, shooting forth from the hidden growth Malliath was flying over. She was wrapped up, letting out a cry as she fell to the ground, pollen flopping about as she squirmed uselessly, trying in vain to break free. 149 and 150 had to pull out their gas masks and put them on so they wouldn't inhale the pollen. 149 and 150 approached the moth, the two spraying sleeping gas in her face as she coughed and spluttered, before finally passing out, the two waiting for the pollen to dissipate before taking the masks off.

"Phew," said 149, "now let's get this baby onto the ship!"


	18. To Tame a Giant Bug

It was only early in the afternoon when Gantu heard his communicator go off. He naturally turned it on.

"Hello?" he asked.

"We have some minor trouble, Gantu," the Grand Councilwoman reported over the com-link, "an unidentified craft has snuck into Turo. Normally I'd have it detained or shot down, but we tracked it's registry number through prefix codes. It was stolen by Dr. Hamsterviel along with several other ships."

"So Hamsterviel's flunkies are here?" Gantu asked, "we'll take care of it, Grand Councilwoman. You have our word."

Just as Gantu hung up, he focused his eyes on Lilo and Stitch, who were playing make-believe with Scrump, but stopped for some reason.

"Hamsterviel's here?" paused Lilo.

"I doubt he'd _**personally**_ come, but he's no doubt sent several of his experiments he activated," Gantu remarked, "it'd be very, very stupid for him to personally come himself. And whilst he's pompous and arrogant…he doesn't appear to be _**stupid**_. We've got his ship at the main shipyard, if we hurry, we can perhaps catch them off guard."

Lilo stood to her feet.

"Come on, Stitch," beckoned Lilo, "let's go!"

"Ih!" Stitch nodded.

Within ten minutes, all three were slinking carefully through a dark purple alleyway, deep blue power lines running through the walls as they inched closer and closer towards the ship in the upcoming shipyard. It appeared to be the only ship present, all the others long-evacuated as Gantu held a hand up.

"It might be a trap," he whispered, "be on your guard, you two."

Gantu held his pistol up.

"Ih," Stitch nodded.

Lilo brought her right wrist to her chest.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina," whispered Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

The armor shifter's gem emitted energy that enveloped Lilo, morphing her outfit into her armor. As the three crept closer and closer to the shuttle, unbeknownst to the two, 149 and 150 had the sprites Sori and Tari in their cage, watching in secret from afar as they got closer and closer still…grinning as 150 pressed a remote.

THA-THROOM! The shuttle's roof blew off, and out came the mighty Malliath as Sori and Tari mournfully sang, Malliath turning on Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, their eyes widening in shock as it furiously gazed down at them, _**especially**_ at Stitch. This was the downside to having a similar smell to the beings that had imprisoned it!

"W-What's that?!" exclaimed Lilo.

"Trouble!" Gantu yelled out.

They all barely dove out of the way, Malliath swooping at them, 149 and 150 giggling as her mighty wings swept through the air, Stitch being caught in a gust and slamming into a nearby wall. Unbeknownst to them, 621 was watching through some binoculars in secret from atop a tower, keeping a close eye on the fight…

"A…giant moth?" 621 said to himself.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried out, eyes wide as Malliath raced towards Stitch, and slammed hard into him.

The giant moth took Stitch through wall after wall as chunks were sent flying through the air, 149 and 150 giggling at the sight as Lilo raced after them, Gantu trying to catch up as 621 stared in surprise, then turned back to look at 149 and 150, looking at the sprites in the cage who were singing.

"Impressive. They're actually pulling it off," 621 remarked, looking clearly impressed, "and long as they don't do anything to draw attention to themselves and keep those sprites in their cages, 626 will surely lose."

While still in pursuit, Lilo examined the giant moth as Stitch managed to leap away in time, the gigantic moth almost crashing right into him again. It circled around an enormous tower, landing atop it and howling before sweeping its mighty wings, Stitch clinging on for dear life to a nearby rooftop, almost falling down into the near-infinite abyss below. Lilo looked closely at the moth as it glowered intensely at Stitch.

"Why is it so angry at _**Stitch**_?" she wondered aloud, "it must be because he's an experiment."

Gantu knelt by Lilo as they hid behind some fuel cells.

"How are we gonna stop her?" asked Lilo.

"You can tell it's a girl?" paused Gantu.

"Sometimes a girl just knows," Lilo nodded, tapping the side of her head as Gantu looked around, eyes peering before Lilo blinked.

She suddenly heard faint singing from a distance.

"Wait…do you hear that? Kinda sounds like… _ **singing**_?" she murmured.

Gantu paused and listened to the singing, turning his head to find the source. Sure enough, as Stitch struggled to stay on the roof, the two crept closer and closer to the singing, and could, at last, see an unmistakable sight just _**barely**_ poking their heads over another nearby roof. 149 and 150…and a cage with two little sprites singing inside.

"You don't think…" Gantu began to murmur.

"Yeah, maybe the thieving cousins are behind it after all," admitted Lilo.

"Hold on," Gantu advised, readying his pistol before a shot rang out.

Gantu gasped as the pistol was blasted out of his grip, 149 and 150 looking around as Lilo quickly pushed Gantu behind a wall, avoiding their sight as Lilo carefully climbed up a nearby emergency fire exit ladder, peering over.

"They didn't come alone," Lilo realized aloud, "it's 621!"

621 cheekily waved at Lilo, one hand holding a pair binoculars, his secondary hands holding up a sniper rifle.

"Dad," called Lilo, "I think we need to split up. I'll handle those thieving cousins and the little sprites they have in that cage. Can you take care of 621?"

"With pleasure," Gantu nodded.

The two nodded, exiting out of different parts of the alleyway, 621 peering around, trying to find where Lilo had gone before peeking back at Stitch, who was trying in desperation to run away from Malliath as she barreled down at him, launching him into a parked-away ship with a KRAKKA-THA-THROOOM as he sniggered at the sight. Then he heard a gun cocking, turning and seeing Gantu standing on the roof across from him.

At the same time, 149 and 150 were giggling, Sori and Tari continuing to sing…until suddenly 149 felt herself being yanked up by the back of her neck, Lilo holding her up, frowning in disapproval.

"You've been a BAD…BAD…COUSIN," Gantu and Lilo said at once.

149 furiously struggled to free herself.

"Let go, you little brat!" snapped 149.

"Please, help us! They are forcing us to sing to make the mighty Malliath fight!" Sori murmured.

"That's _**mean**_!" Lilo exclaimed.

Lilo tossed 149 right into 150, knocking them across the roof as 621 dove away, avoiding Gantu's shot.

"You two are as mean-spirited and dirty a criminal duo as the _**real**_ Bonnie and Clyde!" spat Lilo.

"Bonnie and Clyde?" 149 asked, blinking a bit.

"Really famous crooks back on my planet. A boyfriend and girlfriend robbery couple," Lilo remarked, putting her hands on her hips.

"She's not my-" 150 protested.

"He's not my-" 149 added.

The two experiments turned to look at each other, stunned at this sudden outburst from the other.

"Methinks the lady _**and**_ the gentlemen doth protest too much," Lilo chuckled as she reached down and released Sori and Tari from the cage.

"You're coming in with me!" Gantu insisted to 621.

621 smirked just as Gantu fired at him, putting the sniper rifle and binoculars down as he held up his paws, catching the blast.

"Oh dear. Forgot you could do that," Gantu realized aloud as 621 grinned in delight.

"Oh, I _**needed**_ a release," 621 told Gantu with his toothy grin, jumping on him.

The Galactic Federation captain thought fast and stepped aside, causing 621 to land on the ground hard.

"OW!" 621 groaned.

621 tried to rise up only for Gantu to do something unexpected, and he _**flopped**_ onto 621, sending them both careening through the roof, Gantu managing to grab onto the edge by his foot _**just**_ in time as 621 fell on down with another THWOMP, groaning as he tried to get to his feet.

"Such DIRTY, SNEAKY, UNDERHANDEDNESS…have you considered a career working for Dr. Hamsterviel?" 621 inquired.

"No," Gantu growled in a harsh tone.

"I don't know _**why**_ you work for that little girl," 621 snarled.

He shook the cobwebs out of his head, now leaping up and grabbing hold of Gantu, tugging him down onto the floor before tossing him into a nearby wall, Gantu cringing as he tugged himself free.

"And I don't know why my _**brother**_ does either," continued 621, "but I'll fix that soon enough. With you two out of the way, he'll finally come to his senses and do what he was meant to do!"

Meanwhile, Lilo avoided a quick punch from 150, ducking as 149 tried to snatch up Sori and Tari, who were now singing a much _**different**_ tone, Malliath no longer launching heavy winds at Stitch, but looking up…and seeing the experiments who had attacked it before, with Lilo now tucking the two sprites in with her as she rolled into a ball, 149 and 150 trying to tug them out.

"Give 'em here!" snapped 149.

"No!" Lilo cried out, "so you can put them in a cage again?!"

"Well, yeah, that's-" 150 began to say before he and 149 heard a loud, furious _**growl**_ right behind them, turning…

Malliath now glared balefully at them, mere feet away from the rooftop they were on.

"Oh no," gasped 149, "she's _**mad**_!"

"GRAAAAAH!" Malliath roared out, barreling at them as Lilo dived away, the mighty moth chasing after them as they howled in terror, Lilo putting Sori and Tari down.

"Thank you so much for helping us," Sori added with a big smile, she and Tari hugging her, "we must try and calm Malliath down. She is not normally an angry being, but having us kidnapped has driven her to rage."

Meanwhile, Gantu was barely able to stand up to 621. In fact, he was losing badly, and 621 was now readying an enormous pipe, twirling it over his head as he walked towards Gantu…

Just as Stitch barreled into him, knocking the pipe away as they flopped onto the floor.

"Cousin, NAGA TOUCH!" he proclaimed, "don't you hurt him!"

"I don't _**get**_ you!" 621 snapped as he rose up, "why?! _**Why**_ do you side with them? What have they done to you to cloud your mind and so foolishly twist you for such insane purposes? What spell has that girl put you under, 626?"

"They understand Stitch," Stitch explained, "Jumba don't understand."

"What is there to understand? We are made to fight! To do what he asks us to! He's our creator, our…our _**father**_ ," 621 insisted, clenching his fists, "it's natural for a child to obey its parents."

Stitch looked 621 over, sadly staring at him.

"You really _**don't**_ understand…do you?" sighed Stitch, " _ **Lilo**_ treats me more like family than Jumba ever did…"

"Pfffft, family?" scoffed 621, "gimme a break!"

"Says the one who calls me brother," Stitch wisecracked as 621 frowned, Stitch continuing to speak in the same Tantalog language they knew, "and who calls Jumba his father. You mock me but the truth is, you _**want**_ a family of your own."

Stitch held out a paw to 621.

"Lilo would be willing to take you in, 621," Stitch offered, "join our Ohana. You could find a place to be happy, and yo but you wouldn't have to do what Jumba or Hamsterviel force you to do. You could be happy."

621 spat at the ground in disgust.

"I am not falling for your sentiment, traitor!" snarled 621.

"I'm sorry then, brother," Stitch said as 621 dove at him, the two grappling as they tried to force the other back.

"You won't beat me 626!" shouted 621.

"His name…is _**Stitch**_!" Lilo's voice rang out.

626 managed to duck down just in time, Lilo sailing down, her foot whacking 621 right over the head, sending him clear through the floor into the basement as she helped Stitch up.

"Come on, Stitch," beckoned Lilo, "we managed to catch 149 and 150, let's go get them and get them off this planet."

Lilo looked down at the unconscious 621 on the basement floor.

"I don't think _**he's**_ going anywhere for now," shrugged Lilo.

"Ih," Stitch nodded.

Gantu stood to his full height while he, Lilo and Stitch approached 149 and 150. The Galactic Federation captain cuffed the two thieving experiments while Sori and Tari sat atop Malliath.

"I'm sorry, cousins. But you've done very bad things and it'll take a while for you to make up for them," Lilo admitted quietly, "you're going to have to come with us, 149. I don't want the Galactic Federation to just lock you up and throw away the key, but you have to prove you can be good."

"Bonnie," corrected 149.

"Huh?" paused Stitch.

149 looked up at Lilo.

"My name's Bonnie. I like it," she decided aloud.

"And I like Clyde," Clyde added with a nod as Lilo looked at the two.

It was a small thing. A small start. But not bad! Not bad at all. Baby steps. If that's what it took, then Lilo would take them.

Unbeknownst to her though, 621 had crawled out of the basement and was now peering in on them from a far-off alleyway, using his binoculars as he frowned. Bonnie and Clyde? Had they turned so quickly?! What _**was**_ it about that girl?!

"Look, um…if we tell you where Hammy's hidin' out, will you let us go?" Bonnie nervously asked as Lilo blinked in surprise.

"You'd sell him out that quickly?" Gantu inquired.

"No honor among thieves!" Bonnie said with a grin, Stitch shrugging as Clyde chuckled a bit. "So how about it?"

"Okay. Where's he hiding, then?" Lilo asked.

Gantu got out his data pad, Bonnie giving away the coordinates as 621 gaped through the binoculars. His sniper rifle was broken and the shuttle he'd snuck on was now demolished. How could he warn Hamsterviel in time?

"Okay. Here," Lilo said, undoing the restraints, "you promise you won't go back to work for Dr. Hamsterviel?"

"He'd probably toss us out an airlock if we went back," Clyde explained with a shake of his head, "we sure as heck ain't goin' _**back**_ to him!"

"If I find you're causing trouble again, we _**will**_ come after you," Gantu promised as Bonnie and Clyde grinned cheekily.

"Hope you can run fast," teased Clyde.

"Feeboogoo!" beckoned Stitch.

621 cringed as he tugged his ears down. He had to think up something. _**Some**_ way to get Hamsterviel in a good mood. He couldn't go back empty handed! Then an idea came to him. The child used an armor shifter, that's how she was so skilled! Why not get hold of one for the good doctor himself? 621 scanned the area for an easy entrance. A few moments later, he caught sight of a vent shaft and grinned, crawling on inside, making his way through and into the laboratories not too far from the shipyard. He shimmied through the vents, peering down as he made his way through research and development, finally coming to where he needed to be:

The armor wing, where the latest shifters were being designed. Waiting patiently for the security guards to leave and for the lights to finally turn off, 621 slid out the vent, right on top of the glass case of a shifter, grinning in delight at the tiny suit of advanced armor on display. The perfect size! Just what he needed. Surely this would put a smile on the doctor's face…and keep him from punishing 621 for 149 and 150's failure! As he approached the suit and opened it up, the protective field it was in vanished and it triggered, popping into a smaller size as 621 was left holding a bracelet…and the alarm had been raised. Wisely pocketing it inside one of the many pouches of the belt he wore, he scrambled back into the vent, racing through the exit, intent on finding a ship as the armor shifter jingled about in his pouch. Soon, nearby UGF Troopers spotted him and began chasing him. 621 let out an "eep", racing off down the alleyway he'd ended up in, barreling for the shipyard as he hopped into a shuttle and began to jury-rig it, the guards firing away at the ship.

"You get back here, abomination!" one of them cried out.

621 smirked as he fired up the ship's engines and it soared off into the darkness of space. Hamsterviel here he came!

Once Bonnie and Clyde made their own getaway, Gantu finished recording his log entry and sent it to the Council.

"You did good work today," Gantu said, smiling at Lilo as she shook hands with Sori and Tari, the four of them helping Malliath into a larger ship so as to bring her back home.

"Thank you so much for all your help," Sori admitted.

"We owe you a great debt. We will always be your friends for the kindness you've displayed," Tari added.

"It was just the right thing to do," Lilo insisted with a smile.

"Ih. Lilo very good," Stitch confessed as he happily hugged her, and Lilo gently returned the favor.

It was only a while before they arrived at the planet with the tropical islands. Soon Malliath was released from the ship, happily flapping her wings, circling around them as Lilo gently shook Sori and Tari's hands.

"Take care of yourself," Lilo said gently. "and be careful."

Gantu knelt down, giving the two an extra communicator.

"Should anyone attempt to kidnap you again, use channel A113," he offered gently, "we'll do whatever we can."

"You're all so kind," Tari said softly.

"Thanks," chirped Lilo.

"Take care!" Sori replied, the two sprites waving goodbye, Malliath watching as Lilo, Stitch and Gantu entered their shuttle as it slowly sailed off-planet.

"They're such nice people," smiled Tari, "I hope we get to meet again one day…"

* * *

Back at the base in Hawaii, 624 was reading a magazine in her room. She seemed to be engrossed in a few images of singers in the pages. 624 pressed the magazine to her chest, sighing blissfully as she closed her eyes.

"Ohhh, these singers look like they live the life," she murmured.

All eyes on them, pouring their heart out for all to see. What would it be like to have that life, she wondered to herself? Then again, she might want to keep this desire a secret from Hamsterviel, because if he doesn't know, he wouldn't get angry at her, right? A few moments later, a knock came at the door and she turned, seeing 262 was there in the doorway, smiling nervously at her.

"Hi! Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Oh. Of course," she remarked, looking him over, a clear look of concern on his face.

"What's going on? Something is clearly bothering you." asked 624.

"It's just…" 262 hesitated, "621 has returned to the station, and he brought an armor shifter…and it's got me thinking."

"Oh?" paused 624.

"Have you ever felt like you were made for something else?" 262 asked quietly, "what Hamsterviel wishes to do would hurt many people. What Jumba tried to do would have hurt many people. I don't want to be that. I don't just want to be a weapon. I…I want to be a sword for _**justice**_ , not…not petty revenge! Not galactic domination! I want to be loved, not feared!"

624 raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"Oh, I see," mused 624, "to me, it just doesn't feel right using my powers to change the experiments the girl captured back on Hamsterviel's side. Wouldn't it be better if I aimed for something other than that?"

"Exactly," 262 insisted, "624, let's get out of here. I'm going to snag that armor shifter, Hamsterviel doesn't need any other edges he can use against us. What do you say? Come with me?"

624 smiled and put down the magazine.

"Let's do this!" nodded 624.


	19. New Girl on the Block

Immediately, 262 and 624 left her room. Sneaking through the hallway, they took notice of 621, who had put the armor shifter in Hamsterviel's room and on his desk, the two long-gone and talking in the hamster's command center as he went over his latest plan. Quickly snatching it off the desk, 262 and 624 bolted for the shipyard, 624 quickly jury-rigging one of the ships as she chuckled in delight, 262 tossing the armor shifter up and down in his palm as the shuttle began taking off, 621 and Hamsterviel re-entering the doctor's room…finding the armor shifter gone.

"…OH SONOFA-" 621 began to yell.

"Now what?" a familiar voice demanded.

Hamsterviel stepped into his office grabbed hold of 621.

" _ **Listen**_ ," he demanded, "I want you to get that armor shifter back! I don't care what you have to do, just GET IT BACK!"

Hamsterviel shook 621 back and forth before 621 "eeped" and bolted for the shipyard, Hamsterviel shaking his head back and forth.

" _ **Why**_ is good help so hard to find?!" growled Hamsterviel.

* * *

Meanwhile, 262 and 624 flew over the island, trying to find a safe place to hide.

"There's got to be _**somewhere**_ we can land," 262 insisted.

Since they have raced to Hawaii, the only place they could think of since Hamsterviel and 621 and the others had spoken of it so often, 624 catching sight of a field not too far from a house.

"There," she said, pointing down.

They landed the ship, unaware they'd landed in the backyard of Victoria Alyson Chase's house…

The blue-eyed redhead was in her room, sighing sadly as she looked over a photo album. She had moved here to Hawaii not too long ago, and had had to leave behind New England. Now all she had was her photographs of days long by…and pressed-in leaves.

"Autumn in New England," Victoria murmured.

You couldn't see the leaves turn red and orange like a sunset in Hawaii. She sighed, hanging her head. Still, she flipped to the next page. Exiting the ship, 262 began hurredly trying to hide it behind a nearby tree, making it shudder and shake as 624 cringed, Victoria hearing their whispering voices out of her opened window.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" she whispered.

Victoria snuck up to the window and peering out, seeing the two experiments.

"624, I have to hide the ship so Dr. Hamsterviel can't find it, and us!" 262 insisted.

"I _**know**_ , 262, but keep it down!" 624 protested, "we don't want the locals overhearing us!"

"Aliens…" Victoria realized aloud.

624 stiffened as she turned, seeing her through the window. She had _**really**_...good hearing.

"She spotted us," 624 muttered.

"What are we going to do?" 262 groaned, holding his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth.

"We might have to get rid of her," suggested 624.

" _ **No**_! I'm not killing a little dibbun!" 262 reasoned, "you don't kill children!"

624 sighed as she facepalmed.

"If we can't kill her," offered 624, "then wouldn't it be reasonable to erase her memory of us?"

"I, um…I don't have that tech," 262 admitted, "nor the ability. Do you?"

624 scratched her head.

"No," she groaned, "ugh, what're we going to-"

Then she stiffened and looked up, peering.

"Oh no!" exclaimed 624, "how in the…are they here already?! I hear a spaceship arriving! We need to hide!"

Victoria also glanced up at the spaceship in the sky. 624 and 262 now had no choice, they barreled into the nearby house, jumping into the window as the unmistakable sight of one of Hamsterviel's ships hovered down, and 621 was behind the driver's seat. 624 looked at Victoria.

"You! Human! Is there somewhere we can hide?" begged 624.

"The basement?" Victoria replied.

262 nodded quickly.

"Take us there, _**please**_!" he pleaded.

Victoria grabbed their paws and swiftly tugged them towards a secret doorway that was carefully hidden in the pantry in the event of a sudden storm, and they made their way down the basement steps, Victoria locking the door behind her as 621 put his own ship down, Hamsterviel and several robotic drones flanking him. 621 started wandering around the backyard in search of the ship.

"They _**must**_ be around here somewhere," he sighed.

621 sniffed around before catching the smell of 624 and heading for the nearby trees.

"Ah _**ha**_!" he exclaimed, pushing the trees aside, "there it is."

621 hopped inside and fiddled with the door, ripping it off. However, there was no one inside the ship.

"And there they _**aren't**_ ," growled 621, "they've run off!"

"Well, spread out and find them!" Hamsterviel demanded, "I have a base here on this planet to return to, and I'll await further developments. You'd best not disappoint me, 621!"

"Fine," sighed 621.

While Hamsterviel left, 621 pulled out four experiment pods and sprayed them with water, activating them in a matter of seconds.

"288, 277, 249 and 202, here's the plan," 621 instructed, pacing back and forth in front of the experiments, "288 and 277, you cover the west side of town. 249 and 202, cover the east. I'll head into it's center. Don't let them get past you, move in a pincer movement. They couldn't have gotten far."

The experiments didn't say anything, but they nodded.

Meanwhile, Victoria was in the basement, with 262 and 624.

"So who're you hiding from?" she asked them, "I'm Victoria, who're you?"

"I'm 262 and this is 624," 262 explained, "we're hiding from Hamsterviel."

"Who's that?" Victoria inquired, confused.

"Evil genius, mad scientist," 262 explained, "we simply _**had**_ to get away."

"Why? Was he being mean to you?" Victoria asked.

"If you count him using you as a weapon," nodded 624, "yeah."

"Aw, that's awful," Victoria commented, sighing, "what do you wanna do with your lives?"

"I want to protect and defend the weak!" 262 insisted.

"Oh, like a superhero?" Victoria asked while sounding intrigued.

262 nodded.

"I dream of becoming a singer," added 624.

"A singer?" Victoria asked.

An idea came to her and she headed over towards some stuff in the corner, moving aside some boxes, and getting out a record player and some old records.

"Like her?" she asked, holding up a record with one of the most famous performers in Earthen culture on the cover…Judy Garland, at her prime…singing "Over the Rainbow".

"I guess that counts," nodded 624.

As Victoria put on the record, Judy's soft, dazzlingly heartrending voice echoed through the basement, 262 gazing on as 624's eyes widened slowly but surely, her mouth slowly opening in awe as the music came on, crystal clear, and heartbreakingly beautiful. At long last, it finished, Victoria turning the record player off as she looked at 262, who was trying to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Sorry," blurted 262, "I just…I got something in my eye… _I got something in my_ _ **heart**_ _._ "

"That singer's voice was…beautiful," 624 murmured softly, "people liked her?"

"They _**loved**_ her," Victoria nodded, "people on Earth love music. And Judy Garland was someone who had the voice of an angel."

"Angel?" paused 624.

"An angel is…they're beautiful beings from the heavens," Victoria clarified, "they're poised and majestic and they've got just… _ **amazed**_ voices."

"624 here has quite the voice," 262 admitted, "I've quite a good Bass voice, but…I'm no comparison to her."

624 took some time to think over the explanation she received.

"Listen, we…might need some help," 262 admitted sheepishly, "we need all the help we can get. We're utterly alone, and those aliens out there want to drag us back to Dr. Hamsterviel. Can you aid us?"

"I'll help however I can," Victoria nodded with a smile.

262 got an idea as he looked at the armor shifter he had in one hand.

"Maybe there's a way she can _**truly**_ help," 262 realized aloud.

Victoria stared at the armor shifter with curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh? What's that?" she asked.

"It's called an armor shifter," 262 explained calmly, "it's designed to act as an enhancer of the body."

"I see," commented Victoria.

262 handed the armor shifter to Victoria, allowing her to inspect it.

"Who should check to see if the coast is clear?" 624 inquired.

"I'll do it," 262 offered.

Victoria looked the armor shifter over while 262 snuck up the steps, out the hidden doorway and sliding down the hall, peering out the window. There didn't seem to be anyone outside…strange. Now 262 was confused, sliding out the window and walking forward, ears sweeping left and right, eyes peering forth…could they have left already? But it was then that 288 and 277 hopped out of the nearby bushes, 277 grinning.

" _ **Ha**_! We knew we'd getcha if you came back!" 277 proclaimed.

The bat-like, purple-furred experiment laughed as 288 swung himself through the air at Ace, Victoria and 624 hearing his cry of surprise. But as 288 swung forth…262 caught him in one hand, grinning proudly as 277 cringed.

"Oh, _**crap**_ , forgot you were so good at combat-" he began to say.

262 tossed 288 through the air, embedding him halfway through a tree.

"That's why you don't mess with me!" 262 boasted.

"I don't care if you _**are**_ so skilled, you're not beating me!" 277 proclaimed.

277 swept at 262 as he expertly twisted his body through the air, dodging in mid leap before landing on the ground. 277 frowned, dive-bombing at him again before 262 uppercutted him squarely in the jaws, knocking him back as Victoria gasped, seeing 288 had tugged himself free of the tree and was barreling at 262. She slipped armor shifter onto her wrist and rushed forward into the backyard.

"Wait," Victoria said to herself, "how do I activate this?"

Victoria glanced at the armor shifter and pressed on the gem, which brought up a holographic screen. However, she couldn't even read the writing on the screen.

"What's that even _**say**_?" she remarked, the armor shifter's writing changing before her eyes as it turned into English.

"Transformation Sequence Activate?" she read aloud.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

Victoria's body became enveloped in bright light, the experiments reeling back. One the light dissipated, Victoria now had a distinct red cap atop her head, a pair of fingerless gloves, an oval chest plate over the faintly robe-like attire she wore, with a creamy and red color palette, with shoes and socks to match as she held up a gold, cream and crimson bow like weapon, aiming it squarely at 277 as 262 gaped in surprise.

"What the-" it remarked in the alien Tantalog language it and the other experiments shared.

"Take… _ **this**_!" Victoria cried out.

She pulled the "string" back, the shaft being tugged back as glowing light coalesced around the bow point, sparkling brightly before she let it loose. It shot forth with a twinkling glint like a shooting star into 277, blowing him clear through a nearby tree, 262 gaping in sheer shock, stunned by the sight.

"Incredible!" 262 whispered to himself.

624, who had slipped out to see what was going on, was awestruck by the sight of the armor shifter now on the human girl.

"GRRRR!" 277 tried to regain his composure, shooting forward, but 262 would have none of that.

He grabbed hold of 277 by the wing, swinging him around and around as Victoria laced another arrow, readying it as 262 tossed the stunned 277 up into the air…

And THWOOOOSH! Victoria let it go, and it sailed into the experiment, exploding and sending him flopping to the ground, barely conscious. 624 decided to stay back. She didn't want to end up like 277. Yet, she figured that with some training, Victoria might be able to stand a chance against Hamsterviel.

"You're really good at fighting," 262 admitted to Victoria.

He went to their no-longer-disguised ship, getting out some rope with which to tie their new prisoners up.

"With a little training she'll be even better with her weapon," 624 offered.

They brought the two now captured experiments into Victoria's home, tying them to chairs.

"262," continued 624, "will you be willing to train them? You _**are**_ the combat ace after all."

"You know…Ace is a good name," Victoria admitted to him as Ace blinked a bit.

"Ace," he remarked, letting the word linger on his tongue, "I think I like that name. It sounds…dashing. Heroic."

Then there came a ring at the door, and Victoria gasped.

"Oh crap! Company?!" Victoria proclaimed.

"Hello? Mrs. Chase, are you home?"

"Quick, hide, hide, hide!" Victoria whispered.

Ace and 624 grabbed hold of the chairs, dragging the other experiments all the way down the stairs into the basement as Victoria shook over her wrist again and again.

"C'mon, turn it off, turn it off! Deactivate!" begged Victoria.

It didn't deactivate with the shaking, so she tried pressing on the gem next.

 _{Barrier jacket deactivated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

THWOOMP! Her attire turned to normal as she breathed a sigh of relief, heading for the front door and opening it up.

"Oh! Mrs. Hasagawa! How are you?" chirped Victoria.

"I'm doing all right," replied Ms. Hasagawa, "is your mother home?"

Victoria chuckled a bit.

"No, she's still out of town for the weekend. I don't mind being home alone, though," she offered, "and she'll be back tomorrow!"

"I've got a little present to give her," Mrs. Hasagawa admitted, holding up a box she'd brought with her, a messily-tied-together blue bow atop a red present box as Victoria looked it over.

"Oh! Sure, I can take it!" chirped Victoria.

Victoria plucked the box out of Ms. Hasagawa's hands. Mrs. Hasagawa smiled warmly, giving her a nod before heading down the street. After she placed the box on the counter, Victoria closed the door and headed downstairs, closing the pantry door as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew. That was close," she sighed.

Victoria saw 624 was listening to the records, eyes closed, slowly bobbing her head back and forth to the lovely tunes as she softly sang along.

"Wow, you've got a pretty voice!" Victoria admitted.

624 paused in her tracks and turned her head at Victoria.

"Thank you!" chirped 624, her face lighting up.

"I think you'd probably make a great singer if you just had the right stuff to sing," Victoria offered gently as the two captured experiments snorted, 277 and 266 rolling their eyes.

"Yuuga say _**now**_ ," the bat-like one grumbled, "wait until sings _**special**_ song."

"What special song?" Victoria asked, 624 gulping.

"Er…I…um…I can…sing a special song and…and it turns you evil," she murmured.

"Voice of an Angel…and the technique of a 'Siren' as Jumba once said," Ace admitted with a sigh.

"I think Angel's a good name for you," Victoria offered, "all you have to do is just find a way to sing that song backwards! Then we can make bad people good, right?"

Angel couldn't help but smile as she nodded. The two experiments they had with each other looked around, gulping a bit in fear as Victoria and Ace wisely moved back. 277 and 266 couldn't move their arms, and soon Angel was now practicing her song…backwards. At first, it didn't work so well because it was hard to sing it backwards. But, soon enough…277 and 266 no longer had evil thoughts in their minds.

"I feel… _ **bad**_ ," 266 murmured softly in the alien Tantalog, "I…what was I _**doing**_?"

Ace smiled in delight.

"Wonderful! It works like a charm!" he told Angel with a grin, "now we just need to get to the others and do the same to them, and we'll never have to worry about them trying to hunt us down!"

"Thank you, Ace," smiled Angel.

* * *

A couple hours later, all of them were carefully hiding in the bushes as 249, the bouncy, oddly peppy experiment and the purplish bat-like experiment, 202, patrolled around the west side of town. People had quickly run off to get the police to inform them of the strange, rather out of control animals, and now they had a chance.

"We've got maybe five, ten minutes?" Victoria whispered as she reached down to her armor shifter, "we beat them up quick, bring them back to my house, fix them up. The cops will just think it's a prank or something and we'll be fine!"

"Sounds like a plan," nodded 288.

"Transformation Sequence… _ **Activate**_!" Victoria proclaimed.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

Her body glowed as her armor manifested around her, Angel and Ace rushing out of the bushes with her. 249 gasped as Ace leapt at him with Angel, pinning him down as Victoria fired at 202, who barely dodged, sweeping through the air. Victoria gritted her teeth as she pulled the shaft back. She let it go, and this time the glowing arrow of light struck 202, knocking him through the air and into a nearby tree. He slid down it with a moan, barely conscious as Ace held up 249, Angel going to pick 202 up.

"Phew! That was close. Let's get going before the police show!" she remarked, unaware that 621 was watching them from afar with binoculars…

"Great, another little girl is in the way?" 621 growled.

621 immediately whipped out his communicator as he hid behind a mailbox, turning it on.

"Sir, we've a problem," reported 621, "I found the armor shifter, _**another**_ human girl got hold of it! Worse still, I overheard them speaking. 624's figured out how to convert the experiments to their side!"

" _ **What**_?!" Hamsterviel shrieked over the com-link, "we need to nip this in the bud now! I want you to come to my base here and prepare a force to attack her head on! No more holding back! Where is she?"

"She's living on 48 Main Street, sir," answered 621.

"Oh good, only half an hour from my Hawaiian base. This shouldn't take long…" Hamsterviel smirked over the com-link.

"This should be easy," 621 agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Victoria's house, Victoria had wheeled a large blackboard from the basement in front of the two new experiments they'd caught along with the other two. And she'd given them all names! Sproing, for the curly one. Jam for the bat-like one. Boomerang for the boomerang-headed one…

And when the lighter-purple bat-like experiment had explained _**his**_ power and had helped her with her sinuses, she'd given him the name Snooty. So now all of them read off the board.

"Hurting other people for fun is bad," Victoria read first.

"Hurting other people for fun is bad," the experiments read back, Ace and Angel nodding.

"We should always try to _**help**_ people." Victoria continued.

"We should always try to help people!" the experiments repeated.

"Hamsterviel wants to hurt people, so that means he's not good," Victoria reasoned, "so that makes _**him**_ the bad guy and _**us**_ the good guys. Cuz taking over the universe is supervillain stuff."

"Positively _**dastardly**_ ," Ace agreed.

Smiling, Victoria gave Ace a pat on the head.

"You should know, um…Hamsterviel has a base here," Snooty admitted to Angel as her eyes widened, and she translated it to Victoria.

"He's got a base here?" exclaimed Victoria.

"So it would seem, and it might be a good idea for us to hit _**him**_ before he hits _**us**_ ," Ace reasoned, "we must all strike as one and put an end to his villainy!"

"And catch 621," Angel added, "he's a huge problem that keeps on making things harder for that other girl, Lilo, I think? She works along with 626. If we can beat him _**and**_ Hamsterviel, then we'll finally make up for all the awful things we've done!"

Victoria smiled and nodded in agreement. She thought her friends back in New England were joking when they told her of an alien infestation in Hawaii, but since she saw the experiments for herself, she now learned that this was no laughing matter.


	20. Have Fun Storming the Castle

The sun was high in the sky as Ace paced back and forth in the backyard, glancing back at the experiments and Victoria as he cleared his throat.

"Now listen here. I'm the best trained in fighting so I'll be helping you over the finer points of battle. But I need you to trust me and do what I say," Ace requested, "we've got a lot to do!"

"You got it," nodded Snooty.

Ace was soon working them up and down the backyard.

"Hup hup hup!" Ace proclaimed as they ran around the backyard, Victoria taking practice shots against cans that had been set up on a nearby tree stump.

"We need to be faster, stronger, leaner!" called Ace, "Victoria, how goes the shooting?"

"It's hard to hit the itty bitty targets," Victoria admitted.

"That's all right," responded Ace, "it takes time to master the shooting."

Victoria took in a deep breath, closing her eyes then opening them as she took aim again. This time…KRA-KOW! The can went flying as she grinned in delight.

"Yes!" Victoria chirped.

Still, practice was still needed, so Victoria took aim at another can. As the other experiments began doing push-ups, Angel walked over to Victoria, who fired at the can. KRA-KOW! Another hit!

"You gotta work on stuff that _**moves**_ though," Angel admitted, "I think it'd be best if you practiced trying to hit me."

"Good idea, Angel!" Ace called out.

Victoria scratched her head in confusion.

"Aren't you worried about getting hurt?" she objected.

Angel gave a little bow.

"I'll be alright," she offered, "I'm a very durable experiment."

Angel held herself up.

"Now I'm gonna start running around. Get ready!" she announced.

Victoria gulped as Angel started running. Angel did a few flips and twists in midair, running around the yard, the others wisely moving far away as Victoria took aim, biting her lip.

"Uh…okay, um…here goes!" she said, letting an arrow fly.

The arrow hit Angel, but the pink experiment quickly recovered, wiping herself off and nodding.

"Good, good. Just keep it up, you'll be fine!" she said, racing around the yard.

Victoria took aim once again. Seconds later, she let go of the arrow that she laced. The arrow sailed through the air, passing over Angel, whacking Ace in the forehead and knocking him back.

"Oops! Sorry!" Victoria apologized.

Fortunately, Ace recovered from the attack.

"I'm…all right," Ace groaned.

Victoria took in a deep breath, notching another glowing arrow and shooting it at Angel. This time it hit her, sending her flying into a tree as Victoria grinned in delight.

"I'm getting the hang of this!" chirped Victoria.

Once Angel fell from the tree, she staggered to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you _**that**_ hard," Victoria apologized, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

Angel groaned and rubbed over her head.

"I _**think**_ you're ready…" Angel managed to mumble out.

"Huh?" paused Victoria.

"I'm going to now start to attack you," Angel reasoned calmly, "you need to learn to be able to handle someone attacking you directly."

"Uh…o-okay…" Victoria gulped.

Upon cue, Victoria stood her ground.

"Here I come!" Angel declared, taking in a deep breath.

Angel then raced right at her. She held a fist up, intending to pull back at the last minute, throwing it at Victoria…only for her to duck to the ground seconds before the fist could hit. Angel's eyes went wide, Victoria letting loose another arrow as it sailed through and smacked _**right**_ into her, knocking her clear through the air and into the chimney of her roof.

KRAKKA-THROOOM!

"Ooohhhhh daaaaang," Victoria groaned, "my mom's gonna kill me…"

"Uh-oh," muttered Ace.

"I'm okay!" Angel cried out from above, groaning as she rubbed over her head, cringing, "I think Victoria's ready though. She's a natural just like you!"

"Indeed. And just as destructive as a cousin," Snooty giggled, Ace rolling his eyes.

"Snooty!" Victoria scolded Snooty.

Once Angel climbed out of the chimney, she started climbing down the house.

"We should make for Hamsterviel's base tonight," Ace reasoned before looking at Victoria, "well, I mean, if you can manage staying up past your bedtime."

"I'm going to need many, _**many**_ Mountain Dews," Victoria remarked with a firm nod.

"What's a Mountain Dew?" paused Snooty.

Victoria grinned as a little plan built up in her mind.

* * *

Ten minutes later, and Snooty and the other experiments were tasting some Mountain Dew.

"IWILLFLYINTHEFREEDOMTHISISSOAMAZINGIGOTTAHAVEMOREIAMTHEULTIMATELIFEFOOOORM!" Snooty cried out, whizzing around Victoria's house.

Jam soared around as well as Sproing bounced up and down, Boomerang giddily doing circles around the couch, Angel and Ace unable to stop smiling as Victoria finished pouring herself a Mountain Dew.

"Humans drink this delightful ambrosia?" Angel asked wistfully, "what, like, once a week?"

"No. You can get it basically anytime you like," answered Victoria.

"I think I'm going to love it here," Angel happily sighed.

Ace took another swig of his Mountain Dew, the two in a near-caffeine coma as the others were still high off the sugar. As Victoria took a sip of her Mountain Dew, she began thinking about what excuse she should come up with in the event they end up using up all the Mountain Dew.

"I guess I'll have to say I invited some friends over," she reasoned to herself, "and we got a little rowdy."

It _**technically**_ wasn't a lie after all.

* * *

That night, the moon hung over Kokaua Town, casting faint silvery rays upon the jungle as they smoothly moved through it, keeping as silent as possible, Victoria and Ace at the front, Angel at the rear. The faint glittering of fireflies flickered all around them as Ace put a paw digit to his mouth.

"Shhhh. We're close," he whispered.

Victoria carefully scanned her surroundings, hoping to find the entrance to the base.

"Look," Jam whispered, pointing out two turrets faintly poking up from hidden bushes off in the distance by a shimmering, faintly invisible wall, "it must be behind those turrets. I'll jam them and you can take them out."

"Good idea!" Ace whispered back, "get ready, Victoria!"

"Ok," nodded Victoria.

Jam focused, and then let out a "wooooo" voice, which echoed through the air in distinct shockwaves that rang through the air, slamming into the turrets.

"Now!" Ace whispered out, pointing forward.

Victoria aimed her bow at the turrets. Then, she let it loose as it twirled through the air, shooting through the turrets with a mighty KRAKKA-THRA-BOOOOM, the things exploding as Ace grinned, punching the air.

"Now!" he cried out.

They rushed forward, shooting through the barrier towards the unmistakable sight of a small military compound, knowing Dr. Hamsterviel laid within. Once they broke through the barrier, they stampeded into the entrance of the base. The halls of the base were dark and foreboding, everyone on edge as they eased their way down dim-lit black hallways, faint red lights lining the way as Victoria readied her bow, biting her lip.

"Why are there no baddies rushing us?" she wondered aloud, "something's not right."

"Shh," whispered Boomerang, "someone could hear us."

"Sorry, it's just…suspicious," Victoria whispered back.

They inched further and further down the hall, a doorway opening up ahead, a plaque that read "Control Room" on the side as her eyes widened.

"That must be it," Ace murmured softly.

Angel nodded in agreement.

"Let's check it out," Victoria whispered.

Glancing left and right, they eased themselves into the grey walls of the room, seeing an immense computer console on display, large vid-screens floating about whilst one large computer monitor lay beyond. They approached the console cautiously while Sproing and Jam kept an eye out for any danger. At that moment, the computer console turned on, Hamsterviel's face now plastered over it as he smirked.

"Well, well, well, another oh-so-adorable Hawaiian girl! And a redhead. But unfortunately you have something that _**belongs to me**_ ," he told her.

"Technically it belonged to the Galactic Federal Alliance," Ace remarked.

Hamsterviel gave Ace an annoyed glance.

"Well it doesn't matter. You're completely surrounded and outnumbered," he informed them, snapping his paw digits as the sound of stomping robotic feet filled the air, "621 is bringing a horde of my robotic drones to take care of you. I _**will**_ take that armor shifter and I _**will**_ take all of you back, my disloyal tools."

Angel clenched her fists as she glared at Hamsterviel.

"We're not going back, you pompous rodent!" growled Angel.

Hamsterviel frowned as he clapped his paws together, and robots began to pour into the control console room, 621 at the front, holding up a large rocket launcher and grinning smugly.

"Sure you don't wanna _**reconsider**_?" he laughed.

Narrowing her eyes, Victoria aimed her bow at 621.

"We need a plan," Ace thought aloud before suddenly realizing there was a simple solution…right above.

The lights. Of course!

"Victoria, aim up!" he called out, the others all covering their heads and eyes.

Upon cue, Victoria aimed her bow at the lights on the ceiling. With a THA-SHOOM, the arrow sailed into the lights, sparks flying everywhere as a blinding light blasted forth, the robots cringing along with 621 as the experiments all rushed forward at the mechanical horde, Victoria leading the charge in the dark! The green mohawked experiment didn't even see Victoria fire an arrow at one of the robots. The experiments were tearing the robots apart, metal and chrome being broken into tiny pieces and tossed around the room, Victoria firing again and again, providing faint, brief glimpses of light almost like a strobe light for the stunned, green mohawked experiment as he watched the combined forces around him shred his robots into little bits.

It was, to put it bluntly, a mechanical slaughter. They'd utterly caught the robots off-guard, and the team was working like a well-oiled machine, Angel sliding over the back of Ace to kick a robot squarely in the knees before knocking its head clean off, Jam dive-bombing into a stack and making them fall like dominoes, none of the robots could stand up to them.

And soon…he was the only one left, Angel smirking a bit as Victoria leveled an arrow at him, the others all ready to pounce if needed.

"621…it's time you saw the light," Victoria announced, "Angel? You do you and do your song!"

"Ok!" nodded Angel.

621's eyes widened, as Angel began to sing, 621 stiffening as the voice of Angel sank into his mind, her words echoing through the room, everyone looking around at each other as her soft, lilting voice finally finished the tune…

"Well, don't you feel better?" Victoria asked 621.

Confused, 621 glanced around the room.

"Uh, 621? How do you feel?" Angel inquired, "any changes?"

She wanted to know, 621 blinking a bit, looking slightly odd. For some reason, he didn't understand why he was willing to work for Hamsterviel in the first place.

"I," 621 murmured, looking down at his paws, "I…what am I _**doing**_?"

"You feel any better?" asked Victoria.

"I feel…bad," 621 realized while holding his head, "about…about _**everything**_. Oh good heavens, I've been an awful, _**awful**_ brother to 626! What was I _**doing**_?!"

"It worked," Victoria said to herself.

"I…" 621 looked down at himself, hanging his head, "626…Stitch…what am I going to say to him when I see him?"

"We can work on that together," Victoria offered, holding out a hand, "let's try this again, and try to start on the right foot. I'm Victoria."

621 looked at her hand, gently reaching out with his own paw.

"I'm…621," he remarked, "nice to meet you."

Victoria took 621's hand and shook it.

"You're welcome to join us at any time," Victoria said, "why don't we blow up this base and defeat Hamsterviel?"

"After everything I've done, you're willing to give me a second chance?" 621 asked softly, "I…thank you. Thank you so much. The base's self-destruct is located at the center, I can take you there."

Victoria nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it!" announced Ace.

Soon, 621 was leading them down the hall, at the front of their group as they bolted through the long hallways, Hamsterviel's voice echoing out through the PDA system.

"You've turned on me too?! You can't possibly think you'll be able to catch me!"

"I'm fed up with your crap!" 621 snapped at the PDA.

"Oh, I mean that quite literally," Hamsterviel said with a sneer in his voice.

They kicked open the door to the main control room…seeing a large timer ticking down the seconds.

"You see, I hightailed it out of here after I sent my robot army after you. I'm transmitting this from a far-off location. Hope you can run fast!" he laughed.

Victoria cringed in response. Was Hamsterviel really planning to kill them?

"RUN!" Angel yelled out.

Upon cue, Victoria and the experiments scurried out of the main control room. Barreling down the halls, the countdown clock ticked…

And then, at last, they finally rocketed out the front door, flopping into the brush outside as the complex exploded into flames. Victoria gasped as a chunk of wall almost slammed into her…but 621 suddenly bulged, now considerably huger and more monstrous as he blocked the flaming chunk of wall as it slid off his back. He frowned a bit, groaning in pain briefly in a darker, more deep voice as he dusted himself off, Victoria gaping.

"You can…change form?" paused Victoria.

"I inserted alien genetic material into myself to empower my abilities. To make me capable of beating 626," he said.

621 whipped around, chopping through another falling flaming piece of complex before it slammed into him.

"I know I look scary," he continued.

After a few moments, 621 shrank back down to normal size.

"It's alright," Victoria remarked with a grin, "it's kinda cool, actually. So you've got like, mixed parts in you. Mixed parts…like…Chopsuey! That's it! Your name! Chopsuey!"

621 tilted his head before smiling.

"Chopsuey?" he agreed, "I like it."

* * *

Soon everyone was at Victoria's house as Victoria poured Chopsuey a Mountain Dew, the green experiment sipping from the glass as he happily murred in delight at the taste.

"Mmmmmmm. This is _**good**_ ," he admitted with a grin, "so you drink this kind of stuff, like, once a week?"

"No! We can drink it anytime we like!" Victoria admitted.

"It's _**amazing**_ , right?" Ace chuckled.

Angel and the others laid in the living room, coming down off their own caffeine and sugar high.

"So," Ace asked, "do you know if Hamsterviel has another base on Earth?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But he never told me where it was. I imagine because I kept failing," Chopsuey admitted with a sigh.

"We could always find it ourselves," suggested Victoria.

"Yeah, though that'll be a challenge, I assure you," Chopsuey said, sipping from the mountain dew, "it's a big planet…"

Victoria took another sip of her Mountain Dew while she began thinking over how they would find Hamsterviel's second base. She had a feeling that she shouldn't let the military know about her involvement.

"It'd be easier if we had some extra help," Ace remarked calmly, "or if we knew what Hamsterviel wanted."

"He _**wants**_ to make use of experiments like myself and 626…I mean _**Stitch**_ ," Chopsuey admitted.

"Well then that's it!" Victoria realized, "we need to find 626 and Hamsterviel will pop up eventually to try and snatch him up, _**then**_ we can nail him!"

The experiments started to nod in agreement, but…

"But," paused Angel, "isn't Stitch in outer space?"

"Yes…what to do," Chopsuey murmured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gantu stepped to the Grand Councilwoman's office to report the supposed location of Hamsterviel's base on Earth, but…

"You mean to tell me it's… _ **gone**_?!" Gantu inquired, gaping slightly as he stared at the Grand Councilwomanin disbelief.

"Indeed, it was destroyed just last night," the Grand Councilwoman informed Gantu, "we'd been tracking his movements and getting closer when…it exploded up in smoke on our cameras, And we thought it might be relevant to inform you of that; _**especially**_ since an armor shifter energy signature was caught being activated minutes before it went up in flames."

Gantu scratched his head in confusion.

"It wasn't Lilo's," Gantu insisted, "yesterday we were dealing with 'Bonnie and Clyde'."

"Hmm," the Grand Councilwoman rubbed her chin, "then you may wish to return to Earth. If there is another ally in the fight or a possible _**rival**_ of Hamsterviel we could make use of, we should contact them posthaste!"

"All right," Gantu nodded.

Soon, Gantu had exited the Grand Councilwoman's room and was making his way towards the galley in the Galactic Federation's main building. Lilo and Stitch and the others at a nearby table, enjoying a nice meal together as Pleakley gobbled down a large sandwich, Lilo gaping.

"Wow, you can unhinge your jaw? C _ **ool**_!" she remarked.

"Why, thank you!" Pleakley said as he polished off the sandwich.

When she heard the door open, Lilo turned her head and saw Gantu approaching.

"What's wrong? You look…surprised," asked Lilo.

"Hamsterviel's base on Earth was destroyed," Gantu told them, all of them looking at each other in surprise, "we are not yet sure _**how**_ it was done, all we know for sure is that an energy signature identical to an armor shifter was present."

"Someone else is using an armor shifter?" Lilo mused aloud.

"Aku bata," Stitch nodded.

"We should go to Earth," Gantu reasoned, "the Grand Councilwoman wants to believe that whomever is behind this is a friend, or a potential rival of Hamsterviel we could count as an ally. But as the saying goes, better safe than sorry."

"Good idea," Pleakley remarked cheerily, "that sounds like a fabulous idea!"

Lilo hesitated for a moment before she nodded.

"All I could think of is keeping Hamsterviel from hurting Nani," said Lilo.

"We should see Nani," Stitch admitted.

Stitch turned his head at Lilo.

"Lilo miss Earth?" he asked of her.

"A bit," sighed Lilo, "but still, at least Hamsterviel missed us by the time we left."

"That's true. And I've someone we can call upon to help us," Gantu offered, "you remember Scylla?"

Lilo's face lit up.

"Yeah!" she nodded.

"She'll meet us here in half an hour," Gantu said with a smile, "she'll be coming with us to Earth."

"Half an hour? Plenty of time for _**ice cream**_ then," Pleakley said with a chuckle.

Lilo and Stitch gave Pleakley a blank stare in a moment of silence.

"You don't like ice cream?" Pleakley remarked sadly, "ice cream fills the empty void within my heart…and stomach."

"That's not what we meant," Lilo assured Pleakley, "Stitch and I aren't sure what flavors we have here."

"Oh, well of course, there's the classics like chocolate, strawberry, vanilla. We have mint, chocolate chip and fudge…we have blurpleberry and fizzbang fruit flavor, the cherry, which is _**extremely**_ nasty," Pleakley said, looking over a little menu, "And of course, my personal favorite, 'crunchy frog'."

Pleakley smiled as Stitch looked over the dessert menu.

"Real frog?" Stitch asked quietly.

"Yes, little ones," nodded Pleakley.

"What… _ **sort**_ of frogs?" Lilo asked.

"Dead ones," clarified Pleakley.

"What, _**raw**_ frogs? Don't they even take the bones out?" warbled Lilo.

"Well if they took the _**bones**_ out, it wouldn't be crunchy, would it?" Pleakley inquired.

Lilo held her head and rested her elbows on the table.

"Eewww," Lilo muttered.

"Coconut?" Stitch asked as Pleakley looked at the menu.

"Oh, why yes! They added in coconut flavor just a week ago. I _**think**_ I can guess why," he said, looking at Lilo with a chuckle.

"Maybe I can try it out," Lilo replied.

Pleakley smiled as they held a hand up.

"Waiter!" called Pleakley, "an order of coconut ice cream! Perhaps to go?"

"To go," Gantu suggested.

"Of course, to go," agreed Pleakley.

"All right," nodded the waiter, "coming right up."

After a few minutes passed, the waiter returned with Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley's order of ice cream in individual packages, which they gleefully took into their hands. Gantu began to lead them out of the galley, only to notice Scylla waiting at the entrance.

"S-Scylla?!" Gantu exclaimed.

"I got your message," Scylla replied.


	21. Great Meeting of Allies

Gantu and Scylla led Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley through the corridor until they reached the hangar. Ahead, they could see Stitch's cousins at Gantu and Scylla's ships as if they were anticipating their arrival.

"Thank you so much for coming," Gantu admitted as Scylla chuckled a bit.

"Well, what can I say? I had some free time on my hands…and a hankering to see you all again," mused Scylla.

Pleakley, Lilo and Stitch boarded Gantu's ship while the cousins boarded Scylla's ship.

"We'll be at Earth within an hour or so if all goes well," Scylla said.

Gantu and Scylla boarded their ships and settled into the pilot's seats before booting up their ships. Their passengers scrambled to find their seats. Both Shaeleks activated the ships' engines and took off into space.

"Just set the autopilot on…and set," Scylla said to herself.

Scylla activated the autopilot mode and Gantu did the same, resting as their ships cruised across the depths of space. She activated the transmission without hesitation.

"So tell me," Scylla inquired, "how _**have**_ all of you been since I last saw you?"

"We tamed a giant moth and rescued her tiny friends," Lilo answered over the transmission.

"Sounds like it was more interesting than _**my**_ work. I've just been taking care of speedsters," Scylla sighed, "people breaking traffic laws is so… _ **dull**_."

Gantu didn't really say anything in response, but he still understood Scylla's frustration at times.

"It's just…you feel like you really want to make a difference. And you can't really do that when you're just pulling people over for traffic stops," she continued.

"It's not easy being captain either," Gantu admitted over the transmission.

"I imagine it must be difficult for you to contend with the experiments," Scylla remarked, "many of my fellow officers are…not exactly open to the idea of their mere _**existence**_."

Gantu checked the coordinates on his terminal.

"Had Stitch had a different demeanor," Gantu replied over the transmission, "I would've not taken likely to him."

Of course, Lilo and Stitch were more engrossed in their ice cream.

"Indeed, he's an _**amazingly**_ well-behaved little tyke," Pleakley confessed, "I admit, I was nervous about him at first, but he's really changed my mind on how they can act!"

Stitch quickly finished his ice cream with one single gulp.

"Stitch is special," Lilo admitted with a touch of pride.

"It sure seems that way," Scylla agreed, "we should be at Earth soon…"

Several minutes later, Gantu and Scylla took their ships out of hyperdrive and they could see the blue planet through their windshields.

"We're here at last!" Gantu announced.

Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley fidgeted in anticipation as the ships slowly touched down some distance outside of town, away from prying eyes as they both lowered their ship's ramps. Scylla, Gantu, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley and the cousins disembarked the ship.

"We'd best get to work trying to find where that armor shifter is," Gantu advised.

Lilo didn't say anything, but she scanned her surroundings in case there might be someone loyal to Hamsterviel stalking them.

"What we should do is work from Hamsterviel's base. We'll track footprints coming from there. See if whomever destroyed it left behind traces we can follow," Scylla reasoned.

"That could work," Lilo nodded in agreement.

Soon, they'd made their way to the base and Gantu and Scylla looked around, Stitch sniffing on the ground as Lilo looked about.

"See anything?" Gantu inquired.

"Naga," Stitch answered.

Lilo scratched her head, continuing to search before she took notice of something, kneeling down and picking it up. A soda can had fallen down. A particular size can of Mountain Dew.

"The 24 Ounce," she whispered, Pleakley looking confused as he walked over to it.

"What's so special about that?" paused Pleakley.

"Only _**one**_ store on the island sells 24 Ounce Mountain Dew," Lilo said, " _ **one**_ convenience store."

* * *

_**Ten minutes later…** _

"How much you wanna bet it's the house missing part of it's roof and it's chimney?" Scylla wryly inquired as they stared down the street.

Scylla pointed at the house of a red-haired girl who was walking on in…with a pink experiment following after her.

"I suppose it's worth investigating," answered Gantu, gesturing to the red-haired girl, "but I'd rather not risk being spotted by the Earth girl."

"Cousin!" Stitch reminded softly, gesturing to the pink experiment.

"Me and Stitch can try and talk to her," Lilo offered, "just one-on-one...or I guess two-on-two? She might feel less…scared."

Gantu and Scylla exchanged glances for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

"The two of us will lie in wait with the others. We'll keep watch for Hamsterviel and we can keep in touch via communicators," Gantu offered, handing one to Lilo, "just…be careful. That girl _**looks**_ nice, but…it's best to be safe rather than sorry."

"Got it," nodded Lilo.

"Okie-taka," added Stitch.

Lilo and Stitch approached the house, Stitch listening in as Lilo looked at him, Stitch trying to focus on what he could hear inside.

"I don't know _**how**_ we _**ever**_ lived without this…Mountain Dew," 621's voice distinctly came in.

"Mmm-hmm," echoed through the air in a faintly…Scottish accent? From a female experiment? Perhaps the pink one?

"Oh, absolutely. It's lovely," she nodded.

"621 in there," Stitch growled quietly, holding up a paw digit to his mouth, "shhh."

Lilo nodded, knocking on the door and trying to disguise her voice as low as she could.

"Uh, candy gram!" she announced.

When she heard the knock on the door, Victoria turned her head at the door.

"Got a candy gram for Victoria Chase?" Lilo's disguised voice announced.

Victoria scratched her head before shrugging and heading for the door.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong-OH!" exclaimed Victoria.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at Stitch, mouth gaping in surprise as Lilo caught sight of the armor shifter Victoria had on her wrist. At the same time, Victoria made a brief glance at the armor shifter on Lilo's wrist.

"You have…" Lilo said.

" _ **You**_ have…" Victoria gasped out.

"An armor shifter!" they finished in unison.

Angel blinked in surprise, making her way into the main hall as Stitch stood by Lilo…Angel and Stitch locking eyes at once, gasping in surprise.

"Boojiboo?" paused Stitch.

Angel deeply blushed, rubbing the back of her head as she batted her eyelashes, giggling a bit as Stitch blushed back in return, Chopsuey poking his head in before Lilo gaped.

"621?!" Lilo exclaimed.

"My _**name's**_ …Chopsuey," Chopsuey snapped with a frown.

Lilo blinked a bit in confusion as Stitch looked from Victoria to Chopsuey.

"Gaba?" warbled Stitch.

"What's going on?" Lilo exclaimed, astonished.

"Oh, that," blurted Victoria, "we got him to side with us."

"How did you do _**that**_?" Lilo inquired, looking confused as Angel put her paw on her chest.

"My little talent," she said cheerily.

"624, er, _**Angel**_ here, can sing. Usually if she sings normally, you'll turn from good to evil. But if she sings in _**reverse**_ , well," Victoria explained, gesturing at her as she bowed deeply in front of Lilo and Stitch, Chopsuey nodding in agreement.

In the midst of the confusion, Lilo turned her head at Stitch.

"You knew her talent?" Lilo asked, referring to Angel.

"Ih," Stitch nodded.

Stitch grinned in delight, nodding.

"She boojiboo!"

"Boojiboo?" Lilo asked.

"His precious," Chopsuey explained, "she's something special, and was a big favorite of Jumba's too," Chopsuey confessed.

"Having an experiment who can turn bad people to good would be amazing!" Lilo chirped.

Stitch and Angel nodded in agreement.

"Why don't I introduce you to everyone else living here?" Victoria remarked cheerfully.

Victoria led Lilo and Stitch into the backyard as the Hawaiian girl gave a thumbs up to Gantu and Scylla down the street before quickly ducking back in. Soon, Victoria began introducing Lilo and Stitch to all of her experimental friends as they eagerly shook hands.

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person," smiled Ace, "I've heard so much about you!"

"Ohh," warbled Stitch, "you're 262! Jumba was pretty embarrassed he screwed up your makeup, but you came out looking handsome."

Ace couldn't help but blush as he placed his hand behind his head.

"So…um…Angel…did her song with you and it turned you good?" Stitch asked Chopsuey as he nodded, "what…um…what was it like?"

"Yeah, that kinda thing sounds…sorta scary. Like you're sort of removing people's free will almost," Lilo admitted, "if being good or evil is just like a switch you flip on or off in someone's head, that's a scary thing."

"It's more like," Chopsuey struggled to explain it, "it was as if everything I'd ignored was suddenly made clear to me. It's kind of like when you realize you've left something important behind, and the shame and guilt hits you. It's like my mind was cleared."

Lilo placed a finger on her chin.

"As in cleared of bad intentions?" she clarified.

"Yes, like that," Chopsuey confessed, "it felt so…strange and yet so freeing."

"I wonder if it could work on a _**recording,**_ " Lilo wondered aloud, "like, if we recorded her song, would it work? This is so cool!"

Lilo and Stitch exchanged glances, wondering what they could use to record such a song. Then Lilo remembered.

"Oh, wait! Gantu's got all that tech!" she blurted.

* * *

_**Five minutes later…** _

"You…actually managed to convert him to good?" Gantu inquired, he and Scylla looking over everyone in the backyard as Victoria nodded, standing by Angel and Chopsuey.

" _ **That's**_ impressive," Scylla intoned.

"Better that serving Hamsterviel," replied Ace.

"Yes, Victoria doesn't yell. She didn't even yell when we wrecked her chimney," Chopsuey confessed. "twice."

"Took us a while to fix it," Ace confessed.

"Just be more careful with your _**training**_ ," Victoria begged as Gantu held up his communicator, kneeling by Angel.

"So it has a recording feature?"

" _ **And**_ connects to the Internet," Gantu remarked calmly.

"Heavens help them if aliens discover _**cat videos**_ …" Lilo whispered to Stitch.

"Huh?" paused Stitch.

"Oh, right, _**you've**_ not discovered them yet either," Lilo said, wiping her brow in relief as they began recording Angel's voice, Lilo turning to Victoria, "I'm just glad someone else is working on this with me. It's nice to be able to talk to somebody about all this, someone else who's human."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I wasn't sure how to handle all this," Victoria admitted, gesturing at her armor shifter.

"I felt the same way when I first met Stitch!" Lilo added.

"How did you…handle it?" Victoria asked, nervously biting her lip, "this stuff's…scary. How am I gonna show my parents all this? Wh-what'll I do?"

Lilo scratched her head.

"Stitch and I tried to keep this a secret," admitted Lilo, "but then Mertle got suspicious of us and then Jumba targeted my sister, and then…"

"If you need help with this, we shall be happy to offer assistance," Gantu remarked gently, "Lilo's own older sister was understanding, I'm sure we can work something out with your parents."

"I sure hope so," Victoria admitted with a sigh, hanging her head, "I'm really worried."

Stitch nodded in agreement.

"Mahalo!" Victoria said.

Lilo gave Victoria a big, cheery hug as Scylla drank from her own can of Mountain Dew.

"So you humans drink this whenever you'd like?" he inquired, "maybe I should spend more time down here as well."

"I've gotta limit how much caffeine they take in, though. _**Don't**_ let them get coffee," Lilo insisted, "I let Stitch have it once. It didn't…end so well…"

Stitch pouted and folded his arms while staring into Lilo's eyes.

"I just don't want you climbing the walls and eating things you're not supposed to," Lilo insisted.

She took notice of some pictures on the walls of Victoria and a man and woman who was obviously her parents.

"These your mom and dad?" she asked.

"Yeah," Victoria nodded, "they're away on business a lot. Like…a lot, a lot. I know it's important stuff, I mean, Dad's a surgeon, he gets a _**lot**_ of calls, and Mom works for the same hospital too on the board so they get called away a lot and they really do try to be home as often as they can, it just…I wish they'd spend more time with me. Sometimes it seems like I don't even have parents…"

Victoria saw Lilo's expression and flinched.

"Oh!" she panicked, "I'm…I'm sorry, d-did I say something wrong?"

"I don't have a mom or dad anymore," Lilo mumbled, "they…they died in a car accident. I can't even…can't even remember their voices."

Sympathy glistening in his eyes, Stitch placed his hand on Lilo's shoulder.

Chopsuey quietly looked down and away as Lilo gently embraced Stitch.

"That was…that was the worst thing," Lilo continued, "all I got are videos of them, and when I look at them, it's like…I keep _**trying**_ to picture them talking to me in my head, yet…none of it feels real. I've only got one true memory. We were outside and...dad was playing guitar, and Mom put this flower in my hair as I hung on a hammock. And I just felt happy and soft and warm…"

She smiled.

"He was playing Elvis, of course. Dad was a _**huge**_ fan."

"Elvis?" Angel inquired, Victoria giving her a look.

"You haven't heard the _**King**_?" she inquired.

"Even I've heard 'The King of Rock and Roll'," Gantu chuckled.

"So…when do we start finding Hamsterviel's next base?" reminded Ace.

"Luckily for all of you, I happen to have uncovered a very simple solution," Scylla announced.

She made her way to the kitchen table and put down a small disc that glowed brightly. A circular shining image of the Earth popped up as she pointed at it.

"This planet doesn't have the sort of advanced technology that the Federation has," Scylla continued, "nor that Hamsterviel would have. The type of technology we have gives off fusion signatures, and there's only a few spaces on this planet that have that sort of signal being given off."

"One's at Cape Canaveral," Lilo said, examining the map, "guess that makes sense for the moon trips and all that."

"This one's in…the Southwestern United States?" Gantu inquired as Victoria's eyes widened, looking at Lilo.

"Oooooh! Area 51!" they all said at once.

"And there's one here in this little island off the coast of…Asia, I believe?" Scylla intoned.

"Japan," Victoria explained, "that's what it's called."

Angel carefully examined the locations before clearing her throat.

"So, how are we going to take them out?" clamored Angel, "one by one?"

"Oh, they can't _**all**_ be bases," Lilo laughed, "that'd just be silly!"

"Well, _**one**_ of these has to be his. It has to be somewhere where it'd make no sense for it to be," Scylla remarked calmly.

"What about here?" Gantu inquired, pointing squarely at a spot in California as Lilo peeked in.

"Hollywood?" she asked, mouth agape, "okay, there should _**definitely**_ not be fusion technology in Hollywood."

"What's Hollywood?" Scylla asked, Lilo and Victoria whipping their heads in her direction.

"What _**isn't**_ in Hollywood? It's where all the movies of Earth get made! Well, the biggest ones, anyhow," Lilo said dreamily.

"It's the home of movie stars from across the world," Victoria added.

"It's rich and pretty and there's like ten thousand different stores on every block!" continued Lilo.

"It's got all these cool landmarks and giant letters spelling out Hollywood on a huge hill overlooking the place…" replied Victoria.

"Wait. Huge letters spelling out Hollywood? You don't think," Gantu murmured, "I mean…he wouldn't be _**that**_ pretentiously arrogant, would he?"

Victoria knew just what to do.

"I'm gonna access the computer. Let's do a Google search," she said.

Victoria scurried into the office and brought out the desktop computer, plugging it in and turning on. She then accessed Google and pulled up the latest Hollywood news, showing a picture of the Hollywood sign along with reports of an 'odd light source' that had been seen around it during the night.

"He really built his base around a giant H," Scylla deadpanned, "I guess we shouldn't be surprised."

Lilo and Victoria exchanged glances.

"So much for that gerbil's arrogance," commented Victoria.

Many miles away, Hamsterviel stiffened as he shook his fists in the air.

"HAMSTEEEERRRR!"

"What was _**that**_ about?" the computer system inquired.

"Someone just called me a _**gerbil**_ ," he grumbled darkly.

Meanwhile, Gantu was getting the ship ready along with Scylla.

"We should head over there as soon as we can," he offered.

"Right, but has anyone seen Pleakley?" Scylla asked.

All of them looked around before Chopsuey sniffed the air, his eyes widening before he raced outside, bolting for the door as the others raced after him…

Pleakley was gone, a note left behind with a familiar H insignia left behind.

_{Your little noodle friend is mine. If you want him back, you'll bring every experiment you have to this location.}_

Lilo frowned darkly.

"Oh no," she gasped, "Hamsterviel got him!"

Lilo, Victoria and the experiments scurried back to Gantu's ship.

"Hey, dad!" called Lilo, "we got bad news!"

Gantu turned around and knelt down as Lilo held out the note and the H insignia.

"Impossible," he growled.

"Well, the good news is we know where he's being taken!" Scylla offered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hamsterviel's ship, the hamster observed the screen through the security camera to check on his new hostage.

"My, I'll bet you must lead an interesting life, yes, the places you must go, and the things you must see, yes, mad scientists must live _**such**_ interesting lives," Pleakley said, stuck inside of a see-through containment cell inside of Hamsterviel's little shuttle as robot guards stood just outside.

Hamsterviel was personally piloting the ship…and fuming as Pleakley kept gabbing ON and ON!

"I tell my friends, they must live such _**interesting**_ lives," Pleakley continued.

"OHHHH SHUT UP!" Hamsterviel howled.

Pleakley yelped in panic as he saw Hamsterviel's intimidating face appear on a robot guard's screen.

"I would have kidnapped the oh-so-adorable little human girl _**instead**_ , if not for the fact she wasn't outside. Next time, I shall choose a less _**chatty**_ hostage!" Hamsterviel snapped.

"Well _**excuse**_ me," Pleakley harrumphed.

"You dare backtalk the great Hamsterviel?!" Hamsterviel snarled.

"My friends will find me, and they'll save me, and they'll _**beat**_ you," Pleakley insisted, "you've lost every time you went up against them! What makes you think THIS will be any different? What're you going to do, send _**more**_ of Jumba's experiments you have under your control after them?"

Hamsterviel was quiet…deathly silent…

"There's an old saying I find fascinating. Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results," Pleakley remarked…before Hamsterviel grinned darkly.

"Oh, I'm not sending one of Jumba's experiments. And I'm not sending one of my robots. I'm going to be sending… _ **you**_ ," he whispered, as a hatch popped open in the cell…and a helm was lowered onto Pleakley's head, "just a little something to help me see through your eye…and _**turn you into a robot**_!"


	22. Hamsterviel in Hollywood

Now that they were airborne, Gantu and Scylla kept track of Hamsterviel's signal. Would they be able to rescue Pleakley in time?

"We're continuing to scan, and luckily, he isn't hard to find," Gantu explained to the others as he shook his head, "he's smart, but arrogant. You'd think he'd learn to cloak his ship when on Earth."

"Says the man who wasn't cloaking _**his**_ ship in Earth space," Chopsuey wisecracked, Gantu flinching.

"We're doing it _**now**_!" Gantu grumbled back.

"Just make sure the folks down below don't see you, the country's not in the best of places right now cuz of…well…recent events. They're likely to shoot first, ask questions later," Victoria offered.

Gantu and Scylla flipped the switches which activated their ships' cloaking devices. Now, all of them were activated as they zoomed towards Hollywood, Victoria leaning back in her chair.

"So, what can you guys tell me about this Hamsterviel guy?" Victoria asked.

"He's been a pain in our side for weeks now," Lilo admitted.

"He commissioned Jumba to make us, he even helped design many of us. He _**was**_ Jumba's old lab partner," Chopsuey confessed, "though he did more financing than hands-on interaction."

"Interestingly, his entire family is quite rich. They're the rightful heads of the government his species is from, but he wanted _**more**_ than being in government. He went into science and began to do experiments that put him on the Federation's radar," Scylla added, "especially with robots. He seems to _**love**_ robots."  
"To be fair, who _**doesn't**_ like robots?" Lilo asked.

"I believe it depends on the robot, Lilo," Gantu answered.

"Hey, robots are always awesome," Lilo insisted, "I've yet to meet a robot that _**wasn't**_!"

"I dunno, I've met a few recently that weren't so awesome," Victoria admitted sheepishly, "they're not awesome when they're pointing guns at you."

Lilo exchanged glances with Stitch.

"Good point," Lilo sighed, "I just hope Pleakley is alright…"

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Hamsterviel was in his secret base, and tugging down on his ears, groaning in agony. Even _**as**_ a robot, Pleakley…was… _ **insufferable**_!

"Can you not just sit still?!" he demanded of Pleakley, the helm still stuck over Pleakley's head.

"Oh of _**course**_ , master," Pleakley remarked, "but you know I'd be _**more**_ than happy to help clean up this place, it just looks so, so dusty and grimy! No Feng Shui as these charming Earthlings say."

Hamsterviel groaned as he smacked his face, tugging it down.

"Next time, I'm snatching up the giant land shark!" he promised himself.

"So when was the last time you succeeded in beating him?" Pleakley teased the hamster.

Hamsterviel frowned as he held up his remote.

" _ **Don't**_ make me electrocute you, my new tool!" he proclaimed, "you're nothing more than a means to an end, the same as those experiments. I don't know why those oh-so-adorable little girls are wasting their time trying to 'befriend' them. Is a carpenter friends with his _**saw**_?"

"Those monsters you speak of are not tools!" Pleakley protested.

Hamsterviel snorted.

"I paid for them, I helped _**craft**_ them, they're not really _**alive**_. They don't feel, they don't have true sentience, they're not _**people**_ ," he said, turning up the control device on Pleakley's helm, making him shudder in pain, "and right now…neither are you."

Pleakley's vision began to blur for a moment in the midst of the pain.

"Next time, I shall add a MUTE BUTTON!" Hamsterviel decided.

The hamster stormed off to go design a robotic, mind-control helm that would have said mute button, his tail swishing back and forth as he grumbled. Once he reached a small room, he pulled out a data pad and started sketching his idea.

"Yes, it'll have a _**mute**_ button…and laser eyes. It _**must**_ give them laser eyes," he reasoned before a small alert popped up on a video screen that floated nearby, "what is it?"

_{Sir, it would appear that two pulse engines are en-route to your location.}_

"No doubt they're here for their little friend. Well, _**this**_ time I shall be ready," Hamsterviel proclaimed, "I want you to to arm _**all**_ my robotic platoons. I don't want them catching me off guard this time!"

Hamsterviel leapt off his seat and stepped out of the small room. Making his way into the control room, he sat down in a hoverchair, cracking his knuckles as his paws flew over a computerized panel. From within the recesses of his base, robotic eyes hummed to life with dark red glints as he cackled madly…

* * *

Meanwhile, Gantu and Scylla's ships were hovering over Hollywood. They took care to avoid any birds when they flew over a few buildings. None of the people below even lifted their heads towards the sky. Maybe the cloaking devices worked…or were they too busy to check the sky for strange objects?

"We're almost there," Gantu remarked to the others as he readied the ship's landing gear.

While Gantu and Scylla found a place to land their ships, Victoria, Lilo and the experiments fidgeted with anticipation.

"I'm _**so**_ excited," Lilo said, nervously fidgeting about a bit in her seat, "I mean, I know we're here to rescue Pleakley, but being this close to Hollywood? After we save him, we've _**totally**_ gotta go and get Harrison Ford's autograph."

"I want Leo's," Victoria chirped dreamily, "that Leo DiCaprio is a fountainhead of talent."

"He's good, definitely, but trust me. Tom Cruise is the future," Lilo giggled.

"We probably wouldn't have time to," mentioned Scylla.

Once Scylla and Gantu landed their ships, they killed the ignition and led Lilo, Victoria and the experiments out of the ships. Scylla pulled out a radar and held it out in front of her. All of them watched as Scylla scanned over the area, intensely examining its screen, eyes narrowed before she let out an 'Ah-ha', pointing over to the right slightly as they all kneeled down, looking down at a patch of grass that looked…off-color. Gantu carefully reached down, lifting it up to reveal a large hatch with a strange electronic lock on the front, all of them looking about at each other.

"Anyone got a code cracker?" Lilo asked.

"It's only a four-digit code. It couldn't be too hard," Gantu murmured.

"Maybe his birthday?" Victoria reasoned.

"Maybe it's just one, two, three, four?" Chopsuey chuckled, "nah, he's arrogant, not stupid…"

Stitch just decided to cut to the heart of the manner, paws gripping the hatch as he grabbed hold hard, then tossed it backwards through the air as it hit the ground with a THRUNKA-THUD.

"That's one way to do it," Victoria commented.

"Alright! Let's get on in there!" Lilo chirped with a proud smile, "ladies first."

Lilo gestured at Scylla, giving her a bow. Lilo, Victoria, Scylla and Angel slipped into the trapdoor. They all went deeper and deeper, down a long, long ladder, Gantu flashing around a small flashlight, peering about through the darkness as Chopsuey chuckled.

"You don't need that. We experiments can see in the dark," he said with a grin as Stitch nodded.

"Ih! Naga problem!" added Stitch.

Gantu gave Chopsuey a confused look while he placed his hand behind his head. If the experiments could see in the dark, then what about him, Scylla, Lilo or Victoria?

"Well, _**we**_ can't, so…" Lilo apologized as Chopsuey cringed a bit.

"Good point, just—"

He and the other experiments stiffened.

"Wait. Do you…hear that?" he inquired.

Suddenly he grabbed hold of Victoria, Reuben jumping onto Gantu's shoulder as Stitch took hold of Lilo and turned to the two aliens.

"Jump!" Chopsuey cried out, " _ **now**_!"

Rumbling came from either side of them, so Gantu, Scylla, Stitch, Chopsuey and the other experiments jumped out of the way…THRUDDA-KOOOOOM! Pillars shot forth from the walls, trying to squish those on the ladder as they fell down to the floor below and landed on their feet, Scylla looking up.

"That was close!" Scylla sighed.

"Thank goodness for enhanced senses," Reuben remarked.

"You could have helped instead of jumping onto _**me**_!" Gantu growled.

"Ooh," Reuben joked, "sorry about that, G."

The lights lighting up the halls blared more brightly as Hamsterviel's voice echoed through the PDA system.

"So, you've arrived at last. But I've had time to prepare," he proclaimed, "and unfortunately for you…you're now cornered in one place at the end of that hall…"

The THUMPA-THUMPA sound of robotic footprints began to echo through the air as Hamsterviel cackled.

"Hahahahaha! Good luck trying to dodge the blaster fire of a full robot platoon when you're trapped!"

"Quick, we gotta make ourselves an exit!" Reuben cried out.

Victoria and Lilo exchanged glances before raising their wrists into the air.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" Lilo called.

"Transformation sequence, activate!" Victoria added.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifters' AI.

With a SHUDDA-KOOM, they had transformed, and were now tugging off chunks of the wall, holding it up as a barrier as Stitch began to dig along with Chopsuey, Reuben deciding to chip in as well. They began digging to form a tunnelway, to try and get away as Scylla and Gantu ducked behind the shield wall Lilo and Victoria had made up, robot lasers firing away at them from the other end of the hall, the robotic platoon now upon them! The other experiments took a stance, ready to fight back while Ace joined the digging. Lilo kept pushing the makeshift shield forward with Victoria as the other experiment shot forward, surging forth at the platoon. Robot pieces began flying left and right as Chopsuey, Reuben, Ace and Stitch kept digging, Angel ripping a robot's head off, laughing…before barely avoiding being shot.

"There's _**so**_ many of them!" she cried out before, at last, Stitch had finished.

"Quick!" he called out, pointing through a laboratory he'd dug right into.

Upon cue, Lilo and Victoria dissipated the shield and jumped into the hole, followed by Gantu, Scylla and the experiments. All of them placed up large tables against the way they'd come in, to keep the robots from trying to break their way in.

"We need to get to the control room," Gantu reasoned as he looked about the laboratory they found themselves in, Scylla going towards a computer and trying to type into it, frowning.

"Darn it," she grumbled, "my hands are too large to press the keys."

"Meega handle this!" Stitch proclaimed, making his way over to the computer as he began typing away at the controls.

"Map, map, where's map?" he murmured.

Then a camera in the room twisted, gazing at them as Hamsterviel's voice filled the air.

"Trying to find a way to me, are you? Well, you're not going to succeed. I'll have my robot platoon there in no time!"

Victoria and Lilo cringed at those words.

"He's like the bad version of Santa," commented Victoria.

"I see you when you're sleeping! I shall always be one step ahead!" Hamsterviel proclaimed in a singsong tone.

"Wait…did you actually install cameras in our houses, then!?" Lilo realized aloud.

Hamsterviel's smug voice halted before he muttered out…

"Imustalwaysstayonestepahead."

"Ew, dude. Ew," Reuben grumbled, "at least that explains how he knew where you all were and how he could get to Pleakley…"

THWOOSH!

And speaking of which, Pleakley had entered the room, calmly holding up a large katana sword, a robotic helm over his cycloptic face as he patted it against his palm, looking positively terrifying, a singular red "eye" on the helm/visor staring at them all.

"My, my, my. This isn't gonna do at all. Definitely going to have to fix this."

"Huh?" paused Victoria, "that robot looks different."

Gantu gaped before frowning.

"A Synthenoid-Helm! I've seen news reports of this before. It's designed to—"

"Turn a person…" Scylla said in conjunction with him.

"Into a robot!" the two finished at once as Lilo's eyes widened, realizing _**why**_ the robot looked familiar.

"Oh _**no**_. P-Pleakley?!" Lilo squeaked.

Robo-Pleakley gave a little devilish grin.

"Time for an oldie, but a goodie. _**Exterminate**_!" he proclaimed, launching forward.

Gantu quickly swung a table, managing to knock Robo-Pleakley back.

"Careful, we don't _**really**_ wanna hurt him! He's like a limp noodle!" Lilo insisted.

"Maybe we could remove that helmet!" Angel suggested.

Pleakley shot forward, slicing through another table Gantu tried to throw up as everyone else scattered around the room, gasping in shock.

"YIKES!" Lilo gasped out.

"Tricky!" Stitch announced aloud.

Stitch ducked to avoid a strong sweep of the katana as Pleakley then _**kicked**_ him into the wall, then ducked to avoid Scylla swiping at him. He wheeled around, slicing at her and she barely avoided his strike.

"DOGPILE!" Victoria cried out.

Upon cue, Splodyhead, Ace, Chopsuey and Richter charged at Pleakley, getting ready to tackle him. All of them jumped at him as he tried to slash at them, but all of them charging at once managed to catch him off guard and he flopped to the ground with a mighty THRUNKA-THUD, shuddering against the ground as they all held his feet and arms down, Pleakley struggling uselessly as Lilo approached, yanking at the helm.

"RGGGH! Hard to…tug off!" growled Chopsuey.

As Chopsuey struggled to pull the helmet off, Lilo made a glance at her wand.

"I hope this doesn't hurt Pleakley," Lilo said to herself.

Lilo pressed on the second button of her wand and aimed it at the helmet.

"Luku mea ulana lole!" chanted Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, firing a beam that sliced through the helmet until it fell apart, revealing Pleakley's head unscathed. A few moments later, Pleakley simply laid there, blinking stupidly, mouth agape as he looked about.

"Wh…what was…ohh my," he murmured, his eye wide as he held his hands up to his mouth, the others letting him go, "oh dear. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm glad you're back to normal!" Lilo smiled, helping him up.

"Yes, and not swiping at us with that thing!" Gantu proclaimed.

Pleakley glanced down at the katana in his hand. He blushed a bit, slowly rising up as he put it down.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was so…everything was red and anger and… _ **ugh,**_ " he held his head, shaking it back and forth.

"It's alright. You didn't mean to," Lilo assured Pleakley.

Then…the familiar stomping sound of robot troops. Stitch's ears perked up.

"Goobaja!" he proclaimed.

Once everyone caught a glimpse of the approaching robots, Gantu and Scylla aimed their blasters at the robots.

"Say," reminded Reuben, "can I get Pleakley out of here? I'm itching for a sandwich!"

"Go on, try and get Pleakley to safety, he's clearly not in any shape to fight!" Gantu reasoned, hiding behind a table and firing away with his blasters.

Pleakley tried to get up…only to flop down.

"Okay, maybe I'm not—" he sheepishly confessed.

Reuben carried Pleakley off towards the way they'd come, checking to make sure the robots were gone before slinking out the back way they'd tunneled in.

"If only we could somehow get Hamsterviel _**here**_ , to _**us**_ ," Lilo reasoned to herself, "then we could end this in a heartbeat!"

Upon hearing those words, Stitch tilted his head, searching for some passageway that could lead him to the communication room. Stitch pressed his head up against the wall, listening intently, eyes closed as his cousins tried to hold the line, to keep the robotic horde away. At last, Stitch's eyes widened and he held a fist up, punching clear through, finding a vent shaft.

"Aka tiki baba!" Stitch called.

All the others turned and Lilo used her empowered body to toss a table along with Victoria, to force the other robots back as the cousins began racing off towards the vent shaft, Stitch ushering them all in as Gantu and Scylla provided covering fire.

"C'mon, go, go!" Stitch cried out.

Lilo, Victoria, Gantu, Scylla and the experiments ventured through the vent. Continuing through the vent, they could hear Hamsterviel's angry yelling over the PDA.

"STOP THEM! Why is good help so hard to find?! Or program?!" he roared out.

"I can hear him," Chopsuey announced, tilting his head a bit and pointing off to the west, "he's about…that way. I can _**smell**_ him too!"

"This is _**cramped**_ ," Scylla groaned, trying to make her way through the vent with Gantu, "curse being so huge!"

"Ah, I know how you feel," Gantu muttered.

They continued moving through the vents, trying to move further and further inside, getting closer until, at last…

KRAKKA-THROOOM! Stitch punched through the wall, Hamsterviel gasping as he leapt back, clinging to the top of his floating chair, eyes wide as the others glared squarely at him.

"You're not goin' anywhere now!" Lilo proclaimed.

"Drat," Hamsterviel growled, "I should've enforced security for these stupid vents!"

Gantu readied his gun, aiming it squarely at Hamsterviel with Scylla as the experiments all surrounded him, Lilo putting her hands on her hips.

"It's over, Hamsterviel!" Gantu declared, "you're not getting away so easily!"

"Shut up!" shouted Hamsterviel.

Without warning, the hamster reached for a nearby button and pressed on it. For a moment, nothing happened, and everyone stared at him as he frowned, confetti spiraling down from the ceiling.

"Wrong button," he grumbled, slamming another button.

THWOMP! A helmet wrapped over his head, his ears popping out. THWOMP! Gauntlets shot onto his wrists and paws! THWOMP! Boots slid over his feet along with his legs! THWOMP! Now armor was wrapped around his chest and stomach as he pounded over his deep blue and red-armored chest, flexing his little muscles.

"Ha-HA! Behold my _**own**_ little 'armor shifter'!" he proclaimed, his cape swishing forth as he twirled about.

"You _**had**_ to include a cape. Because of course you did," Chopsuey groaned.

Lilo clenched her fist as she stared into Hamsterviel's eyes.

"He's still not going to get away," Lilo proclaimed.

Lilo pulled out her green augment key and attached it to her wand, rotating it to lock it into place. She pressed on the second button and fired an ice beam at Hamsterviel's suit. The beam shot forth, Hamsterviel managing to leap away and firing a laser beam from a red gem embedded in the center of his gauntleted fist. Lilo held up her wand again, deflecting the beam as it whizzed over Gantu's head, just _**barely**_ missing it, Stitch diving at Hamsterviel with the cousins to try and pin him down.

"DOGPILE!" he proclaimed.

Seconds later, Ace, Chopsuey and Kixx imitated Stitch's action. All of them piled on Hamsterviel, trying to punch and kick and claw at him…only for him to press a button in the center of his suit, a large shimmering blue plasma shield erected around him as he laughed, all of them flopping off the shield. This was going to be tricky.


	23. Back to the Roots

Lilo, Victoria, the Shaeleks and the experiments had to figure out how to beat Hamsterviel and fast, considering that this was something the little girls haven't faced before. Hamsterviel grinned, rising up as little "wings" spread out from his back, his shield fading as he held up his gauntleted fists. Tiny missiles shot through the air, whizzing towards Lilo and Victoria as they ducked…Gantu and Scylla shooting up, taking the blasts, cringing, being forced back as their skin and clothing tore under the vicious assault!

"Dad!" Lilo gasped.

"Uh-oh," Victoria muttered.

Chopsuey got an idea, picking Stitch up and throwing him, Stitch managing to punch Hamsterviel into the wall as he struck it with a THRUKKA-THROOOMB. He groaned, tugging himself free as Angel leapt at him, only to be shocked right off as he erected his shield once again! But perhaps…a pattern was beginning to emerge…

"Victoria," Lilo whispered, "any ideas?"

Victoria took hold of Lilo's hand, diving behind a pillar as Gantu and Scylla fired their pistols, the bolts blasting harmlessly off of the shield as Victoria gazed on.

"I think he can't use his shield when he's using those missiles and stuff. He can only do one thing at a time," she reasoned.

"Then maybe…" Lilo mused.

Lilo scurried over to Stitch just as he staggered to his feet.

"Stitch," Lilo whispered, "do you think you can distract him?"

Stitch made a glance at Lilo.

"Okie-taka," Stitch nodded.

Just then, Hamsterviel dissipated his shield, preparing for another attack. The other cousins looked on in surprise as Stitch hopped up onto his head…and mooned Hamsterviel, the evil genius's eyes went wide as he slightly gaped in surprise.

"What in the…?!"

"Yoooohoooo!" Stitch proclaimed, wiggling his rear back and forth at Hamsterviel.

"How… _ **juvenile**_!" Hamsterviel snapped, "you dirty little…!"

Furious, Hamsterviel raced towards Stitch while preparing for a powerful punch. Lilo seized this opportunity, pressed on the second button of her wand and aimed it at Hamsterviel.

"Luku mea ulana lole!" Lilo called.

Lilo pulled the trigger, firing an energy beam at Hamsterviel. Hamsterviel glanced up, eyes wide in shock before he was barreled off of Stitch, through the air and into the wall, the wall cracking as he was embedded deep inside it by her energy beam.

"GAAAHHH!" he cried out, flopping off the wall with a THWOMP as he struggled to his feet, the shield being erected around him.

"You shall pay for that, you oh-so-adorable Hawaiian girl!" Hamsterviel snarled.

Hamsterviel began to barrel after Lilo, so she jumped out of the way, leaping onto her hands and catapulting away as he slammed into the wall, Lilo giggling as Stitch wiggled his butt at Hamsterviel once more.

"OOOH!" Hamsterviel growled, wheeling around at Stitch.

"Stupidhead!" Stitch proclaimed.

Hamsterviel held up his gauntleted fist, trying to launch a laser at Stitch. Victoria noticed this and aimed her bow at the hamster. She took aim and, straight and true, she fired the bow right at Hamsterviel. It caught him squarely on his gauntleted fist, and the laser cannon was stopped up. He blinked in surprise, everyone staring as the cannon began to puff and bulge and then…

THRAKKA-KROOOOM! It exploded, sending Hamsterviel spiraling through the air with a cry of alarm.

"All right!" Victoria chirped, raising her fist into the air.

Hamsterviel frowned, trying to get up as he tossed his blown open gauntlet away, pressing a button on his _**other**_ gauntlet as the lights in the base all began to beep red, Lilo's eyes going wide.

"I know that kinda sound. That's a _**bad**_ sound."

"Self-destruct!" Hamsterviel laughed, pointing upward, " _ **all**_ good bases have one!"

"Blitznak," Gantu growled.

"We've got to get out of here!" Scylla proclaimed, picking up Victoria in one arm.

Gantu picked up Lilo, Stitch giving Hamsterviel a glare as they bolted for the exit, a glare that clearly said 'This isn't over. We'll be back'.

Hamsterviel watched them leave, smirking…until they were out of sight, and then he let out a panicked yelp and dove down the hallway, bolting for his own emergency exit with a girly scream trailing through the air. During that time, the experiments followed both Shaeleks while debris started falling from the ceiling. All of them bolted down the hall, the blaring of the self-destruct alarm ringing in their ears as they finally reached the ladder they'd been at before and Gantu and Scylla went up first, trying to get the girls to safety.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! It's going to explode in two minutes!" Chopsuey yelled out.

"How can you tell?" Gantu asked.

"I can hear the ticking getting _**faster**_ in the walls!" Chopsuey clarified.

Just as those words were spoken, a piece of debris fell from the ceiling, threatening to crush Stitch. Angel acted fast and tackled him out of the way.

"Boojiboo," Stitch said softly, looking up into her eyes.

Angel grabbed him and began racing up the ladder, her carrying him in her extra arms as Chopsuey chuckled a bit at this, everyone finally scrambling out the top of the hatch and flopping onto the grass.

"Go, go, go!" Gantu roared out, "back into the ship!"

Scrambling across the ground, Gantu led Stitch, Splodyhead, Sparky, Richter, Finder, Thresher, Slushy, Yin, Yang, Plasmoid, Kixx and Hammerface towards his ship with Lilo in his arms while Scylla raced towards her ship while leading Ace, Angel, Chopsuey, Snooty, Sproing, Jam and Boomerang.

The base exploded, sending fire and smoke billowing forth, high into the air and splitting the clouds as everyone barely managed to scramble onto the ships as both of them briefly tumbled down the hill, Gantu diving for the controls whilst Scylla shot into her seat. Scylla quickly maneuvered her ship up into the air whilst Gantu quickly pressed the ignition switch and his own ship soared off into the sky, everyone groaning as they slowly staggered to their feet, panting and heaving as Lilo wiped her brow.

" _ **Wow**_ , that…that was too close!" she gasped.

Gantu picked up the communicator.

"Scylla? Everyone alright in there?" he called.

"They're fine. We're all okay!" Scylla assured over the transmission.

Relieved, Gantu checked the radar in an effort to locate Hamsterviel. He frowned, leaning over the radar, eyes narrowing softly as he bit his lip.

"Where… _ **is**_ he?" he growled.

"You're not picking up another ship?" Scylla inquired, "can you read where he is?"

"No," he said over the communications channel, "I can't find him anywhere."

Unbeknownst to them, Hamsterviel was not in a ship. He was on foot, or rather, on paw, and had already swiftly run off, heading for a hidden ground vehicle. He wasn't going to let them catch him, oh no. All he had in mind was to find a place to hide, wait for Gantu and Scylla to give up the search and then leave the planet. While Hamsterviel didn't want any human to spot him either, he didn't care if the experiments remaining on Earth wrecked havoc.

Gantu and Scylla looked over their scanners, frowning as they rubbed their chin.

"We can't see him. Maybe he's gone?" Gantu asked.

"I'm not sure," Scylla murmured back, "he could just be on _**foot**_. Without any vehicles, we can't properly trace him."

"But we can't stay here, people will notice a giant smoke cloud rising up from that big sign!" Lilo insisted.

Gantu glanced down at the remains of Hamsterviel's base.

"You do have a point," Gantu agreed.

"We'll get him next time," Lilo offered gently, giving her alien dad a big hug as he warmly blushed at this.

"Um, well, yes, we'll…get him next time. Let's get you home," he offered warmly as he and Scylla's ships took off through the sky, heading back to Kauai…

Over the course of a long flight, Stitch rested his head on Lilo's shoulder while Snooty curled up in Victoria's lap. Victoria gently stroked over Snooty's head while Lilo gently smiled, feeling Stitch's purring through her shoulder as she softly sighed, and drifted off into peaceful slumber.

It was only an hour or so before they finally arrived in Kauai.

"Lilo sure is tired," Gantu admitted, walking out of his ship after it touched down.

He lifted her up into his arms, her still slumbering away as she softly snoozed. Of course, Stitch woke up right away and skittered out of the ship while Scylla disembarked her ship.

"She could use a nice vacation. I think we _**all**_ could," Pleakley groaned, rubbing his head, his skull still sore from the brainwashing helmet.

"A week without _**Hamsterviel**_ sure would be nice!" Angel admitted.

Seeing the exhaustion in the experiments' eyes, Gantu pondered over the suggestion while Scylla inspected everyone for their wounds.

"…You…just…"

They all turned, seeing that the ship had landed down on…a car. And not just any car. Cobra Bubbles had just come out of Lilo's house to try and talk to Nani, and his mouth hung open, his sunglasses falling off his face as he stared in shocked surprise at the scene before him. Gantu's ship had _**destroyed**_ his car upon landing.

"My _**car**_ ," Cobra murmured quietly.

"Oh, Blitznak," Gantu grumbled.

Gantu lowered Lilo to the ground, allowing Stitch to support her weight on his arms while the Shaelek captain trudged towards Mr. Bubbles. Cobra calmly reached down to the ground, lifting his sunglasses off the ground and putting them back on as he folded his arms over his chest, Gantu nervously smiled.

"You, um…you probably want an explanation for all this…"

"Yes, I would," Cobra growled as one of his sunglasses lens popped right out and flopped against Gantu's chest.

The Galactic Federation captain sighed internally.

"I should've paid more attention to where I was landing," he muttered.

"True, but I'm more likely wondering why you decided to come here," remarked Cobra.

"Lilo has been missing home," Gantu confessed, Lilo yawning a bit as she stretched her arms, Cobra sighing as he took his sunglasses off, "we've been away for far too long."

"It's good to get back to your roots?" Lilo suggested with a little smile.

"Ih," Stitch nodded.

Lilo stood to her feet, only to remember something.

"Didn't we come here to catch Hamsterviel?" Lilo reminded.

"Yeah, but he got away," Reuben nodded.

"Indeed. He ran off," Gantu sighed, "our ships can't scan him without genetic information. Stitch and his cousins share much of the same information, so it's easier to scan for them, but Hamsterviel…not so much."

"We don't have any Muridean DNA to serve as a baseline," Scylla confessed, "if we _**did**_ …"

"Maybe we don't need that. Maybe we just need _**bait**_ ," Lilo reasoned, Cobra's eyes widening.

"Lilo, are you suggesting what I _**believe**_ you are suggesting?" Cobra asked Lilo.

Lilo nodded.

"If we knew what Hamsterviel likes," she clarified, "we could use it to lure him out of hiding."

"What would he _**like**_ , though?" Stitch murmured, "meega don't know him enough."

"I don't," Chopsuey confessed, "beyond wanting to take over the galaxy, but that's not something we can just buy from the store."

"There is _**someone**_ who knows him quite well," Angel realized aloud, "Jumba. The two _**were**_ old partners!"

Upon hearing those words, Gantu turned his head at the experiments.

"You mean Dr. Jumba Jookiba might have some clues?" he clarified.

Chopsuey nodded.

"But how do we get him to answer for us?" paused Stitch.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to help!" Lilo remarked.

_**Half an hour and one intergalactic transmission call later…** _

"Absolutely _**not**_ ," Jumba remarked with a 'harrumph' over the communication channel, "Jumba is only getting the one phone call for a week, and is not interested in spilling beans. The snitches get the stitches!"

"I can arrange for a much nicer cell for you," Gantu offered.

Jumba scoffed.

"I would not be of much help. Hamsterviel was once close friend, but he was keeper of maaaany secrets."

"Wait. _**Secrets**_?" Angel murmured aloud, "didn't you make an experiment all about exposing secrets?"

"Come to think of it," mused Ace, "I bet he did."

"You must mean Experiment 199," Jumba intoned as Lilo blinked a bit.

"199?" she asked as she turned to the others, "sounds perfect! Let's find his pod and activate him…unless he's, well, violent. Then we might wanna get some handcuffs."

"He's not violent. He's just…a pest," Angel sighed.

Lilo tilted her head to the side and blinked once. If this experiment wasn't violent, then would that mean they wouldn't have to fight him?

"Does that mean it would be easy to catch him?" Lilo clarified.

"Oh, he's easy to catch," Angel sighed, "but he's _**incredibly**_ annoying. Do you have his pod?"

"No, not yet. What's it look like?" Lilo asked.

"Well, it's magenta, and has 199 on the front," Angel remembered, "you'd better get to looking!"

Scylla pulled out her tracker and read the screen.

"I reckon he won't be easy to find," Scylla mentioned, "since the experiments we haven't caught are scattered across the planet."

"Over a planet that's 90 percent water…" Pleakley added, "however will we find them all, let alone one?"

"It's like that Earth saying…finding a needle in a haystack?" Gantu added with an air of worry.

"I always find it best to worry about one thing at a time," Lilo offered, "we should get multiple trackers like you have and split up, gang! That way we can cover more ground."

"Ih," Stitch nodded in agreement.

Stitch tilted his head in Mr. Bubbles's direction, giving the agent a puzzled expression.

"I might be able to assist," Cobra Bubbles offered with a calm nod, "I have…people…I can call in for favors. If all goes well, we should be able to find the pod you're looking for."

"That would be great," Victoria acknowledged.

"But first…" Mr. Bubbles interrupted.

Cobra took off his sunglasses, putting them away in a shirt pocket as his deep brown eyes gazed at Lilo.

"I think there's a big sister who's been missing her little sister for quite a while," Cobra mentioned.

Lilo looked up at him, then nodded softly, turning to the others.

"I gotta go find Nani," Lilo said.

Stitch stepped closer to Lilo and nodded in agreement.

"Do you think she's ok?" Lilo asked Stitch.

"Ih," Stitch said, nodding.

A few minutes later, they were at Lilo's house, and the sound of a car was pulling up.

"Thanks for the lift, I just had to get back!" Nani's informed the neighbor who'd dropped her off as she raced up the steps, seeing Lilo sitting there in a chair, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Lilo said quietly.

Nani raced over to Lilo, putting her arms around her.

"I'm just glad you're home. I haven't seen you in so long. I know you've got so much to do, and so many responsibilities now, but…I just don't want you to forget me."

"Oh, Nani…ohana means family. And family means nobody gets left behind…or forgotten," Lilo said gently, returning the hug.

After a moment of silence, Nani released her younger sister from her embrace.

"So, Lilo," asked Nani, "how was outer space?"

"I visited a few worlds," answered Lilo, "and made a couple friends. Most importantly, we even found some more experiments!"

"Really?" Nani asked, tilting her head to the side, "like who?"

_**Five minutes later…** _

"You're kidding me," Nani said, looking Chopsuey over, "you got him too…really?"

"Angel helped us out. She can make the good girls go bad…but also vice versa!" Lilo added.

"Good girls, good boys, bad girls, bad boys. I sing my little song, poof! My work is done!" Angel remarked, putting a paw on her chest.

"Well, it could be worse," Nani sighed as she took out her cell phone and held it up, scrolling through her pictures.

"I've been trying to catch sight of…unusual creatures that might be experiments," Nani continued, "a _**lot**_ seem to have landed here on the island. This one I _**knew**_ was an experiment."

Nani pointed out an orange creature with a big, red nose and drooped ears and…a gigantic third eye in the center of its forehead, like a big, black gem.

"How many animals do _**you**_ know have foreheads like that?" Nani asked.

"Oh, I recognize him," Chopsuey announced, "that's 609. He's, um…quite the hothead. Literally. He shoots ultra-hot beams from his head."

Lilo raised her eyebrows in anticipation. This could be a chance to reunite this experiment with Plasmoid, Hammerface and Thresher.

"So where did you last see him?" she asked.

Nani looked over the picture, scratching her head.

"Lemme think. It was…close to the garbage dump."

"A firestarter…close…to a _**garbage**_ _**dump**_ ," Chopsuey exclaimed, "we should probably get there _**immediately**_!"

Lilo fidgeted in anticipation while she turned her head at Finder.

"Finder," Lilo requested, "do you think you can help us out here?"

Finder gave a cheery little salute, nodding as he pointed forth, out the door as Lilo turned to Stitch, Plasmoid, Thresher, Hammerface and Gantu.

"Alright. We'll go find our new cousin…Heat! Yeah, Heat sounds like a good name, don't you think?" she asked aloud.

"Well, that's easy to remember," Pleakley remarked aloud.

Plasmoid, Thresher and Hammerface gave Pleakley a blank stare.

"Not very creative," Pleakley sighed, "alas. Why must so little appreciate such cleverness?"

"Welcome to my world," Lilo remarked.

Unbeknownst to them, Experiment 609, Heat, was already being stalked. Hamsterviel himself was already making his way towards the experiment, who was currently lounging on top of an enormous pile of tires that had been thrown away in the garbage dump. Hamsterviel needed all the allies he could get, and he was determined to win some over to _**his**_ side. All he would need is to catch just enough experiments before he could leave. Heat turned over onto his side, letting out a yawn as Hamsterviel crept closer, readying a small dart gun and firing it off. Heat felt the dart sink into his arm, gasping as he shot up, clawing at it before an odd, hazy feeling sank over him. Hamsterviel breathed a sigh of relief. Good. He only had a few shots, he had to make these count. Now Heat would be…agreeable…to his suggestions.

"Excellent," Hamsterviel whispered to himself.


	24. Hotheaded Berserker

While Pleakley and Scylla stayed behind to help Cobra Bubbles and Nani renovate the Pelekai house, Gantu, Lilo, Stitch, Plasmoid, Thresher, Hammerface and Angel followed Finder through the forest as he sniffed out some tracks.

"Any luck?" Lilo whispered.

Finder glanced left and right, then pointed straight ahead at the garbage dump, over by a large pile of tires. They snuck on inside, past a slumbering guard dog that was fast asleep before Finder sniffed the pile, then whispered to Angel.

"Oh dear," Angel murmured, "he smells _**hamster**_. Hamsterviel must be here, too."

"Well then, we can get two birds with one stone!" Lilo reasoned.

Nodding in agreement, Gantu checked the tracker in his hand. He blinked when he heard a ping from the tracker.

"Oh! It's close," he remarked.

Gantu suddenly felt the air heat up, his eyes widening as he quickly ducked down, pinning Lilo down as a bolt of powerful, hot energy barely missed them, the others gasping as Heat's figure stood atop a nearby discarded fridge, his eyes looking…off, as if he'd been staring into light for too long, an off-kilter glimmer in them.

"Uh-oh," Lilo murmured, "I'd better transform fast!"

Upon hearing those words, Stitch tilted his head towards Thresher, Plasmoid and Hammerface. He nodded, Hammerface leaping forth into his outstretched paw as he launched his cousin at Heat, who yelped, jumping away in time to avoid being smacked whilst Plasmoid launched energy blasts at Heat in return, Thresher bounding after him as Lilo rose up and struck a pose.

"Let's do it!" she proclaimed, "I'm not some helpless little girl!"

Lilo extended her right fist forward.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

Within an instant, her outfit materialized into her armor. Thresher let out a yell, smoke rising off his form as he was launched over Lilo's head, Stitch ducking to avoid a blast from his fellow cousin as Plasmoid and Heat launched blasts at each other, Hammerface racing over to Thresher to help him up.

"Be careful," Gantu called out, "don't get too close!"

Heat turned his attention to Lilo, but just as he fired a blast at her, she quickly formed an energy barrier with the press of a button, thus blocking the attack. Lilo grinned, moving forward as he fired another blast at her, this time bashing the blast to the right, sending it flying as Gantu raced over to a tree and began trying to uproot it to use it as a weapon as Heat decided to fire at a mountain of trash behind Lilo, to make it collapse over her! Thinking fast, Angel tackled the Hawaiian girl out of the way before the trash could bury both of them. Lilo flopped to the ground, turning to Angel.

"Thanks," she said with a grateful smile at the pink experiment, who nodded eagerly back.

Gantu swung the uprooted palm tree at Heat, slamming it into the experiment and knocking him through an enormous discarded stack of toilets with a clang that rang through the air. Stitch, Thresher, Hammerface, Finder and Plasmoid surrounded the stack, keeping an eye out for any sudden movements. A few moments later, Heat exploded out from the stack of toilets, as they flew all over, everyone ducking, Lilo diving to the side to avoid Heat's blast.

"We have to fire all at once!" she called out.

Upon cue, Thresher, Stitch, Plasmoid, Angel and Hammerface moved in to attack. All of them shot forward, Plasmoid fired off not at Heat, but at the ground in front of him, making dust fly into his eyes. As he struggled to wipe the dirt out, Thresher's tail caught him, sending him flying into Stitch and Angel, who pinned him down as Hammerhead raised his face up…

KA-THWOOOOONG!

His strike reverberated loudly through the air, Heat finally being knocked unconscious, flopping to the ground below as Lilo grinned.

"Ok, Angel," Lilo announced, "go for it!"

Everyone plugged their ears as Angel began to sing, not wanting to risk switching to evil. Angel began to sing her tune as Heat moaned, waking up slightly, stiffening as he heard Angel's words…only for Heat to fire a blast at Angel, forcing her to scramble out of the way.

"It didn't work?!" Angel exclaimed.

Lilo blinked in surprise, Heat now turning on her, growling visibly as it raced in her direction, Lilo seeing there was something odd about his eyes. He dove at her, and the tumbled about, Lilo managing to toss him off as she saw there were some faint veins popping out on a spot on his body where a dart had hit…

"Oh boy. He's been drugged!" she realized aloud, " _ **that's**_ why it isn't working."

Stitch growled upon hearing those words. If that was the case, then victory could be difficult.

"Choota," he muttered.

"We'll have to knock them out," Lilo reasoned, diving out of the way, then erecting a shield to block a heat blast from Heat, cringing slightly, " _ **then**_ maybe we can get to them."

"Maybe we can distract him long enough for you to pull it out?" Angel suggested.

Stitch shook his head in disagreement.

"We'll have to knock him out," Gantu reasoned, launching another tree at Heat, who rolled out of the way just in time, "get him to the house for treatment, it may be our only way to help him!"

Lilo nodded in agreement and pressed on the second button of her wand, aiming it at Heat.

"Luku mea ulana lole!" chanted Lilo.

Lilo pulled the trigger, which fired a beam at Heat. The blast blew him back through piles of trash, over and over before he slowly rose up, growling darkly, bananas and apple chunks and thrown-away steaks plopped onto his head as he let out a snarl and fired at Lilo, who dived out of the way, Plasmoid launching an energy ball. Heat jumped away, avoiding the strike as Angel tossed a toilet. The toilet collided with the experiment and pinned him to the ground. Heat let out a yelp. He squirmed about, trying to get off.

"He's pinned! Everyone, get him!" Lilo cried out, "now's our chance!"

Gantu grabbed the glass capsule from his sling and approached the pinned down experiment. Heat growled, aiming his head at the toilet, and with a THWOOMP, launched it off just as Gantu slammed the capsule down over him, sealing it up.

"And don't bother trying to escape. The capsule is laser-proof on the inside, you won't be busting out," he remarked.

Heat clawed at the seams of the capsule, but to his dismay, the seams didn't budge. Heat then fired a blast from the gem on its head, but the glass capsule didn't melt.

"We're sorry to do this to you, cousin. But it's for your own good," Lilo sighed sadly.

Gantu carried the capsule in his arms as they headed back for the car they'd come in.

"I feel bad about this. I wish it hadn't come to this."

Stitch placed his paw on Lilo's shoulder, trying to give her reassurance.

Lilo smiled back as everyone piled into the car, Gantu putting the capsule in the next seat with Angel and Stitch as they held tightly onto it, heading down the road and back home as Hamsterviel inwardly cursed, watching them leave.

"Drats!" snarled Hamsterviel, "how am I to beat them? They have so many friends and allies. I need some friends and allies."

Hamsterviel climbed down the tree he perched in and checked his surroundings to ensure the coast was clear. Hamsterviel frowned as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I'll simply have to find _**another**_ experiment to make use of," he said, inching through the brush.

Luckily, he knew where he could find one. The one that had that special tail, like a baseball bat…that little "Slugger", and to his luck, he heard that a school baseball team recently took in the experiment. Grinning in delight, Hamsterviel snuck through the forest, heading towards the local elementary school, seeing a recess game was being wrapped up, and the pterodactyl-esque yellow experiment was waving cheerily at the other children as he headed over to a dugout and plopped down on a bench, sighing as he turned onto his side, deciding to take a nap. Perfect! Not a single adult or human around. Hamsterviel crept out of the bush and inched closer to the bench, the experiment not paying attention to its surroundings. 608 let out a yawn…just as a dart sank into his skin and he gasped, shooting up, looking down and to the left, Hamsterviel smugly grinning as 608 tried to rise up…only to flop back down onto the bench as Hamsterviel rubbed his paws together.

"Now then…you'll listen to _**everything**_ I have to say…"

608 couldn't let out a screech of protest now. He felt some odd sensations surge through his brain. Hamsterviel eagerly rubbed his paws together.

"I, Dr. Hamsterviel, am your master. And your enemy…is 626 and his little friends," Hamsterviel proclaimed, pointing upward dramatically.

Upon hearing those words, 608 slowly sat up, his new objective made clear. In Hamsterviel's case, this could be easy to get some followers to achieve his victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gantu, Lilo, Stitch, Finder, Angel, Hammerface, Plasmoid and Thresher returned to the Pelekai house and by then, Heat seemed to calm down.

"Are you okay, Heat?" Lilo asked of Heat as it held its head and moaned. Angel's song finally seemed to be sinking in.

"UUUUGGGHHH," it groaned out in pain.

"Poor guy," Angel sighed, "let's get him something to drink."

"I could use a drink myself," Gantu confessed, "I'm quite parched."

"Let's _**all**_ take a break," Lilo offered, "Nani and Pleakley and Rueben and I can make you guys a little something!"

At that time, Reuben was sitting on the bench eating a sandwich when he heard this. He grinned, popping into the kitchen with a big smile.

"Did someone say they needed _**food**_?" Reuben asked, all his arms springing out, "I'll need two spatulas, an apron, and every condiment you got!"

"You take your sandwich making _**very**_ seriously," Gantu remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Reuben nodded.

"So what kind of sandwich would you like?" Reuben offered, "baloney?"

"I'd like one!" Angel asked.

"Egg salad," Gantu remarked.

"Ham!" Stitch proclaimed.

The others all ordered sandwiches as the kitchen began to bustle with warmth and familial love. Luckily, Reuben had Pleakley assist him with preparing the food. Soon, the house was filled with the sounds of warmth and familial fun, everyone happily sitting down at the kitchen as Reuben grinned toothily at everyone, holding up a large platter of sandwiches and passing them out, one after another.

"And one for you, and one for you, and one for you…"

Finally, Gantu had gotten his egg salad sandwich, and he grinned in delight, lifting it up.

"Ah, at long last!" he remarked.

Gantu bit into the sandwich in a matter of seconds. Seeing that the Shaelek captain liked his sandwich, Reuben smirked.

"Who _**says**_ men can't use a skillet?" he laughed, holding up a pan.

"Meega like ham!" Stitch chirped.

Reuben's smile widened while Lilo relaxed into her chair.

"It's really great to just…be at home," she sighed.

Through the glass, Heat couldn't help but feel curious at the sight of such a friendly get-together. Luckily for him, Thresher, Plasmoid and Hammerface gazed back at Heat. Maybe they wanted to tell him how much they missed him? Thresher, Hammerface and Plasmoid all whispered amongst themselves, then began to speak to Heat in their native language of Tantalog, Angel watching as the four all began to chat, Lilo looking up from her own sandwich.

"What're they saying?"

"It's been far too long since we saw you, we've really missed you," Angel translated, "Heat says he's glad they're alright."

Lilo couldn't help but smile.

"Good thing we helped reunite them," she replied, "they didn't seem to want to be left behind."

Once Stitch finished his sandwich, he tilted his head towards the TV and noticed something peculiar: a commercial about an upcoming dog show played on the screen. He soon realized that he wasn't the only one interested in the commercial.

"Look at that," Pleakley announced, going over to the TV screen with interest, "it's amazing how well-trained certain breeds can be!"

"Ha, Stitch could beat them all!" Lilo insisted. In fact…

"Stitch?" Lilo tilted her head towards Stitch, "are you thinking of joining the dog show?"

Stitch looked at the dog show, giving an intrigued expression.

"Hmmmm…" he murmured.

"There's a cash prize," Lilo added. "and think of all the coconut cake you could get!"

"ARF!" Stitch proclaimed, sitting perfectly on his rear and grinning.

Gantu and Scylla gave Lilo and Stitch a blank stare. Could there have been some inspiration involved?

"Lilo," Gantu asked, "are you sure about this?"

"Who knows?" Lilo replied, "maybe there might be an experiment or two at that place."

"Well…alright. Reuben?" Gantu turned to Reuben who shrugged.

"You want me to enter as _**your**_ dog?" he asked.

"Well…if you wouldn't mind…" Gantu explained.

"Stitch and I may be passable as dogs," Reuben remarked, pointing a finger at Gantu, "but how are you going to pass yourself as a human when you're a story tall?"

Gantu grinned.

"Don't worry. I'm able to get by…if I pass myself off as _**Samoan**_!" he proclaimed.

Stitch and Reuben exchanged confused glances in a moment of silence. Did they sense some sort of father-daughter event in the foreseeable future?

"I think it could work," Lilo insisted, going to Gantu's side and hugging his giant leg as Nani gulped.

"Er…well, I could…try and pass him off as our Samoan cousin," she offered.

Pleakley overheard this while he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"We need to get disguises," Pleakley reasoned, wagging a finger in the air, "all the same, so leave it to me! I've got styles for miles."

Scylla couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, that's Pleakley for you," she commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mertle let out an irritated groan as she heard nonstop barking from her backyard. Did some dog break through the fence?

"That better not be Lilo's dog," Mertle grumbled to herself.

Mertle trudged out of her room and made her way to the living room, opening the door to her backyard. Outside, she saw a white doglike creature with long fur and a purple bow on its head. Mertle gasped in surprise, gazing at the dog before her.

"Aww," Mertle cooed, "you are so cute!"

Mertle knelt down and rubbed over its head with a smile. In response, the dog let out happy yapping. Mertle gently picked her up, rubbing over her head.

"I always wanted a dog of my own, and it doesn't look like you've got a dog collar," she murmured to herself, "you can live with me! Do you like the name Gigi?"

Gigi nodded while she yapped. This elicited a smile out of Mertle. Then, a thought came to her head.

"Maybe I could take her to that dog show!" Mertle said to herself.

Mertle scrambled back into the house and when she found her mom in the living room, she beamed as she held up Gigi.

"Mom," Mertle called out, "do you have a minute?"

Mertle's mom turned her head towards her daughter.

"Look," Mertle continued, "I found this wonderful dog out in the yard, and she doesn't have a collar! Can we keep her?"

"Oh, well I'll go speak to the pound and get the paperwork," Mrs. Edmonds said with a cheery smile, "I'm sure it won't be a problem, but I want you to _**promise**_ me you'll take good care of her."

Mertle glanced at Gigi in a moment of silence.

"Of course I'll take care of her," Mertle assured Mrs. Edmonds.

"I hope you understand that a dog is a big… _ **big**_ responsibility," Mrs. Edmonds said as she put her hands on her hips, "I want you to tell me what you'll do to take care of her, Mertle. This is the exact same question my own mother asked of me when I got my first dog, Scotty. So tell me…how will you take care of…"

"Gigi," Mertle interrupted, holding the dog up as it yipped.

"Gigi. How will you take care of Gigi?" replied Mrs. Edmonds.

Mertle rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh.

"I'll feed her, give her a bath and I'll take her out on walks," Mertle answered.

Mrs. Edmonds rubbed her chin thoughtfully…then nodded.

"Alright, Mertle. I'm trusting you," she told her daughter, "I'm trusting you to be responsible."

Mertle giggled as she smiled while Mrs. Edmonds ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, mom!" she chirped, "you're the best!"

Mertle carried Gigi over to her room and set her new dog on her bed. She reached for her phone and dialed Teresa's number.

"Hey, Teresa, call up Yuki and Elena! I want you to come over immediately, I've got a new dog!"

"Oh…my…god!" Teresa gasped out over the phone, "what's it like?"

"She's white and fluffy," Mertle explained, "and she has a pretty purple bow on top!"

"We'll be right over!" Teresa said with a big, cheery grin as she clapped her hands together on the other end of the line, "what type of dog is it?"

"She looks like a Shih Tzu," Mertle answered.

"Awwwww!" Teresa began squeeing in delight on the other end of the line.

"I'll see you really soon," Mertle smiled, "I can't wait for the dog show!"

Seconds later, Mertle hung up. After waiting for a while, Teresa, Yuki and Elena arrived at her house and Mertle invited them into her room. Naturally, all of the girls crowded around the little doggy, rubbing over her head, petting her body, squeeing in delight as Mertle beamed with pride.

"I named her Gigi," Mertle explained, "can you believe she was just out in the yard? And no collar, either!"

"Wow," Teresa, Yuki and Elena commented in unison.

"And I'm gonna enter her into the dog show in a week," Mertle swore with a big grin, "I promise you, she's gonna win every award when I'm through making her all prim and pretty!"

Yuki, Elena and Teresa grinned in anticipation.

"Oh, that'll be so awesome!" Elena chirped, "would you like help with the making her pretty part?"

Myrtle beamed happily, the dog yipping as she nodded.

"I'd love that! Thank you so much, girls!" she remarked cheerfully as she held up a box of ribbons and brushes and the like.

The girls browsed through the box, determining which ribbon would look best while Mertle brushed Gigi's long fur.

"At least Weirdlo isn't here to bother me at the dog show," Mertle muttered.

* * *


	25. Mertle's Yapping Dog

The following day, Lilo, Stitch, Gantu, Reuben and Pleakley spent the morning preparing to head out to apply for the upcoming dog show. Pleakley was picking out various outfits inside of a clothing store, holding up various ties as Gantu looked them over, Nani and Lilo looking over each other's dresses, Lilo in an ocean blue one with a flower in her hair and Nani in a delightful light blue one that faintly sparkled.

"What do you think?" he asked Gantu.

"I think I'd look better in red," Gantu intoned.

"Of course," Pleakley replied, "a red suit coming up!"

Pleakley began browsing the racks. While he may have seen a few red suits on display, none of them were in Gantu's size.

"Darn. Nothing in _**red**_ ," he grunted, shaking his head with a sigh.

"How about…white?" Pleakley offered as Gantu sighed, Pleakley pulling out a white tie.

"I suppose if that's the only one they have in my size," Gantu remarked with a shrug.

Nodding in agreement, Pleakley rested the white tie over his thin arm.

"How do I…put it on?" Gantu asked, Lilo giving him a confused glance.

"You don't know how to put on a tie?" Lilo asked.

"Galactic Federal Alliance officers don't have uniforms with ties," Gantu reasoned.

"Luckily for you, I, an expert in all things Earth, know how to put on a tie!" Pleakley said, everyone looking in his direction, "well…bow ties. For _**normal**_ ties, I shall…find out how to put one on. Be right back."

Pleakley bolted off to find a store worker as Lilo looked over at Stitch, who was looking at the ties himself. The blue experiment picked up each tie, examining its pattern and color before putting it back.

"I think you'd also look good in red," Lilo admitted, "of course, I know _**I**_ look good in red, so I'm a bit biased. Hmm. Actually…do they have _**orange**_?"

Lilo gazed at the ties, then putting the orange one on Stitch. But after one moment, Stitch pulled it off and put it back.

"Not good enough?" Lilo asked.

Stitch shook his head.

Lilo shrugged in response while Pleakley returned with a store worker.

"I finally figured out how to put it on! This very nice gentleman helped me," Pleakley said, gesturing at the well-dressed man, who nodded as he held up a white tie, "if you could kneel for us, Gantu?"

Gantu sighed as he got to his knees, so they could put the tie on.

"And just a little here…and under there, and loop the loop, tie it tight aaaannnnnd…"

As a result, the white tie fit the Shaelek captain pretty well. Finally finishing up with the ties, they made for the counter, Lilo's _dad_ holding the bags containing their clothes as Pleakley smiled warmly at Lilo.

"I'm telling you, you and Stitch and Gantu and Reuben are going to look _**amazing**_ for the dog show," he bragged, "I'll make sure you're all—"

"You're going into the dog show?" a familiar, aggravating voice rang out as they turned, seeing a certain red-headed little girl and her friends standing on the sidewalk.

"Mertle," Lilo groaned.

"I thought you weren't in Hawaii anymore," Mertle commented, holding Gigi in her arms.

"Well, I came back and—" Lilo saw the dog, "…who's that?"

"A _**way**_ better dog than your weird thing! This is Gigi," Mertle said proudly, holding Gigi up as she began yipping at Stitch.

As anticipated, Stitch growled at the white fluffy dog in response.

"You're seriously entering that…thing into the dog show?" Mertle demanded, "I mean, look at it! He's blue!"

"That'll just make him _**exotic**_ ," Lilo said proudly with a grin as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Girls. Please. You're both very pretty," Pleakley interrupted, shaking his head back and forth and trying to play peacemaker.

Mertle rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, there can only be _**one**_ girl prettier than the other," she scoffed.

"Stitch is _**way**_ more talented than your overly prim and prissy pup!" Lilo promised, "and he's gonna _**win**_ that competition."

Reuben now frowned. Now he felt left out, and pouted, Gantu seeing his expression. But of course, the Galactic Federation captain snapped out of his thoughts when Mertle glanced at him.

"Talented?" Mertle remarked, "as in he's talented in reeling in fish people?"

"I'm not a 'fish person'," Gantu snapped defensively, "I'm her Uncle…Chester! I'm _**Samoan**_."

"I don't see your dog doing any fancy tricks like _**Stitch**_ can do," Lilo said smugly.

"Wanna _**bet**_?" Mertle asked.

The instant Lilo nodded, Mertle set down Gigi so Stitch can confront the white dog. Stitch growled while Gigi yapped in his face. Lilo and Mertle got in each other's faces.

"My dog Gigi is gonna win that competition!" Mertle boasted.

"Wanna bet on it?" Lilo beckoned.

"Fine by me!" Mertle nodded, "a bet it is!"

Mertle turned towards Teresa, Yuki and Elena.

"You're all witnesses," she told Teresa, Yuki and Elena as they all nodded.

"Yeaaaaah!" they chorused in unison.

"See you later, Weirdlo!" Mertle called over.

With that, Mertle picked up Gigi and scampered off with Yuki, Elena and Teresa following her.

Reuben gritted his teeth.

"GRRR. That…brat," he grumbled darkly, folding his arms over his chest.

"I _**so**_ wanna show her up," Lilo insisted, "Stitch, you and Reuben are going to be the best dogs at that show."

"Luckily for you I've got all the previous dog shows recorded," Pleakley offered with a grin, "we can check the footage to see what the judges look for!"

"You…recorded dog shows?" Gantu inquired, looking a bit mortified.

Pleakley nodded.

* * *

Soon, everyone was at Lilo's house and watching tapes…though kind of amazed Pleakley had recorded all the dog shows.

"As you can see, the judges all look for how well-dressed and prepared the dogs are," Pleakley remarked, "they look to see the type of tricks the dog can do, and how well behaved the dogs are. So we'll need to win at appearance, at skill, and at the level of control the trainer has over the dog."

"That's all?" Lilo asked.

"Well…Stitch _**does**_ kinda look…mutt-like," Nani admitted sheepishly, "as does Reuben. I mean, you used to say he was a Collie before he got run over."

Lilo and Stitch exchanged glances once again.

"Well…we'll find a way past that!" Lilo insisted firmly, "Stitch and Reuben can look great if they just have the right look and the right attitude!"

"Yeah!" Reuben said optimistically, "I hope."

"First thing's first. When was the last time you took a bath?"

Reuben and Stitch looked at each other.

"What is this…bath you speak of?" Reuben chuckled.

Lilo placed a finger on her chin.

"You normally take a bath to get clean, don't you?" Lilo mentioned.

Stitch instantly shuddered on remembering the day Gantu and Lilo had to make him take a bath back at Turo.

"Come now. You two need a bath," Pleakley said.

Pleakley grabbed Reuben and dragged him towards the bathroom, Stitch gulping as Lilo turned to him, Reuben's cry of protests echoing through the air. Lilo merely shrugged in response.

"Sorry, Stitch," Lilo implied, "you're not getting out of this easily."

Stitch's ears drooped as the sound of splashing echoed through the house. With Reuben's bath went underway, Gantu folded his arms and closed his eyes. Still, Lilo reached out towards Stitch, but he started backing away.

"Stitch, come on, you need to take a—" Lilo began to say before Stitch bolted down the hallway.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried out, frowning as she ran off after him.

"Stitch naga want bath!"

"You're gonna take a bath whether you like it or not!" Lilo called out.

"Naga naga naga!" Stitch denied over and over again, trying to scramble down the stairway.

Lilo scurried down the stairway after the blue experiment while she had to turn at a corner. Would she have to seal Stitch into a pod long enough to get him into the tub? Even if that plan would work, she would have to find a volunteer to keep him from escaping. Stitch bolted for the kitchen, racing inside and hiding in a cupboard as Lilo entered the kitchen, glancing about, frowning.

"Stitch, I know you're in here!" she yelled out.

Stitch stayed quiet and still as he could, faintly hearing the sound of large, enormous footsteps before Gantu's voice rang out.

"Lilo, I want you to hand me one of our collapsible pods," he instructed.

"Oh, where do you keep them?"

"Under the sink!"

Lilo darted for the sink and opened its cabinet door. She reached in and pulled out a collapsible pod. Stitch gulped as he heard the sink door open, Lilo tossing the collapsible pod over to Gantu as he pressed a small red button on the front. Deciding to try and bolt for it, Stitch leapt out of the cupboard...

Just as Gantu snapped the pod doors right over him with a thwomp, sealing him inside as Lilo shook her head.

"Nice try, Stitch. But you're not getting out of this. You need a bath!" Lilo shrugged.

Stitch didn't bother to listen as he growled and scratched at the pod. The two of them headed for the bathroom, Pleakley exiting it with a now slightly wet, sopping Reuben as he humph.

"Don't you feel better being all squeaky clean?" Lilo asked.

"No," Reuben muttered.

Lilo placed her hand behind her head.

"Pleakley, where are you going to dry him?" she asked.

Pleakley smiled as he held Reuben up in one hand.

"Luckily, that's what the great outdoors are for!" he said, holding up a towel, "you'll need the entire bathroom to yourself. Reuben put up _**quite**_ the struggle, so imagine how bad Stitch will be!"

"He couldn't have been _**that**_ —" Lilo shrugged, peeking into the bathroom.

The sink had a Pleakley-shaped indent in it, the mirror was cracked, there was water everywhere…

"Okay, maybe he _**could**_ ," Lilo muttered as Pleakley sheepishly grinned, missing a few teeth.

Still, Gantu stepped inside with Lilo following him. Once inside, the Shaelek captain closed the door behind him, making sure Stitch couldn't get out. Lilo locked the window as she began filling up the bath, Stitch squirming and scratching inside the pod.

"Naga! Naga bath!" Stitch protested.

"You're taking the bath, Stitch," Lilo insisted, "you can't worm your way out of it!"

Gantu held onto the pod while Stitch kept struggling.

"GAAAAAH!" Stitch proclaimed, trying to bounce around in the pod.

"626, please, calm yourself. This is nothing personal," Gantu instructed.

Stitch snorted, at long last settling down and crossing his arms over his chest. After a few moments passed, the tub finished filling up with water, so Lilo shut off the faucet. Finally, she opened up the pod.

"Alright, Stitch. Get on in," she told him as he grumbled darkly and eased himself down, down into the bath, "look, if you behave, I'll add bubbles."

While sitting in the tub, Stitch gave Lilo a confused look. Lilo reached under the sink and got out the bubble math mix, and poured it in. Sure enough, lovely bubbles began filling up the tub! The blue experiment watched the bubbles formed and grinned in such enthusiasm.

"Bubbles make everything, even baths, better!" Lilo continued.

One bubble floated up and onto Stitch's nose before it popped seconds later. Curious, the blue experiment reached out and poked another bubble with his claw. It popped in midair, some more bubbles floating through the air as Lilo got out a scrubbing brush.

"Let's get all squeaky clean!" she proclaimed.

Stitch furrowed his eyes at Lilo and growled at her.

"C'mon, relax," Lilo insisted as she began scrubbing him, "just play with the bubbles. It'll all be over in a few minutes. Dad?"

Gantu found a rubber ducky, and gave it to Stitch. The blue experiment glided it along the water surface, which gave him just the right amount of distraction. Soon after, Lilo had finished with the scrubbing, and now got to soaping up his back and the top of his head. Once she finished in a matter of moments, she withdrew the brush.

"And now we gotta rinse all that soap off!" Lilo proclaimed.

Stitch cringed as Lilo took a large cup and held up water, spilling it over him to rinse the soap off.

"And now…we gotta dry you—"

Stitch began to grin.

"Oh, don't you dare!" Lilo warned, eyes widening, "don't you _**dare**_ shake!"

Stitch ignored Lilo's warning and shook his body that flung off water droplets, eliciting startled yelps from Lilo and Gantu.

"Not in the bathroom, you trog!" Gantu growled.

Stitch grinned and stuck his tongue out at them, tugging down an eyelid. Lilo and Gantu gave him a dirty look as water dripped off of them as Stitch hopped out of the tub and dried off with a towel, nonchalantly exiting the room.

"Yuuga right. Stitch _**do**_ feel better!" Stitch chirped.

Once their disgruntled expressions faded, Lilo and Gantu reached for towels to dry themselves up.

"Well, at least he's now finally clean," Gantu reasoned, "that's _**one**_ worry taken care of."

"Now we just have to worry about tricks," Lilo said with a grin, "this'll be easy!"

"We can't have him growing extra arms," Gantu reminded Lilo.

"This'll _**still**_ be easy," Lilo insisted with a grin, "how many dogs _**you**_ know that could, say… _ **juggle**_?!"

Gantu placed his hand behind his head with a confused look.

Meanwhile, Reuben was in the backyard, Pleakley seeing him doing one-handed stand-ups.

"What're you doing?" Pleakley asked.

"I'm gonna _**win**_ that competition. For once, I'd like to beat Stitch at something," he admitted with a frown.

Pleakley gave Reuben a confused stare.

"I didn't think you'd have a competitive spirit," he commented.

Reuben shook his head.

"I normally don't," he admitted, "but for once…for once, I wanna win _**real**_ bad just once. I know everyone thinks I'm not as good as Stitch."

Reuben continued his one-handed stand-ups.

Pleakley sighed as he sat down on a nearby lawn chair.

"Truth be told…I get it."

Reuben stopped doing his stand-ups.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm not nearly good enough, so I know what you're going through. And for once, me actually obsessing over everything on Earth television may help us win something. So I want to win just as much as you. To prove I'm not…useless dead weight," Pleakley confessed quietly as he hung his head.

Intrigued, Reuben stepped towards Pleakley and reached out for the agent's hand. Reuben blinked, then took it and shook it.

"It's nice to hear someone else gets it," he confessed, " _mahalo_."

"We've got a lot of work to do. So let's do our best…both of us," Pleakley offered.

Of course, Reuben nodded in agreement.

* * *

The following day, Lilo, Stitch, Gantu and Reuben knew they would have to sign up for the dog show, so they left the Pelekai house with Pleakley and Nani accompanying them. Making their way towards the conventional hall where it would be taking place, Lilo, Stitch, Gantu, Reuben, Pleakley and Nani all headed towards the large banner displaying where it would be held. They passed by other dogs, various danes, labrador retrievers, a few corgis…and of course, there, signing her dog up, was Mertle and her friends.

"Weirdlo," Mertle muttered.

"Mertle," Lilo growled back.

"Oh dear," Pleakley gulped.

With Lilo and Mertle sending glares at each other, Stitch and Reuben couldn't help but shudder at the tension. The two glared darkly at each other, sparks faintly flying through the air before at last the judges nearby cleared their throats.

"Ah-hem. Are you registering your dogs?"

"Yes!" Mertle and Lilo announced in unison.

The two raced to the clipboards nearby, writing their names and their pet's names upon it before glaring back at each other.

"Stitch and I are going to cream you!" Lilo promised.

Gantu signed Reuben's name on the clipboard.

"We'll see about that, Weirdlo!" Mertle muttered.

Mertle walked off with Gigi as everyone finished putting their names down, then made their way over to the center of the field. It would now be time to judge the dog's appearance. All Nani and Pleakley could do was find a place to sit. One by one, all the other dogs were examined. Stitch smirked proudly as he sat by Lilo, Mertle to his right with Gigi as Reuben sat next to Gantu. But Lilo and Stitch's smiles faded when the judges looked Stitch over.

"Well, he's _**very**_ nice-smelling, admittedly," one of the judges confessed.

"Indeed, quite nice."

"Though…I'm not sure what breed he is."

"Yes, that _**is**_ odd…"

"Uh-oh," Lilo whispered.

Perhaps they wouldn't win at appearance. But if they could win at skill and control, they might have a chance. Lilo tilted her head towards Stitch. Even if she didn't say anything, her expression was filled with a question on what they should do.

"Now for our next portion of the competition," one of the judges said.

The dogs and their owners lined up. One by one, each of the dogs did tricks, from standing on their front paws to backflipping onto a podium to moving perfectly in sync with their owner before leaping up…and landing expertly on Mertle's head.

"Darn," Lilo murmured, "that _**is**_ impressive for that little dog…but we can beat her!"

Stitch barked in agreement. Lilo turned to Stitch, and then leapt up into the air, the judges gasping as Stitch held up a paw…and caught her. He spun her around and around before she leapt up, then landed on his other paw.

"Alright, Stitch, now…our special move! One…two…"

And with that, he tossed her up, spun around on his head, then held up his leg, halting in place and looking smug as Lilo landed right on his leg and struck a pose, Stitch holding her up with one leg while he leisurely rested his head on his palm. The audience could only stare in awe at such a sight. Lilo grinned at the judges, Stitch grinning as well as they all eagerly began writing down on their clipboards and Mertle folded her arms over her chest. Surely, they had this in the bag!

Meanwhile, Hamsterviel sat along the roof and peered through the window, spotting the white fluffy dog with the purple bow.

"I recognize her!" Hamsterviel murmured, turning to Slugger, "that's Yapper! Experiment 007! All right, little 608. Get in there and get me that experiment!"

608 nodded before he swished his tail to the side, ready to strike the window. Just as the judges were about to make their commentary, the window busted open, people screaming as Slugger leapt inside, much to Lilo's shock.

"Oh no," she gasped, "Stitch, it's one of your cousins!"

Stitch tilted his head upwards and locked eyes onto Slugger before he growled. Slugger shot forward, slamming his gigantic tail into the ground, a shockwave rippling forth, knocking people off their feet, flopping to the ground as Stitch leapt forward, leg flying forth to kick Slugger right in the face! Lilo and Gantu staggered back to their feet before the Hawaiian girl scrambled for cover with Mertle staring at 608 in disbelief.

Lilo extended her right fist forward.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

The armor shifter emitted energy that enveloped Lilo and materialized her outfit into her armor once again. Meanwhile, 608 constantly pummeled Stitch into the floor, people running left and right as Slugger's hard tail whacked him over and over. Luckily Lilo's punch slammed into the side of his head, knocking him into the nearby wall with a crash as Gantu raced to escort the judges out of the building, Reuben helping to herd the other dogs to safety.

"C'mon, this way, this way!" he said, sharply whistling, maneuvering them like a shepherd moving sheep.

Still, 608 staggered back to its feet and growled at Lilo. Slugger launched himself at her, Lilo ducking and rolling under him as he swung his tail. Stitch hopped up over Lilo as she boosted him, and he punched Slugger squarely in the face, sending him flying into the nearby wall with another crash. In the meantime, Gantu finished evacuating the judges. They all sat together, moaning a bit and shuddering as Gantu looked over at Reuben.

"I think they could use a little refreshment," the Shaelek captain commented.

Luckily, Reuben had come prepared and walked over to the large van they had all come in, bringing over a big box of…you guessed it…sandwiches. All the judges were pleasantly surprised and began to dig in.

Lilo grabbed hold of Slugger by his tail, whacking him into the ground over and over again before twirling around and around, tossing him at Stitch, who punched him squarely in the face, knocking him out. While Stitch scanned the area for something to restrain 608, Lilo noticed this experiment had been acting in a similar way Heat did.

"Hamsterviel must've drugged this one. We need to get Angel over here," Lilo offered, "I'll go give the house a call and get Angel here."

Pleakley nodded firmly as Stitch managed to tie up Slugger using many dog leashes that had been dropped in the rush to escape. Pleakley handed Lilo his comm receiver, allowing her to call the Pelekai house. As Lilo called up Angel and finished explaining what was going on, she noticed Dr. Hamsterviel was hiding in the bushes not too far away, watching Gigi and Mertle…who were being given a prize for Gigi's appearance, whilst Reuben, of all people…was getting the other two prizes for skill and connection with owner. She finished the call and snuck up towards Hamsterviel before yanking him off into some bushes far away, pinning him to a tree.

"Why were you stalking Gigi?!" Lilo demanded.

"That's _**not**_ Gigi. That's Yapper," he grumbled with a frown, Lilo blinking.

Wait a minute.

"You mean…she's an experiment?" she clarified.

"Yes! One I helped design, too! 007. Yapper…designed to be an annoying, pesky little pet that drove anyone who wasn't it's owner crazy with incessant yapping and yipping," Hamsterviel protested, "I barely recognized her with all that shampoo and conditioner that glasses-wearing child put on her!"

Lilo hesitated. So Gigi was an experiment. Part of her felt an ugly, awful feeling welling up in her: a desire to take her away, to really show up Mertle, to take something precious from her after years of being mistreated, but…Gigi really seemed happy with the redhead.

"Don't you even _**think**_ about going near her or my family again," Lilo thundered, giving Hamsterviel a glower before tossing him up, up and into the nearby forest.

In the meantime, Stitch waited for Lilo to return while keeping a careful eye on 608. About five minutes later, Lilo walked back in, Angel sauntering on inside and giving Stitch a big hug.

"So lemme at 608," she told him, turning to look over lil' Slugger, "yep. He's under the influence, I can practically smell Hamsterviel on him."

Stitch suspected as much, but he turned his head towards Reuben then Gigi, who was still perching in Mertle's arms. It didn't help that he growled at both of them.

"It's alright, Stitch," Lilo said as she approached him, "we've got something even better. Each other."

Lilo gave him a big hug, deeply embracing her beloved Stitch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hamsterviel was making his way back to his lair, growling angrily.

"Darn it all! She has too many friends and allies who keep screwing things up for me. She can always rely on them to help her, and I am but one evil genius. I need some friends and allies too!" he grumbled, sauntering into his ship before a small light flickered on and off at his control console and he blinked in surprise, turning the console on.

FLICK!

_{You have…one message!}_

"Play it."

"Hello, RUPERT."

Hamsterviel went pale. He knew that voice from E.G.O. Domitian Pestus, the Mecha-Mosquito Madman. He was another doctor of mad science and an influential and powerful one.

"I heard you had helped Jumba Jookiba make some…innnnteresting experimentssssss. I want to speak to you _**very**_ much," his buzzing voice growled back on the answering machine, "you have my numberrrr. Call."

Once the transmission ended, Hamsterviel scratched his chin. Could this caller have something to provide for his schemes?


	26. Noisy Problem

A while passed since the dog show, and 608, now known as Slugger, returned to normal. Stitch groaned as he tossed and turned in his bed in Lilo's room, Lilo off in the bathroom whilst his cousins slept around on the floor and in sleeping bags. It had been a day after the incident with Slugger, and they were celebrating with a sleepover…only things hadn't been working out so well. Stitch and his cousins kept hearing loud, sudden noises ringing through the air thanks to their intense and advanced hearing, and Stitch couldn't drown it out despite enveloping his head in a pillow.

Moaning, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Noise naga bootifa!" he complained to Lilo. "too loud!"

Lilo gave Stitch a confused stare as she began pouring herself some chocolate milk into a bowl of cereal.

"Stitch?" she asked, "are you ok?"

"Loud noises _**all**_ night," Reuben groaned as he made his way into the kitchen too, the other experiments filtering into the kitchen as well, "we kept hearing it over and over. You don't hear it, kiddo?"

"Not really," Lilo shook her head.

"Stitch has better hearing than you all do, right?" Nani asked, entering the room as Pleakley entered…also looking annoyed.

"I could hear it too. Such loud YAARPING!" he grunted, rubbing at his one, swollen, bloodshot eye.

"You can hear that?" Lilo asked.

"Well, when you only have one eye, your other senses increase quite highly!" Pleakley remarked, "it must be a cousin of yours, Stitch."

"What did you mean 'Yaarping'?" Lilo inquired, confused.

"It's a word from my home planet," Pleakley explained with a sigh, sipping on some coffee.

Lilo may have seemed interested, even if she started eating her cereal.

"So it means a loud, aggravating noise?" Reuben grumbled.

"Rather so, yes," Pleakley said, "you'd best track it down, because if we can hear it…no doubt Dr. Hamsterviel's keen muridean ears can too."

"Stitch and I can leave right after breakfast," Lilo said, holding up her cereal box and turning her glance at Stitch, "Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs?"

_Ten minutes later…_

"Well, we'll have to fix that wall before Nani notices," Lilo remarked, a Stitch-shaped hole in the west wall leading outside.

Pleakley gaped in surprise, the other experiments gaping. Reuben turned towards Hammerface.

"So, Hammerface," Reuben asked, "do you think you could help us out here?"

Hammerface sighed, approaching the wall as Stitch ran around the yard, giddily laughing wildly, high on caffeine and sugar from the cereal. About half an hour later, she and Stitch were on their way towards the location Stitch had heard the loud experiment from earlier. A few minutes of trekking later, they were close to the local church, and a figure was slinking off behind a shed…a distinctly blue being that was an unnatural shade of blue.

"There they are!"

Lilo paused and turned her head in search of the source of the voice. She turned, seeing Gantu was racing towards them, frowning.

"You shouldn't just go off without a little backup," he insisted.

Lilo pouted as she turned to glare at him, arms folded across her chest.

"I'm fine, Stitch and I can handle—"

"LOOK OUT!" Gantu cried out.

The Shaelek captain grabbed her, lifting her and bounding away as Stitch turned just in time as the blue-shaded experiment let out a loud sonic blast that barreled hard into poor Stitch, knocking him through the air and into a palm tree as Lilo gasped in surprise.

"STITCH!"

Seconds later, Stitch slid down the palm tree and plopped to the ground. The alien experiment giggled at the sight of Stitch sliding on down, Lilo bursting forth from Gantu's grip.

"Lilo, wait!" Gantu protested.

She shot towards 613, who bounced away, out of her grip.

"Let's see how you like me fully transformed!" she cried out.

But before she could, 613 blasted her. It was as if her eardrums were busting out, she fell to the grass below with a cry, Gantu letting out a furious bellow and lifting up a nearby palm tree, thwacking into 613 and knocking him into another tree as Lilo lay, crumpled in a heap. With the experiment stunned, Gantu could only rush to Lilo and examine her for any bruises.

"Lilo, Lilo, can you hear me?" he asked, Lilo moaning as she slowly rose up. She seemed unharmed, "thank goodness you're okay."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she shouted, seeing Gantu's mouth move as Stitch crawled over to her, gaping as he spoke.

"GABA?"

"NO SOUND IS COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Lilo cried out.

Gantu couldn't help but stiffen at the sudden realization. The two were deaf.

"Blitznak," Gantu grumbled.

Within an hour, Gantu returned to Lilo's house with the Hawaiian girl and the blue experiment in tow, Nani shaking Gantu angrily, throttling him as "Yaarp" remained long-gone…he'd rushed off before he could be trapped in a containment pod. Pleakley looked over Lilo's ear canal with some medical tools.

"SHE'S DEAF BECAUSE OF YOUR SHENANIGANS!" Nani shouted.

"NANI, PLEASE DON'T YELL AT GANTU. I CAN TELL YOU'RE SCREAMING EVEN WITH ME BEING DEAF," Lilo cried out as Pleakley flinched.

"It's only temporary," Pleakley finished with a sigh, "her eardrums aren't too damaged. She and Stitch just need rest. Lots of rest and relaxation, and time away from potentially dangerous cousins. We can call up the Galactic Federal Alliance for a little medical assistance and Gantu can find our little 'Yaarp', 613. Why not call up Victoria and Ms. Scylla?"

Gantu took a moment to consider Pleakley's offer.

"You…have a point on Scylla and the other girl," he agreed.

"PLEAKLEY SOMETIMES SMART," Stitch yelled as he sat in the other chair, Pleakley giving him a look.

"I will alert Victoria and Scylla," Gantu nodded, "we'll meet here in less than twenty four hours."

He sighed and gently rubbed over Lilo's head.

"I have to make this right," he intoned quietly.

* * *

Hamsterviel gulped as he nervously pushed open the set of double doors, two burning red eyes illuminated within the dark expanse. A crystal glass containing a red liquid was swished about in a gigantic, mechanical clawed hand as the red eyes softly gazed over Hamsterviel, who quivered slightly.

Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel, like all Murideans, had very keen senses.

He could smell that drink. He knew it wasn't wine.

"Soooooo," Dr. Domitian Pestus whispered as Hamsterviel watched a horrible, tube-like stinger mouth slide into the glass to take a relaxed drink, "what shall we talk about? I know. Certain…experiments? You want them. So do I. Let us talk…on how we can _**get**_ them."

Hamsterviel "eeped". The sooner he got away from Pestus…the better. However, Dr. Pestus noticed the hamster fidgeting nervously.

"What? Don't like my…company?" Dr. Pestus inquired with a smirk evident in his faintly synthetic, buzzing voice.

"That's…b-blood, isn't it?" Hamsterviel squeaked out.

"Yes, fresh blood," Pestus whispered, "you see, it's really very simple. If you take something very precious from someone…they will do _**anything**_ to get it back. What is precious to that little girl that continues to thwart you? Precious…and more importantly, _easy to catch_?"

Hamsterviel realized what Pestus was suggesting.

"Ahhh. You suggest I target one of her underpowered little pals?" he inquired.

"Indeed. And I have a fine target. Her sister, the only blood she has left," Dr. Pestus laughed psychotically.

Hamsterviel chuckled nervously.

"Why indeed, she still has a sister," he agreed, "some of the experiments tried to use her as bait to get rid of that brat before, but it clearly didn't work out thanks to Jumba's incompetence!"

Pestus finished off the glass of blood, and it vanished into the dark recesses that Pestus was standing in before all the lights flooded on, Dr. Pestus's immense, pink-armored, blue-mouth/tubed body on display, with powerful blue claws to match and taloned mecha feet as his red eyes intensely gazed upon Hamsterviel before he clapped his hands.

"Using her as bait on the _**planet**_ was foolish. They know the island, and were together. Capture the sister. Bring them to a place you can control completely…in fact…your own ship, perchance," Pestus intoned., "force as few of them as you can to come, alone and unarmed…they will be helpless. And above all…lay traps. No doubt they will try some foolish attempt of last-minute 'heroism' to save her."

"A completely booby-trapped ship. Perhaps complete with self-destruct?" Hamsterviel suggested, "so that even should they get her, they'll never get out alive?"

"That is a _**fine**_ idea," Pestus cackled, "and make sure there's only one escape pod…the one you're in before you leave and the ship detonates. Trust the voice of personal experience, that's how I got _**this**_ body you see before you. My own ship blew up on me."

"You survived an explosion _**and**_ the empty void of space?" Hamsterviel gasped.

"If by survived…you mean _**this**_ ," Pestus said, opening up a chest compartment.

Hamsterviel immediately shuddered, reeling back at the sight within before it closed back up.

"I'll…go make the preparations. I will be in close touch," he nodded quickly, exiting the room, leaving Pestus alone as the lights slowly faded and only the red of Pestus's pitiless eyes remained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gantu waited outside the Pelekai house and kept an eye out for Scylla and Victoria's anticipated arrival. Sure enough, about five minutes later, he could see Victoria heading down the sidewalk, Scylla walking alongside her.

"It's a good thing I can pass as Samoan," Scylla remarked as she shook Gantu's hand, "what exactly is Samoan anyway?"

"I'll tell you later," Gantu explained, "Lilo and Stitch are being treated as best they can be, it's up to the three of us to find 613, or 'Yaarp' as Pleakley is calling it. I've tracked it down…"

He held up his communicator and brought up the multi-tool's map function.

"It's located on the west section of the island based off of the audio feedback I've been getting."

Victoria examined the map on the Shaelek captain's communicator.

"So what exactly happened to them?" Victoria asked.

"This creature, Yaarp, temporarily deafened them," Gantu confessed with a sigh as they made their way into the backyard to climb into Gantu's little ship as he activated cloaking to hide from the locals. "They need rest, relaxation and some proper healing gel. The Galactic Federal Alliance has sent over a doctor, actually, and he's looking over Lilo and Stitch right now along with a few nurses. They'll be in good hands."

* * *

"I should have brought earplugs," Nurse Ratchett grumbled, the lizard-esque doctor grumbled.

Lilo was _**exceptionally**_ loud. It also didn't help that her species had enhanced senses.

"Now, now. None of that," a black-eyed, antennae, faintly insectoid alien remarked.

Doctor Jayd looked over Lilo's ears with a scanner before giving her a soothing green mint-candy-esque thing to suck on to ease the pain in her ears and head, giving another to Stitch who almost swallowed up his hand.

"Remember, _**suck**_ on it, don't…"

GULP.

"…swallow," Jayd sighed deeply, spiky antennae hanging low over his face as Stitch coughed and spluttered, "If you _**swallow**_ , the healing effects aren't properly distributed! Now I have to wait another hour before I can safely give you another one."

"HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO SWALLOW THAT?" Lilo asked, Stitch gagging in his little bed, spluttering and coughing, Jayd nodding, "SORRY. STITCH, LISTEN TO THE NICE DOCTOR."

"ICKY!" Stitch cried out, tongue sticking out, now glowing green.

* * *

Victoria couldn't help but shrug once she, Gantu and Scylla boarded the ship and it took off.

"Well, I guess that's going to take a while," she commented, "when do we start?"

"This creature seems to like big, open buildings," Gantu explained, "places where it can easily hear everything inside, including itself. There's two such buildings to the west, the old warehouse that burned down slightly three years ago during a lightning storm, and that supposedly haunted mansion."

"Ohhhh, I know about that place: Ol Man McCreevey's haunt!" Victoria remarked, "they say his spirit still haunts the grounds!"

Scylla and Gantu exchanged confused glances.

"Th-that's just silly," Gantu commented quickly, "there's no such thing as ghosts!"

"Yeah, like how there's no such thing as _**aliens**_ , right?" Victoria sniggered.

Gantu cringed at that comment.

"Okay, point taken," he murmured, "we'll just be careful and…visit that one _**last**_. Let's go with the…ah, burnt down warehouse first."

Gantu lowered his ship towards the ground. The warehouse was a roasted, charred thing, a sickening smell faintly echoing through the air as if it had still freshly burned down. Victoria, Scylla and Gantu made their way out of the ship, down the drawbridge as Gantu readied his pistol and Scylla readied a power rifle.

"Any sight?" asked Scylla.

"Hmm," Gantu held up his scanner with his other hand, "it's hard to get a good reading."

They made their way towards the warehouse, Gantu pushing open a scarred, ravaged door. The Shaelek captain led Scylla and Victoria inside, the little girl clenching her right hand into a fist and holding it to her chest while she scanned her surroundings for any sudden movements. They continued to make their way through the dark, empty warehouse, slowly inching about. Nothing but silence drifted through the air, all of them looking about, glancing left and right. It seemed as though there wasn't anything there. Nothing but blackness and emptiness was filling their ears…

"That's odd," Victoria whispered to herself.

"Perhaps it's not here," Scylla remarked, "he might be at the other location. Let's get a move on to that abandoned mansion."

Victoria may have nodded in agreement, but she also stiffened in response.

"Relax," Victoria looked up, seeing Scylla's gentle smile, "ghost or not…we'll be there to help."

Victoria gave her a smile back in return as they returned to the ship, and made their way towards Ol Man McCreevey's mansion as the sky began to get dark, and a thunderstorm began to brew ominously…

"Uh, you're staying true to your assurance, right?" stammered Victoria.

"You will be fine. You are with us," Scylla intoned gently.

They exited the ship, pushing open a series of double doors. A moment later, they found themselves facing a slightly intrigued-looking young man who was bouncing a ball off the wall.

"Oh!" Victoria gasped.

"Looking for the big blue thing?" the young lad inquired, wearing a slightly ratty shirt and shorts, "it's making a ruckus in the kitchen."

And there it was, that familiar sound. Almost like a foghorn, almost like an alarm, blaring from the kitchen.

"Ain't very…polite," the young lad said with a sigh, his freckled face looking crestfallen, "my family's house is already in a rut without _**it**_ being here."

"Oh, we'll, ah…handle it. We Samoan dog catchers are experts at this," Gantu announced quickly.

The young lad gave them an almost knowing smile before he headed up the rickety stairs as they approached the kitchen.

"We'll go for a pincer movement. Scylla, you and Victoria take the back entrance over there," he instructed, pointing up the way, "I can see another hallway leading into the kitchen. We'll trap him in here!"

Yaarp bouncing up and down underneath a table. Scylla and Victoria scrambled for the back entrance, although the little human had to find cover for a brief moment.

"Transformation sequence…activate!" Victoria whispered.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

Victoria felt her armor shift onto her, clasping firmly over her frame as she and Scylla inched towards the back hallway into the kitchen. She readied her fists.

"I'll dive at it, you shoot at it," she whispered at Scylla, who nodded and readied her pistol.

They inched closer to the kitchen. Closer…closer…

"NOW!"

Victoria shot at Yaarp, Scylla firing her pistol. But Yaarp bounded away in time, and Gantu's shot missed it too. It bounced off an empty sink, then off a cupboard, their shots soaring through the air. Victoria tried to grab Yaarp around his middle, but he was a slippery weasel!

"Geez," Victoria grumbled, "does he even _**have**_ any bones?"

Yaarp stuck its tongue out at her, now Scylla dived forth, and crashed into the table, barely missing it as it bounced past Gantu, barreling for a living room. The three chased after him as it turned around.

"It's gonna let out a blast!" Victoria realized as they all dove to the side, barely avoiding a powerful sonic blast!

The sonic blast in question dissipated in seconds, so Scylla, Victoria and Gantu staggered back to their feet. Yaarp bolted deeper into the house, all of them racing off after it.

"Get back here!" Victoria yelled out.

She dived through the air, avoiding another sonic blast as she grabbed hold of a chandelier. She spun around and around as Yaarp looked about in confusion…

Before the chandelier shot forth, breaking from the roof and slamming down at it. It barely leapt away and shot off, heading for the kitchen.

"All right," Gantu advised, "if we can corner that little trog in the kitchen, we might have the chance!"

Victoria nodded, and this time she and Scylla headed for the back entrance whilst Gantu took the front entrance. This time, he readied a small little smoke bomb, and made it slide inside the kitchen. Yaarp gasped in alarm, the smoke completely filling the kitchen, making him cough and splutter. This left him vulnerable, giving Victoria, Scylla and Gantu a chance to aim at the noise making experiment. Gantu and Scylla held up their pistols, firing away, Yaarp being twirled about as he struggled to try and rise, only to see Victoria falling down, down, flopping hard onto him, pinning him down below her and knocking him out with a THWOMP.

"Got him!" Victoria called out.

Upon cue, Scylla prepared a prison capsule after removing it from her strap. She slid it over Yaarp as Victoria quickly rolled off, Yaarp now trapped inside as Victoria grinned, the boy from before smiling as he entered the room.

"Ah. You caught that little bloke. Thank you kindly," he offered, "I had been wondering if you would."

"I hope you're not upset we sort of broke a bunch of stuff because we wanted to catch it," Victoria remarked, "honestly, we were a bit nervous coming in. Not because we think the place is haunted!"

"Oh? Do you believe in ghosts?" the boy inquired.

"I do," Victoria nodded, "but I'm not sure about what the Samoans here think about them."

"Well…" Scylla shrugged, "I'm really not sure."

"Of course they're not real," Gantu remarked, shaking his head at the boy, "I don't believe in ghosts. I've never met one in my entire life!"

"Oh, _**haven't**_ you?" the boy said.

Without warning, he vanished on the spot as they stared, suddenly noticing one of the portraits that had fallen down in the hubbub. Slowly they turned, seeing a self-portrait that had flopped to the ground and slightly cracked, looking exactly like the child who had just disappeared.

The title read "Master McCreevey, age 9".

"Oh, just wow," Victoria muttered, staring in the distance with a blank face.

"Let's…g-get out…" Scylla muttered out, taking the container with Yaarp out of the mansion, Gantu glancing nervously about.

Soon enough, they were sitting down with Lilo, who listened intently to everything they had to say…well, trying to. She was being spoken to over a vid-screen, and thanks to the Galactic Federal Alliance's medical work, she could hear about half of it, necessitating them to repeat things frequently.

At last, they finished their story, and Lilo sighed in response.

"Darn. Wish I'd gotten to see a ghost."

"Well, don't worry," Victoria assured Lilo over the transmission, "I'm sure you'll get a chance someday."

Lilo smiled and nodded in agreement. Even if she couldn't do much, she still felt a sense of relief that the experiment had finally been caught.


	27. The Night Marchers

A couple days later, there hadn't been much unusual activity in the midsummer sun. At the moment, Lilo invited Victoria over to play.

"How's Yaarp doing in his new home?" Lilo asked Victoria as she smiled warmly, Snooty and Stitch playing together with a ball, bouncing it back and forth.

"Doing well! He likes his job as an emergency alarm alert. It was Pleakley's idea," Victoria admitted. "all your hearing's back?"

"Yep!" Lilo nodded, "I just came across this cool tale. Wanna hear it?"

Victoria looked intrigued, and moved in a bit closer, eyes widening as she eagerly nodded.

"Sure! What's it about?" Victoria clamored.

Lilo took a moment to gather some costumes out of the nearby trunk, which was enough for Stitch and Snooty to pause in their tracks and join in as the Hawaiian girl clear her throat after she put on a costume. She began with how an innocent flower maiden used to have a lover until they got separated while Stitch played along with the storyline.

"…And so," Lilo proclaimed, "the innocent flower maiden stepped into the Ali'i Trail, while knowing the impending doom, but desperate to find her lost love…uh, Luigi!"

Stitch waved Scrump in his paw and blew onto it to imitate the wind.

"Trespasser!" Lilo continued, "you dare to pass the Ali'i Trail, home of the Deadly Night Marchers! My ghost warriors and I will destroy you!"

Stitch let out a growl while shaking Scrump.

"The innocent flower maiden tries to keep from looking into the Night Marchers' eyes," Lilo added, "but it was in vain. She begins to turn into stone!"

Stitch dropped Scrump to the ground. Everyone listened intently, leaning in closer, Lilo waving her fingers in midair, her tone taking on a more gruesome, dark tone with every passing moment…

"Her toes began to freeze, a horrific, cracking noise filling the air! Her legs began to calcify, her body slowly turning into granite as her mouth froze into an eternal, endless, soundless scream! And that! Was the gruesome end…of the girl!" Lilo finished dramatically.

Victoria and Snooty clapped in awe, yet…

"That's creepy," Victoria commented, "but awesome!"

"You guys are so weird."

They blinked, looking over towards the street as Mertle looked them over.

"Talking about ghost stories? It's not even Halloween!" Mertle taunted.

"Creepy ghost stories are good for _**all**_ occasions!" Lilo insisted.

Mertle and her friends burst into laughter in a matter of seconds. Lilo frowned darkly, Stitch looking over at her.

"You can spit acid on 'em if you want to," Lilo remarked.

Stitch began to gurgle and groan, something clearly building up in his throat. Mertle and her friends screamed and they bolted, Stitch spitting to the right as some acid dissolved away a bunch of grass. Victoria and Snooty couldn't help but giggle afterwards.

"I guess as the saying goes," Victoria commented, "revenge is a dish best served cold!"

"You think you're _**so**_ smart!" Mertle's voice rang out, looking angry as they turned, seeing her hiding behind a bush with her friends, " _ **so**_ brave! You wouldn't be so brave if you didn't have that stupid freak of a dog with you!"

"And you wouldn't be so brave if you didn't have your three friends with you," Lilo shot back, "I'm _**much**_ braver than you!"

"Prove it!" Mertle demanded, "go to Ali'i Trail tonight! Where the Night Marchers are supposed to be!"

"We'll _**both**_ go. And the first one to bolt wins. How's _**that**_ for a dare?" Lilo asked with a smirk.

While Mertle hesitated for a moment, Victoria and Snooty exchanged glances.

"Well, this just got interesting," Victoria commented.

Then, at last, the red-headed, glasses wearing girl nodded.

"Fine," she sighed, "8'o clock, at the Trail. Be there, or be square. Shake on it?"

"Shake on it," Lilo nodded, the two shaking hands, both almost trying to crush each other.

Once the girls released their hands, Mertle stormed off with a disgruntled look on her face.

"I really hope you haven't made a bad choice," Victoria nervously admitted to Lilo, "I _**really**_ hope not. I mean…we just saw a ghost ourselves, I'm beginning to think maybe all the local legends might have a lot more truth to them than I thought…"

"Hey, it's ok," Lilo assured, "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Sure enough, many hours later, night was beginning to fall, and Lilo made her way out of the front door, heading down the street. She made her way towards the trail, the sun setting across Kauai as Gantu hesitated.

"Now, now. Wait a minute. Let one of us come with you," he offered.

Lilo paused and tilted her head towards the group tailing her.

"Are you sure, dad?" Lilo asked, "this could be pretty scary, if not deadly."

Gantu took in a deep breath.

"I don't care. I'm…I'm supposed to try and protect you," he told her softly.

"Ih!" Stitch agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

Lilo couldn't help but sigh.

"Well, if you insist," Lilo offered, "you, Stitch, Pleakley and Victoria can come along, I guess."

All of them cheerily smiled, Scylla, Pleakley and Victoria soon coming along as well, Stitch bringing up the rear with Pleakley as Pleakley held up a large flashlight.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" he said dramatically, Victoria sniggering as they approached the trail.

Once they arrived at the entrance, they waited until they saw Mertle's car arrive. Both Mertle and her mom cheerfully hopped out of the car and approached the group, Mrs. Edmonds shaking Gantu's hand.

"It's so nice for Mertle to be making more friends outside of her usual three. It's always good to branch out, isn't it?" she asked with a smile.

"Um…y-yes, it's…just a little campout between friends," Gantu lied through his teeth.

"Well," Mrs. Edmonds smiled, "you take good care of the children, would you?"

Gantu cheerily shook her hand, continuing to smile in fake delight as she left, Mertle let out a humph at Lilo.

"So," she muttered, "you actually showed up. You ready?"

"We head down the trail," Lilo told her, pointing down the trail, "you're not scared, are you?"

Mertle stiffened, but she didn't give away any expression that would show signs of fear. They moved down the trail, a dark, foreboding sense washing over them, chilling them slightly as Lilo tried not to look afraid, Pleakley holding up his flashlight.

"L-Let's k-keep going," he said, bringing up the rear with Gantu.

"Stitch naga afraid," Stitch insisted firmly, smacking his chest with his palm.

Pleakley snapped his head towards Stitch.

"Easy for you to say!" Pleakley proclaimed.

"Well, he's kind of right, it _**is**_ easy if you can bench-press Rhode Island," Lilo giggled.

Mertle scoffed again, but then they suddenly stopped, as…what sounded like a drum beat echoed through the air.

"Did you hear that?" Mertle whispered, her eyes going wide.

Lilo placed her hands behind her back.

"Hear what?" Lilo remarked.

Another drum beat that echoed through the air, Stitch gasping in alarm as he began to hear it softly beating.

"Wh-what's…g-going on?" Pleakley asked, now hearing the drums beginning to pick up before everyone began to see something approaching far, far off in the distance.

Something burning…torches were being carried in midair. Mertle was on the verge of screaming while Scylla pulled out her radar.

"Scylla, what are you doing?!" Gantu demanded.

"Calculating the possibility of survival and whether it's possible to counter the anomaly," Scylla answered.

The torches were getting closer, closer, the unmistakable sound of tribal chanting drifting through the air.

"You know what, I think this is the part where WE RUN AWAY," Pleakley proclaimed in alarm as Scylla's machine began to spastically shake and quake, exploding in her grip as Mertle's watch began to wind clear off her wrist, and Gantu realized his wrist communicator was sparking.

"All our technology is going off the rails! We gotta run!" Lilo agreed.

Without hesitating for a split second, the group scrambled off the trail. All of them tore through the forest, racing as fast as they could back the way they'd come, barreling into the car Lilo had brought as they all piled in, stuffing themselves in as best they could.

"DRIVE, GANTU, DRIVE!" Pleakley screamed out, the car twisting and turning around, barreling down the road.

Lilo took several moments to catch her breath while Mertle let out a snicker.

"I thought you weren't scared, Weirdlo," Mertle teased.

Stitch sniffed at the air, letting out a disgusted "blechhh" as Victoria gave Mertle a dark look.

" _ **You**_ need to change your pants," she muttered.

Everyone whipped their head in her direction as they too smelled the nasty scent. Mertle's face turned red and, within five minutes, whined loudly and crying as she made her way down the sidewalk back to her home, Gantu cleaning up the chair she'd been sitting on.

"At least she won't be able to make fun of you for this," Gantu offered with a snarky attitude, "if she tries, just remind her of her little _**accident**_. Little brat."

Lilo and Victoria exchanged glances.

"How embarrassing for her," Victoria whispered.

Lilo rubbed her chin.

"Still…I want to go back to examine the trail," she remarked, "maybe in the morning. The Marchers always come out at night, but I don't think the legend ever explained where they went in the _**day**_."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, an experimental pod had slipped off a leaf and landed in a little puddle on the trail. It activated, a teal experiment popping into existence as the spectral forms of the Night Marchers seemed to halt in place, turning to look at her…

She naturally let out a loud, ear-splitting shriek, a shriek so BANSHEE-LIKE, that the Night Marchers actually trembled in place, and then bolted for dear life down the opposite end of the trail, a distinctly smug look on the female experiment's features. The experiment scanned her surroundings for a moment. Wanting to claim the trail as her territory, she started scampering through the trail.

The next day, Lilo greeted the dawn with the unmistakable sound of people muttering in the kitchen, and she made her way into it to see Pleakley cringing…everyone was wearing earmuffs.

"What's going on?" Lilo asked.

"Somehow the Night Marchers have stuck around!" he remarked, Stitch moaning in agony, "the poor experiments have it worse, their super sensitive hearing is going crazy, but Gantu and I have it bad as well!"

"The trail's beset with horrific, screaming wails," Gantu admitted, "it's been like that since the middle of the night. We…didn't get much sleep."

Lilo couldn't help but cringe.

"Ugh," she muttered, "it's just like Yaarp all over again!"

"This time, we'll need to be prepared," Victoria offered as Lilo looked up, seeing her dear friend at the doorway with a grin, "you and I can go get it together! And we'll bring along all the noise-canceling tech we can gather."

Lilo nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if it's coming from the trail or somewhere else," she pondered.

"There's gonna be an easy way to tell," Victoria offered.

They walked into the living room, turning on the television. Sure enough, a report was being issued from the opening of the trail…the correspondent trying to overcome this via earmuffs.

"It's kinda funny," Lilo admitted.

"What is?" Victoria gave a confused glance.

"Funny that we're the only ones who can solve this problem," Lilo admitted to Victoria, "just you and me, normal humans, not Stitch or any of his cousins or my alien daddy Gantu."

Victoria giggled in response.

"Should we get some earmuffs just in case?" Victoria asked.

"Luckily for me, I bought an extra large pack of them," Pleakley offered, reaching into his purse, bringing out several earmuffs, "I thought you'd need them."

"Thanks, Pleakley!" Lilo chirped, taking each one and giving Victoria one.

Pleakley handed a large pair of earmuffs to Gantu, who put it on without hesitation.

"So there's another noise-making abomination on the loose," he muttered.

"We'll be able to handle it. Together," Lilo insisted.

* * *

Soon enough, Gantu was driving them to the trail, heading down to the parking lot and getting out.

"Let us not attract attention, we'll sneak in through the forest, away from the path where all the TV cameras are," he reasoned, seeing the small crowd of people gathered there.

Since the entrance to the trail didn't seem to be a viable option, Lilo and the gang shuffled over into the forest, keeping track of where they were going so they didn't stumble upon the trail. They could soon hear the cries of the new experiment continuing to echo through the air, Gantu cringing a bit, even with the earmuffs on as Victoria and Lilo led up the front.

"Alright, let's transform," she recommended to Victoria, "out here, nobody can see us."

Victoria nodded in agreement before she and Lilo extended their fists forward.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" called Lilo.

"Transformation sequence…activate!" Victoria added.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

Now transformed, they made their way deep into the recesses of the forest, closer and closer towards the loud yelling and banshee-like shriek, Gantu cringing. It appeared the yelling was affecting him worse than the girls, evidently his alien biology had enhanced senses, and that meant the noise hit him harder than the girls.

Luckily, they could see the experiment up ahead, and…by a cave. She was sitting on a rock, letting out loud wails every few moments, black eyes open wide, her body a nice teal color with an oddly-shaped head.

"She's ringing louder than the church bell," Victoria remarked aloud.

"Belle. Belle's a nice name," Lilo remarked aloud.

Victoria nodded in agreement before she returned her gaze towards Belle.

"Now we better figure out a way to catch her," Victoria suggested.

"We need a distraction," Lilo murmured, "Gantu, do you think you could help with that?"

"Certainly," he advised, "I can distract Belle here whilst you two sneak up on her. Climb up on top of the cave."

Lilo and Victoria scanned the cave entrance and found some curves that would be easy for them to climb. They inched up the cave, more and more as Gantu shot forward, holding up his gun, pointing it at Belle.

"Freeze, experiment!" he proclaimed, "you're going to come with me, right now!"

Belle bellowed at him, a powerful sonic wave knocking him clear through the air and into a tree.

"Ugh…" he moaned.

Fortunately, Gantu didn't lose his hearing thanks to the earmuffs, but what Belle didn't realize, Lilo and Victoria managed to reach the top of the cave. Belle grinned in delight before suddenly Lilo and Victoria leapt down, tackling into her, trying to pin her down as she squirmed and struggled about.

"Sorry, Belle," Victoria grinned.

"But you're not going anywhere!" Lilo added.

They finally managed to wrangle Belle to the ground as she struggled and squirmed uselessly in their grip, Lilo finally thwacking her over the head, knocking her out as Victoria slid her unconscious form into a containment capsule, Gantu slowly rising up, still moaning and groaning, clutching his sore head.

"Ugh," he grumbled.

Gantu made a brief glance at Lilo and Victoria while Stitch examined Belle in the capsule.

"Cousin?" Stitch chirped.

Belle was now fast asleep, still quite unconscious, moaning softly as Stitch approached.

"Looks like she' still fast asleep," Lilo offered, "good! And we should have a _**long**_ talk with her about her using her INDOOR VOICE."

Victoria nodded in agreement.

"But we'll need to leave this area before we get spotted by witnesses," Gantu advised.

"Good idea," Lilo said.

Victoria picked up Belle's container as they quickly headed for the forest, trying to go back the way they'd come, avoiding the sound of approaching humans.

"Let's keep quiet…we don't want them finding us here," she whispered back.

Gantu, Victoria, Lilo and Stitch avoided making a sound while they crept through the forest. While they did so, they kept an eye out on the trail through the trees. At long last, they reached Gantu's vehicle, climbing in as Belle began to moan, slowly awakening, realizing she was trapped. She frowned darkly, and tried to yell…but silence reigned through it as Victoria smiled.

"Sorry, we picked the soundproof capsules," she told Belle, wagging a finger in front of the trapped Belle.

Belle let out a harrumph and folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at Lilo and Victoria.

"Sorry, cousin," Stitch said as they finally reached Lilo's home, getting out of Gantu's vehicle.

"We've got to make sure she can't try anything. Let's work on something to tone down her screaming," Lilo offered.

"Ih!" Stitch nodded.

* * *

About half an hour later, they'd tried helmets over her head, gigantic mouth plugs, gentle suggestions to use her indoor voice…none of it was working very well. It appeared as though there didn't seem to be any way to get her to calm down.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just force her to stay quiet forever," Lilo moaned aloud, "and she doesn't seem to like us very much."

"If only she had a friend who she could talk to to convince her to calm down," Pleakley remarked, "a fellow experiment who could reach her. Was anyone chummy with our little banshee back at the lab?"

"Well, actually…258 was," Reuben realized aloud, putting down his sandwich, "that experiment and her had a lot in common, they loved being loud and obnoxious."

"Wait a minute," Gantu proclaimed, "258? We have that experiment!"

"Ah, right, SAMPLE!" Pleakley smiled, "let's have him come on over to our house and they can talk it out."

"Yes…and let's all get more earplugs and earmuffs first," Nani suggested, tipping open an empty box marked _Industrial-Strength Earplugs_ that was completely empty from their many failed attempts to quiet Belle.

Gantu sauntered over into his room and pulled out the experiment pod from the container before he rejoined with the others. Nani went to the local grocery store, the others getting ready as Gantu got a cup of water for the pod, and soon, she'd returned with a large amount of earplugs and earmuffs, all of them getting ready as Gantu put the pod into the water cup.

THA-THWOOOOSH! Before their eyes rose a large orange experiment with a big, fat purple nose with faintly speaker-like ears and a tuft of hair on his chest.

"Hi," it announced very loudly.

"Hiii," Stitch said cheerily, cringing a bit.

Wow, Sample's voice was _**really**_ loud. Still, Belle's face lit up and she scampered over to Sample with glee. Indeed, soon Sample and Belle were speaking animatedly and cheerily with each other, Sample explaining what Lilo and Stitch did, and how they'd helped him out, Belle sounding intrigued.

"Believe me, it's a lot better than being stuck as a pod," Sample finished.

Belle nodded in agreement.

And so, over the next few days, Belle settled into her new role, her new home in Lilo's home...as Nani's alarm clock.

"Look at it this way! You're not paying for it!" Lilo said, Nani groaning as she slowly staggered down the steps to the kitchen, sticking a finger and her ear, cringing a bit.

"Ohhh, I'm _**paying**_ for this, alright!" she moaned aloud as Belle giggled, hopping down the stairs behind her.

Lilo and Stitch couldn't help but shrug.

"We may not have found the Night Marchers in the daytime," Lilo assumed, "so maybe they just like to hide from the sunlight."


	28. Galactic Derby

Reuben felt that since this day seemed peaceful, it was the perfect time to relax as he made a bunch of sandwiches and sat in the living room watching a car race on TV. He didn't even pay attention to the fact that he wasn't alone until…

"Whatcha watchin'?" Lilo asked, sitting down on the couch next to him, munching on some popcorn she'd made as Stitch sat nearby, eyeing her popcorn bowl.

"This is your species's Indy 500, is it?" Reuben inquired, "I mean, it's _**okay**_ , but…I've seen waaaay faster."

"Oh?" Lilo wanted to know, sounding intrigued.

"Yeah," Reuben nodded, "think racing through dark caves and canyons with sharp corners."

"That _**does**_ sound pretty cool," Lilo remarked, rubbing her chin, "do you know how we might be able to catch one of those races?"

"Well, if Stitch hasn't crashed the intergalactic net again…" Reuben began to say.

Stitch gave him a glowering, smoldering look.

"We could look up when the next race is and where they're having it!" Reuben offered.

Stitch gave an intrigued expression and sauntered over to the living room before he gazed at the TV. Watching the race nearly mesmerized him and moments later, he couldn't help but snicker.

"Stitch?" Lilo asked, "are you thinking of racing?"

"Ih!" Stitch nodded his head.

Reuben headed over to the PC, and booted it up. Soon he was connecting to the internet as Stitch watched the cars zooming around, his mouth slightly open, gazing intensely, thinking of being a driver…of the cheers from adoring fans as Reuben blinked in surprise.

"Wait a minute. How did… _ **crap**_!" Reuben gasped, pointing at the screen, "look, Lilo! Look at what's going to be one of the prizes! It's part of a precious gem collection!"

Lilo scampered over to the computer and stared at the screen, and at the plate of beautiful gems on it, and…an experiment pod among them. 586. It might be one of Jumba's creations.

"It's one of your cousins!" Lilo proclaimed, "how did it even get there?"

"I don't know, but this sort of smells like a trap…" Gantu spoke up, entering the room as he folded his arms over his muscular chest, giving a frown, "still…we have to get hold of that pod. There's nothing for it, we'll need to enter the competition, you can't just buy that prize. We don't have the _**money**_ to do that, for starters."

"Yeah, that's true," Lilo admitted, "we'll have to enter the competition. Nani's not gonna like that…"

"I'm not gonna like _**what**_?" Nani asked, entering the room, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and Gantu gulping nervously.

"Uh…well, you see, one of the pods has…become a prize for an intergalactic racing competition and—" Gantu began.

"NO," Nani immediately snapped, realizing what they were getting at, "no way, nuh-uh, absolutely not, NOOOOO!"

"But Nani," Lilo protested, waving her arms in a vertical pattern, "what if some other winner of the pod turns out to be the wrong hands? It would be bad if that someone else used the experiment as a weapon!"

"You can't just go off into space after all you went through last time you went up there!" Nani argued, "call up the Galactic Federal Alliance, have _**them**_ get the pod! Let _**them**_ handle this! A race is far different than chasing down an experiment here on Hawaii! You're not even _**old**_ enough to drive, let alone race!"

Stitch let out a snicker, which interrupted the argument and had all eyes focused on him. Nani slowly folded her arms over her chest, giving him a long, dark look.

"You got something to say?" she murmured quietly and dangerously.

Stitch grinned.

"Meega drive," he offered.

Nani hesitated. She paced back and forth.

"I just…I mean, it feels like you only just came back, and you'd be so far _**away**_ , and…and…"

"Nani. I shall be with them. It will be fine," Gantu insisted warmly.

Nani let out a sigh of relief and unfolded her arms.

"All right, then," Nani answered, "you be careful out there."

Gantu nodded, shaking her hand.

"Don't worry," he insisted, "I'll keep her safe."

* * *

But unbeknownst to them all…it was a trap. And a few hours later, a mosquito-like form was holding aloft 586's pod in his blue claws, a visible smirk in his faintly glowing red eyes as he turned to Dr. Hamsterviel.

"See how easy it is? I know they've watched the ad for the race, we _**just**_ got a call calling for a reservation for a certain driver. One Stitch of Earth," Dr. Domitian Pestus chuckled evilly, "he and the little girl will come to collect the pod. We'll have to, of course…make sure they win, but not make it too _**obvious**_. Have a few racers paid off to take other racers out and to throw their chances away, set up a few special traps…they'll come to our ship to collect the prize and then…"

"Then they'll be _**ours**_ ," Dr. Hamsterviel smirked, "I'll go give the other racers a call right away."

Hamsterviel scampered out of the cockpit and used a comm device to start calling racers Dr. Pestus described, starting with…

* * *

The first racer flipped his phone up, his blue fur bristling a bit as he heard Hamsterviel's voice. He had yellow/golden eyes, a pair of slightly pointy-ended ears and a rather adorable, diamond-shaped little nose. He was wearing a white shirt and red shorts with a white wave running through them, and had a pink peace necklace hanging from his neck, a red lifeguard cap atop his head, light blue hair messily hanging underneath it.

"Whaddya want, dude? I'm like, minutes from crashing this sick, sick wave out on the coast of Pokitaru."

"I know how wonderful a racer you are, Mr. Frequency. Your wave-riding skills have made your senses very keen. My business partner and I have an offer for you."

"Dude, I am, like, not into major uncool villains who can't even hit the _**gym**_ every now and then," Frequency remarked.

"It runs in the family!" Hamsterviel snapped, "and at any rate, it involves the Experiments of Jumba Jookiba."

Frequency's eyes went wide.

"I'm listenin'," he responded in his faintly Surfer-Boy tone.

"Race in the upcoming Intergalactic Grand Prix for us. I want you to ensure that one Lilo Pelekai and her little friend, Stitch, Experiment 626 of Jumba Jookiba's line, succeed," Hamsterviel requested.

"Buddy, I'll do this one for _**free**_ ," Frequency said with a big, fanged grin, "if this is about ol' Baby Blue, I'm like, _**totally**_ down for helping you."

"Do you two _**know**_ each other?" Hamsterviel asked, confused.

Frequency grinned again.

"You could say that. Talk to you later, dude," he remarked, turning off the phone, taking out a small photograph from his wallet of, of all people…a charming looking Hawaiian woman with long, sweeping black locks and an adorable little flower in her hair…

"Hey, Keala," he spoke softly, "your lil' girl's all grown up now, huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gantu, Reuben, Lilo and Stitch finished packing for the trip.

"Just…be safe," Nani insisted, Lilo staying behind a bit longer to say goodbye, all of the others heading up the ramp into Gantu's ship in the backyard, "I don't want to think about you being so far away, with me not knowing what you're doing, if you'll be alright…"

"I can't promise I'll be completely okay," Lilo admitted, "we are kinda gonna be in a bit of danger, but…I got Stitch with me. And Reuben, and Gantu and my suit. I think we'll be as good as we could be."

"I got such a wise little sister," Nani smiled, giving her beloved Lilo a deep embrace.

Once Nani released her embrace, Lilo scampered up the ramp. Soon, Lilo, Stitch, Gantu and Reuben had already arrived at the enormous racetrack, which was situated in an enormous stadium, various alien races chatting it up with each other in the stands as they approached the registration booth, staffed by an insectoid alien that looked them over with black antennae that was spiky, green skin, and deep, peaceful-looking green eyes. He had green attire over his frame, and a cute little nametag that read "Hi! My name is Senior" on the front, with black gloves and boots, shaking their hands.

"Hello. I'm Senior, and I'm Dr. Domitian Pestus's secretary. He's managing this entire tournament and he's excited to see people from Earth here."

"Why so?" Lilo asked, Gantu scratching his head.

The Shaelek captain didn't really know much about Pestus. Domitian Pestus's experiments were…well, barely known at all. He did bloodwork, that much Gantu knew. But that was about it, the rest was shrouded in mystery because nobody ever really saw him much, or talked to him.

"Well, he's a Dipteran. Mosquitos are a huge part of his work. Has been ever since the planet became protected. He loves studying them. He'll be quite happy to talk to all of you Earthlings, I'm sure, he'd love to hear about the planet from people who live there daily," Senior said cheerily.

"Aren't you an Irken?" Gantu asked, looking the being over, "I didn't think the leaders of the planet Irk liked other races."

"Not really. See, My Lady Miyuki and my Lord Spork don't dislike other races, we just like ours more. Along with races similar to us. Which is why I was rented out to work alongside the good doctor. Fill these forms out," he said, handing Stitch a snazzy metal clipboard, "every race sort of favors their own a bit over others, don't they? I mean, you might very dearly love your dog, but if the choice came down between saving your life, or your dog's…who would you save?"

Lilo felt a bit offended by this, looking over at Stitch. She couldn't even fathom the idea of giving him up.

"Stitch here is my dog," she said with a frown, "and he's saved my life many times before as much as I saved his. It'd be only fair I did the same."

"Interesting," Senior said with a little smile, "well! I hope you do well in the race. Dr. Pestus will come out soon to say hello to all the racers before you take your positions. And ah, don't be scared by his appearance, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Some of his favorite relatives are flies, after all!"

Once Stitch and Gantu finished filling out their forms, they handed back to Senior and headed over to the garage with Lilo and Reuben following them. They looked around at the various cars, one having a sign that read "Stitch", another reading "Gantu", as Lilo and Stitch stood by the red one, Gantu and Reuben by the yellow one, noticing a blue-furred alien in a lifeguard cap with a pink peace necklace nearby, looking up at Lilo every once in a while, and Stitch was sure he saw pain and sadness in his yellow eyes. A serpentine racer was nonchalantly working under the hood of a large, scaly-looking car, a big, burly, bear-like racer was humming to himself, shaking his booty as he did adjustments to the back, and a female racer with very spiky hair and a body of pure pink was nonchalantly sipping on a glass of what appeared to be Cotton Candy Soda.

And then…in walked Dr. Pestus, on his enormous, giant, monstrous feet. His taloned boots strolled into the garage, the many racers gazing at him, blue claws rubbing over themselves as his red eyes gazed out at all the racers, then held up a clawed hand, and bowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced in the faintly buzzing tone he had, "welcome to The Intergalactic Grand Prix. I…am Dr. Domitian Pestus, your host for the race. Any can enter…but only _**one**_ can win. That…is the only rule this race has."

The audience let out an enthusiastic applause.

"Yes, yes, thank you, thank you!" Domitian said with a chuckle, bowing again and again.

He went up to every single racer, shaking their hand, eagerly smiling through his red eyes, his mecha-mosquito-esque face nodding enthusiastically. At last, he reached Lilo and Stitch's car, and shook little Lilo's hand.

"AH! An Earthling. The young Ms. Pelekai! Such a pleasure, such a pleasure! I've learned much about you from my penpal Mr. Pleakley. He too is quite the mosquito aficionado. I do hope, should you win, you'll tell me all about your lovely little world. Its creatures fascinate me, not just mosquitoes, of course," he told her.

Lilo tilted her head sideways.

"I didn't think Pleakley would be fascinated with mosquitoes," she commented.

"Oh, he's an expert on many endangered species," Pestus remarked cheerily, "I imagine your ah, little friend Stitch qualifies? After all, there's only 626 of his race, correct? That makes them nearly extinct. Do make sure you don't lose him in this race."

Pesto gave them a wave, exiting the garage as Gantu shuddered.

"I _**hate**_ mosquitoes," he grumbled.

"Seega nice," Stitch remarked with a shrug.

"Yeah, he _**seems**_ okay, but a bit creepy," Reuben added.

Still, Stitch, Lilo, Reuben and Gantu had a race to participate in, so mechanics helped them drag their cars out of the garage and onto the racetrack along with the other racers. Slowly but surely, all of the cars had been put onto the racetrack, Dr. Pestus standing in a large, floating booth that oversaw the track, smirking behind his eyes as Senior tapped over a tablet computer.

"Sir? The racetrack is ready. The traps are set."

Frequency got into his car, and readied the pistols he had tucked under the dashboard, taking in a deep breath before gripping the wheel. Gantu held his own wheel tight, Stitch looking back at Lilo, the light turning from red to yellow.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" Lilo nodded.

Dr. Pestus picked up the microphone.

"Racers," Dr. Pestus announced, "start your engines!"

And then, at last, the light turned green. The cars raced across the track, the roars of the engine filling everyone's ears, or their equivalent, as a large, burning fire popped up on part of the upcoming track, one of the first traps.

"Look out!" Lilo cried out as Reuben cringed.

"Get ready!" Reuben called.

The racers attempted to meander around the fire trap, with Lilo and Stitch's car as well as Gantu and Reuben's car dodging the trap successfully. One of the racers unfortunately collided with another in an attempt to avoid the fire, both spinning through the air, one flopping out of the ring entirely, the other falling into the fire trap with an awful cry as Lilo shuddered in horror. Then she turned, seeing Frequency had pulled up close to their car…and had a gun out.

"AHH!" she cried out.

Gantu turned around, eyes wide…before the shot rang out…

And one of the other racer's tires blew out as he spun around and around, then cascaded over the racetrack wall like his compatriot before, Frequency's car going up side to side with Lilo's as he blew some smoke off the barrel.

"Word of advice," he told them quietly, "everyone in this race will play dirty. You dudes better learn to do the same…or else be REAL FAST."

Frequency took off down the track, leaving Lilo astounded.

"We did _**not**_ see this in car racing on Earth!" Lilo exclaimed.

Stitch, meanwhile, frowned. Why had that odd racer done that for him? But then he took notice of a car coming up behind him, which was trying to bash into the back of their racing cart over and over again.

"GABA!" he growled out, whipping his head back, the mechanical racer in the other car smirking, looking smug with its skeletal, metal frame.

Stitch gunned the engine even more, soaring forward as the racer tried to race up to their back again, to try and puncture one of their tires! Stitch didn't hesitate as he maneuvered the car sideways to avoid the other racer.

Meanwhile, Reuben was in the back of his cart with Gantu, as they were forcibly ramming into the side of another car, that rammed back into them.

"There's only room for _**one**_ fish speedster on this road!"

The shark-headed racer snarled, pressing a button on his car as a giant chainsaw popped up atop his car, held aloft by a robo-arm.

"HE'S GOT A CHAINSAW?!" Reuben cried out.

"Oh, great," Gantu grumbled.

"We got no weapons on this thing!" Reuben panicked.

"I'm an officer of the law," Gantu instructed, "Reuben! TAKE THE WHEEL."

Reuben gulped, but scrambled over, taking the wheel as the cart quivered a bit and Gantu whipped out his pistol, firing away at the other car as the chainsaw-wielding shark-headed racer snarled, trying to avoid Gantu's shots. After a few shots, one of the rounds hit the chainsaw. The chainsaw spun around and around, the shark-headed cart racer letting out a howl as it sank into the front of his cart, penetrating his engine as his car came to a horrible halt.

"DARN IT!" he cried out.

Gantu and Reuben's car barreled forth as the yellow experiment laughed hard.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Eat our dust!"

"Eyes on the road, Reuben," Gantu reminded, "the race isn't over yet!"

They continued down the road, soon coming up behind Lilo, Stitch managing to pull the car away just as another car hit a spike trap, peeling around and around. Gantu and Reuben's car swerved, avoiding this, Lilo taking notice as Frequency aimed his pistol again, shooting out the back wheel of the car right in front of Lilo and Stitch. It spun to a halt, the driver groaning angrily. All things considered, she got off easy, her car didn't flip over. He twirled his pistol before looking around the track, trying to find another potential target, Lilo looking confused.

"He keeps…helping us," she murmured to Stitch as he drove the car further down the track, "there's only two other carts ahead of us. Why is he helping us?"

"Meega have no idea," Stitch shrugged.

Then Frequency took aim at Gantu's car.

"Gotta make sure Lilo wins the match…" he murmured quietly, Stitch hearing him with his super hearing, Reuben's eyes widening as well.

"TURN!" Reuben yelled out at Gantu.

"Gaba!" Stitch cried out, trying to block Frequency's shot with his own car.

"Get outta the way, baby blue! Don't wanna hurtcha!" Frequency roared back, the two cars now shooting forward, neck and neck, now vying for first place.

Stitch didn't respond, yet he growled at Frequency before returning his focus on the road. The two cars had completed the second lap by now…now it was time for the third, final lap, Frequency turning around again, aiming at the cart of Reuben and Gantu…

"NO!" Lilo cried out, Stitch slamming his car into Frequency's, the two now grinding up against each other, "don't you touch them!"

Frequency glanced deep into her eyes.

"Craaaaaaap," he grumbled.

He put the pistol away, their carts reaching the halfway point as he turned on his car radio, loud BEACH BOYS music playing through the air as Lilo blinked in surprise…

And he seemed to vanish into the radio, his car spinning backwards, slamming into two of the carts behind them, Gantu barely dodging with Reuben letting out a cry, all three carts going over the wall, leaving Lilo, Stitch, Gantu and Reuben as the only drivers left! This meant either of them could win the experiment pod and still accomplish the task behind their motive to join the race in the first place.

"Gantu…lemme take the wheel," Reuben insisted firmly, his eyes blazing, Gantu hearing the note of Determination in his voice as Gantu shifted back, Reuben grabbing the wheel, he and Stitch now neck and neck, "okay, Stitch! This is it! Let's see which one of us is the better racer!"

"IH!" Stitch cried back.

Stitch and Reuben returned their attention to the racetrack. Their cars shot forward, across the road. The smell of burning rubber filled the air, and Dr. Pestus smirked. That's it. Closer…closer…

Who would win?

And then…it happened. Gantu and Reuben's car pulled in front, beating Stitch's car as Dr. Pestus stared, positively astounded.

"The fat, lazy loser beat 626?" he remarked quietly to himself, red eyes bugging out wide.

"Well sir, that's unusual," his secretary remarked, ticking off something on a snazzy metal clipboard, "I don't suppose you had a backup in case 626 didn't win?"

Pestus groaned, covering his face. How was he going to get 626 and Lilo up onto the ship NOW?! Still, he suspected that the winner in question would still be waiting for the prize, so he figured maybe he should go along with the flow for now. He thought about this, then quickly rearranged his plan.

"Congratulations to Reuben and Gantu! Please come meet me in the garage where we will discuss your picking up of the prize, which we've placed in a secure location to avoid theft," he announced over the racetrack's PDA system.

All he'd need was to isolate them, and have 626 and Lilo come running to save them…

Little did Dr. Pestus know, Gantu and Reuben allowed Lilo and Stitch to follow them as they headed over to the garage. His secretary, Senior, cheerily welcomed them into the garage, various other racers sitting inside, looking battered and bruised, save for Frequency, who was nonchalantly drinking a water bottle.

"Welcome! Dr. Pestus will be here shortly to bring you to the prize. We can't give it out in the open out of fear of theft…" he trailed off, looking nervously at the water bottle.

"What?" Lilo asked, seeing his terrified expression.

"S-Sorry, Irkens don't…have water on our planet. We, um…we sort of…it's like acid to us," he confessed nervously.

Senior stepped far away from the blue-furred bounty hunter who kept sipping his water bottle as Dr. Pestus entered the garage, the pod hidden in a compartment in his wrist as he extended a large hand to shake Gantu's and Reuben's.

"Congratulations!" he said cordially, "I will present your prize on one of my surveillance ships above the city, away from prying eyes."

"Hey. I wanna know why you tried to shoot at my friend!" Lilo insisted to Frequency, approaching him and looking resolute, "and why you kept trying to help me!"

Frequency lowered his bottle.

"Dunno if I can tell ya, dudette."

"Oh, C'MON," she insisted, giving him a push that made him lose his grip on the bottle as he slipped on some oil.

"OH!"

Lilo tried to help him up as the bottle went flying…soaring through the air…landing on Dr. Pestus as some water seeped into the compartment on his wrist.

"GAAAAAAHH!" he cried out.

He waved his arm rapidly as the pod began to grow and grow, blowing his hand right off as everyone reeled back, gasping in amazement.

"The pod!" Dr. Pestus proclaimed.

In a matter of seconds, the experiment emerged as the pod's light dissipated. Before their eyes was a large, orangish experiment with a HUGE mouth that almost took up half his body, big, black eyes, an armadillo-esque scaled back, and thick, stubby legs as it bounded across the garage, and began eagerly chewing up a tasty-looking car within a matter of seconds. Realizing what this creature could do, Dr. Pestus shrieked like a girl, now making a Dr. Pestus-sized hole in the wall as he bolted away.

"Ohhh. Naga bootifa," Stitch murmured.

Reuben gulped as he turned to Gantu and Lilo.

"He's a METAL-EATER," he remarked, " _ **that**_ could be a problem. Especially because…"

BRAAAAAAP!

"He gets bigger with every meal!" Reuben added.

Tank was now about several inches taller and thicker, Gantu pulling out his pistol only for Tank to launch at him. Gantu dropped the gun as Tank ate it in one big bite, then began eating up every toolbox in the garage, people racing out and screaming in alarm.

"We gotta stop him fast!" Lilo insisted.

Lilo extended her right fist forward.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" Lilo called out.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ said the armor shifter's AI.

Lilo now transformed as Stitch shot forward, Reuben quickly moving behind a car that WASN'T swallowed up as Tank launched himself at Lilo, who ducked, avoiding his bounding body as Stitch took hold of a giant tire iron and swung it…only for Tank to grab it, and shake Stitch around and around through the air.

"AAAAA!" he cried out.

"Hang on, Stitch!" Lilo cried out, understanding the danger Stitch was in.

Lilo grabbed hold of Stitch by his little legs, tugging him loose as Tank began hungrily munching away on the tire iron before he was suddenly sent reeling back, a powerful electrical blast sending him through the wall as Lilo and Stitch looked up, seeing Frequency holding up a large electro-blaster as he grinned a toothy grin.

"You can't go toe-to-toe with him, dudes. Gotta him 'em from afar, and with stuff that sure ain't METAL!" he laughed.

"Why do you keep helping us?" Lilo demanded.

Lilo wanted to know before she took notice of something that had fallen out of his pocket, as Stitch raced outside, carrying large tires in all his arms as she bounded over to the photo, picking it up as Frequency cringed.

"Uh, th-that's private, dudette-"

"That's my MOM!" Lilo exclaimed.

The picture was unmistakable. It was her mom and a much younger Frequency, the two on a surfboard, giving a playful peace-sign flash with their fingers as they faced the camera.

"You knew my mom?!" she warbled.

Frequency looked nervously away, biting his lip.

"I wiped out on Earth, crashed into this mountain. Keala was on a hike, she…she did me a solid. Got me back on my feet and…and taught me to surf. I promised I'd come back to visit, but the day before I came back…well, it was pouring and I guess the road was slippery…" he trailed off, Lilo understanding what he was saying.

Lilo returned her gaze to Tank.

Tank, meanwhile, was trying to leap over the tires that Stitch threw at him, and unfortunately, Stitch was swiftly running out of tires.

"AH!" he cried out, "need more!"

Elsewhere, Gantu and Reuben had run off to try and find something more organic to strike at Tank with. But there didn't seem to be any trees or the like for miles! What were they going to do?! Then Reuben looked at Gantu, getting an idea.

"What?"

"Use your head!" Reuben chuckled.

Gantu paused for a moment, determining the point Reuben was trying to convey. And then, Reuben lifted Gantu up like a baseball bat.

"AAA!" he cried out, Reuben swinging him squarely at Tank, knocking the surprised experiment clear through the air!

Off through the air he sailed, flopping against the wall, landing on the floor with a SCHWOOMP. It appeared he was, at last, unconscious! With Gantu struggling back to his feet, Lilo figured now was her chance. She pressed on the third button of her wand and drew a large ring before aiming it at the unconscious experiment.

"Mea inainaʻia ka hopu!" Lilo called out.

Lilo pulled the trigger, launching the energy ring at Tank and landing on it like a horseshoe. She waved her wand in a circular motion until the ring shrunk and tightened around Tank, reverting it back into a pod.

"Bootifa!" Stitch remarked in delight as Lilo pocketed Tank, turning back to Frequency as he held out something.

"I think you should have this," he said.

She blinked, looking it over, turning it about in her hand. It was the photo of her mother with him.

"R-Really?" she asked, her voice going soft, "I mean…this must mean a lot to you."

"I got the memories up in here," he said, poking the side of his head as his yellow eyes got a bit wider, and he smiled broadly, "besides, dudette…I bet that's one photo of your mom you don't got _**any**_ copies of. You're gonna want it more than me."

"What was she like?" Lilo wanted to know.

"She saw the best in everyone," Frequency told her, giving her a wave as he headed out the garage door, "even when it looked like they didn't deserve it. You really are your mom's daughter, dudette. Stay cool."

Stitch approached Lilo as she looked down at the photo. Her mother looked so young, so…happy, so full of life, so relaxed. As if in her natural habitat.

"She's pretty," Stitch said.

"Yeah," Lilo whispered, smiling a little, "yeah, she is. Come on. Let's go home. Nani must be worried sick about us."

* * *

Meanwhile, not very far away…

"DARN IIIIITTT!"

Pestus moaned, holding his head in his giant, clawed hands, shaking all about.

"If that _**pod**_ hadn't been activated, it would have worked out perfectly!" he exclaimed, he and Dr. Hamsterviel on his private shuttle at the far end of the stadium, parked out in the parking lot, "all ruined by random _**chance**_!"

"We'll have to, then, leave nothing to chance," Dr. Hamsterviel reasoned, "as far as _**they**_ know, you're still a perfectly normal individual. All you have to do is get hold of one of the pods. Instead of offering it as a reward that _**anyone**_ could take…offer it as a direct trade to them. Lure them into a trap."

"I can't very well go about the island," Dr. Pestus told Hamsterviel with a glower, "that shall have to be _**your**_ part. You will have to snatch up a pod without them knowing. We don't _**dare**_ let them discover we're working together. And if they find out I've got what you once had, they shall be suspicious. Whatever you do…"

He forcibly jabbed Hamsterivel's belly with a claw.

"YOU…CANNOT…BE SEEN."


	29. Bad Memory Loss

The Grand Councilwoman had been particularly surprised to find that Dr. Domitian Pestus had sent her, of all things, a gift. And not just any gift. Among the small collection of gems the mosquito-esque scientist had sent her was, without a doubt, an experiment Pod. It had been buried down at the bottom, underneath some crystalline orbs, and the Grand Councilwoman had been quite pleased to look it over. Holding it aloft in her private room in the headquarters of the grand government that reigned over the galaxy, she smiled a bit to herself before making her way over to her desk. She was rather tired, and a little break would do her some good.

Her species had a special relaxant drug, they burned a type of incense to calm themselves down. Humming a bit, she arranged a "Clarity" candle, a "Relaxation" candle, a "Wisdom" candle, and a "Luck" candle on her desk, getting a lighter out.

But as she flicked it on and reached to light the "Clarity" candle, the room's newly added SPRINKLER system turned on, and she was doused in water along with her carpeting, the gems…and the Experiment pod.

"I should have lit the 'Wisdom' one first," she remarked with a groan, rolling her eyes before turning around, and realizing an insect-like experiment now was hovering in midair!

"This is just wonderful," she muttered sarcastically.

At that moment, the beetle-esque experiment's eyes glowed, the Grand Councilwoman staring in surprise as a bright flash filled her vision.

And she knew no more…

* * *

Back in Hawaii, Lilo emerged from the water after giving a peanut butter sandwich to Pudge the Fish.

"Alohaaaa!" Stitch called out, waving cheerily over at Lilo as he stood on the beach, Reuben up on a surfboard.

"Check me out? Do I got mad skillz or what?" Reuben boasted.

"Maybe if you put it in the _**water**_ ," Gantu remarked wryly, Reuben blushing a bit as he got off the surfboard.

Gantu got a call on his communicator all of a sudden.

"Oh. Interesting! It would appear that the Federation is calling me."

"Is that your girlfriend Scylla calling?" Lilo asked, Gantu nodding.

"Yes, I-sh-she's not my girlfriend!" he protested quickly, blushing deeply.

Lilo placed her arms behind her back in a coy gesture.

"If it's not romance," Lilo proclaimed, "then what is it?"

"I-It's just a battle partnership," Gantu insisted.

At that moment, Scylla's face appeared on the communicator screen, her visage looking somewhat…terrified. She clearly hadn't slept much, and she appeared to be nervous.

"Listen, Gantu, we need to talk immediately in private, and in person. Can you get to the Galactic Headquarters? It's an emergency. I need help, it's…it's an experiment. One got activated _**here**_."

Gantu couldn't help but cringe in a matter of seconds.

"Is it still on the loose?" Gantu asked quietly.

"Yes, and still around. Can you come?"

"Of _**course**_ we can come!" Lilo insisted firmly, "we'll be there as soon as we can! Do you know what it looks like?"

"According to the camera feeds, it's a large, beetle-like one," Scylla explained.

"Got it," Lilo nodded.

It wasn't long before Lilo, Stitch and Gantu were on their way to the Galactic Federal Alliance's Headquarters, zooming through the stars as Lilo nonchalantly leaned back, listening to Elvis music as Stitch munched on some popcorn he'd brought. About two hours later, they'd arrived, touching down in the docking bay as Scylla met them at the door, quickly ushering them in.

"We _**have**_ to keep what happened quiet. This is urgent. You can't tell _**anyone**_ about what I'm going to show you," she said, heading for the Grand Councilwoman's chambers, opening it up and ushering them inside, "I've turned off the cameras for this wing to make sure nobody listens in. The Grand Councilwoman…has lost her memory."

They stared. The Grand Councilwoman was sitting in a nearby chair, holding her head, looking dazed and confused.

"…I feel…weird…where am I?" she asked, "…wait, I already asked that, didn't I? I'm sorry."

Lilo, Stitch and Gantu couldn't help but shudder at the Grand Councilwoman's words.

"W-Wow, just…" Lilo muttered.

"There's no doubt this experiment is a memory wiper," Scylla explained as she paced back and forth, "and releasing it here, in the heart of our Alliance has catastrophic consequences. What if we're hit with an attack? What if a crisis pops up on a planet? Grand Councilwoman Caldwell needs her memory back."

"If this mind-wiping experiment strikes even more members of the GFA, it could get even more disastrous," Gantu admitted, "do you have any idea which direction it went?"

"From the camera feed, it went for the garbage disposal wing in the far east section of the headquarters," Scylla remarked, "well, it _**is**_ a beetle…"

"You don't remember anything about how you got attacked?" Lilo asked the Grand Councilwoman.

"I remember…blinding light…" she murmured, "…Grand Councilwoman Caldwell? Is that my name?"

"Yes," Gantu nodded.

"Stitch and I can go find this…Amnesio," Lilo remarked aloud.

"Gaba?" Stitch remarked, looking confused.

"Well, it causes amnesia, so…"

"I'll stay with the Grand Councilwoman. Try to help her remember who she is," Gantu offered.

Scylla nodded.

"Then you'd best be careful," Scylla advised, "this experiment might wipe your memories as well."

"We will!" Lilo said, giving a salute as she and Stitch headed off for the east wing, Stitch and her racing down the halls, people watching her barrel off, looking a bit confused.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, while they were away, trying to take care of Amnesio, Hamsterviel was combing the island, looking for more experiments.

"This is _**much**_ more relaxing without that oh-so-adorable Hawaiian girl interfering," he remarked, "I can now enjoy this lovely island!"

He plucked up another experiment pod to add to his collection that he kept in a pouch on a belt he had, taking a sniff of a big, white and pink flower.

"Ahhhh."

Little did Hamsterviel know, an experiment pod labeled 113 sat on the leaf of a palm tree. Then Hamsterviel accidentally bumped into the tree that held it, Hamsterviel cringing as the pod flopped down, bounced off his head…and landed flat into a small puddle.

And before Hamsterviel's eyes…a mammalian, purplish/blue-nosed experiment with a horseshoe-esque set of horns jutting from his otherwise-thin head, a creamy chest/belly with patterns up top, and stubby little feet. Hamsterviel gulped in fear. Oh no. OH NO. It was 113. The BAD LUCK EXPERIMENT…

Whose horns were glowing broadly as the sound of a horrific rainstorm began to manifest, Hammy realizing he, and his experiments in his pouch belt, were gonna be soaked. Hamsterviel howled, bolting off for a cave, desperate for protection…unaware that cave was where a family of foxes lived.

It was going to be a long day.

Hamsterviel almost sighed in relief as he found a place to sit, waiting for the rain to pass and hoping he didn't run into that pesky experiment again. Then he heard a distinct, angry growl as he slooowly turned his head, seeing a furious-looking Momma Fox as he "eeped". A few moments later, he was barreling around the cave, howling madly, Shoe nonchalantly walking towards the cave, towards the being that had found him. Hamsterviel scrambled for higher ground when he spotted Shoe out of the corner of his eye.

"You!" he cried out, eyes bulging out, now hopping onto a stalactite, clinging to it for dear life, "stop it! You're bringing me bad luck! G-Go away! These foxes are trying to EAT ME because of you!"

Shoe didn't budge yet he let out a mischievous snicker.

"I'll make you _**pay**_ for this!" Hamsterviel howled, quivering in fear, clinging hard to the stalactite, his only hope to wait until the foxes fell asleep…

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch were now inspecting the garbage room, in the far wing of one of the Galactic Federal Alliance's headquarters. Some had given them looks as they passed by, but nobody seemed aware of the truth of the Grand Councilwoman as they peered on into piles of garbage.

"Nothing, nothing…" Lilo murmured while Stitch gagged at the stench.

All this garbage was interfering with his ability to _**smell**_ the beetle. Then an idea came to him. He intensely listened…

Hearing a faint buzzing from the very far end of the room, about a football field away. The room filling the garbage was absolutely _**soaked**_ with waste.

"Aka tiki baba," Stitch whispered, pointing at the far end of the room.

Lilo nodded, putting on her goggles, Stitch putting his on as well to try and keep this Amnesio from affecting their eyes. The Hawaiian girl and the blue experiment carefully crept closer to the beetle experiment, hoping to avoid making a sound that would alert it. They crept closer and closer to the teal beetle experiment as it munched away on a hunk of garbage before it happened! A communicator rang loudly. It had been accidentally tossed into the garbage and someone now entered the garbage room, looking around.

"That phone's got be around here somewhere!" announced the illithid ambassador, his octopus-esque head looking around the room as Lilo and Stitch peeped and ducked, the beetle-esque experiment rising high, the illithid ambassador staring.

"What the—?"

A blinding light shot forth from its eyes, the illithid staring stupidly, drooling a bit, Amnesio sweeping by him as Lilo and Stitch glanced up. Their heads had been out of the way of the flash and they looked at each other.

"So _**that's**_ how he does it!" Lilo realized, having been aware of the flash through her eyelids from the faint glow that comes from a large light source, "that big flash! We just gotta make sure he can't glow! We'll need…like…a capsule that's light-proof."

"Ih!" Stitch nodded.

"Let's call up Scylla and ask her where they'd keep those," Lilo offered, bringing up her communicator, ringing her up, "hello, Scylla? We know how that beetle experiment does what it does. It uses a flash from its eyes. We need a capsule that's light proof."

"One that's pure black or the like, you mean?" Scylla remarked, "oh, you could ask for one in the research and development section, it's close to the armory in the north wing. You'd best hurry though. I've been getting reports of _**other**_ people somehow losing their memory…"

Lilo couldn't help but cringe a little bit. How much more people have to lose their memory and how much would it take the reverse the effects?

They made their way to the Research and Development section of the headquarters, finding of all people, a snake-like alien that was wearing goggles atop its head in a thick labcoat as it held up a few cups for some of its lab partners to test out. It cheerily smiled at them all as they each drank the contents, which were clear, absolutely clear, even more so than water. The snake scientist turned, smiling at Lilo and Stitch.

"How can we help, misssss?" he inquired.

"We need to find a light-proof containment capsule for a…well, a pest that's infested the station. About…this big?" she held out her arms to show Amnesio's size as the snakey scientist smiled back and slithered off to a nearby cupboard, the other lab workers smacking their lips after tasting the odd liquid, "whatcha havin' them test?"

"Truth serrrrum!" the snakey scientist said in his faintly hissing tone, "I want to see how _**potent**_ it's become. Beforrrre, it just made you slightly more likely to be open and honessssst. I wanted to craft something that would absolutely compel you to tell the truth."

"Does it work?" Lilo asked.

"Assssssk them a question. Any question that could be at all embarrassing while I get yourrrrr capsule," the snakey scientist intoned as Stitch approached a faintly deer-like lab worker.

"How fat are you?" he asked the woman.

"Stitch, you don't ask a lady—" Lilo began to scold, the deer frowning.

"I'll have you know—"

Then her voice got monotone.

"I am 121 pounds and immensely depressed that I no longer fit into my college sweatpants, let alone my college jeans."

Lilo blinked.

"Wow. It works _**great**_. Hey!" she turned to a mouse-like lab worker, "what's it like working here?"

"I live in perpetual fear that Dr. Serpentarius will eat me in a white wine sauce."

The snakey scientist cringed.

"Ooooh. Maybe it works _**too**_ well," he muttered, pulling out the needed capsule, "see, this is why we adults have lying, little girl. Because sometimes the truth really just plain didn't need to get out."

Stitch plucked the capsule out of the doctor's hands while he grinned.

"Well, thanks for the capsule!" Lilo chirped, "we'll be sure to catch the beetle!"

The snakey scientist smiled warmly back as Lilo and Stitch headed out, Lilo taking the split second to call up Scylla again.

"Scylla, where was Amnesio last seen?"

"…L-Lilo?" Scylla whispered out, "it…it got inside my room. I'm hiding in the closet!"

Lilo gasped. They had to rush back!

"Don't worry," Lilo replied, "we're on our way!"

Lilo hung up before she and Stitch began sprinting. They barreled down the hallway, racing as fast as they could, Scylla holding her hands over her mouth. She could hear Amnesio buzzing around the room, the Grand Councilwoman currently locking herself in the bathroom, wisely choosing to stay away from the creepy little beetle-esque experiment. Amnesio got closer to the closet. Closer…closer…

Without warning, Lilo burst in and fired a beam from her wand at Amnesio, knocking him off his guard. Amensio went flying through the air, slamming into the wall, moaning and groaning, holding his skull as Stitch shot through the air, the black capsule held high and snapping it shut over the beetle-esque experiment, sealing him in.

"Gotcha!" he proclaimed.

Grinning, Lilo gave Stitch a high five.

It wasn't long before they were examining the black capsule, Scylla using a scanning device to look over it and frowning before putting it away.

"I cannot find _**anything**_ that would possibly explain how to return its victims memory."

"I think we might have to ask Jumba, then," Lilo realized, "I mean, he _**made**_ them. He wouldn't make something like Amnesio here without some way to cure the amnesia just in case it turned on him."

"I don't know, he's half mad genius, half idiot scientist…" Scylla grunted, "…but I suppose he _**is**_ our best option. Let's go find our fat little four-eyed friend. He's in the prison wing, luckily Amnesio never made it down _**there**_!"

"Let's hope it's not a lost cause," Lilo nodded to Stitch.

"Goobaja!" Stitch chirped, raising his fist into the air.

About an hour later, Jumba was looking at them from across the way in his jail cell, frowning slightly as he raised his large head up. He slowly blinked all four of his eyes, and then spoke, at long last.

"And _**what**_ are you doing here?" he inquired, "no interest in talking. Unless you're here to freeing me, is nothing to discuss."

"Amnesio is loose," Lilo replied.

"What?" Jumba paused.

"Your amnesia-inducing beetle experiment. How do you cure his victims?"

Jumba chuckled darkly, putting down the book he was reading and slowly rising off his bunk bed, grinning.

"Well, well, well. Am desperately needing Jumba's help, eh?" he inquired, "and what is in it for Jumba?"

Lilo and Stitch exchanged glances.

"…what do you want?" Lilo asked quietly.

"Letting Jumba out, and I will give you password," Jumba said, steepling his thick fingers and grinning, "experiment needs _**special**_ password for to restore memories."

"Is it your name?"

"Are you thinking Jumba is so _**egotistical**_ would be making password own _**name**_?" Jumba sniggered, shaking his head back and forth.

Well, it seemed Lilo had a bit of a dilemma in her hand, knowing what Jumba did when she first met Stitch.

"Hmmmm," Lilo turned to Stitch, who glowered at Jumba, "how do we know you'll even keep your word if we let you out?"

"How do I know _**you**_ will?" he retorted, "but you are needing password, and I am needing out. Make choice."

Lilo cringed. What could they do? Just letting him go free seemed dangerous. Unless…

"We'll let you out," she said with a sigh, "I promise."

Jumba grinned as he rubbed his big hands together.

"Wonderful! Now, the door, if you could?"

"Stitch? Get the door," Lilo sighed, Stitch seeing a glint in her eye.

Clearly she had a plan.

"Ih," Stitch nodded.

* * *

"This is humiliating."

Jumba was indeed out, but now he had on strong cuffs around his arms and hands, and around his thick legs. He was being released…into Lilo's family's custody, and would stay on Earth in exile. Since the experiments were his, and there would most likely come a time when they'd need the creator's expert advice, the government had decided it best to let him just stay where his little experiments were, rather than wasting the time busing Lilo and Stitch up to the headquarters again and again.

Besides, he ate for three prisoners, and he was costing them a fortune.

"Thank you so much for restoring my memory," the Grand Councilwoman said as she shook Lilo's hand, "thank you even more so for keeping all of this quiet. You handled yourself very well."

"I can't believe your password was literally your wife's name," Scylla told Jumba as he grunted.

"Jumba was wanting something would not repeat often as password. After she is stealing bank account, did not _**ever**_ want to speak Mary Mac's name again!"

"If it makes you feel better, I've looked it up. She's not named Mary Mac any more. She changed her name to better befit her new status," Scylla added.

"What's that?" Jumba inquired.

"Maria HahaIgotthehouse," Scylla answered.

Jumba began to moan again.

"Now what?" Gantu huffed.

"What else do you expect of me?" Jumba pestered.

"Stitch!" Lilo called over.

Stitch unfurled a long scroll that flowed forth and flopped in front of Jumba as he stared, looking down at it as Lilo read off the list after she cleared her throat.

"First, you're gonna tell _**all**_ the experiments we caught you are _**very**_ sorry for ever mistreating them. And you're gonna ask him for help makin dinner, help cleanin the house, help doin the laundry… and you're gonna tell Stitch he's a great experiment every day, and _**then**_ …!"

"I am sorry I am asking!" Jumba sobbed as they led him off to Gantu's ship, the whale-like alien laughing uproariously as Jumba wept, "I've never seen such blatant coercion, blackmail and manipulation! Have you ever considered a career in evil science?"

"There are better ideas," Lilo grinned, "but we're getting to a good start."


	30. A Spooky Mystery

With the experiment under control, Gantu, Scylla, Lilo, Stitch and Jumba returned to Earth.

"First thing's first, though. You should change Amnesio's password," Lilo insisted firmly, "something we can more easily remember."

"And that is being…?"

"Ohana," Stitch said simply.

Jumba gave Stitch a blank stare.

"Ohana?" he paused.

"Ohana means family," Stitch clarified, "family means nobody gets left behind."

"Or?" Lilo paused.

"Or forgotten," Stitch added with a sage nod.

Jumba blinked twice.

"Maybe one day you'll understand," Lilo said as, at last, the ship touched down in Hawaii, and they were soon at Lilo's home, "we should make up the living room for Jumba!"

Both Lilo and Stitch disembarked the ship and scurried their way towards the house, knocking on the door before she opened it.

"Nani," Lilo called over, "we're home!"

As the door opened, they saw a rather flushed, flustered-looking Nani, with David right by her side, the two staring at Jumba, Lilo staring at David.

"Wait…what the…" all three humans began to say at once.

" _ **You**_ explain," Stitch said to Gantu, quickly heading inside the house with Jumba in tow as Gantu gulped.

Still, the Shaelek captain straightened his spine and cleared his throat.

"Jumba has been released into our custody. The safest hands are our own, to put it simply," Gantu told Nani and David, as the sounds of rolling thunder clouds began to drift towards them, "oh, looks like rain. We'd best get inside."

Soon after they took refuge inside the house, David had made up a lovely batch of hot cocoa for them all and was passing it around, Jumba eyeing his suspiciously as Lilo looked out the window, and up the hill…at the mansion on the hill. The haunted one that Gantu had once been at, looking for another experiment.

"I'm amazed it _**still**_ ain't burned down yet," Jumba commented.

"I was amazed to find that…unique visitor there," Gantu remarked quietly.

He hadn't forgotten the ghost he'd seen there. Oh no, not at all.

"So it was really haunted, then?" Lilo asked as Jumba snorted.

"PFFT. You are expecting me to believing in ghosts?" Jumba scoffed, "phooey. Is no such thing as supernatural."

"Oh but aliens, that's hard science, right?" David laughed as Jumba scoffed at him, "there's things we can't ever explain…and I've met a few up there in that mansion."

"PHOOEY!"

Stitch deliberately snubbed Jumba's banter as he gulped down his hot cocoa.

"Jumba is certain you are all exaggerating," Jumba remarked.

"I don't know," Nani mumbled, "people in _**town**_ have been talking. The lights keep popping on inside the—"

Sure enough, the lights in the old mansion flicked on…then off. On…then off. And occasionally, an odd figure popped up in the window, briefly illuminated by the light.

"Is probably just prankster," Jumba mumbled.

"Stitch, I think we should check it out ourselves!" Lilo reasoned, "after all, we're not scared of anything, right?"

"Ih!" Stitch nodded eagerly.

* * *

And so, it was decided. Tomorrow morning, bright and early, our heroes made their way towards the mansion, Lilo having a large backpack strapped to her back with lots of holy water, some crosses, garlic, and a bunch of other random wards to make evil go away quickly should it rear its ugly head…Jumba following behind with Stitch warningly cracking his knuckles as Jumba looked over some video recording equipment he had, several seismological equipment, and, of course, Geiger counters for radiation detection. Gantu also accompanied them with the equipment he would need in case there was an experiment on the loose.

They made their way through the living room, Lilo looking around, her armor shifter on her wrist.

"Let's split up, gang. Stitch, you and Jumba can take the upstairs. Keep a close eye on him. Gantu and I can check downstairs."

"Ih," Stitch agreed, gesturing at the stairway.

"Yuuga first," he told Jumba.

"Ugh, fine," Jumba grumbled.

Jumba went up the stairs first, feeling Stitch's eyes upon him as they began to look through each room, Lilo going into the kitchen whilst Gantu entered the living room, glancing around…unaware he was being watched by a pair of eyes…

Experiment 300 perched itself on a beam near the ceiling while it observed Lilo searching through potential hiding spots.

"I'm glad you're not scared of ghosts and the like," Gantu told Lilo as she nodded.

"Yeah, there's not too much that scares me."

"What does?"

"…er, well…um…see, I uh…one time I snagged Stephen King's 'It' from the Library, and uh…it was…intense?" Lilo said nervously, slightly stammering.

"Clowns, right?" Gantu asked.

Lilo quietly nodded before she glanced underneath the coffee table.

Gantu then noticed a door slowly creaking open. He nervously made his way towards it, pistol held high, leaving Lilo alone. As Gantu entered the next room, Lilo heard a noise, looking up at the back of the room.

It was a clown.

And not just _**any**_ clown.

"Hiya, Lilo!" greeted 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown', "don'tcha want a…ballooooooon?"

Big, red balloons floated up in front of him.

Lilo froze in place, eyes widening in shock.

"Uhh, n-no thanks?" Lilo stammered nervously.

"Awww! C'mon, Lilo!" Pennywise laughed in delight, "look at how pretty they are! And they float! They ALL FLOAT! And you will, too!"

His eyes went wild and baleful as the balloons drifting towards Lilo! Out of nervousness and irritation, Lilo wasted no time as she batted the balloons away with her hands. Pennywise was right in her face, growling darkly, showing off horrific, vile fangs. Lilo cried out in terror, reeling back just as Gantu slammed into the room, Pennywise turning on him, showing off his elongated jaws, and growing to huge size. Gantu ducked to avoid the clown's swipe, grabbing hold of Lilo as he held up his blaster, shooting at the clown.

It hissed, ducking down to avoid his shot, slinking out through a nearby window as Lilo clung to Gantu for dear life, eyes wide and filled with raw terror. The Shaelek captain narrowed his eyes at the window.

"I _**hate**_ clowns!" Lilo shouted out.

Meanwhile, Stitch was upstairs with Jumba, who was in the bedroom, looking around with his machines. One of which was going off the rails.

"Something organic is in house with us. Complex life form…in… _ **bathroom**_?" he murmured, walking towards the bathroom, slowly reaching out a large, pudgy hand.

Stitch raised an eyebrow as Jumba opened it up. The bathroom had a big, broken-open window, a cracked mirror, a slightly cracked, cobweb-filled sink, and a shower curtain…obscuring…

Something.

Jumba drew the curtain back and then screamed in terror, flopping onto his back, scrambling away as Stitch stared at…someone who looked so much like Jumba, but with a distinct set of sideburns, much more muscular, with darker eyes and a furious growl of a voice.

" _ **Only**_ an _**A**_ , Jumba? You call that your best work?!" Jumba's father roared out.

"B-But an A is r-really r-really good, is most good grade—" Jumba began stammering in terror.

"REALLY GOOD isn't GOOD ENOUGH!" Jumba's father roared, shaking a piece of homework in Jumba's face as Stitch stared in surprise and shock before Jumba dived under the bed in terror…actually lifting the bed up because he was so fat. It looked like the bed was now resting atop a giant, fleshy bean bag as he quivered and shook underneath, Stitch groaning, trotting over to it.

"AGGABA!" he cried out.

"Stop being scared!" he insisted, reaching out to tug him free, "naga to be—"

Then he felt a droplet of water hit his head and he blinked, looking up…as the entire ceiling seemed to cave in, and water gushed forth, flooding the room! With the threat of drowning a possibility, Jumba and Stitch would have to act fast. Stitch tugged on Jumba's leg.

"Jumba! We need help! Need big brain!" Stitch panicked.

Jumba quivered and shook as Stitch tugged him out and shook him by the shoulders.

"Yuuga need to think!" Stitch pestered.

"I…I…" Jumba looked around the room desperately as Stitch looked about at the watery grave rising steadily higher, "…wait. Wait! This…this _**cannot**_ be real. There was not a cloud in the sky when we came here to the mansion and no weather forecasted. And we are on highest floor, this is impossibility! This is not real!"

Stitch gulped a bit, but Jumba took hold of his shoulders.

"626! Repeat mantra! This. Is. Not. Real!"

With little time to act, Stitch closed his eyes with the mantra memorized in his mind.

"Naga real…naga real…naga real…"

And bit by bit, the water began to slide away from around them, Jumba glancing about, eyes widening a bit. It was gone!

"See?" Jumba praised, "it ain't so bad. Eh, 626?"

"What…was…" Stitch looked around.

It was so confusing. What was going on?

Meanwhile, Gantu was peering into the basement, Lilo standing atop the stairs, unaware he was walking into his own trap. He made his way slowly down into the dark recesses, shining a flashlight about before an odd, horrific croaking noise echoed out from the interior of the dark recesses below…Gantu couldn't understand why he shuddered at the noise, but he still straightened his spine.

Gantu gasped in sheer terror. Another Shaelek was lying there, in a pool of his own blood, eyes seeing sightlessly, gazing up at the ceiling before rising up, grinning at him.

He couldn't have been older than 12.

"Why did you shoot me, sir?" he whispered out, as an eyeball fell out, and Gantu yelped in sheer, raw, terror, barreling up the stairs as best he could, past Lilo, trying to tear out the door, only to find it locked.

"OPEN! OPEN!" he yelled, trying to tug it free, but it seemed bound and closed, and the windows were barred as Jumba and Stitch ran over to the front door too, Lilo along with him.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Horrific, vile laughter was ringing in their ears as they all stood back to back, eyes wide in shock and terror. Lilo held her left wrist to her chest and stiffened her spine.

"Haʻalele hou 'kaʻina!" Lilo whispered.

 _{Transformation sequence activated,}_ the armor shifter's AI said.

In a split second, Lilo's clothes materialized into her armor.

"Get out…GET OUT! GET OUT!" said the horrific, vile voice as the entire town began to shake and quiver.

"What is going on?!" Gantu cried out, "did the house get even _**more**_ haunted?!"

"I don't think so…" Lilo murmured, "I think…this is different. We've all been seein' stuff we're all afraid of. I think…it's just a _**feeling**_ , but I think this is a cousin's doing!"

"An experiment?" Gantu paused.

Lilo nodded.

Jumba's eyes went wide.

"Of _**course**_. There can be only one explanation. 3-0-0," Jumba he reasoned, slamming his fist into his palm, "designed to bring worst fears to life! Massive transformative powers. Can turn into anything!"

By now, Lilo, Gantu, Stitch and Jumba met up in the living room.

"So what's his weakness?" Lilo asked as they all hid in the living room behind a couch.

"Weakness is simple. No muscles. Muscles? Kaput! 3-0-0 all about scaring others," Jumba remarked, tapping the side of his head, "just have to not being afraid! Mind over matter."

Lilo blinked twice before she closed her eyes.

"Right," Lilo repeated, "no fear."

The room began to shake. The chandelier fell down, paintings flopping off the walls, everyone tensing up as Lilo heard familiar, rotten laughter.

"Heyyyyy children! Guess what time it is?" cried out Pennywise the clown.

Lilo stiffened her spine without even opening her eyes.

"Time to float!" Pennywise laughed, as all of the room seemed to turn dark, leaving just him and Lilo as he got right up in her face, sneering evilly with his fanged teeth…

Lilo aimed her wand at Pennywise and pressed on the second button.

"Luku mea ulana lole!" Lilo chanted softly.

Lilo pulled the trigger, the wand firing an energy beam at the dancing clown. Pennywise exploded, spiraling away from her, and the whole mansion shifted and shuddered, as if somebody had taken a hammer to it! Pennywise's remains reconfigured, turning back into Jumba's father, who approached Jumba darkly.

"You're going to get the _**belt**_ , boy!" he snarled.

Thinking fast, Stitch searched the room for something he could smash the shapeshifter with. Then he saw the faded couch. He lifted it into his hands and swung it at the being. Jumba's "dad" went sailing into the next room, and the entire mansion shuddered and shook and quake, Jumba's eyes going wide.

"Could it be that…he's tied himself into ENTIRE HOUSE?" Jumba exclaimed.

Gantu shuddered and gritted his teeth. Now it was the little boy who was stumbling towards them, but now the patches were showing, the child Shaelek Gantu had accidentally shot all those years ago now clearly had…green skin.

"Why did you shoot me, sir?" he squealed out.

"You can't fool us!" Lilo roared, clenching her fist.

Without warning, the child began changing shape again. And now, at last, there he was. Experiment 300, in his true, proper form, though it appeared as though big, thick veins were sliding out of his body, embedded within the walls of the house as his eyes glowed, the faintly blobby experiment letting out a roar in their faces.

"Now is time for striking!" Jumba roared out, "separating him from house! Take away power!"

Lilo's eyes snapped open.

"Ok!" she nodded.

Lilo tapped her headpiece and formulated the green diamond-shaped key into her hand. She attached they key to the bottom of her wand and rotated it until it locked into place. Pressing on the third button and aiming her wand at the large experiment, Lilo pulled the trigger and it spewed out lightning bolts that zapped the veins embedded into the house. The house shuddered and quaked about. Spooky howled and the veins began to dissolve as Gantu fired at other veins himself, Jumba blasting away with his own pistol as Stitch rushed at 300, trying to tug him free of the house. With just enough strength, the blue experiment yanked Spooky out of the wall and it dropped to the ground. Lilo detached the key from her wand and pressed on its third button. She drew a large ring and aimed it at 300 just as Stitch jumped back.

"Mea inainaʻia ka hopu!"

Lilo pulled the trigger and launched the ring, watching as it landed on 300 like a horseshoe. She waved her wand in a circular motion until the ring shrunk and tightened around the experiment, reverting it back into a pod. The pod rolled over to them and Lilo picked it off the floor, breathing a sigh of relief.

"PHEW. Thank goodness. No more nightmares," she remarked, noticing a familiar-looking girl who was watching from nearby, "oh! Hi! It's alright, the big spooky monster's gone. Spooky…Spooky! That's what we'll name him. Spooky."

"Good name," said the young girl, shaking Lilo's hand, "don't be a stranger, by all means. You've done wonders for my family's old house. I'm glad to see it cleared of such befoulment."

"Oh, and you are being?" asked Jumba as Gantu, Stitch and Lilo looked at each other, smirking a bit.

"I'm the current owner of the house. Owned it for years now. I trust you've heard how haunted it is?"

"Yes, though is clear was just Experiment 300 causing troubles. Jumba is not believing in ghosts. Has never met one."

"Oh yes, you have!" said the girl with a big smile and a grin…

And she vanished on the spot.

"LITTLE GIRL! WAIT UP!" Jumba screamed out, squealing like a pig as he took off after a guffawing Lilo who stood just outside the haunted mansion.

Gantu couldn't help but give Stitch a confused gaze.

"Do you…know her?" he blurted.

Lilo and Stitch smiled, and pointed at a painting inside the living room, past Jumba.

"Look familiar?" Lilo chirped.

Sure enough, there was a young girl. The one Jumba had just seen. The former owner of the house.

"She's really nice, y'know," Lilo offered, "once you get to know her. Like Pudge! But she can't control the weather like he does."

Jumba let out an enthusiastic hum as he scratched his head.

"We've gotta work on Spooky, though," Lilo insisted as Gantu held up the capsule with Spooky in it, "we're sorry to stick you in there, Spooky, but it's not nice to scare innocent folks so bad. We've gotta help you find a one true place where you can do your thing _**without**_ maybe hurting folks."

Spooky groaned. Evidently connecting to the house had really worn him out.

"I think Spooky would probably work well in a Halloween haunted house, or maybe at a theme park, helping to scare folks for fun!" Lilo reasoned, "but just one thing first. Spooky, could you do me a favor?"

Spooky tilted his head to the side.

"There's this girl named Mertle…"


End file.
